Wonderwall
by Reyaa
Summary: A collab between aliceupsidedown and Reyaa: The Org has taken over the Islands and the only way for Axel, Roxas, Sora and Riku to take them down is by making Demyx befriend #6. Demyx isn't too jolly about being the key... DemZex, Sori, AxRo
1. Prologue: Ultionem

**A/N: This story is a collaboration between myself and aliceupsidedown! *spaz*  
**

**aliceupsidedown:** We should introduce ourselves a little. Like "Hi, I'm aliceupsidedown. I am super excited (Spaz dance excited) to be a part of this Collab with Reyaa. We totally started emailing and chatting on here, and lo and behold, an idea was formed..."

**Reyaa:** Yes! And then I go, "Hi, I'm Reyaa and am just as excited and spazzy as aliceupsidedown - after sharing our life stories and deciding we were going to be the best of friends, we also decided to merge our writing together to write ya'll a story! So here it is, the story..."

**aliceupsidedown:** Then maybe at the end we could add, how we will be updating?

**Reyaa:** Good plan, So like this, "We will update every ten days or so, beware that we both lead busy lives - so there might be a glitch from time to time, but considering the fun we have while creating this story - I doubt we'll let glitches happen regularly. The story is obviously posted on my account here on fan fiction, and you may find the story on aliceupsidedown's deviantart page aliceupsidedown dot deviantart dot com"

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Sir, the issue is not 'when can we do it', it's 'what can we do'?"

I sighed, looking around at the nodding heads. The small meeting room beneath my warehouse was stifling and the air was stale. It helped keep covert meetings short, but didn't make it any easier to come down here in the first place. Looking at the uncomfortable members of the group, none of them would meet my eyes. It was hard to be a merchant in this day and age, and in this area. The Organization had it's claws in everyone and we all felt the pinch. I had brought together this group, in hopes that perhaps we could come up with a plan or way to keep us all afloat. I chuckled internally at my joke. Afloat.

"I am not asking you to fight back against the Organization. I am suggesting that we all try and be a little less passive when it comes to certain things that transpire in the town. Perhaps, instead of just giving in to their demands, let us instead try and make them work for it a little."

"That's all very well and easy for you to say, Merlin. You run a bookstore. I am being run into the ground, having to provide food whenever they walk into my restaurant." The burly man, Pete, looked disgruntled at the others around him.

"I understand it is difficult for all of us. But it is only going to get worse." I pointedly looked at every person. A collective sigh went up, as they realized and understood. Something needed to change. I'd been around long enough to know that the Organization didn't back away from anything it truly wanted.

"Let's meet back here in a few weeks and discuss this further. I have alerted my contacts on Traverse Island that perhaps shipments should slow down for the time being. Be prepared." The group grumbled, but saw the wisdom in making a shortage in some of the finer things. The Organization had less of an influence in Traverse, than it did here on Destiny Island. I felt relieved as I climbed out of the storage room and into the cooling air of my warehouse. I was tired. Tired of the fighting, of the fear, of the sense of disaster that lurked behind every corner.

The Organization. They controlled three of the Islands, and they were only going to get bigger unless something was done. I remembered a little over 13 years ago, when they were but a shadow here on the Islands. Instead of the stain that threatened to overwhelm us all.

It had all started when they discovered oil. Oil, here on Destiny Island. We were all surprised, but things hadn't changed right away. It was discovered on government land, which was a relief because it would be easy to make so many improvements with the wealth that followed. However, before even the first oil pump was installed, the mayor of the town had suddenly relinquished command of the Island to one called Xemnas. It was sudden, and entirely unorthodox. The community had been shocked, even more so when the mayor had fled to the mainland in one single night.

And things had gone downhill from there.

I was able to find out parts of the real story. I wasn't sure now whether it had really done me any good to understand the lengths these people would go to. Perhaps, had I remained ignorant, I would not be having covert meetings in my basement.

The Mayor had two sons. The older boy, Riku, was on track to be a fine young man. At thirteen, he had a wonderful and solemn personality, already trying to follow in the footsteps of his father. Athletic and strong at that young age, he was the darling of his mother and father, and most anyone he met. The younger son, Zexion, wasn't quite as noticeable as his brother. He often found his way into my store, reading for hours at such a young age, and as quiet as can be. I hardly remembered him. He had been so young when they disappeared, I often found myself trying to imagine him as a young man.

Riku was thirteen and Zexion was probably about eight years old when they discovered oil here. I would not be surprised if they didn't notice anything different. However, before things could improve, Zexion was kidnapped. No one knows exactly who was behind it, even now. There are whispers of course. Whispers of shadow assassins who leave behind no trace, ghosting through walls. That day, the mayor was sent a letter. I have never learned the contents of it, despite my contacts. And the day following the arrival of that letter, we found no trace of the mayor or his family on our Island any longer.

Sighing at the dark memories invading my mind, I locked up the front of my store and wandered down the sidewalk, in the direction of my humble house. I passed by the music store, owned by a youngster by the name of Demyx. He was a young one, still new to being a merchant, in my opinion. But, he was enthusiastic, very cheerful. I passed the high school next. It was sad to know that the youngsters attending here, were slowly influenced and desensitized to life with the Organization. They'd grown up with them and didn't know anything different.

I arrived at my small cottage with little fanfare. Just a flapping of wings from the pigeons that roosted on my roof. Not letting the evening go to waste, I climbed my porch and turned to sit down on my favorite chair. Pulling out my pipe, I lit it and was just content to sit and think of better days.

"Merlin." A voice came from the shadows. Of course those with more energy and without back problem, didn't grant me the thought of better days.

"Ah, young Master Riku. What brings you here this evening, or do you simply enjoy stalking the shadows in the dark?"

A snort, and a striking young man stepped into the light from my dim porch light. I looked him over, as I always did in hopes of cracking his careful facade. He had striking silver hair, a fighters build, which wasn't surprising considering the background he had. He was dressed in dark clothes, easier to blend in with the shadows it seemed.

"I stick to the shadows, only to blend in with my surroundings. Sort of like you wear outdated Hawaiian shirts, and bermuda shorts with sandals. You wish to seem a harmless old man, when in fact you are probably more sneaky than I am."

Riku had the knack of complimenting one whilst insulting in the very same phrase. "Oh, you flatter an old man. What brings you here this evening?"

"We have received and confirmed some intel on the Organization. We have verified all you have told us concerning Xemnas, aka Number One. He is apparently the fifth one to hold that title. He took the place of Xehanort, like you said. A little over 15 years ago, and after the discovery of oil here, he moved the bulk of the Organization here, but left a few of his key people on the mainland." Riku shifted his feet as he rattled off the facts, as if he were still a Lustitia agent reporting to a superior officer.

"Was that all you were able to learn?"

Despite no longer being with the agency, I knew that he had many contacts still willing to work with him in his effort against the Organization.

He paused, and seemed reluctant to go on. "No. According to inside information, my brother was killed only a few months after being kidnapped." I felt my shoulders sag in defeat. So there it was. I knew there was a reason he wasn't more willing to charge in and take the Organization first hand. It was too late for his brother.

"I am sorry to hear that. And what of the others that are with you? Are things going well for them?"

"Everything is fine. Thanks to you, we were able to get Axel to the ranch without anyone knowing. Again, thanks for helping us find that place and get it set up." I waved my hand, dismissing his thanks.

"It was the least I could do for you. What else have you learned?"

"That we are going to need someone to help us infiltrate the Organization. But don't worry about that. The less you know the better. I just came to keep you updated. I'll get back to you in a couple of weeks." And with that he nodded in respect, stepped back into the shadows and was gone.

I sighed. That boy had more hardship than any person should have to endure. He had popped back into island life a few months ago. I'd immediately recognized him as he wandered down mainstreet. He was the spitting image of his father. After inviting him into my shop, I'd learned a little bit about how his family was doing on the mainland. Apparently, he had joined the Lustitia in hopes of finding his younger brother and perhaps stopping the Organization from expanding anymore than it already had. Instead, he had only been dragged along on pointless smaller assignments, though he did learn a little more about the Org. But perhaps the biggest piece of news, was that the assassination of the Undersecretary of Defense, was in fact planned and carried out by a member of the Organization, Number 8 who was still at large.

Riku had been a key member of the team in charge of tracking down the killer. However, due to internal conflicts the search was called off, and the case was deemed 'on hold'. Unable to understand the politics involved, Riku had been secretly investigating on his own. However, things didn't go to well for him and he was forced to quit, taking his partner, Sora and another agent, Roxas with him, in hopes of taking the Organization on themselves.

I'd introduced Riku around, informing him about the merchants desire to get out from under the Org. It worked out that Riku had made contact with me early on. I'd helped him purchase a suitable base in the area, as well as being able to smuggle much needed equipment.

Although they no longer played by the rules, I had high hopes for Riku and his team. Quitting the Lustitia agency might actually work out for the best. As without law, there are no restrictions - and over the many years that I had been obliged to stand by and watch the Organization slowly take over everything without being able to do something to aid the people that were hurt in the process. It was very clear that the Organization wasn't holding themselves back because of the law. Playing by the rules had only made the Organization stronger. Maybe now that their enemy had tossed the law out of the window, an equal match could finally take place.

* * *

**A/N: **We hope you'll stick around for the rest! Zexion will be your guide through chapter one! Stay tuned :D - We love reviews!


	2. Chapter one: Number Six

**A/N: This story is a collaboration between myself and aliceupsidedown! *spaz* Read and review, please! :D ****Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 01: Number Six - Zexion's pov.**

I bit a large chunk out of the red apple I'd brought with me in my pocket, polishing it off beforehand on the black sleeve of my hoody. While eating, I let my eyes follow the cloaked figures of the monks that were walking around the Monastery. The were walking one after the other, the one at the front carrying a gold detailed lantern, swaying it back and forth to let the incense smoke wind it's way playfully upwards. They were purifying the grounds, their chants made of words I couldn't understand. I assumed it was Latin, it was beautiful and I never wanted to miss this moment as it gave me a sense of peace I couldn't find anywhere else.

The Monastery was quite big in size, both width and height. It was made out of a dark Bordeaux wood, the rooftops layering over each other all the way down to the grass covered ground surrounding the building. It was built in a large circular opening within the woods of Destiny Island, and as the beach wasn't far away, the air smelled of salt and was a little on the cold side.

There was only one way into the Monastery. At least, only one way in that was visible and known. The second way inside the Monastery, or more accurately, beneath the Monastery, could be found deeper into the woods, where the trees were growing closer next to each other and where the wolves roamed the area. It was a secret passageway that only the Organization knew existed, and it was to stay that way. The folks within Destiny Island believed that part of the forest to be cursed and so, none ventured in there except the numbers.

I felt a certain guilt for the monks, they had never wanted to be the facade the Organization could hide behind in order for the base to be kept a secret. Number One was a powerful man though and when he wished to accomplish something, nothing that got in his way could stop him. Thankfully, the monks could go about their business like they had before, serving as cover for the Organization. Number One expected this of them. This lessened the guilt I felt towards them a little bit.

Sighing a little in content, I leaned my back comfortably against the tree trunk behind me, throwing the remnants of my apple somewhere far into the trees as I let my feet slide off the tree branch so they could dangle on either side. I was high up enough on the tree for the monks not to notice my presence. But I suppose I just liked the solitude the height gave me as I could easily hide myself closer to them, and still they wouldn't notice. Number One described me as the "cloaked schemer". Being invisible was my talent, and the fact that my hearing was impeccable worked as a great advantage to Number One.

I felt sleepy as the monks continued to chant, letting their voices carry through the forest, the echo it offered making their voices sound more mystical than they sounded to begin with. This place was set still in time, it felt like I was in another world entirely... Nothing but their gentle prayers and their graceful routines mattered here. Everything stayed the same, nothing changed. I came here every morning, and I could always expect to see and hear the same things. I appreciated it as my own way of living a life that was full of surprises on a never ending scale. The monks and their Monastery gave me a moment of rest I couldn't find elsewhere. While they seemed to be stopped in time to me, they actually stopped me from thinking, worrying and scheming.

It never lasted very long though and I didn't hope for it to last longer than it did anymore either. I'd once hoped that when I broke my pager on purpose, Number One would get the hint and not buy me a new one. Wishful thinking that was though and so, as my pager announced its presence vividly with a vibrate in my hoody's front belly pocket, I scowled up at the blue, blue sky and quickly pulled the damned thing out of there, wrinkling my nose as it was indeed Number One calling for me to get back home.

I peeked a last glance at the monks, remembering the sound of their chants today and then stood onto the tree branch I'd been sitting comfortably on for the past hour or so. Looking back once, I made sure none of them were looking in this direction - right before I let myself fall off the branch, diving head first towards the ground. Flipping over in the air, I gritted my teeth as my feet connected to the ground. I'd broken quite a lot of bones before being able to pull that particular move off.

Blowing the bang of light blue hair out of my face, I untied the robe I'd tied around my waist, pulling it back on over my shoulders and then hiding my face beneath the cloak's hood that offered a shadow to keep my identity a secret. I rolled my eyes at the impatience Number One was displaying by paging me yet again, and this time I quickly pressed the return button so he'd know I was on my way. Knowing that by acknowledging the page, I had onlyl six minutes to get my ass back into the Organization's base beneath the Monastery.

Tucking the pager into my pocket, I turned to face the Monastery and took off in a quick sprint - butterflies rummaging around my stomach as I ran over the small expanse of the clear grass area the Monastery was built on, leaving me visible for anyone to see. I didn't particularly like this, but going over the Monastery was faster than going around it. Knowing the monks had rounded the corner by now, I ran straight for the roof, only needing to step up slightly, as the edge of the roof touched the ground already.

I took big leaps upwards, jumping forward on the tips of my toes so the sound of my feet wouldn't resonate too loudly through the roof and within the Monastery. The monks wouldn't be able to do much about my presence. I was Number Six after all and one of the Organization, but I didn't want to disturb them - which is why I placed some effort in making sure they didn't notice me being around.

Reaching the top of the roof, I slowed down, gently caressing the large bell that rang it's melodious sound every morning, waking me gently from my slumber. I knew the other numbers hated the sound of the bell, I didn't. Slipping my fingers off the metal, I inhaled carefully before I began to make my way down the roof.

I jumped lightly three times before landing on a small wall that stuck out between some rooftops and then spread out my arms to keep my balance as I took small steps, one after the other, to make my way over the small stone wall. I stopped at the edge of it, crouching down and keeping absolutely silent as the monks were now walking right below me, the incense of the smoke coming from the lantern filling the air I was breathing, their chants still occupying my ears. I waited patiently for them to pass by me and once they rounded another corner, I jumped down, same way I'd jumped from the tree, face first and then flipping over so I could land on my feet in the grass. Five more steps and I was safely hidden within the shadows the high trees offered me. This is where the "cursed grounds" within the forest began. Not even the monks entered this part, only the numbers dared.

Knowing the pack of wolves residing in this area were sleeping at the moment and wouldn't wake to go out and hunt for another three hours - I ran through the trees, skillfully side stepping the ones that got in my way as I continued straight forward, finding my way to the secret passageway. It must have taken me four minutes going over the Monastery's roof and I knew the remaining two minutes would be enough for me to get where the entrance was.

Much like the Monastery, just much smaller in size, there was a clearing among the trees, offering a spill off sunlight that highlighted the top of the secret passageway's entry. It was round, made out of the same dark wood the Monastery was made out off and reminded me a little of a medieval gazebo. Medieval because two large gargoyle statues flanked the stone door.

Slowing in my steps, I walked the rest of the way, stopping when I was facing the door. I pulled the cloak off my head, revealing my identity to the forest only, trying to soak up the as much fresh air as I could before heading down underground. I then put my palm flat onto the center of the stone door, pressing onto it gently so the mechanism built within the stone could scan my fingerprints. Three seconds later, scan complete, the stone door trembled a little before it slid backwards and then sideways to the left, revealing the long tunnel downwards that would guide me into the Organization's headquarters.

Breathing in some of the salted air coming from a breeze, I pulled the cloak over my head again, hiding beneath it's shadow before I entered and then walked blindly onwards through the tunnel when the stone door closed gently behind me.

Number one, a great leader and a mastermind at doing what he did, did have one particular quirk that I had the privilege of seeing. I say privilege, because this particular quirk reassured me on a regular basis that Number One was in fact, only human.

The legends and gossip that ran from mouth to mouth throughout the territory occupied by the Organization had many explanations as to why there were thirteen members. Some believed it was so each member could represent an element. Others said it was to cover all the main categories you needed to be in charge off in order to take over the world successfully. I quite liked the last one. It wasn't the reason though, the real reason as to why there were thirteen of us was because Number One needed there to be thirteen in order to keep his mind at ease.

His quirk? He needed to lock a door thirteen times when there was a lock for him to lock. He flicked the light on and off thirteen times before leaving a room. He was obliged to wash his hands thirteen times after having used the rest room. All the books in his office were placed by numbers of thirteen on the shelves. He'd even gone as far as to commission a hand made clock, with an added extra hour. Meaning that within the headquarters of the Organization, we had days that lasted twenty-six hours as opposed to twenty-four. Of course that last one was also a reminder as to how self-confident Number One was... Knowing you have the power to literally change the clocks? I was very sure Number One would indeed rule the world one day.

His obsessive-compulsive disorder was the reason as to why we were thirteen. No less, no more. This was also the reason why when a number died, a replacement was found to carry on the works the previous did. Number One would be unapproachable in those moments, the glitch in his system putting him in a terrible mood - you needed to keep out of his way until he'd found the replacement, otherwise you'd be replaced relatively soon afterwards as well.

By being part of the Organization, you had to follow a certain number of rules. Thirteen rules in it's entire, of course.

Number One:The Organization comes before all, even your own life.

Number Two: Speak to no one of the Organization, not even with the other numbers.

Number Three: Do not communicate with the other numbers, unless Number One ordered you to do so specifically.

There was a reason for this. We didn't know our names and we didn't know what we looked like. We only knew the number that had been assigned to us by Number One and our specialty. This was the extent of our knowledge as Number One feared that if one of us were to be confronted by Lustitia Agents and forced to spill information we were aware off, at least we wouldn't be able to rat each other out. The Organization would always keep a certain level of secrecy - enough of it anyway for the Organization to keep on going and keep the Lustitia out of their reach.

Number Four: Write your number on your lunch box when placing it inside the communal fridge, otherwise it will get stolen by one of the other numbers and bitching won't be allowed if you haven't followed rule number four.

Number Five: Each has their own weapons, when not satisfied, order new ones - do not borrow from other numbers. Punishment will be severe if this rule isn't followed and Number One finds out you've used another number's weapon.

Number Six: The Organization comes before all, even your own life - in case you forgot from reading the rules in between one and six.

Number Seven: Fraternizing with other numbers and people that are not part of the Organization is strictly forbidden. If you wish to soil some wild oats, please see the phone number written on the bathroom wall and you'll be directed to the red light district within Organization territory - pre-approved by Number One. If you are looking for something more serious, consult Number One and he shall find you the husband or wife you are looking for.

Number Eight: If you've followed rule number seven and have chosen the option of marriage, realize that the Organization still comes before all, even your own life and now your husband/wife's life as well.

Number Nine: Any plans or ideas in relation to the Organization are to be discussed with Number One before being set in motion. Those who do not follow this rule, will end up like previous Number Eight.

Previous Number Eight had been replaced about two years ago, it was still relatively fresh and there were some minor complications concerning previous Number Eight's whereabouts. I didn't know his name and I didn't know what he looked like. I didn't know him all that well in a general sense. One thing I did know though, previous Number Eight had a knack for making things extremely complicated. We'd hoped he'd died according to plan, but now that idea was less pleasing as we didn't wish to grant him the power to be able to complicate things even while dead. He was still nowhere to be found.

Number Ten: We have a dishwasher. Use it.

Number Eleven: Always attend our meetings cloaked. Speak only when spoken too.

Number Twelve: When Number One asks for a report, you will find a way to contact Number One within the following twelve hours. If you disobey this rule, Number Thirteen will find you and strip you off your number.

That was the polite way of saying, "Number Thirteen will find you and kill you."

Number Thirteen: The Organization comes before all, even your own life - in case you forgot from reading the rules in between six and thirteen.

**

* * *

**

Although the rules were strict, and the way the numbers lived their lives wasn't exactly what you'd call social. The system worked. Number One's system worked. The Organization had survived for over fifty years now, and although some numbers had died while on the job, never did we betray. Except previous Number Eight, but he was a different matter and unique in his case. We would make sure that would never happen again.

Grabbing my lunchbox (with the Number Six tagged onto it) out of the communal fridge, I walked out of the kitchen and then back into the tunnel. Each number had their own quarters, and you could get to them by one of their respective doors in the tunnel. As the tunnel was pitch black, (There wasn't any electricity allowed, the air was too humid for candles) when you became a number, you were trained to remember the exact number of steps you had to take before finding the door to your quarters. This way, you had no idea where to find the other number's quarters. You could try, but that would only raise suspicion. And most likely get you killed.

I knew how many steps to take to get to the kitchen, like all numbers, to my own quarters, to the conference room and also Number One's and Number Four's quarters. Mostly all numbers knew where to find Number One. I just had a special bond with Number Four. I'd been his assistant before becoming a number. I'd been in the Organization ever since I could remember, Number One deciding that I would make a good addition to his team. He'd only been Number One for a couple of years since killing Xehanort, his father, and inheriting the Organization. He welcomed my ability to be invisible and collect data in order to expand his influence.

That was the Number One tradition, the heir killed the leader to take their place. The leader would not relinquish the control of the Organization, not until their heir was capable of killing them. You needed ruthlessness and no sympathy, only pure determination. Or so Number One said. Number One didn't have any heirs, not that I knew off anyway.

Number Four had been the one to rescue me when I'd been younger. Apparently, I was born from one of the pre-approved Red Districts whores the Organization used to soil wild oaths. My mother had been set on drowning me when I cost her too much money, but Number Four had stopped her. He'd been about to see her for an hour of... service... when he realized she wasn't where she was supposed to be. He tracked her, concerned for her safety, and found her by the beach shortly afterwards. I'd been about eight years old, she'd drugged me and was ready to toss me over a cliff and into the ocean. Number Four stopped her, drowning her instead and taking me home with him, within the Organization. I had wondered for years if he was my actual father, and when I'd finally found the courage to ask him, he'd laughed that soft way he always did, telling me gently that he was not my father. He made sure not to create any bastards when using one of the pre-approved whores of the organization. I'd been upset, and because of that, I'd distanced myself from Number Four. This is where Number One took notice of me and slowly started taking a liking in me.

Standing in the dark tunnel, lunchbox in hand, I took a left, the opposite direction my quarters could be found at, and counted the steps I needed to take to find Number One's door. He'd tried for thirteen but even he himself realized that would be too obvious. So instead it was sixty six steps. Once I was standing in front of the door, I knocked and then waited until he allowed me to enter. Once he did, I entered slowly, bowing my head low as I closed the door gently behind me.

Number One's quarters were luxurious. Everything within it was of the finest quality. He had the best furniture you could find on the Islands, the best reading material, the best shower (I was very jealous of his shower, it had those massage heads with option for sauna), basically the best everything. Except data, I was in charge of the best data the Organization held. So instead of being Number Four's secretary, I'd gotten an upgrade to becoming Number One's secretary... With the occasional mission to keep me satisfied, on the side. But even those included me searching for more data.

"Zexion... Please, enter. Don't be shy." He always sounded amused for some reason. He had a very playful voice, soft like Number Four, but less serious. Doing as he asked, I pulled the cloak off my head, revealing my identity and looking him straight in the eye. Having grown up by his side gave me the privilege of knowing what he looked like.

"Xemnas." I murmured politely. He walked over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze as he guided me over to his desk. He let go off me so he could sit down in his large and royal looking chair, while I took the less fancy one opposite of the desk. He gestured at my lunchbox, "Please, dig in. Don't deprive yourself on my account. I shall speak while you eat." He smiled my way and I nodded at him, digging in as he'd put it. I ate the same diet the monks did. They did it to show their love for their God, depriving themselves of certain things to show they wouldn't abuse what God gave to them. For me, the diet was a self inflicted punishment. Eating good food was a luxury I didn't allow myself to have. Although I was with the Organization and believed in the system and plan... Sometimes things went really bad... I didn't like it when people got hurt. I couldn't stop it from happening though, so I hoped little things such as my strict diet could help repay for the wrong I committed.

He looked at me for a little while, before sighing, slightly on the heavy and annoyed side, "A Lustitia Agent has entered the territory of Destiny Island. I have not provoked them to take such a bold step as of late. Number Eleven has heard that the Agent is staying in the Paopo Inn, in the city center. She assures me her source is reliable. I wish for you to keep an eye on the Agent, see what he is up too." Number Eleven. She worked as an undercover within the Red District. Men told their whores everything. Being an undercover whore within the Red District allowed her to keep tabs on all the gossip flowing around the Islands.

Xemnas reached over the desk, gently prying my hand off my fork before he closed my lunchbox, "Go now." he ordered. I gave a tight nod, pulling the cloak back over my head as I stood, taking my lunchbox and leaving his quarters quickly. As I walked back into the tunnel, I quickly went back to the kitchen, only to dump my lunchbox back into the fridge before I exited the kitchen again and took a right this time. I kept walking until I stood in front of the stone door that opened outside to the forest. Letting the device within the stone read my fingerprints once more, I smiled every so slightly as the fresh air hit my face when I stepped out into the forest. Breathing the salted air in deeply, I stretched my arms out over my head, and when they fell back down to my sides, I took off in a sprint. I ran through the forest, back over the Monastery's roof, and on the other side, I continued to run through the second part of the forest that wasn't considered cursed. I didn't stop running until I entered the city center of Destiny Island.

**

* * *

**

This part of the city center was shaped in a circle, the stores, shops and buildings forming the plaza they were rounded around. The plaza was where concerts and other such events took place, and every Sunday morning the merchants would bring out their stands and create the Sunday market.

I watched the Inn from across the plaza, crouched down on top of the Music Store's roof. I was too far away to hear anything that went on in there, I could see the agent though, he was watching a soccer game on the television, drinking beer. His room was on the first floor to the left, beside the Hospital. I had needed to wait for night fall, so that spying on one of the rooms up close would be less obvious. The agent called someone from his cellphone occasionally, and he received calls as well. I needed to find out what he was saying...

Knowing now I could lurk around unseen, as night had fallen, I jumped from the Music Store's roof, to the roof of the high school build next to the store. I ran silently over it, taking a leap to land onto the Hospital's roof, rolling over to soften the landing. Here, I took the cellphone I owned out of my pocket, turning it on. I hated these things; I hated to be called. The noise they produced did not help me as a spy. But my twelve hours were nearly up, and I needed to report to Number One in order to get another twelve hours. I speed dialed his number, waiting patiently for him to pick up. He grunted into the device, giving me the go-ahead.

"The source was right, he is in the Inn. I got a clear view on him, currently trying to get closer to be able to hear. I need more time." I whispered, slowly making my way to the edge of the Hospital, looking down to see if anybody was walking around in the ally between the hospital and Inn.

"Report back in twelve hours." Number One ordered, hanging up shortly afterwards. Turning off the cellphone, I tucked it back into my pocket before dropping off the roof, landing down onto the ground in a crouch. Rolling over, I then plastered myself against the outer wall of the Inn, looking up at the window above me. The window belonged to the room the Agent was staying in. Now I would be able to find out what he was talking about...

**

* * *

**

Which turned out to be really boring... Two and a half hours later and I literally hadn't heard one single thing that peaked my interest. The phone calls the agent made were to his wife and kids somewhere on the mainland. The calls he received were from the Lustitia, but the agent only replied in grunts and such noises, not giving me much data at all.

Sighing, and officially deciding the Organization was taking my skills for granted as this was usually how my missions went... dying of boredom... I moved away from the window, deeper into the ally before I stood back up properly, stretching my arms over my head again to try and remove the knots that had settled in my back from sitting in the same position for too long. Looking at the plaza on my left, I decided to take a right so I could make my way back to the forest from there. The plaza had too many people...

Pursing my lips one last time at the window I'd been so carefully watching for the passed two hours, I shrugged and then turned to my right, only to bump into something, nearly making me fall onto my ass. I looked up with wide eyes, wondering where the hell this person had suddenly come from as he gasped a little, rushing over to my side to see if I was alright, I suppose...

"Dude, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? I totally wasn't watching where I was going and you were just standing there, minding your own business and man, I'm such a klutz." He took a step back from me, scratching his head and looking quite embarrassed.

My eyes still wide, I reached up to make sure my cloak was still placed securely over my head and when I realized it wasn't, I panicked, "I... You were not supposed to have seen me. You could not have bumped into me. I was being invisible... I..." I swallowed harshly, trying to stutter my way through the end of my sentence, "Invisible..." I muttered, sounding miserable even to my own ears.

The tall blond standing before me raised an eyebrow in my direction, looking less embarrassed now, "Okay... Invisible huh? Well, somehow I see you." He sounded confused and looked it too, "Should I not see you for some reason?" He edged carefully, looking at me curiously.

I fiddled with the edge of my cloak uncomfortably, looking down at the ground, deciding this was more interesting to look at, "I'm not supposed to be seen. Being seen is against the rules..." Fuck! Stop panicking! You talk to much when you panic. Embarrassed by my slip, I inhaled sharply before shouting, "You should not have seen me!"

The blond's eye twitched as he raised his hands in defense, "Okay, little dude! I'm not seeing you!" He turned his head to the wall on our left, "See, eyes looking the other way. Not seeing you, invisible guy." He paused and I could see his eyebrows knit in confusion right before he looked right back at me, "So can I ask why I can't see you?" He was much too curious for his own good, I decided.

I narrowed my eyes on him, "Do you think me an idiot?" I crossed my arms angrily over my chest, "First you tell me you can see me, then you tell me you are not seeing me anymore, yet you initiate another conversation." He was clearly an idiot, "You may not ask me why you can't see me..." I took a step towards him, hoping it would frighten him away, "While on the other hand, you will tell me what the fuck you are doing here." Nobody entered this ally. Nobody bumped into me. I was never to be seen. Nobody had managed so far.

The blond backed up a step, hands still raised upwards to ward me off, "Whoa. Easy little guy. I was just taking a walk, free country and all that. And you were the one going on about being..." He rolled his eyes, air quoting the following word, "Invisible. For all I know you're some crazy person who thinks they're invisible. And now, I'm probably going to leave and chalk this up to the skittles I ate before going to bed." He smiled nervously in my direction, "Okay?" He asked as he took a few more steps away from me, obviously trying to leave.

I shook my head, jumping forward so I could grab a hold of his wrist to keep him from going, "Not okay! You bumped into me and I haven't accepted your apology yet. This conversation will end when I've accepted said apology. As I haven't..." I eyed him curiously, "Being invisible is my own business, if it's easier on your mind, you may believe I am crazy." I shrugged, "I have no issue with this whatsoever." I tightened my hold on his wrist, "While I do have an issue with you calling me little guy! I am not little!" I shouted, knowing full well I was being a bit unreasonable, but whatever.

He surprised me by chuckling a little, "Wow. Okay, simmer down. If I knew your name I could call you that instead of 'little guy'. My name is Demyx and, again, I am very sorry to have bumped into you being invisible." He started tugging on my hold, trying to free his arm, "Can you please let go? Or at least tell me the name of the..." He tried air quoting the next word again, but since I was holding one of his hands hostage, he could only use the other, "Invisible person assaulting me." He chuckled again, sounding less nervous this time around.

I blinked at the sound of it and felt incredibly confused, "I like it when your laugh." I gave him an expectant look, "Why do I like it when you laugh?" Laughing wasn't part of the Organization... I shouldn't like this.

Demyx seemed a lot less uncomfortable with my hold all of a sudden as he leaned closely into me, "Are you okay?" He asked, sounding concerned, "Should I call someone? And most people enjoy hearing and laughing in return. It's human nature to be happy, and laughter is how we share our happiness in the world." He was talking slowly, articulating each word carefully, most likely thinking I was stupid, "I'm kinda worried about you..." He murmured, stepping even closer to me, "What's your name?" It seemed like he really wanted to know.

I took a step back, a little uncomfortable with the close proximity, releasing his arm in the process, "I want to tell you that I am not stupid, yet the information you gave me on laughter did sort of clear things up for me, so it would be contradicting on my part to inform you that I am not stupid..." I frowned a little, "And don't look at me like I have problems. I'm fine..." I shuffled my feet uncomfortably, "I can't tell you my name... And if I tell you what people call me, you'll run away..." I felt a bit sad with that knowledge, which was strange... "Because people get scared of hearing what people call me." I added in a mutter. The Organization was my entire life. It's all I knew... I was smart enough to know that I was missing out on certain things though. Demyx was the guy I could never be...

"Oookaay." He drew out the word, "Perhaps you can just tell me something to call you. Anything you want. You can pick your name. Something I'm sure everybody wants to do at some point, picking their own name." His facial expression turned into one of concentration, "I'd pick something cool, and secret agent like!" He chuckled again, looking extremely excited at the idea of picking his own name, "Melodious something..." I tilted my head in curiosity as he started humming very softly, the hum slowly becoming a bit louder when it settled itself into a particular melody. He cut himself short when his eyes landed on me, a slight blush covering his cheeks, "Sorry, got carried away there. I love the Mission Impossible theme. So, did you think of a name?" He asked curiously.

I was still staring at him, not being able to shrug the hum off as quickly as he had, "Coming up with a name would be like lying. I do not like to lie." I tilted my head in curiosity his way, "If I tell you what people call me, will you promise not to run away?" I licked my lips nervously, feeling embarrassed about my next question, "And because I am willing to give you this valuable piece of information, will you make that pretty sound again?" I wrinkled my nose as I could feel a blush heating my neck. I loved anything that sounded like a song... I only heard the monks sing their chants and a couple of years ago I used to spy on previous Number Eight. He'd had a lovely voice, not soft like Number One or Four. It sounded seductive, like he was trying to flirt with whatever, whoever, he was singing for. I could hear him sing from his quarters... I'd stay outside in the tunnel and listen.

Demyx dragged me out of my thoughts, "Uhh, yeah. No running away and I can sing something for you if you really think it's pretty." He stared at me a little, "So, can I please have a name?" He tried again.

I fiddled nervously with the edge of my cloak again, feeling my heart beat speeding up as this would be the first time I'd announce my Number outside of the Organization... I swallowed nervously, peaking up at Demyx, "They call me Number Six..." Nervous because I truly thought he'd run away and for reasons I wasn't sure I could explain, I didn't want him too, I quickly added, "I like to hear singing!" I was hoping that would distract him from my number.

"Six? Okay, Six. Sounds cool, sort of like a half dozen." He tilted his head, lost deep in thought while I stared at him wide eyed, realizing he wasn't running. Not only that, he didn't seem to recognize me at all! He smiled brilliantly my way, "Oh! I know! How about I sing you something from my favorite movie?" Before I could stop him to try and find out how he did not know about Number Six, he started to hum a tune, the words forming themselves softly, _"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the boy, the boy who has everything?" _He then smiled, "How was that?"

And now, I was angry, "You don't know who Six is?" I grumbled a little after my shout, pouting at the ground, "Well. Apparently I've been better at being invisible than I thought!" I shouted at the sky above me, angry at myself more than Demyx.

"So, you didn't like the song?" He asked, sounding a little shocked and maybe a tad bit hurt. He was completely missing the point...

I couldn't help but grin widely at him, "You're really very weird..." I announced, amused. He seemed a little stunned, "You should smile more often. You're really cute..." A furious blush covered his cheeks right after he said this, and I'm pretty sure I followed his lead on that one, "Uh, I mean, yeah..." He scratched his head, shuffling his feet, completely embarrassed, "So, do you want to go do something together?" He looked very hopeful...

I was still trying to get over the fact that he'd accused me of being cute, "I... I'm not cute." I shook my head, dropping that, "I mean, I... I shouldn't. I want too. I'm not sure why, but I want to do something together with you..." I frowned in confusion, "I'm not allowed though..." Then I sputtered in confusion, "But I want too!" I shouted, not at Demyx but at the set of stupid rules Number One had installed. He always got in my way! I couldn't do anything I wanted. I crossed my arms testily over my chest, glaring at the set of rules. Blinking out of it, I looked curiously at Demyx, "What would we do?" Shoving the rules aside for the moment.

Demyx shrugged, "Well, since you seem to like the sound of music, maybe you can come by my shop and try out a couple of instruments? And then maybe we could watch a movie? Unless you need to be somewhere else..." He sounded sad at that.

"I have been out for two hours, twenty-three minutes and thirty-three seconds," I rattled off military style, "I have exactly..." I frowned down at my watch, "Nine hours and thirty three minutes left before I have to head back home." I looked up at Demyx, "I am not capable of making music and I only ever watched documentaries..." I wrinkled my nose, "Number Four says I'm weird..." I added in a mutter.

Demyx looked curiously at me, "Number Four?" He raised an eyebrow, "Is that like, your brother? And who says you can't make music? Have you ever tried?" He frowned for a moment, "What's a documentary?" He asked, making me gape in shock at him, "You've never seen a documentary? I would show you what they are, but then you'd find out who Number Four truly is and you wouldn't survive, so I shall skip the explanation of who he is and with that I am also warning you for future reference, that I'll never bring you back to my place." Yes. That was honest. I could be honest without telling him too much. I nodded at myself.

Demyx huffed, "Okay. So let me get this right. I'm not allowed to go with you, for my own safety..." He rolled his eyes disbelievingly, "But you maybe want to come do something with me. So..." He paused for a moment, "Would you still like to do something with me?" He sounded so confused, "Six, I am a little confused. I want you to come with me..." He nodded at himself this time around.

I blinked, "But I already told you that I have nine hours and at this point thirty minutes left before I have to leave..." I frowned, "I thought that clearly stated I wish to come with you..." I licked my lips nervously, grabbing some courage so I could try and un-confuse Demyx, "I also just pointed out that I would like to see you again after today... We just can't go to my place." I could make a friend without breaking rules. I knew I could do this. I was smart enough. And... I really wanted a friend... I looked at Demyx for a moment, taking him in. I really liked him... Especially when he smiled, like he did now.

"Okay! Sounds like a plan!" He said cheerfully, stepping forward to grab my hand and he started walking off in direction to the plaza before I could protest, "Let's get going!" He pumped his fist into the air, laughing excitedly.

And now I was standing, uncloaked, on the plaza... I nearly wanted to throw up, that nervous... Nobody would recognize me, so it was ok... I'd just never done this before! I didn't want to interrupt his laughter though... "Ok!" I squeaked nervously. Letting him guide me to wherever. I was breaking like four rules all in one go... I shouldn't think about that.

He looked back over his shoulder, murmuring a 'cute' beneath his breathe that I assumed I was supposed to hear, "So, Six. What would you like to eat? We can pick something up before we get to the shop. I figure maybe some ramen or something. Then we can see if we can find your instrument. Everybody has one, and it's my job to match the right person with the right instrument. Oh, when's your birthday?" I blinked at his constant rambling and was quite impressed with the fact that he didn't seem to have the need to breathe...

I tried to remember what he'd said so I could answer all off his questions, "I only ever eat rice, a chunk of bread and I allow meat only on Sundays." The same diet the monks had, "Why is it your job to match the right person with the right instrument?" I yelped a little as I bumped into a person walking on the plaza,where me and Demyx were at the moment, making our way over to the ramen stand in the far right corner, "I don't celebrate my birthday..." I muttered, detaching my eyes from the person I'd bumped into, looking back at Demyx who was dragging me along with him, "Demyx? Can you please slow down a bit, you're going to fast for me to process anything..." I told him honestly.

He slowed down marginally, but still kept my hand in his, which I know realized, felt really very nice...

"Oh, sorry. I walk fast when I'm happy." He paused, "I suppose it's my job because I own the music store. I think everyone has the ability to create music. But everyone is different, and it's my job to find them the right instrument to help them." He then shuddered, giving me a funny look, "And if that is all you ever eat..." He shuddered again, "I can't imagine life without ramen, so now it is also my job to open you to the world of ramen. And I didn't ask you if you celebrated your birthday, I asked when it was."

I blushed a little, still stuck on the fact that he was holding my hand... My small hand was swallowed into his larger hand, and I don't think he noticed, but his thumb was rubbing a rhythmic pattern over my knuckles, which felt also really very nice...

"I pace when I think. I will let you help me find my instrument. I will think carefully about your proposition over ramen." He seemed excited to teach me things... "But I will get back to you on that another time as I don't think I'll make up my mind about that decision for at least another week." I sighed a little, peeking at Demyx in slight worry, "I don't know when my birthday is..." I murmured.

He stopped in his tracks, frowning, "Oh. Well, I think perhaps that you can pick your own birthday too. And they sell rice at the ramen stand, so you can decide what you want ramen wise next time," He then grinned, "How cute that you pace!" He made a high pitched noise that I categorized as a squee and then he blushed, "Sorry. Oh, we're almost there, it's just behind that shop..." He looked embarrassed by his statement. I felt my belly do a nervous little flip flop when he mentioned he thought I was cute...

"I don't really mind. But if it makes you happy, you may pick a birthday for me as you are the only one who's ever cared about it..." I paused, staring at him a little before I shyly admitted, "I think my mind is trying to inform me that I think you're cute as well..." I told him softly.

He smiled shyly "Thank you... And let me get back to you about your birthday. I'm gonna pick the best one I can think of for you," He squeezed my hand gently before he turned left, stopping our tracks as we stood before the ramen stand. The man working behind the counter smiled patiently as he waited for us to order. Demyx grinned back, "Yeah, I'll have on shrimp ramen bowl and one rice bowl," He turned to me, "You sure you don't want anything else? It's my treat?" He wiggled his eyebrows, smiling. I blinked at the eyebrows, my lips forming a small 'o', right before I grinned up at him, "Just plain rice, but I will try some of yours if you'll let me..." I tentatively squeezed his hand back.

He pumped his fist into the air in form of celebration, paying the man behind the counter, "Okay! Now that we have the food, my shop is around the corner. Let's go!" He pulled me away from the ramen stand, food held with his other hand as he started guiding us to the Music Store. Then he halted in his tracks, frowning at me, "You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" He asked softly, "I mean, boy that was kinda awkward, but you don't, do you?" He looked hopeful again, making me chuckle at this constant change of subject. I was getting used to it now though...

"I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend." I replied honestly, wincing as that was probably too much information on the Organization's rules and I also realized that Demyx was most likely asking because he was interested... in me, "I mean... Now that was kind of awkward of me." I scratched my head, feeling uncomfortable, and then sighed, a little defeated, "Nevermind..." I muttered, "I don't. Have a boyfriend that is..." I added in another mutter.

Demyx looked at me worriedly, "So, you don't have a boyfriend, and you aren't allowed to have a boyfriend... Does that mean you're allowed to have a girlfriend or that you have one?" He edged away carefully, obviously not liking the idea of that as he dropped my hand from his own.

I grimaced, shaking my head at him, "Girls make me uncomfortable, and not in the good way." I smoothed over the grimace, tilting my head to give Demyx a curious look, "Gay is written in big bold block letters on my forehead. The reason I am not allowed to have a boyfriend is in relation to the name I am called... Six." I pursed my lips a little, "Many things are secret, but the numbers are not." I sighed, shaking my head at what I was about to reveal, "I hope you'll keep your promise..." I took Demyx' hand in my own, hoping I could feel that warm feeling rush through me a little while longer before I screwed everything up...

"I am Number Six, a number to the Organization..." I announced firmly, clearly yet somehow I didn't feel confident at all. Being a number was everything I always had been. It was what made me, me. Yet now I didn't want me to be me as it could ruin the warm feeling I was feeling for Demyx.

I looked up at Demyx, who hadn't let go of my hand, "Ohh..." He smiled a little and then nodded, "That makes sense." He paused, a blush covering his cheeks, "I was hoping you were, I mean, I can sometimes project gayness, as my cousin says, so I was hoping I was right." He gave me a nervous smile before changing the topic again, "So you're Number Six?" I couldn't help but notice how calm he seemed about it... How could he not care? "That's cool, I guess. So I think that after we eat, I'll have you try out the piano. You're really smart and seem to be good with numbers, and that's all the piano is, math laid out in patterns." He nodded at me in a satisfied manner, dropping my hand but only to unlock the door to his shop, "And here we are! The Music Shop. Not very original, but I was in a slump. Just grab that stool over there and pull it up to the counter." He proceeded in digging into his ramen, seemingly very focused on it.

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open ever since he'd so nonchalantly made clear he didn't care at all I was a number, "Are you not afraid of the Organization?" I whispered in wonder, and not the good kind because people were supposed to be terrified of the Organization. If Number One found out there were people on the Islands that didn't care about the Organization, he'd throw one major hissy fit!

Demyx looked up from his ramen, a noodle hanging out of his mouth as he smartly stated, "Huh?" I blinked at him as he slurped the noodle into his mouth with a popping sound, "Oh yeah. Well, I figure when I have a reason to be scared of them, I'll be scared. So far, I've not really had a run in with them." He slurped some more noodles into his mouth before deciding to continue, "I figure, there are enough people out there who live and breathe the Organization, that they don't really need me to care." He shrugged, "So I don't. I'm not one to really dwell on things I can't change or influence." He shrugged again and then his entire face brightened happily, making me fall into a sort of staring trance, "Oh! Have you ever seen a piano? I have a baby grand that will be perfect for you!" He smiled at me, waiting expectantly as he continued to slurp in some more ramen.

I shook out of my trance and then walked up to Demyx, deciding common code of personal space was unnecessary for the time being. Standing only a couple of inches away from him, I tilted my head up so I could look at him intently, "You can show me the piano after you answer me this one thing..." I scanned his face curiously, trying to read his facial expressions, "You truly bumped into me by accident, right?" I'd been doubting that a little. I doubted everything. It was part of my job description. Never trust, "My Number means shit to you, doesn't it?" I couldn't help but smile at that a little bit. It took guts to not care about the Organization. Whether is was conscious or subconscious.

Demyx frowned at me, "You shouldn't swear." He scolded, "An no, your Number does not mean..." He wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Whatever to me. It's your name and I like you. So I like your Number." He shoved some more noodles into his mouth, grinning widely, "Your rice is getting cold." I raised an eyebrow at the bowl of rice he was pointing at and then took it gingerly in my hands. I took a bite of it, knowing he wouldn't be pleased if I didn't eat. And I didn't want to displease him, "Swearing is the only thing there is no rule against." I took another bite, staring at Demyx intently still, "I'm afraid I'll continue to swear, as it is the only rebellious act of freedom I have."

Of course I was breaking many rules right now. I shouldn't be fraternizing with a civilian, I shouldn't even talk to him even if it were to be in the Organization's best interest. That warm feeling that was running through me as I was near Demyx... Number One would definitely not approve. And the fact that I was ignoring the clear warning bells ringing in my head could get me killed... I'm not sure I understood why I didn't feel scared. I wasn't scared. And usually I was so scared... I always needed to please Number One, it was my nature...

Now though, pleasing Demyx became more important to me than pleasing Number One... I grinned at the beautiful blond man standing before me, "You can show me your piano now."


	3. Chapter two: Agenda

**A/N: This story is a collaboration between myself and aliceupsidedown! *spaz***

* * *

**Demyx**

My mind was racing from the moment that I'd bumped into Six. Who knew a number could be this unassuming guy before me? I'd let my emotions run away with me, but I was glad that he'd decided to come with me. However, Roxas had not prepared me for this. I'd been expecting anything but who stood in my shop anxiously eating a rice bowl, blushing and agreeing to let me show him a piano. Not forgetting what I needed to do, I smiled when Six said he was ready to see it, and said, "First, let me see your hands." I extended my own hands waiting for him to give his to me. Instead, he yanked them behind his back, eyes going wide and asked,"What for?"

I rolled my eyes. Man, this guy sure was skittish. And cute. Probably the cutest and most adorable boy I'd ever seen. And if Roxas ever found out, he'd kill me. "So I can see the shape of your fingers, silly. And you probably need to wash your hands." I smiled, trying to get him to calm down, "I'm not gonna eat you, kid." He slowly brought his hands out and set them in my own. They were warm, on the smallish side with slender fingers. His palms had callouses, from what I assume was climbing or some kind of physical activity. I suppressed the tingling that ran all over my skin when our hands connected.

I glanced up as he mumbled, "I'm not sure I like it that you think of me as a child."

I smirked, he was sort of sensitive. "Can't help it. It's not many people who are shorter than me. Yup, your fingers are perfect. There is a washroom in the back, and I will be in the back corner when you get out." I released his hands, pointing to the small restroom in the back of my store.

He gave a cute little pout, "Fine." Then headed to the back.

Dang, that was adorable. "Hurry back!" I called to him, smiling. When he was out of my sight, I suddenly remembered what I was supposed to be doing. Feeling a pain in my chest, I vowed not to get distracted, despite how much I was attracted to him. I was not expecting him to come out a minute later, walking straight up to me, his face only a few inches from my own.

"Don't think of me as a child. I don't want you too." His voice whispered, his breath ghosting over my face. Giving me one last look, he stepped back. I couldn't help the blush that covered my face at how intimate that moment had been. Dangit.

"Alright. Sorry. Okay, now let me explain about the piano that you will be seeing today." I let my natural ability to gab about merchandise fill the silence. I led him to my pride and joy. "This beauty is not ordinary. And it is not for regular sale. I have to approve the owner. It was made by hand from a fallen tree in the forest in front of the monastery."

Petting the wood, I explained about the unusual color. "The wood, as you can see, is quite unique. You can see the different whirls and knots that are normally hidden by polish. A one of a kind grand piano. Unique." I tried to keep the pride out of my voice, letting is soften just a bit. "It was made by a good friend of mine, someone who grew up on this island." I shook my head to clear it, turned and pulled Six closer, making him sit on the bench. "Okay! Sit, sit. now go ahead and just push the keys. Any keys." I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

He sat, giving a slight frown. "It's beautiful." I beamed at him as he turned to look at me. "It must sound magical, as it has been blessed to have grown up with the songs the monks chant... " He turned back to the keys and softly press a few down. "This okay?" He asked.

Oh, this kid was so shy and cute, I found myself forgetting he was even a number. "Don't be too shy. Just because it's special, it doesn't mean you can't pound on it like a regular piano. Pick a key, then find another key that matches it in sound, or compliments it. It's all about matching the tones." I sat down and leaned over to press a key near the one he was holding down. "See?"

He blushed a little, then whispered, almost to where I couldn't hear him, "Is evil allowed to make beautiful sounds?" and pressed another key, complimenting the tones again. My heartbeat jumped at the sadness I heard. This was not supposed to happen. He was not supposed to be like this. I don't think I could handle this. My thoughts snapped back to reality when he continued finding matching tones and exclaimed, "Pretty!" and grinned up at me.

I pulled my poker face, smiling, "You are playing a chord called a triad. Amazing right?" I moved to an octave higher and played a simple melody to compliment it. "See? I'm using this melody to express how happy I am." I explained a little, letting my fingers play something simple. Then I leaned over, ignoring the way my heart sped up at the contact, and moved one of Six's fingers to a minor chord. "This makes is a minor chord. It expresses sorrow or pain usually. Okay?" I couldn't keep the blush off of my face though, and when I caught him looking, I pulled back and looked away.

He moved his fingers back to where they were before, speaking softly, "I'm happy too." Turning to give me a small smile, he added, "I am memorizing everything you teach me." He paused, "Do I look funny? Is that why you don't like looking at me for a long period of time?" He continued pressing different keys waiting for my answer. I wasn't expecting him to be so forward, and I should have said something to create a boundary between us, instead I found myself blushing. Again. This was not going well at all.

Scrambling for something, anything I stuttered out, "It's not that I don't like looking at you. I do, but I am trying to teach you. So you are the student and I am the teacher. It's inappropriate." Finally, something solid to work with. I nodded to myself. "Yup. Forbidden."

Six paused and without looking at me said, "I know I'm not exactly aware of matters when it comes to social situations," he licked his lips, "but I am smart enough to know that you didn't invite me here just to teach me music..."

"What?" I stammered, "I just wanted to spend some time with you..." I paused. "Why did you come here with me?"

He blushed, "You're different from everyone. I...I...I only want you to teach me music. Nobody else." He nodded, more to himself than me. Frowning he said, "I never question anything... I never try to get to know people. You somehow make me question some things I'm feeling though, so I would like to get to know you to find out why I'm feeling these things when you're around." I didn't know what to say to that.

Instead, I blurted out, "Okay. Keep playing, I'm gonna go grab something from my office really quick." I got up, patting his shoulder, assuring him I would be back, and all but ran to my office. I kept my personal guitar in here, so at least there was a legitimate reason to come in here, but mostly I needed to get away and try and process what he'd just said.

No, no, this wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this. I wasn't supposed to be reacting like this at all. I was messing this up. I glanced at him through my office window. He couldn't be older than my 23 years, his blue hair cut so it fell into his face, effectively obscuring part of his right eye, black cloak/hoody over his shoulders. Such an innocent face belonged to a Number. An Organization Number. I rested my head against the door. This couldn't be happening. I was enjoying his company far too much for my own good. Sighing, I grabbed my guitar and headed back out there.

He jumped up as I walked back towards him, looking skittish. "I should go." He muttered, looking at his watch. "I...Well I'd be lying if I said I had to be somewhere, so I won't tell you that, but I really should go... Yes, I should..." He pulled his cloak back over his head before I could say anything. Standing completely still, he gave me the strangest impression that perhaps he could be invisible.

Not wanting to scare him, I set my guitar down, "Well, I guess...if you need to go," I honestly didn't want to see him go and before I could even stop myself, I blurted out, "Umm, could I see you again? I mean..." I couldn't seem to control my natural impulses around him. Lunging forward, I hugged him, then remembered suddenly what I was doing, before pulling back red as a tomato, "Thanks for coming to my store!" I squeaked in embarrassment, "Please come again!"

Six's face was completely shocked as I let him go. Kicking myself, sure I'd scared him off, I was surprised when he whispered, "I'll come again if you promise we won't become friends..." Shocked, I couldn't budge as he moved his face closer, stepping forward so his chest was lightly touching mine, tilting his head upwards so his lips hovered just an inch away from mine, not touching, just breathing, "I don't want to be your friend." His voice was barely a whisper.

I might not have understood what he was saying, but I knew that I could never truly be his friend. " No, we can't be..." Despite the truth, I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward to brush against his lips. They were soft, and oh so perfect. I pulled back, offering the one thing that I could. "I'm sorry. I'll be here late on Thursday, if you want to stop by." Unable to look at him anymore, I turned and busied myself closing the piano and grabbing my guitar.

I heard Six whisper, "Never friends." Before stepping away, and heading for the front door. "Pick a movie for Thursday." I heard him call as he exited.

I won't deny that my heart sped up at the thought, just as my stomach sank. Walking slowly to the door to lock it, I smiled sadly thinking of this entire mess. "Dammit." I hated swearing, but this situation called for it. "I'm gonna kill Roxas. Yup. No more ramen for you!" I slammed the door shut, locking it for the night.

**

* * *

**

I didn't call Roxas until the following morning, when I could finally get my thoughts in some kind of order. Sitting in my office, I went over what I would say to him in my head. Height, brief physical features, no mentioning the kiss we'd shared or how much I was attracted to Six. I didn't want Roxas freaking out. Not when I was doing enough of that for both of us. Deep breath in, pick up the phone, and dial the number he'd left me. He answered like an agent. Just a quick, "_Go_." and waited for me to answer. Here we go.

"Hey, Rox. You wanted me to call about Number Six?" I winced. That didn't sound like my normal voice, and I prayed he wouldn't notice. Too much to hope for.

"_I did_..." He hesitated, _"Demyx? Why do you not sound happy?"_

So much for not noticing. "I'm just tired, okay?" I jumped right into the description of Six, hoping he wouldn't push the subject. "He seems really normal, he's about 20 or so, blueish hair about 5'8" and was wearing that black cloak thingy. What else did you want to know?" Keep it short and sweet.

_"You're never tired." _He said. "_I need more specifics on his looks. Give me details_. _Eye color, attractive or not. Shy in his movements? Not shy?"_

Argh.. Would he just let it go? "Fine!" I snapped. "He's really cute! Beautiful sapphire eyes, blue-ish white hair, cut almost hiding his right eye. Pale flawless skin and extremely aggressive apparently! Never had ramen, insists he is invisible, can't play an instrument yet, soft voice..." I trailed off, imagining him back here with me. "Umm, yeah." I ended lamely, knowing I was about to get an earful.

I could hear him typing fast in the background as he put everything I was saying into his database. "_Demyx... " _ And here it came._ "Did I not tell you to keep things PG?" _He shouted angrily. "_Cute? Sapphire eyes? Can't you just use blue like everybody else?_ _And what do you mean aggressive? Did he hurt you?"_

Crap. I dropped my head into my hands, and let my head and arms fall on top of my desk. "No, he didn't physically hurt me." I sighed. "I kept things PG, Rox. Okay? Can't you just let me wallow in my own misery? Don't you think I know how messed up this is already?" I forced my voice to be cheerful. "Everything will be fine. I can control this situation." I winced. "Was that all you needed?" The sooner I got off the phone, the sooner I could wallow in self pity for getting myself into this mess.

He grumbled, "Y_ou better, Demyx. Because starting things up with a number is beyond fucked up!" _I heard an indignant, _"Hey!" _from who I could assume was Axel, in the background. "_Well it's the truth, Axel, deal with it."_ He sighed heavily. _"If you can't do this, then I need you to tell me. If there is a risk of you falling for him, then you have to stop this mission right now. It will put everything on the line." _Roxas grumbled even more. _"Or more accurately... You could get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt. I didn't sign you up for a round of misery." _He sighed again. _"Thank you for the description, it's more than we've been able to get our hands on since we started tracking these bastards..." _

I could hear Axel in the background complaining about the way Roxas was describing the Organization. _"Alright, take it easy, Blondie. I love you, but stop the name calling, I feel personally insulted by them"_

My heart hurt at the sound of that. I shouldn't feel jealous that Roxas had found someone to complete him. In fact, I should be celebrating. We were extremely close, every since we were kids. He was more like a brother to me, than a cousin. I'd always hoped that he would open his shell and meet his soul mate. But it didn't hurt any less knowing that he'd found his and I had nothing.

"It's fine Roxas. I'm a big boy, I know how to keep it to myself. It's all for the greater good right?" I grimaced. That sounded pathetic, even to my ears. "I'm going to end up hurt either way. I can deal with it. I'll take a picture of him with my phone next time okay?"

Forgetting for a moment that he'd just been yelling at me, Roxas squealed in delight at the thought of more data, _"You can do that? You're sure you can get us a picture of him?"_ At his excited squeals, I heard Axel laugh again in the background. _"Shut it, Red. Thank you, Demyx. That's just amazing. I know you can do this, keep learning more about him and keep me informed." _

Ugh. I felt extremely grumpy at the way this entire conversation had turned out. "Whatever. I'll see you later, Rox." I was about to hang up, when I heard Roxas shout and indignant, _"Hey!"_, a scuffle sound, and I heard a strange, deep voice over the phone.

"_Hello, Demyx. I am Axel. Do you have a moment for me?_" At least he was polite. But he sounded extremely amused at the situation.

Despite my excitement to finally being able to talk to the mysterious Axel, I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's so nice to speak with someone who can get along with my cousin." I grinned as I heard him chuckle a little. "So, what can I do for you, o mysterious Axel?"

Laughing, I heard him trying to fight off Roxas, who was obviously trying to get the phone back. _"Hold on! Need to find some privacy. Yo, Blondie! No lovin' tonight if you don't let me talk to your cuz in peace, aight?" _That threat seemed to work as I heard a growl, followed by a slamming door. I laughed softly to myself, leaning back on my office chair and staring out the window to my store. Axel cleared his throat. _"We are officially alone. Now be honest with me. Is your heart on the line?"_

Well, I suppose he had a good reason to ask me, and despite having never me the man, I knew he had an inside look at the way Numbers behaved. Plus, he was obviously smart enough to handle Roxas, so perhaps it would be in my best interest to share my dilemma with him. I sighed. "Yes. I can't even describe how he is. We kissed. Nothing major, barely even with lips." I smacked the palm of my hand against my forehead. I still couldn't convince myself that it had been a bad idea. "What the heck was I thinking? But HE started it! What should I do?"

Axel whistled. _"He started it, eh? Well that is a score on your tally. Six does not like getting physical. I remember him freaking out something major when I bumped into him back in my day as a Number."_ He hummed a melody under his breath. Roxas was right, he did have a nice voice. _"I won't tell Roxas about this unless he asks. If he asks, I have to tell him the truth." _He sighed loudly. _"He has extremely harsh punishments when I do something wrong. Anyway! Here's the thing. Org rules are very strict on relationship outside of the Org. Org rules are strict on relationship within the Org. Org rules are strict in their entirety." _I could practically hear the grin in his next words. _"You made Six break at least four rules without even trying all that much. You are in, my man. Don't let him go."_

My heart skipped a beat. Six was breaking how many rules to hang out with me? I knew that my life was on the line with this little charade, but I guess it had never occurred to me that Six was taking his life in his hands by seeing me.

"What! I made him break the rules? What if he gets killed because of me? Oh man, I killed Six!" I did not want to be the reason that someone was killed. I couldn't handle that. Six already meant a lot to me.

I could have slapped Axel when he started laughing. This was SERIOUS. _"Calm the fuck down, Dude. You didn't make him break the rules, he broke the rules himself. Meaning, if he broke them, he'll know exactly how to hide this fact from Number One." _He continued humming under his breath as he paused.

_"You didn't kill him, you just handed him the key to his freedom. Next time you see him, give him a little push so he can get a taste of freedom. Baby steps, Demyx." _He laughed again. _"I will look forward to meeting you. As I will look forward to meeting Number Six. The real him, the one you're giving a life. Don't underestimate the good you are doing for him, Demyx." _I heard some background mumbling going on, and Axel sighed, grumbling. _"Alright, I gotta go, aight? Your cuz does not like being left out of the loop."_

I smiled. It meant a lot that he was at least on my side and willing to help me with the Roxas situation. "Thanks, Axel. I can't wait to meet you either. Oh and Roxas has a soft spot for vintage games. Kinda like his kryptonite. Good luck!" Hopefully Axel was smart enough to use that to his advantage in the future.

I laughed as he replied. _"I officially love you, Dem! Yo, Blondie! I heard something about vintage games..." _He voice trailed off, as Roxas' voice picked up in the background in surprise. _"Damn you Demyx!"_ Axel gave a loud laugh. _"Oh, this'll be fun, Ciao Dem!" _

Laughing, I hung up the phone. They seemed to work really well together. Even over the phone I could detect the chemistry between them. I couldn't wait to meet Axel in person and ask him all sorts of questions about how they'd met and how exactly he'd fallen for Roxas. If Roxas had found someone, there was hope for someone like me perhaps.

I hadn't had a serious relationship in awhile. The last one hadn't ended well, and to be honest the ones before hadn't gone well either. I know I have a bit of an excitable personality, but I'd like to think that I have some other qualities. The problem was, most people just thought that I was annoying after awhile. Other musicians couldn't understand that while I loved music, hence the Music Store, it was only a single part of my life. I also loved movies, listening to different kinds of music, and I also loved being outside. Staying indoors for too many hours at a time put a strain on my nerves. I needed to see the sky and feel the breeze on my face. The beach was a favorite place of mine to visit. There wasn't a more freeing feeling than the ocean breeze on your face.

Perhaps that was the reason that I didn't let the Organization get to me. Despite Roxas' belief that I was blind, deaf and dumb to what went on here on the islands, I knew better than most just how ruthless it all was. Despite knowing though, I didn't have it in my to completely let it get to me. The world was full of good and bad. The bad was slowly overshadowing the good parts. I wasn't a fighter, or any kind of leader. I didn't have any special skills to help out people against the Organization. The most I could do, was give the people a little bit of hope that things could and will get better at some point. I gave music lessons, offered free concerts for up and coming bands in my store, I even donated instruments to the schools. So, despite Roxas' belief that I stayed completely neutral, I tried my hardest to help remind the people here, that there was beauty and happiness out there, they just had to find it.

**

* * *

**

I am not proud to admit that the next two days were extremely nerve wracking for me. I mean, I was acting like an elementary school student excited for a field trip. But that's how it was. My part-time employee, a small brunette haired girl named Olette, commented on my lack of focus after I restrung a bass guitar backwards. She was a local high school student who just worked every couple of days to give me a break. Quiet and trustworthy, she also played the flute and was responsible for beginners flute lessons. It was a good deal.

Thursday rolled around and I was too eager to close up the shop. I couldn't help it, I suppose. The attraction between me and Six was there, and it was just made more apparent and hard to control because I knew I shouldn't and he was so very forward about it. Making my way upstairs, I headed into my apartment, intent on taking a shower. Not that I smelled bad, it was just habit to shower before a date. Except this wasn't supposed to be a date. Whatever, I wanted a shower and I was gonna take one. I took off my shirt and was about to remove my pants when I heard a knock on my window. Now, normally knocking on a window doesn't scare the crap out of me. It does when it's my bathroom window that's on the second floor.

I jumped and spun around and saw Six hanging from the ledge above my window looking sheepish. "Holy Crap!" I squeaked, then I squinted. "Six? Is that you?" I opened the window, "What the heck are you doing?" What _was_ he doing?

He blushed a little before softly saying, "May I come in?"

I snapped back to attention, the poor kid was hanging onto a ledge, obviously stuck. "Um, yeah yeah, get in here?" I gave him a hand. He climbed inside, finally, and stood there a moment. "Soooo..." I paused. "Wanna tell me what the heck you were doing watching me through my bathroom window?" I couldn't help but blush at the thought that a second later and he would have seen me naked.

He started giggling softly, slapping his hand over his mouth to try and hold it back. "I'm sorry, I'm usually a lot better at spying." He was spying on me? In the bathroom? Still trying to cover his chuckles I almost didn't hear him. "I wanted... I wanted to see you, so I came and looked." He bit his bottom lip. "You surprised me when you started taking your clothes off."

I rolled my eyes and blushed again. "Well, I usually take my clothes of when I plan on showering. Do you want to go wait in the living room so I can finish?"

Six was staring at my still naked chest and I barely heard him reply, "Not really..."

What? "Six!" I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes, trying to get his attention. Blushing, I scolded him, "I'm up here. You have to go into the other room so I can shower." I put my hands on his shoulders, spinning him around and giving him a not so subtle push to the door. "No watching me shower today!" I grinned, a little. 'Maybe someday.' I thought. "Out!"

Six was laughing as I pushed him out. "Are you absolutely certain? I could stand on the side and hand you your soap or something!"

Blushing still, I kept pushing him out, "Yes! Absolutely sure!" I'm sure my whole body was blushing. "No watching!" That little punk was still laughing as I slammed the bathroom door in his face.

I took the fastest shower in my life, trying not to think about Six seeing me in the shower, and hoping he wasn't going through my stuff because he was a spy. Oh well, besides my connection with Roxas, there wasn't anything that I needed to hide. I finished up, got dressed and walked back into the living room. "Hey, Six?"

He jumped up from the couch and turned towards me, a grin on his face. "Good shower?" Oh, he could try and act all innocent. I glared and blushed giving him my best evil eye.

"Yes, it was fine. Do you want to pick a movie?" I walked around the couch and sat on the end opposite of Six. I was hoping to maintain some distance between us today. Which would be hard, but I could do it. I needed to keep us apart. He frowned at me, and I pretended not to notice. Jumping up he grabbed two different movies and walked around the couch coming to stand behind me.

I didn't know what he was doing until he leaned over my shoulder, completely ignoring my personal space and whispered in my ear, "Help me pick between these?" I jumped a little, blushing, and just grabbed one of them and went to go put it in.

Glancing down, I saw it was the Sound of Music. Well, at least Six liked singing, so he should like this. I whirled around, still blushing, "Popcorn?" Couldn't have a movie without popcorn, right? I guess he didn't know what that was, but he nodded his head, "Sure..."

I escaped to the kitchen. "Little brat, scaring the crap outta me with that window stunt, getting into my personal space, gonna make me jump him if he's not careful..." I muttered under my breath, slamming the ingredients around to make my special popcorn, trying hard to control my hormones. Why did this have to be so freaking hard?

I walked back out to the living room, and made sure to sit as far away from Six that I could manage without seeming too rude. And as an extra defense, I put the tub of popcorn next to me, so that if he did sit next to me, the popcorn would create a barrier between us.

"Come sit!" I motioned to the space on the other side of the tub. "You'll love my special movie popcorn!" I smiled at him.

Six moved over and sat on the other side of the popcorn, turning to me with a question, "Special movie popcorn?"

I stage whispered back at him, "It's got 'extra' butter. So it's 'extra' good." Air quotes are so versatile. I pushed the tub a little closer to him. "Here, have some!" He pursed his lips and picked up the tub to place it on his lap. Crap, there went my barrier.

Looking at me in slight confusion he asked me, "I'm supposed to eat this, right?" Oops. I guess he hadn't ever had popcorn before, being a Number and all. I giggled a little, trying to lighten the mood. Grabbing a handful, I tried to reassure him.

"Yes. Just grab a few and put it in your mouth, like this!" Shoving some kernels into my mouth, I slowly chewed. "See? Yummy!" I waved my hand, indicating that he should dig in.

He glanced down, frowning before taking a few and putting them in his mouth and chewing. I don't know how anybody could look so thoughtful eating popcorn, but Six did. After he finished his first bite, he turned to me, eyes as wide as saucers, before whispering, "This must be sin." Oh crap. I forgot about him living with monks. Maybe I'd accidentally made him break like, a rule or something.

"Sin?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't be too mad at me.

I must have looked pretty upset, because he immediately tried to calm me down. "No, it's so good, it must be evil." He shrugged, not really caring about the contradictory nature of his statement and settled into the couch facing the TV. Whew, that was a close one. I glanced over and saw him carefully selecting kernels and eating them slowly.

Unable to control myself, I reached over and ruffled his hair a little. "You're so cute, Six!" And he was. I turned back to the TV, not missing the look he had on his face. Crap, this was gonna be harder than I thought. Especially hard, as I was pretty sure he was slowly moving closer when I wasn't watching.

"Well, I'm glad you like the popcorn." My eyes were going to stay glued to the movie. And he replied, by moving just a tad closer. He may be sneaky, but I know for a fact that he didn't start out close enough for my arm to brush his. I wasn't going to grab his hand, I wasn't going to grab his hand, crap. I grabbed his hand and gripped it in mine. Maybe this would be a good barrier. Hand holding is harmless. He gripped my hand back, and set the popcorn bowl down on the other side of him, away from us. His eyes were glued to the TV though, as Julie Andrews was finally singing about the sound of music.

Six turned a little and looked at me in awe, and I'll admit it too, Julie Andrews had an amazing voice. Unable to not show off just a little, I looked at him, and started to sing along, my voice being lower than her's, it blended well. He let me get to the end of the song before asking, "Is there anyway I can convince you to never stop singing?"

I beamed and winked at him, "You're flattering me, again. I'm not nearly as good as the actress who's singing."

Still staring at me, he shifted closer, his face only a few inches away from mine. "Flattering isn't like lying is it? I'm not sure what flattering is.." He whispered, eyes hooded a little, moving his face even closer, and I couldn't get my willpower back to pull away.

"No, flattery isn't like lying, unless you don't mean it." I whispered back. My eyes watched as his tongue peeked out, licking his lips, before he finally closed the distance between us, brushing his lips over mine.

I don't know where the idea that a Number shouldn't know how to kiss this good came from, but wherever it did come from, it was a stupid one. Six was amazing and I couldn't help but let him continue. I moaned his name softly. "Six..."

He moaned very quietly back at me, "I'm here..." and started pushing and kissing me harder. I probably reacted stronger than I should have. My hands found their way up to his face, cupping his cheek in one hand, the other finding it's way into his soft hair.

"We shouldn't be doing this..." I groaned, still trying to force myself to pull away. Six pulled me closer in response, only to jump back two seconds later as his pager went off. He stared, eyes wide in what I hope was surprise and not fear.

"I don't understand why we shouldn't be doing this. I don't like that you don't want to do this." He glared at me. "I don't know what your reasons are, and I, unfortunately, can't hear them out now as I am being called away." He turned his glare to his beeper. "I must go. I'll be back to demand an explanation."

I jumped up, reacting before I could think, "Wait!"

He frowned at me, "You're very contradicting..."

I blushed at that, but walked forward to hug him. If he was getting beeped, it meant that the Organization wanted him. What if he had to do something dangerous? Throwing my arms around him, not caring about the distance between us anymore, I whispered, "Be careful." Before letting go and stepping away.

He nodded at me, "I'll try to be." Opening one of my windows, he was gone.

**

* * *

**

I heard the bell on the door, letting me know that I had a customer, who by the look of the clock, was cutting it close. "Yo? Anybody home?"

Putting the now tuned violin back on the shelf, I stepped away from the wall and turned to greet my customer. I was immediately assaulted by flaming red hair that only complimented the devious smirk playing on his lips, malachite green eyes that twinkled with wickedness, and a lanky but fit frame that moved as if following a smooth tune playing inside his head. Wow, this guy was memorable.

"Hello! Welcome to the Music Store! Can I help you?"

He grinned before sticking his hand out, "Blondie was right, you really are a cartoon. It's Axel." He whispered as I shook his hand.

Shocked, I continued shaking his hand while frantically looking around, making sure we were along. "What the heck are you doing here? You are dead when he finds out. Roxas will murder you and dance on your grave." Oh man, Roxas was gonna kill me too, just for being an accessory to Axel's apparent escape.

Axel grimaced, "Yes, he did that the first time I slipped out. I warned him this time though." Whew, bullet dodged.

He started looking around a bit, "Nice place. I dig it. I'm here to spend some quality time with my soon to be family if Blondie gets his way, it's why he allowed me to get out of that place to begin with."

I grinned at his reference to his upcoming nuptials, "Ahh. That's cute." He looked back at me, "Well, this is my shop. Wanna take the grand tour? You can also ask 'Roxas' questions. I'll tell you all I know, all his secrets!" Oh, revenge would be sweet. Roxas had always been one to scare off potential boyfriends when we were kids, and while I knew I couldn't scare Axel away from him, I could try and make things just a little uncomfortable for my dear cousin.

Axel rubbed his hands together in response. "I get why he was worried about us meeting now." He winced suddenly before continuing, "I know your place already... " He trailed off a little. "Remember that burglary about three years ago? Yeah, well... See. I don't just put bombs together and take them apart. I'm quite handy at unlocking locked doors without keys... The Org feared you were smuggling merchandize they didn't approve off." He at least had the decency to look sheepish as he admitted to robbing me blind.

"What!" I was super pissed still though, and for good reason. "YOU are the one who took my very special, impossible to replace, one of a kind drum set? That was SIGNED by Placebo? I'll kill you. You are a dead man." I'd spent a quarter of my savings on that set. To find out it's been stolen by my future relative didn't make me any happier, I now just had someone to blame it on.

He threw his hands up to ward me off, frantically explaining, "I still have it! You can have it back! My present to you, dude!" He paused, "Although you might have to fight with Roxas over it, since I did give it to him shortly after we met... I needed something to cheer him up from all the 'I'm part of evil now as I opposed the law' doom and depression state he went through..." Hearing it hadn't been destroyed or anything, I guess I could forgive him.

"Really?" I closed my eyes trying to imagine it. "Can you imagine? I now have 2 guitars, 1 bass and now the drum set. All signed. And it's fine that Rox has it. Probably already knows that I ordered it. I went on for years about owning one. So, what else did you steal?"

"Well the drum set was kinda heavy to carry on it's own, not exactly subtle to carry through town and back to the base either... I couldn't bring more..." Axel sounded exhausted just remembering it.

I definitely couldn't stay mad at him, "You're forgiven. But next time, just take a clarinet or something. I mean, those things are light. So, please explain to me how you and Roxas got together? I mean, I'm having a hard time imagining him willing to break the law for someone." I recalled the way Roxas acted when we were growing up. "He wouldn't even let me cut in line growing up..."

Axel laughed loudly, "Nahh, Blondie is a goodie goodie. Still is. He only broke the law because the law is wrong on my account. He wouldn't have saved my ass had he believed for one second I had actually committed that murder." He got a dreamy look in his eyes, "Lucky for me, that boy has brains the size of a... Well, big. While working on the Org's case, he found out there were more than just my fingerprints on the murder weapon. Because he couldn't trace the second set of prints, the Lustitia pushed the info aside and went out to get my ass. Roxas was one step ahead though, traced me and then stopped me from falling into the trap the Org and the Lustitia had set for me."

I closed up the front door, and we migrated to my office while he was telling me about how Roxas had gotten a hold of him. It made sense. Roxas had a thing about justice, but not just that, he hated to see other people punished for something they didn't do. I leaned back in my chair as Axel settled into the bean bag chair.

"Sounds like Roxas." I grinned. "Can't stand to see the innocent hurt. So, you blew stuff up? Like fireworks?"

Axel shook his finger at me. "Fireworks are dangerous, stupid things are put together in the most amateur manner. I'm not surprised kids loose their fingers when setting off fire crackers." He smirked. "Nope. Bombs, just bombs. They are meant to hurt and blow stuff up, not make something pretty. Fireworks are against bombing nature."

I pouted. "So, no fireworks?"

He glared at me before turning his face away. "Must... resist... O'Malley... pout!" He sighed, turning back to me, narrowing his eyes. "Damn you and your cousin. Alright, alright. Fireworks can be fun when done right, but promise me you won't do any without me being present. I'd hate to see you get hurt now that I know you."

Leaning back a little in the chair, he grinned at me, hummed a little and finally asked me, "So tell me... How's the heart going? Six still being aggressive?" His eyebrows wiggled at me.

I blushed and scowled at him. "Um, yes you could say that. I mean, he, just...pops in at the most random times..." I trailed off thinking of the day before.

Axel leaned forward eyebrows raised, "Pops in? Random?" He started laughing. "He's been spying on you, hasn't he?"

"Yes!" I waved my hands in the air, trying to emphasize my point. "I mean, I was minding my own business, trying to get ready for our movie, I, I was just going to take a shower, and the next thing BAM!" I slammed my fist into my palm. "There he is! Hanging from the roof at my window! Who does that?"

Axel started laughing, and couldn't seem to stop, tears streaming down his face. "Oh my god! You totally fucked up Six's spying ability... This is too good to be true... I almost wish I was still part of the Org, just so I could tell Number One his precious little spy looses his stern and brilliant control when seeing a bit of skin..." He trailed off, still trying to get a hold of himself.

My face was burning. "Quit laughing! It scared the crap out of me! So of course I had to help him so he didn't die from falling." I sighed, trying to cool my face. "He is really tough on a guys restraint." I glared at the barely recovering red head, "and quit swearing..."

He snickered, finally calmed down enough to answer. "I'll try for your sake. As for why he did it... It's his job, Demyx. It's his nature. He's been trained to spy ever since he got in the Org at age eight. He's been collecting data on everything ever since. I'm actually rather certain he knows a lot more about each and every number than he should for his own good." He sighed, and leaned back against my office wall, his eyes closed.

"Romance is hard on the numbers, we are trained not to let that stuff matter to us. We must have restraint all the time. Which effectively means that when the restraint is put to the test, we don't know how to recognize it. Believe me... Without my lack of restraint, I wouldn't have managed to set my claws this deeply into Blondie and keep em there securely." He hummed a little more, opening his eyes. "If it makes you feel better, I can tell you for certain that he's probably just as hot and bothered as you are."

I couldn't help but perk up at that, then remember that this situation wasn't exactly ideal. "That's good to know. Except he's gonna hate me when he finds out that it was all a set up. I...like him...a lot."

Axel frowned at me, before tapping his hand on my desk to get my attention. "Tell him the truth now, and he runs. He'll run and not only that, he'll get all of us killed as well. I know it ain't right, Dem. And I understand you don't want to lie to him, but look at it this way... By lying to him, you are setting something good in motion. If this works out, it'll only be for the better. By that time, maybe Six will be able to see that as well. He has a very logical mind, he sees and understands when wrong must be committed to make something work in the sense of good. Even if he doesn't like it, he'll get it."

Sighing in defeat, I looked at Axel. "Alright. But that's probably the only thing that is making this worth it. You're probably the only one who isn't yelling at me for falling for him." I mumbled something not so flattering about Roxas, before resolving to ignore it for the rest of the day. "So, wanna get some ramen?"

"Ramen?" Axel whined at me. "Seriously? It's all I eat! What's with you O'Malley's and ramen." He pouted at me. "No more." Perking up, he smiled at me. "As for me not yelling at you. I was a number myself. As corny as it may sound, Roxas really saved my ass, not just in the literal sense of it all. Yeah he hid me from the Lustitia and the Org, and he's still doing that while trying to prove my innocence... He's amazing, Demyx. He's everything to me... He's so much more important than my number ever was." He gave me a pointed look. "Six will get that if he lets you show him."

I smiled at him, appreciating his attempt to make me feel better. "You're so mushy when you talk about Roxas. It's kinda funny. But seriously? Ramen is the bomb. Don't dis the ramen." I started thinking about Six and his reluctance to try ramen the first time we met. "At least Six gave it a try. I like that about him. He's just so...not what I was expecting. I thought he would be like Roxas or something. He is so different. He really is a good person." And the more I thought about it, I realized that I absolutely believed that about him. Six _was _a good person. I knew it.

Axel smiled at me when I talked about him liking Roxas. Placing his hand over his heart, his eyes got a little misty, "He is my heart. And I know better than to dis ramen, so ramen it is." He wrinkled his nose, but I ignored him. "Six is part of the Org, Dem. And quite close to Number One. I'm all for some romance, but keep a clear eye open, alright? I know that's not what you want to hear as you're obviously just as mushy as I am - but for me alright? Keep one eye open to reassure me you'll be okay?" Standing up, he patted me on the back. "Now that I've warned you, tell me all about him."

I blushed, and ducked my head. "I know he is deep in the Org. But that's why I won't give on him. He needs something better. Well, lets see, he really likes it when I sing for some reason. When we first met, he totally went white and his eyes got all big when I hummed the mission impossible theme. It was kinda weird. I let him play the piano, and it's like he hasn't ever been outside. In some way he is like a kid, but then I turn around and he's raping me with his eyes. It's so contradictory." Maybe Axel could explain some of his weird behavior traits.

Laughing out loud at me again, we walked towards the front door of the store. "Well you are giving him everything he's never been allowed to have. Imagine an alcoholic getting free range on alcohol. He's probably just going to need some time to take everything in, the new things your showing him." Smirking again, he helped me turn off the lights. "Number One dislikes music. Hates it, in fact. Says that anything that doesn't sound like a Org plan, makes his ears bleed. I feared for my life every time I sung a tune in my quarters. I'm glad those days are over." He shuddered in memory.

I patted him on the back. "I'm glad you aren't a number anymore. So...you sing, do you? Wanna do karaoke sometime with me and Roxas?"

Nodding happily, he replied, "I'd be honored. Maybe Six will join us one day as well. When things are finally going good." Axel hummed a few bars before continuing, "Finding patience is hard... I wish for the day we are free so very often."

I sighed with him, trying to understand. "It'll happen. Are you kidding me? With us against them, how can they stand against us? A music store owner, three crazy agents and an insane red-head?" Laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, I continued, "I'm surprised they haven't crumbled before our awesomeness already!"

Axel snorted. "I try not to dwell on the insanity that we all seem to have in common. Worse. Ex agents! They tossed out the law, they are bad-ass now. Bad-ass! Sora is such a cutie..."

Well, I guess if he was stuck at their base, he'd have met all the others. "Sora? What's he like? I've never met him...and are you allowed to call him a cutie? Imma gonna tell Roxas on you!" I teased him.

Axel tried to grab me in a head lock, dodging him, I just laughed as he explained. "All he's introduced of himself to me so far is his mean right hook and lack of vocabulary when angered. I'll kill myself before even trying to think of Sora that way. I'd meet his mean left hook, plus Riku's impressive torturing knowledge, would be tested on none other than myself. Afterwards Roxas can curse and dance on my grave like you so prettily described earlier." Nodding at me, he grinned. "Yeah, you'll like Sora."

Suddenly scared, I mean, who wouldn't be with those descriptions, I shuddered. "He's gonna karate chop me, I just know it. Riku tortures people? I'm dead."

Axel shook his head, smiling. "Sora doesn't trust me as I'm previous number Eight. He's probably the sweetest person in the entire lot, I just pose a personal treat on those he loves. Don't tell him, but I respect him for keeping an eye on me, he's a smart kid. And Riku doesn't torture people, he has been tortured though, knows a lot about it now... Keeps saying he'll test the knowledge one of these days if he can get his hands on current Number Eight and Nine." He paused and frowned. "Those two are the ones that got a hold of Riku and after making him suffer physically, they decided that was the right moment to tell him his baby brother was killed years ago.

Crap. "Poor Riku. No wonder he's out to bring them down. Is he okay?" How horrible.

Axel nodded, humming a little. "He's a good man, he'll be alright. I am sorry for making this conversation so grim. It's hard to stay jolly all the time considering current circumstances."

"It wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't so frustrated!" I closed my eyes, pulling my hair. "I'm supposed to be the normal cheerful one that isn't obsessed with the Org." I growled. "I'm gonna put garlic in Roxas' ramen for this...oh yes. Let's see how many kisses HE gets when he smells like an Italian sausage? Who'll be frustrated then." I was busy plotting my revenge when Axel snorted.

"Sorry, Dude. When he kisses me, I fly to the moon. It's so good, Demyx. It makes my heart soar in such a disgustingly romantic way... I just never want it to end. He can smell like an Italian sausage for all I care, never do I want these lip locks to end." At the disgusted look on my face, he scowled. "Why not just give in to the frustration?"

I blushed. "Cause, cause...I just can't!" I was confused. "Why can't I?" I was getting dangerously close to throwing my objections out the door. "Tell me I can't, cause if someone doesn't stop me, I'm going to and then I'll screw everything up and get Six killed and then Riku and Sora and Roxas and you are all dead, then they'll kill me and and.." I was on the verge of a serious spaz out.

Axel laughed and gripped my shoulders tightly, calming me down. "Hey, hey... It's alright. Calm down, okay?" He hummed at me. "That's better... Now listen to me, alright? You can only do this mission if your head is steadily put onto those shoulders of yours. Stop thinking about the Org, stop thinking about the consequences... You never worried about these before and that is why Roxas said you were the one who could do this mission. You being you, Demyx, is what will change things for Six. By changing Six, the fate of the Org will not be as stable, and them being unstable is what will give Roxas, Riku, Sora and I... our way in to terminate them." He let go and smiled down at me. "Butterfly effect, you know? So just... Do what feels right to you, Demyx."

My eyes were wide. He'd just told me to go for it. "Oh man. I'm going to have sex with Six." I snorted still freaking out a little. "That kinda rhymed. Are you gonna tell Roxas?" I asked, worried.

"Right to the point, aren't you?" He shook his head. "I told you, I'm not telling Roxas anything unless he specifically asks. AND... Don't you worry about me, alright? Sure, Blondie might flip the fuck out when he finds out, but that's for me to deal with. I chose to talk to you about this, I chose to not reveal certain info to him yet. This was my decision. Not yours. Not your fault." He gave me a smile.

Poor guy, willing to brave Roxas' wrath for me. "Okay. I am sorry, in advance, for when Roxas shaves your eyebrows off in retaliation." I patted his shoulder. "Love you like a bro, Axel."

Feeling lighter than I had in a few days, I led us outside. "So, ramen?"

Axel smirked and nodded. "Ramen."

* * *

_**A/N:** Did you enjoy? :D _


	4. Roxas' Interlude

**A/N:** **This story is a collaboration between myself and aliceupsidedown! *spaz* Read and review, please! :D ****Enjoy!**  
**Important note: This takes place before "Chapter Two: Agenda - Demyx' point of view" - It is to clear some awesome things up! :D **And of course, Roxas just wanted to have the spotlight for a moment.**  
**

* * *

**Roxas**

The Organization had been a part of my life ever since I could remember. It's what made me decide to join the Lustitia Agency, it's what kept me determined throughout my years of training. Training had sucked ass. So many moments where I just wanted to give up because it all seemed too complicated. Computers weren't supposed to be complicated to me. But, I'd finally understood what the Lustitia expected out of me and I gladly joined their ranks.

I'd been proud to call myself an agent. Proud to side with them in the battle of never ending justice. I could lend a helping hand to those in need and be part of the force that would most definitely take down the Organization. It had gone all so perfectly according to plan. Until, of course, I'd realized some evidence was being ignored. Evidence that could prove a man's innocence. All my beliefs had taken a big turn the day I met Axel, former Number Eight.

I'd saved his ass, putting my reputation on the line, and before my actions could be revealed to the Lustitia, as I had been harboring a wanted fugitive, I quit the team, tossing the law out of the window and followed Riku Cartwright to Destiny Island. Axel was brought along with me, Riku was certain Axel had to know something that could help us bring the Organization down, being a former member. And he did. He found something, something that could turn everything around for every single one of us.

Of course, I hadn't realized at that moment that very particular piece of information, could only be accessed to by none other than my cousin, Demyx. Had someone told me at the beginning of my training that the faith of the Organization would lie within the palms of Demyx... I would have said that someone was lying.

* * *

Standing in front of the music store from a little bit of distance, I dialed Demyx's cellphone number, waiting patiently for him to pick up.

_"Hello?" _He sounded distracted and as I looked through the window I could see he was frowning worriedly at a ukulele.

I grinned, "Well if it isn't my favorite cousin in the whole wide world."

He dropped the instrument, smiling brightly, _"Roxas? Is that you? Hey Cuz! I haven't heard from you in forever, man. Hows it going?"_

I frowned at my cellphone, "You aren't even going to tell me I want something because I just called you my favorite cousin? You're my only cousin." I rolled my eyes, "I need a favor."

I could see him slump a little through the window and hear him sigh through the cellphone, _"I was hoping you wouldn't actually want something. But apparently my dreams are washed down the drain. What can I do for you? And it had better not be an 'Organization' thing."_ He air quoted the Organization, making me grimace, "And I was hoping you'd finally stop being best buds with Switzerland. The whole neutral thing you're sporting is getting really old. And don't air quote the Org." I scolded.

He looked beyond guilty, spinning around to see if I was standing anywhere close, _"Hey, can you see me? I totally did not 'air quote' anything." _I bit my lip in amusement as he air quoted the word, air quote, _"And dude, Switzerland rocks. So bite me, shortstack." _He grinned in satisfaction, making me shake my head at him through the window.

"Don't tempt me too. The smaller the dog, the sharper the teeth, remember?" I shut the phone and then walked into his store, giving him a pointed look, "I didn't need to be watching you in order to be aware you used air quotes on the Org. You use air quotes on everything." I raised an eyebrow at him, "Even on the word itself." And then I grinned, walking over to him so I could give him a quick awkward man hug, "This is of great importance, Dem. I really need your help." I told him seriously.

He didn't let me get away, instead pulled me closer, enveloping me in a big bear hug, "Missed seeing you around, shortstack." He released me and then rolled his eyes, "You really don't need me for the Organization 'take down'. You have that whole agency thingy on your side. But while you're here, wanna buy a guitar or something? Support the family business?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'll buy your entire store if it'll convince you to at least hear me out..." I deadpanned, "This is it, Dem. We've found our key, and we know where the lock is. We believe you're the one who can connect the two together."

His eyes widened comically, "B-but, why am I the key? What is going on? Do you not see that I don't have any connection to the Organization? I'm a music store owner!" He shouted, making me cringe a little. I knew Demyx hated that I tried taking down the Org. I guess he hoped everyone could simply ignore them like he did, "Are you pranking me?" He glared.

I grinned a little at him, "Well at least you instantly understood that you're the key. And the fact that you are in no relation to the Org in any way whatsoever, is what makes you the perfect candidate." I sighed heavily, walking over to the counter, jumping up onto it, "I don't prank, Dem. You should know that by now. Not about the Org." I grimaced, "Axel says I need to loosen up..."

I smiled internally as I saw Demyx blink, perking up at the mention of my boyfriend, "Axel? And who is that, dear cousin? Perhaps, someone 'special' to you?" He paused, "I'm pretending to ignore you about the Org thing for now. So seriously, who's Axel?"

I smiled as Axel invaded my mind, "Special is definitely the word I'd use to describe him..." I breathed in deeply, shivering slightly in delight as I could practically imagine how soft his lips were, "Hmm... Axel is all mine, so much so in fact, I won't tell you more about him because it might compromise his position..." I trailed off and then raised an eyebrow at Demyx, "Unless..." I grinned, "I'll tell you everything about him, TMI and everything if you agree to do me this favor."

"No...musn't...give...in...crap. Fine, I will not commit to anything, but I will hear you out at least. Wanna get some ramen?" I laughed as I'd nearly forgotten how quickly Demyx managed to jump from one mood to the next. I jumped off the counter, "I should have said his name first thing after you said hello..." I pulled Demyx out of the store with me, ready to go get some ramen, "I would be severely disappointed in you if you agreed to doing this without at least hearing me out first." I nodded sternly his way, "Axel... He has a lot of information on the Org. He's been able to help us locate the lock you need to pry open. From the description Axel has given, it shouldn't be too dangerous. I need you to become friends with Number Six." I said the last quickly, cringing a little.

Demyx's eyebrows knitted in form of worry, "Friends? You mean, like lying to someone?" He shook his head, "Roxas, that is not very nice at all. And why do you keep referring to me as a key? It's creepy." He then glared, "A Number? You want me to befriend a number? What if he kills me? Who would buy you ramen?" He pointed out, poking me in the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, sighing a little, "It's not so much lying as it is omitting certain... data. Whatever. Don't focus on that part. I need you to focus on Number Six. He doesn't kill, that isn't in his job description. He's their spy, he's what I am in my team. I am the one that holds all the data; he's the one that holds all the data within the Org. He's the lock. If you can make him open up to you, he'll give us the information we need to bring down the Org. Which would make you the key." I explained matter of fact.

Demyx didn't seem to be so sure though, blinking as he tried to get it all, "So why do you need me, specifically? Can't you be his friend if he's like you?"

I stared dully his way, "Good idea, Dem. Because we all know my social skills are killer." I announced sarcastically, "You've met some of my team, although I do somewhat appreciate the fact that you think us capable..." I shook my head, "Riku is stuck in doom at the moment, his brother isn't alive anymore and the last thing he'll do is befriend a number. Sora hasn't hit something other than a dummy in over two months, that is another no. Again, I have no social skills. If I send out Axel..." I grimaced at the idea of it, "From what we know, Six is terribly shy, very secluded and spends most of his time alone. Sending Axel out to be his friend can only lead to disaster."

I shook that idea off, then smiled up at Demyx, "You on the other hand... You know how people are put together, you know how to make them feel comfortable and you know how to make them tell you secrets." I narrowed my eyes on him, "It's how I came out of the closet." I clipped out. That had not been fun.

Demyx disagreed, "Awww, you're so sweet!" He tried to pinch my cheeks, but I slapped his hand away, "But seriously, I would have to hope this guy wants to be my friend, then tell you all his secrets? That seems so horrible." He looked sad all of a sudden, "I'd hurt his feelings or something. Does it have to be like this? I mean, he doesn't kill people? Why can't we just invite him to the good side? We have cookies!"

I felt my blood rise as I just couldn't understand him, "How can you not be affected by what the Org does?" I stopped my shout, breathing in deeply to try and tone myself down, not wanting to swear as that would just set Demyx off, "Look, I know it isn't exactly right. I know it's against regular moral code, but so far, the Org didn't exactly play nice up until now." I rubbed my temple, feeling a headache coming, "We've tried to play by the rules, Demyx. We've tried very hard. Riku's brother is dead. Axel can't even leave the fucking house because they'll have his head! It has to end! This is the first and only thing we've ever had on the org that could lead to their destruction... Don't you see how important this is?" I grimaced, "Six is part of them, Demyx. He may not have killed with his own hands, but he's helped those who have. He's the one that locates the ones that need to die in order to keep number one happy." I pointed out.

Demyx had tears in his eyes, "Riku's brother is dead?" He sniffled and I patted him sympathetically on his back, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I want to help, but can you at least promise me that you won't kill Six if he turns good? Or if I ask you not to? I just don't think I could bear it. Once I'm friends with someone, or even know someone, I don't want lose them." He wiped the water out of his eyes, giving me a stern and pointed look, "I know what the Org does Roxas, I'm not an idiot. I can't let it run my life though. I will _not_ let it be my master."

I blinked at the seriousness he was displaying, "Okay. I never said you were an idiot. I don't think you are. I just don't always understand how you do it. This is part of my life every single hour of the day... I wish I could live like you do." I shook my head, "I can't though." I sighed, "I give you my word. If Six behaves the way he should, no harm will come to him. If you ask me personally to back off, I will back off. I promise..." I gave Demyx a curious look, "I get it, Demyx. If he sees the light and turns out to become a true friend to you... I won't take him from you. I won't hurt you that way... I get it..." I grit my teeth, "I promise and understand because Axel was one of them."

Demyx' eyes widened and he leaned in closer to me so he could try and whisper. Try, because Demyx wasn't exactly a genius at being subtle, "Axel was a number? You, a Lustitia agent, are dating a number?" He paused, thinking that over careful, "He must be hot." I snorted, grabbing Demyx' elbow so I could start walking again as we'd ended up just standing in the middle of the plaza, talking, "He really is..." I grinned.

Demyx ignored that sighing a little, "Let me think about this for a little bit more. I don't know if I could really do it, Rox. What if I screw up this whole thing?" I shrugged at him, trying to be nonchalant, "Then we'll loose again like we have over and over for the passed years. We are hoping this will work and I personally know you can do this without screwing up. I trust you completely," I smiled at Demyx. There may have been just a hint of lie in the 'screwing up' part. Not in the trusting part though, I trusted Demyx completely, "Lets get that ramen now, I'm starving. No more Org talk, starting now. When you've made up your mind, we'll talk more about it." I smiled reassuringly his way.

He grinned widely, starting to walk much faster as he usually did when happy, "Okay!" Big smile, "To the ramen stand!" He hummed the sound of drama and then stopped it shortly afterwards, pointing a curious look at me, "So, Roxas, my bestest cuz... Tell me about this Axel person..." He wiggled his eyebrows as I couldn't help blushing just a little bit.

"Ah... I. Well..." Shoot me please? I cleared my throat, "He's... I don't know what to tell you, Dem. We've been together for a while now and although a lot of things should make me want to not be with him... Axel being Axel just makes it completely worth it, you know? It doesn't matter what his past is, he's..." I frowned, not able to find the right words.

"Your other half?"

I blinked up in surprise at Demyx, "Yeah. Exactly that."

He smiled a little sadly, telling me he probably didn't like being single, "What number was he?"

Ah, touchy subject. I never knew whether to be ashamed, proud, amused or just plain out wince, "Eight. Demolition. He'll turn anything into a bomb, I have to constantly watch my computers to make sure he doesn't take them apart." Yeah, okay. Definitely a wince.

Demyx laughed cheerfully, "You know shortstack, I haven't seen you smile quite that easily in a long time. Can I meet him and give him my stamp of approval?" Puppy dog eyes.

Now I definitely winced, "You and Axel in the same room? Bonding? Shit fucking lord, that'll be something..."

Now Demyx winced, which was logical, considering I'd opened my dirty mouth, "Watch your mouth, young man. Sheesh, does your mom know you swear like that?" He paused, tilting his head, "Does that mean I get to meet him?"

I raised an eyebrow, "My mother is your aunt, you grew up with her like I did, You should know she's worse than I am. As is your own mother. They swear so much, I'm thinking that's why you don't like it." I shrugged, "As for meeting him, yes I suppose you'll have too since I'm trying to convince the stubborn fool to take on my last name. I'd rather introduce you first since obviously you're a lot more polite..." I glared at Axel. He was probably showering or something. I could picture him there... Or maybe I shouldn't. I shrugged again, "I'll need a best man and what not..." I dropped that nonchalantly his way.

Demyx squealed, lunging for me so he could envelope me into a big, tight hug, "Awww! You're getting married? Of course I'll be your best man!"

I dramatically gasped for air, "Shit, I should have told you this over the phone! Demyx, I need air! And it's not so much a wedding as signing a couple of papers so we are officially together. I don't want anything extravagant..." I frowned a little, "He doesn't always make sense to me. He's stubborn about taking my last name because of him being previous number eight. He's afraid he'll taint the family name or whatever..." I rolled my eyes, "Yet he has no issue giving me a piece of his mind when it comes to convincing me in making the partnership extravagant. That extravagant part is what has me worried on you two meeting. You might just hit it off too well..." And now I was worried again.

Demyx smacked me over the back of my head, "Oh please. Don't be ridiculous. You're a better catch than I am." I snorted at that, making him grinned, "But I think that perhaps he's worried that you might find someone he deems better than himself. He's probably just self conscious, I bet that he wants to have a huge ceremony so he can convince himself and you that he is worth more." Demyx shook his head at me, "Silly boy. Classic case of thinking one is not good enough for ones partner." He announced wisely.

"I wasn't worried about being a catch or not. I know fine well that I am, and I have no worries when it comes to Axel's fidelity. I'm worried about you two meeting because you're both extremely loud and..." I cringed, "The hyperness? You two together would be the definition of Axel's infamous term, 'Spaztastic'. That's what had me worried. I'm a good lay, I know it, Axel knows it. Neither of us is ever gonna cheat." I grinned, satisfied before giving Demyx a serious nod, "I know he has issues getting over the whole being a number thing. Stubborn as a mule I tell you, I am constantly telling him I absolutely do not care about his past." I sighed, "I hear you though, I'll try and make it clearer to him."

Of course Demyx could only focus on the one think, "Spaztastic? Oh I love that. I like it a lot. It's decided! I must meet this Axel person!" Then he winced, "He blows stuff up? Like fire? I don't mind fireworks, but that's because it's high in the sky... otherwise..."

I shrugged, "He's quite the responsible one when working, never toying, working with bombs and such." I paused, "He loves music." I offered.

Demyx ordered us some ramen, seeing as we'd been standing next to the stand for a while now. Once paid for, he handed me my bowl and we walked back in direction of the music store, "Does he play an instrument?" Demyx asked curiously.

I couldn't help but shiver in delight, "He has the most delicious voice..." I sighed contently, my eyes glazing over slightly as his voice invaded my mind.

Demyx laughed at me, "Sounds good. Maybe we can all play together at one point or another." He knew I wouldn't say no to that, I hadn't played in forever, and I loved to play me some music with Demyx. He grinned, "By the way, how is Riku doing?" He winced, "Besides the sad news he got..."

I winced as well, "Not so good, Dem. I'd lie and keep things jolly for your sake, but you'd rather I be honest anyway. So yeah. Not so good, Dem. The news is all he can life with at the moment. Sora, his partner, is there for him though. He manages to cheer up Riku and keep him from becoming too depressed, so it's all good. You'll like Sora, very bright, level headed too - he has no personal vendetta against the Org. He's a hand to hand combat expect, so life doesn't make sense to Sora without a fight though. Riku's likes to believe he's protecting Sora... We all know that's one big fat lie. Of course we told tell Riku that..." I laughed a little, the weirdest set of people working together and forming a team. So far, it seemed to work.

Demyx laughed too, "So you all have a partner? I'm glad. Keep laughing like that, it's a good sound." He nodded sternly and pointedly my way before continuing, "Okay. I think I need a little more into on this Number Six person." He lifted a hand to keep me from jumping with joy, "Just in case I agree." He warned, "How old is he?"

I jumped with joy internally instead, knowing Demyx agreed the moment he announced he would think about it anyway, "He is twenty something years old. He's the youngest, but that falls into our advantage, easier to manipulate someone younger." I held up my hands to stop an interruption that was sure to come, "Manipulating isn't all that bad if you're trying to turn them to the good side," I pursed my lips a little, "Axel has never seen his face - he wouldn't be able to recognize him. He's heard his voice though. He's very reserved, more so than the other numbers. He doesn't get upset easily, except for physical contact, that makes him a little nervous. The meetings within the Org tended to be loud as they discussed plans they needed to set in motion." I frowned a little, trying to remember all I could tell him, "Axel believes that although he is a spy for the Org, he also spies on the Org themselves. Not to give them away or anything - although we hope we'll change that mind set - but because he has a thirst for knowledge. He listens during meetings, more than giving input. He's very close to Number one."

Demyx gaped at me, "He's close to the leader? I knew it. I'm gonna die." He grabbed my shoulders, "Take care of my babies when I'm gone!"

I shook my head at him, "What babies? And no, you're not going to die. I won't allow it. there is one more thing Axel knew about him that might reassure you about Six's nature. He has a strange eating habit. Axel knew this because all the numbers put their lunches in the same fridge and hat to tag their lunch boxes with said number to make sure the others wouldn't eat it. Axel managed to observe that Six eats the same diet the monks at the Monastery do. Monks eat this specific diet as a self-sacrifice offer to god. It's to show their love or something... I don't really get it, I mean, a life without ramen?" I shook my head in disbelief, "anyway, Six's diet being the same as those monks tells us that he feels guilt. People that feel guilt don't kill their friends, Demyx."

Demyx got a determined look on his face, "Okay. I'll do it. He needs ramen in his life." He looked at me nervously, "When do I start?"

I sighed in relief, feeling some weight lifted off my shoulders as the plan was now being set in motion, "I can't thank you enough for this, Dem. You have no idea... This means the world to me and the others. Thank you." I smiled brightly at him, squeezing his shoulder in sympathy, "I called in a favor at the Lustitia, one of my former co-workers will openly set foot onto Destiny Island. This will definitely peak the Org's curiosity, they will send Six out to check out the situation before deciding what to do next. We know it'll happen this way for certain because Axel was a number and knows the routine by heart. The Lustitia agent will be staying at the Inn across from your store, he will hang around in a room for twenty-four hours, he will never leave that room in that time. Normally Six will lurk somewhere in the area to check out what the agent is doing. Find him, initiate a conversation. I'm sure you'll know what to do next in order to make him want to be your friend..."

Demyx swallowed nervously, nodding, "No details on what he looks like? What if he's some giant guy, with a black belt in karate..." I snickered at his facial expression, "The numbers wear cloaks. Black cloaks to conceal their identity. Six isn't tall, about my size, or so Axel says. As for the belt..." I sighed, "He's a number, although he's most likely the least harmful out of all the numbers since it's not his job to take people out or anything... He's still a number. I assure you though, you won't die. Be careful though, you're dealing with the Org."

He glared at me, "Reassuring. You are effectively killing my desire to help you, ya know?" He rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'm in and whatever, but you are buying me ramen for a month. Maybe longer. And you will buy a new guitar." He dared me to argue, "And an amp..." he added darkly.

I nodded quickly, willing to give him anything he wanted if it meant he'd help us, "Deal."

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Valentines Day!


	5. Axel Interrupts

**A/N:** **This story is a collaboration between myself and aliceupsidedown! *spaz* Read and review, please! :D ****Enjoy! **

**This takes place right after Axel went to visit Demyx in "Chapter two: Agenda"  
**

* * *

**Axel**

I breathed in, exhaling gently as I tilted my head back, enjoying the sun falling onto my skin, the soft breeze dancing in the air, the music the birds offered with their continuous chirps, and I smiled as I could do whatever I wanted and nobody would stop me.

"Axel!" Okay, maybe not... Popping my eyes open, I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at Sora who was punching a dummy to pulp by the side of the ranch we all were residing in, "Come on over!" He requested.

I smiled slowly, walking in his direction, "How can I help you today, Cutie?" I asked in a murmur, my eyes following the his fists, watching them connect harshly into the dummy. I grinned as he punched the thing extra hard after I'd voiced my endearment for him.

"Wanna spar? Oh and call me that again," He grinned evilly, "I dare ya!" This kid was always looking for a fight.

I sighed extra loudly, "Must all our conversations start with you wanting to punch me?" I reached out, plucking at Sora's hair before grinning, "At least give me a pole or something, you know it ain't a fair fight if we're are bare handed." I pointed out. Mean right hook. Left one too.

He perked up as I agreed to spar, "Okay!" He walked over to a pile of weapons laying haphazardly in the grass not to far away, "But no throwing smoke bombs or anything, it took me ages to get the smoky smell out of my hair." He said, tossing me a pole, "So, What's up?"

I stuck my hands in my pockets and then pulled them inside out, showing him I had no tricks in store today, "I had to do something before you made the black eye I was sporting worse..." I reminded him why I'd used a smoke bomb, raising an eyebrow at him before I quickly took a firm hold of the pole so I could block one of his punches, "Nothing is up." I grunted as I blocked again, "I am bored out of my mind." and then I attacked, "Or am currently, wasn't earlier as I did have fun meeting Demyx," I ducked away from another punch, "Wanna tell me where Blondie and Grump are?"

He tried a leg sweep, but I managed to jump away from it before his feet connected with my legs, "Do not call Riku 'Grump'! He just has a lot on his mind," He pulled a punching and kicking combo on me and I figured the best way to avoid those was to fall flat onto my ass, "They are in front of Rox's computer doin' somethin'..." He blocked my pole, "You got to meet Demyx? What's he like?"

"He's a nice guy, actually." I got off the ground, "Not to sure he'll stay nice if his heart breaks..."

**"**His heart might break? Wait, what the hell is going on?" His attacks became more aggressive, "You better tell me." He ordered in a warning tone of voice, "You know I'm the only level headed one on this mission."

I grinned before spinning out of his reach, "Calm down, baby. You don't actually think I'd let that slip by accident, right?" I danced with the pole, treating the stick as if it were my dancing partner before blocking a few more punches from Sora, "I'm going to need you to promise me that this stays between us..." I grabbed his wrist, pulling him close to me so I could grin at him a few inches away from his face, "_A secret between you and I..._" I said in a low sing song voice, waggling my eyebrows.

He grinned in return, "You better expect some bruises for that stunt. And yeah, this stays between us. You can't tell Rox everything, and there are some things that Riku doesn't need to know." He avoided all my attacks masterfully, it was hard to touch Sora in battle, he was fast, "So, what's the big secret?"

I stopped attacking altogether as it was obviously not working, deciding to dance small steps to the side, circling Sora as I did this, "_The secret..._" I sang, and then I continued speaking without singing, "Is that Demyx and Six are going to fall deeply in love. And I'm letting them, because if there is one thing I know, it is that the best way to turn a Number into a goodie goodie..." I grinned, spinning on myself yet never breaking eye contact with Sora, "Well I'm sure you know this one..." I trailed off before taking a deep breath and singing out the next loudly, "_All you need is love!_" I then shrugged, "I know the whore died in the end of the movie, but the point was very clear. Love is yummie and does only good."

Sora laughed, ending the spar as he lowered his fists, "Quit dancing around, idiot. You're not gonna get any better if you won't let me hit you." His chuckles died out, a serious frown appearing on his face, his forehead creasing. "Demyx and Six, huh. Just remember that love isn't predictable Axel, but most people are." He had a dreamy look appearing on his face and I assumed the squirt thought of Riku. "I figure people do most things out of love." He grinned, "Hungry?"

I ruffled his hair, "Nobody can make me stop dancing and singing ever again, Cutie, not even your mean right hook!" I sobered a little, still smiling though, "It isn't predictable, and although I don't know Demyx... God, Sora. You should have seen his face... " Now I had a dreamy look on my face. "It's so disgusting... It makes me want to puke..." I looked at Sora, amused. "If I feel that way it can only mean good is gonna happen." And then I wiggled my eyebrows, "And sure. What is it you'd like to eat? Please no ramen..." I grimaced, placing a palm on my stomach as I felt a little green at the idea of more ramen.

"Pancakes!" Sora announced happily, he then frowned, "So, being a number means not having fun?"

I pinched his cheeks because I know he hated that, "I like this secret sharing we have going on..." I nodded at myself, "I'll tell you what you wanna know about numbers and you tell me about Riku... He's delicious..." I waited for it... waited...

"What the FUCK?" There it was! "Back off, Ax. I'll kill you." I love this kid. "Well, let's see. What do you wanna know about Riku? And if you don't like my pancakes, you can have ramen." He stuck his tongue out.

I laughed joyfully, "Ah! There it is! That lovely scowl on your face. That's all I wanted, Sora. I could care less about Grump, although I do like me some girl talk. Meaning, I give you info on the numbers and you tell me about the Lustitia..." I frowned a little, "Roxas does try to tell me about it, but I always find myself interrupting him..." Ah that delightful shiver when I thought of my blondie. "Why did you quit the Lustitia, Sora. And don't give me that 'We want justice' crap. I've heard that song already. You must have worked real hard to get where you were at in that agency... Does Riku know how much you've given up for him?" I pinned a serious gaze on Sora.

Sora fidgeted, "Axel, I didn't join the Lustitia for 'justice' in the first place. Justice is an illusion in the real world. The best we can do is try for balance. Balancing all the bad with a little bit of good." He looked away, sighing, "When I met Riku, he was my little bit of good. There was absolutely no contest choosing between him and the Lustitia." When he looked at me, he looked stern, serious, no joking around, "I will always choose Riku, I'd follow him anywhere." He then grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Chase him down, tackle him, tie him up, and have my wicked way with him."

My eyebrows shot up and I smiled playfully in his direction, "Well, well... You make me proud." I smirked as Sora rolled his eyes at me, "Just making sure you were doing alright; you're a hard one to crack, Sora. And I know I annoy the hell out of you, as it is one of my favorite pass times, but I do care." I offered him a true smile, hoping he could sense the sincerity. "As for the no fun..." I took his hand, spinning him around gently, "Fun is a word that does not exist within the Organization..." I tried to shake off the shiver that settled on my spine, but it was difficult. I looked over Sora's head, my eyes glazing over as I couldn't stop staring at the wall..."Number One wants absolute control... Singing and dancing makes one feel free... Free is not something Number One approves off." My voice sounded robotic even to my own ears.

Sora's shudder pulled me out of my trance, "That sounds horrible. Well, we will just have to have extra fun to make up for it." He paused, thinking, "Do you think Six will really choose freedom? And while I am think about it, do you think there is any other number worth trying to save? I mean, besides 8 and 9, I don't really know anything about the other numbers." He said matter of fact right before he glared at imaginary Eight and Nine in his head, "I'm gonna make me some slippers out of those bitches when I get my hands on them." He pretended to strangle them in the air, making me chuckle a little as I patted his head.

I pursed my lips at his question, "I did not know Six was in fact capable of choosing freedom. Not until I saw Demyx' face..." I sighed, "I chose freedom because the Organization forced me too. It was either freedom or die..." I shrugged, "We are forcing Six into that situation with our plan. However right the intention may be... We are putting Six's life on the line. Luckily for us, it seems to be something he is willing to deal with in order to get the freedom we are offering him." I shook my head, "But had we not forced him into that position, like I had been... It wouldn't have happened on his on volition." I couldn't help but grimace at the following, "The other numbers... If you want your plan to work, you will stop caring about them as of right now."

Sora shrugged, obviously not caring all that much about what would happen to them, "Sounds good. I hadn't really cared about you in the beginning anyways. And so far, until I meet Six, I can't really think about caring. But, I think for Demyx's sake, I can hope he will choose freedom." He glanced at me, "So, your turn. What else do you wanna know about us?"

I shook away the dark memories that tried to pry their way back into my head, instead dancing around the kitchen counter as I pursed my lips, thinking of what I wanted to ask him, "Is it really because I managed to slip away, thanks to none other than Roxas, that the Lustitia decided to put the case on hold? Are they that tired with the Organization?" I hummed a tune for a pause, "I know I'm not a number anymore and I will never be again, but I can't help be a little bit proud at having tired your colleagues out..."

Sora laughed, "Well, not that I had a lot to do with the higher ups, but I believe that it was a combination. Don't tell Riku, but I am pretty sure that there are several members who are on Number One's payroll, who hindered that investigation and encouraged the slacking off and ignoring of evidence." He shuddered, "He would be pretty pissed if he found out. He is sort of an idealist. But whatever, what matters now is that we can't count on the Lustitia, as a whole, to help us in any way. However," He grinned, "that doesn't mean that we are without contact in the agency."

I snorted, "Yes, you're all very sneaky... Six will be pleased to see the same logic is used within the Lustitia. It will make him feel at ease... The good will look less bright... Less pure." I interrupted myself and then sang the following, "_The daaark __side!_" and then stopped again, continuing to speak without tune, "Won't be all that hard to leave if he realizes that it is all about..." I raised an eyebrow at Sora, giving him a slight nod, "_Balance..._"

Sora smirked, letting his eyes scan over me in a professional manner, "You could improve your balance a little more, and maybe I wouldn't knock you on your ass all the time. And when you grow up an orphan, you learn a lot about the world and you balance the good with the bad." He sighed, before shrugging it all off, "So how are things with you and Roxas going? When's the wedding?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"The wedding will happen when I don't have to hide." I smiled broadly, jumping up in the air to click my heels together, singing the rest, "_Because I will want to sing in the rain! That glorious feeling of freedom, to be happy again!_" I sighed happily, "Roxas can't marry me yet. Not until it has been proven that I am truly innocent. He says he can before, but I know he needs the actual proof, the paperwork, the data."

Sora wrinkled his nose while 'aww-ing' at the same time, "Oh that's disgustingly cute. So, you taking his name?"

I grumbled, not liking that topic at all, "I will taint it with my "evil". I don't deserve such a beautiful name..." I wrinkled my nose, "I'll ruin it, Sora." I shook my head at myself, "I know I'm wrong. But I just need to work through it at my own pace." I smiled at him, "Now tell me. How did you and Riku get together? I want details, Cutie, not the overview I got from Blondie. I know you met while training to become Lustitia Agents..." I wiggled my eyebrows, "I want to know how you approached one another..."

"Well, I knocked him on his ass of course." Of course, "We were in different divisions. He was anti-terrorist, I was obviously something less depressing. The two groups had a competition going. A tournament of sorts. Well, I was the finalist on my side, he was their finalist." His eyes glazed over, a happy smile playing on his lips, "Oh, he was amazing. Very cool and confident, had no idea he was gonna get his ass handed to him."

I snorted.

"Well, after that, he approached me afterwards, and sort of challenged me again, this time with those practice swords. Forgetting, of course that ALL hand to hand combat is my specialty." He sighed contently, "He kept coming back for more. And..." I snickered as a blush appeared on his cheeks, "well, one thing let to another and..." The blush disappeared and he jerked his hips back and forth, his hands clenched into fists as he pretended to be having sex, "Wham, bam, thank you ma'am."

I laughed, "Man, boys are such romantics." I reached out, ruffling his hair, "Lovely. Very... Normal..." I said the last sincerely, as normal was something I appreciated.

He patted my shoulder in reassurance, "No worries, Ax. Someday, 'normal' will be all you are as well. Even with that hair."

I chose to ignore his comment, grabbing him around the waist with one arm and his hand with the other, "You dance, right?" I looked innocently down at him.

He laughed uncertainly, but the fact that he didn't pull away told me he was curious, "Um, no. But maybe I'll dance with Riku at your wedding." He wasn't reluctant, letting me waltz him around slowly through the kitchen, "So what was the first thing Roxas ever said to you?"

I eased my hold on him a little, slowing my steps so Sora could follow and actually learn how it went. I spun him around gently once, before pulling him back against me, smiling down at him as I thought of how I'd met Roxas, "He didn't say anything. He cuffed me, then tapped my mouth and put me in the trunk of his car. He let me out after a thirty minute drive, ripped the tape off without caring about the facial hair after sting..." I winced at that, "That's where he told me I better behave..." I grinned slowly as I quickened our dancing a bit, spinning him around again and this time he walked back into my hold following my lead without hesitation, "I never did behave..." I smirked in satisfaction, wiggling my eyebrows.

He snorted, "Kinky." He mumbled, looking down so he wouldn't step onto my feet, "Tell me more. I still can't believe that Roxas O'Malley broke the law for you."

I chuckled, "The only reason that computer geek managed to put me in the trunk is because he's got such a pretty face..." I hummed, "I swooned, like the idiot I am. He asked me if I had committed the murder, I laughed and told him that I hadn't..." I frowned, putting our dance on pause for a moment, "He never doubted me... He believed me..." I smiled softly, closing my eyes as I swayed Sora and myself left and right, "Do not trust. One of the many rules in the Organization. Roxas trusted me. I could not help but love him."

"I figured that was the only reason he got you in the truck or even cuffed you for that matter. Roxas was never really a hands on agent." He grinned, "So, Number 8 swooned and was captured by a computer geek. Tsk, tsk. It's like a fucking fairy tale." He laughed, "We'll see if that's the reason why Six fell so hard. The O'Malley gene."

I snorted, quickening our dancing once more, "Right you are. And the O'Malley's are something alright. Six has got his work cut out for him." I couldn't help but laugh somewhat evilly at the future hissy fits Demyx would most likely throw if he was anything like Roxas... Yes, Six had his work cut out for him... I grinned as Riku marched up behind Sora, twirling the boy out of my grasp so he could take the lead of the dance in my stead.

Sora had squeaked in surprise, but looked happily surprised when he saw it was, "Riku!"

Riku smiled down at Sora, slow dancing the boy around, "Hey, what are you doin' dancing with some other guy?" He whispered in Sora's ear, loud enough for me to hear though, "I thought you belonged to me?" The smile on Riku's face was a nice sight. He's been so serious as of late...

Sora giggled, shyly letting his boyfriend dance him around, "Riku! You scared the shit out of me! I almost kicked your ass, you know." He defended himself.

Riku shook his head in amusement, "Oh Sora, you can't fool me. If you thought for one second that it was someone else, they'd be dead. You KNEW it was me."

I stared in amusement at the dancing couple, not even needing to look sideways to grab a hold of Roxas and pull him against my side, "Who knew he had it in him..." I murmured, referring to Riku before I tilted my head down so I could give my full attention to Roxas, grabbing a hold of his chin to place a sound kiss on his lips, "Hmm..."

Blondie rolled his eyes at me, making me smile, "You've been misbehaving again, haven't you?" And there it was... That delicious grin of his.

I gave him an innocent look, "Never."


	6. Chapter three: Jealousy

**A/N:** **This story is a collaboration between myself and aliceupsidedown! *spaz* Read, ****Enjoy**** and Review, please! :D **

**Note: This is where the M tag kicks in :)  
**

* * *

**Zexion**

The conference room of the Organization... It was large, a single long table placed in the center, surrounded by large armchairs made out of wood as the table was. They'd once belonged to the monks... Number one had the largest chair. He wasn't sitting on it at the moment, he was standing before it, his palms flat onto the wooden table as he looked at each and every one of the numbers. We couldn't see each others faces, but the slight movement his cloak made made clear he was watching us. The numbers were sitting in order, clock wise. Number Two was sitting on Number One's right, and was then followed by Three, Four, Five, myself and then Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen closed the circle as he sat by Number One's left. I had view on Thirteen's cloaked figure, my chair slightly to the side so I wasn't sitting exactly opposite from Number One. Only he was allowed to be at the head of the table.

"Six. Have you found out anything on your mission?" One asked, shutting up the entire room in the process. I stared at One's fingers, watching his long nails scratch the wood of the table beneath them. Did he appreciate nothing? That wood was pure... innocent... full of life when the monks had sacrificed it's soul to create the table of honor. The table that was supposed to hear only good. It had been created to hear tales of god, not evil. It was hearing only evil now... I sat up in my chair a little, knowing One expected this as sign of respect. You did not slump back in your chair when speaking to One.

"Nothing. The agent didn't seem to want to harm us, the Organization." I murmured. My eyes snapped to the side as Eight scoffed slamming her small fist onto the table, making Nine giggle in delight as she then gently clasped her own small fingers around Eight's fist.

"We are the Organization." Eight stated coldly and Nine resumed, "Everyone wishes to harm us." Eight's cloak moved in a nod as she agreed with Nine and then continued the statement, "It is expected. You, Number Six..." And then Nine took over, "Are not doing your job," Eight finished, "as you should be."

Eight and Nine, they moved like one, thought like one, spoke like one. Two individuals with the same mind, same cruelty, same plans, same emotions. Nine had been with us for a long time, Eight joined when previous number Eight had been removed from the Organization... Nine should be dead, as she'd shared all that she knew with Eight, before Eight had been a number. But One... He'd been impressed by them... Nine had asked for one chance, one action to prove Eight and herself were worthy of becoming and staying part of the Organization. They had killed the Lustitia Agent that had been in charge of an investigation to reveal our secrets and take down the Organization. Riku Cartwright had been on our heels for a long time. We never managed to get rid of him, but thankfully he'd never managed to get rid of the Organization either. And now, Thanks to Eight and Nine, he never would be able too. This is why Number One hadn't ordered Thirteen to remove Eight and Nine from the Organization, why they weren't stripped of their numbers. Because they had killed our case within the Lustitia...

"What do you have to say to this, Six?" One asked, his voice snide, letting me know he somewhat agreed with Eight and Nine's statement. And then Thirteen spoke up. He hardly spoke, even less than I did...

"You were gone for twenty-four hours, spy. Are you telling us you learned absolutely nothing during that time?" He paused, leaning forward in his chair as he placed his elbows onto the wooden table, defying me with this act, "Or did you wander off?" He murmured, questioning my responsibilities openly in front of all the numbers, his deep cold voice laced with amusement that sounded off.

One scratched his nails harshly over the wood before slipping them off the table, holding up his palm in Thirteen's direction, informing him to keep silent with this action. Thirteen knew better than to push, so he removed his elbows from the table slowly, sitting back in his chair as he chuckled hauntingly.

Could they sense that I had broken rules? Did they know I had betrayed the trust they put in me?

"Six!" One said loudly, sternly, coldly.

Demyx' face came to my mind, his smile so bright... The blue of his eyes giving me a sense of peace not even the monks could give me with their chants. If I was happy, wouldn't it make me better at my job? The more relaxed and least stressed you were, the better your mind could function. I'd read that somewhere...

One slammed fist onto the table, snapping me out of my thoughts. Some of the other numbers gasped. You always responded to One when he asked you a question. You did not ignore... I had ignored One... Frowning beneath my cloak, I wondered why I wasn't afraid. I'd never openly defied One. I'd never disrespected him, not even behind his back.

His methods were sometimes questionable. I did not like that he resorted to violence to get what he wanted, but that is how things were, and I knew better than to search for logic in his plans. I knew I wouldn't like what I'd find, and this is why I'd never tried to understand One completely. If I spent time on this, I knew I would end up disagreeing with everything the Organization did. As they were my only family, I put my logic aside, and trusted them with their ideas. Why could they not trust me when I gave them my blind trust?

Gritting my teeth, I inhaled sharply, and did something I thought I'd never do... I slumped back into my chair, making my body language seem bored. Eight shot off her chair, ready to tackle me down and teach me a lesson for having insulted One as I had. Nine grabbed her elbow, pulling her back down before lacing her arm around Eight's shoulders, shushing softly to try and calm Eight down.

Demyx had made me laugh... He liked hearing me laugh, he didn't punish me for it. Laughing was free, it didn't cost a thing. Nobody got harmed by it, not even the Organization. Why shouldn't I be allowed to laugh?

"Do not question me..." I clipped out, "As I never question any of you..." All heads turned to me, but all I could fix my eyes on were One's nails digging into the table again, hurting the wood as he did this.

He then swung his arm to the door behind him, pointing his long nail at the exit, "Everyone out. Get out of my sight." He growled. And we did as ordered, each one of us getting up and walking into the direction of the door One was still pointing at. As I walked by him, his hand grabbed my shoulder tightly, making me wince in pain as his nails now dug painfully into my skin.

"I can replace you anytime I want, Zexion..." He whispered against my cloaked ear, "Dare do that again, and I will not stop Thirteen the next time from defying you..." He'd have me killed. Although angry, I knew better than to shrug his hand off, so I waited for One to release me before continuing on my way out.

I needed to see Demyx...

**

* * *

**

I leaned my back against the large bell in the tower at the top of the Monastery. The monks weren't chanting... instead I could hear the wolves in the forest howling as they hunted down their prey. I'd been lucky not to become the prey as I'd gone out during the waking hours of the wolves... This is when they were hungriest, when you needed to avoid the forest. I hadn't cared though, I'd run through it, managing to avoid the wolves in their entirety.

I was succumbing to the one thing I'd been so sure never to succumb too. How could I not break the rules for that smile? How could I stay away and ignore Demyx when all I wanted to do was give up everything I owned... everything I was, just so I could be with him? Was it even possible to feel so much for someone in such a short expanse of time? I'd read many books on the subject of love. I'd never understood it... One of the few riddles I couldn't seem to decipher, yet here I was now, understanding that that riddle couldn't be understood by reading it over and over again... You needed to feel it. In order to understand, you needed to experience it.

I'd never felt so much joy rushing through my veins just by thinking about him... It was scary, it frightened me. I didn't want to hide or run away from it though, whatever the cost was... And I knew that if the Organization were to find out, the cost would be a high price to pay. More than my life was on the line... His life was on the line as well because I allowed myself to feel for him. And that is where my questioning of the Organization had begun. How could someone harm such a person as Demyx?

I was selfish for promising to come back to him. But I couldn't help myself... I don't think I could live another day, knowing Demyx was right around the corner for me to see, touch, hear... I needed him like I needed air. The Organization had never allowed me to breathe like Demyx had allowed me too. The way he looked at me, it told me that he appreciated me for who I was. He didn't take me for granted like the numbers did, he didn't question my ways, neither did he disrespect me as a person. He let me speak when I wished to speak, he let me move when I wished to move. I could even display my irritation, my frustration... He'd rather I show it to him then keep it bottled up. I felt so free...

I grimaced in pain, squeezing my eyes shut as I let the back of my head fall back against the bell. Why didn't he feel the same way about me? Had I made it all up in my head? I thought he liked me...

_Crouching on top of the inn's building, my eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat in a painful manner as my eyes locked on the red head's hand... Why was he touching Demyx so casually? Why did Demyx let him?_

_"Who are you..." I murmured, wincing as the red head wrapped an arm around Demyx' shoulders, smiling in a soft and sweet manner, his deep green eyes locked onto the blue ones. They were more than friends... Why else would I be hurting while looking at them? It hurt so much. I'd never felt this before... I growled in anger as the red head's face tilted to the side, his mouth close to Demyx' ear. _

_"Don't let him!" I whispered harshly, nearly slipping off the roof as I'd taken a small step forward. My body flushed with anger as Demyx laughed at whatever the red head had said. Would Demyx forgive me if I had the red head assassinated? _

_I glared at the couple as my beeper went off. I'd tested Number One enough for today... I'd confront Demyx about this later. _

And here I was, gathering my wits together before returning to the base and facing Number One, to do whatever damn well pleased the man because I had nothing better to do, and it was expected of me.

"Six." I snapped my eyes off the roof and up, frowning in surprise as Thirteen's cloaked figure stood before me.

"We are not allowed to communicate outside of the conference room." I reminded him, getting up onto my feet, intend on making my way down the roof and back to the base.

He gripped my shoulder, keeping me from turning my back on him, "And what if I was here to strip you off your number?" I'd die... I'd never be able to ask Demyx about the red head. I wanted to know...

"If that had been the case, I'd have been dead already." I muttered, shrugging his hand off my shoulder, "What do you want of me?" I asked, confused with his presence.

He chuckled hauntingly low, "Things are going to change in the Organization... What happened in the conference room today?" He laughed low again, "Yes, things are going to change. I just wish to make sure I stay on the right side of these happenings..." I tugged on my cloak a little, making sure my face was properly concealed.

"You speak madness, Thirteen." I announced bluntly, believing my words. Giving him a quick nod, I turned and then began to make my way down the roof quickly, in direction of the cursed grounds.

"You will become one with evil!" He shouted after me, sending a shiver to run coldly and harshly down my spine as I leaped off the narrow stone wall. I was neutral. I ran for the forest. I'd always been neutral. I did not kill, I did not do harm. I looked and reported, that is all I wished to do... I neither believed in good nor evil, because in my logic, neither could survive without the other... The entrance to the base shot in my line of vision, and I quickly sidestepped a couple of trees to make my way too it.

It didn't matter what side you were on, by doing good, evil had to retaliate... By creating evil, good had to fight back. I stopped before the stone door, placing my palm against the center of it so the inner mechanism could read my fingerprints and grant me access. The true reason I was with the Organization and why I remained loyal was because I owed my life to Number One. Without him, I wouldn't have lived and I wouldn't have been who I am today. I owed him everything...

Entering the dark tunnels, I counted the steps in my head to make my way to Number One's quarters. Yes, I owed him everything... But now that I'd met Demyx, I realized that I didn't like it.

**

* * *

**

I hadn't been able to leave the base after having met up with One. He hadn't allowed me to... I'd had to stay in my quarters, but today... Finally. Now I could go and wring the truth out of Demyx. With force if I had too. Glaring across the plaza, I growled as I jumped off the Inn's roof, landing next to some people who passed by, eyeing me warily as they tried to figure out where the hell I'd come from. I didn't care. I was definitely not going to be invisible now. I'd been invisible long enough! That red head would see me clear as fucking crystal! _Keep your identity a secret, Zexion... _Number One's words resonated through my mind.I heard the words, but I didn't care...Not if it kept Demyx from seeing me.

I marched across the plaza, leaving the cloak hanging on my shoulders, not caring who saw me. It felt kind of nice to have my identity out in the open like this. Yes... I was going to be visible to Demyx. So visible in fact, he wouldn't forget me again! I gritted my teeth at the memory of his touchy feely friend with hair the color of blood.

I threw the door to the music store open, "Demyx? Where the fuck are you?" I shouted, slamming the door shut behind me, not even flinching as the glass of the windows rattled just a bit.

The blond popped up from behind the counter, dropping a pile of drumsticks onto it before looking at me strangely. Okay, so he was angry with me... "What? Six, why are you shouting and swearing at me?" He asked sternly.

Oh hell no. I was the one that was mad. I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes at him, "Right, pretend you don't know what the fuck," I uncrossed my arms, swinging them harshly to my sides, "I am talking about!" I ended in a shout.

He stared at me for a moment, looking utterly confused, "I don't," Swinging his arms to the sides harshly like I had, "know what you are talking about." He winced as he relaxed his arms, "Could you not swear? Take a deep breath and please start from the beginning? What's the matter?" He asked softly, seemingly concerned with my behavior.

Now I frowned in confusion, seeing he really had no idea what I was talking about. I grumbled a little, trying to calm myself down as my angry side obviously put Demyx on edge. I grimaced, looking at the ground, "Could you please explain why you are seeing that man with red hair behind my back?" I muttered.

_Don't believe anything people tell you, except when the words come from my mouth... _I'd believe Demyx in a heartbeat.

My eyes snapped off the ground as he started laughing, "What?" I blushed as he kept on laughing. Obviously I'd misinterpreted certain things... He wiped a tear out of his eye, "Red? Oh man, that's my cousin's boyfriend..." He snickered, "I can't believe you thought I was seeing him." He glanced at me, giving me an amused smile before it slipped right off his face, replacing it with raised eyebrows, looking surprised, "Wait, were you just freaking out because you were jealous?" He asked softly.

I gulped, my eyes widening as I shook my head, "I wasn't!" That was a lie, making me grimace, "Wait. No... I lied! I'm sorry!" I pulled on my hair in frustration, "I am jealous! I shouldn't have lied!" Never lie... I must never lie. Lying is against the rules... Lying was punishable... Lying could get me killed... Lying was wrong...

_Never lie, Zexion. _Not to Demyx.

I winced as all the Organization rules started forcing their way into my head repeatedly, Number One's voice loud and clear in my head, "Sorry, sorry! I'm sorry..." I blubbered, my hands shaky as I tried to untangle them from my hair while my breathing picked up in speed.

Demyx came around the counter quickly, taking my hands carefully, giving me a reassuring look before he pulled me against him, hugging me close. I closed my eyes gently, suddenly realizing breathing wasn't that hard. I could breathe... Demyx made me breathe...

_Breathing is a necessity we unfortunately have to live with. _I needed it, and not because it was a necessity. It had become a want now.

"Calm down.." He murmured, running his fingers through my hair before tugging gently on it so I would pull back and look him in the eye, "I like you, Six, okay?" He said gently, smiling just a bit.

I couldn't stop the pout shaping on my lips, "But you looked so cozy with him..." I was such a whiny brat... "You barely come near me..." I added. I wanted him. Why wouldn't he let me have him?

Demyx sighed, "It's not that I don't want to be near you. I just... didn't want to make any promises I couldn't follow through on." He kissed my cheek, making me blink in surprise up at him. He kept on talking, but I'm not sure what the words were... Something about Red being like his brother. That I had nothing to worry about...

_Love is not real. _Number One was wrong. It was real through Demyx' touch...

I touched my cheek lightly, "You've never done that before..." I whispered in slight wonder, feeling a blush heat beneath my fingertips as they were still touching my cheek, "Do it again?" I asked shyly... I believed Demyx. If he said nothing was going on with that red head, then there was nothing going on. Demyx was too good to lie. He wasn't like the Organization. I didn't have to watch my back constantly... He wasn't going to back stab me like all the numbers would if they could...

Demyx brushed the hair out of my face, the color pink tinting his cheeks lightly before he inched down and kissed both my cheeks softly, paying reverent attention to both, "There, you see?" He smiled, but then he frowned, "Six... Where is your cloak?" He asked worriedly.

I wrinkled my nose at him, "You worry about my cloak?" I frowned at myself then, "Wait... I should be worried about my cloak." I pursed my lips up at him, "You make me loose my head... I don't mind though, which is something else I should worry about." I kept on frowning.

_You must keep your identity a secret, if you do not abide by these rules, you shall die. Reveal yourself to the outer world and you betray me personally. Not just the Organization, Zexion... You do not wish to disrespect me in such a manner, do you? Do you, Zexion?_

How could I have been this reckless? I'd put the entire Organization in danger by jumping off the roof like I had... My identity had been visible to anybody...

"So, do you want to hang out for a bit? I close in about an hour today anyways." He touched my cheek, making me blink out of my thoughts, "I really want to hang out with you." He murmured.

I took his hand, slowly removing it from my cheek, "My cloak..." I muttered, staring over Demyx' shoulder... My vision blurring as I stared at the wall a little too long. I shook my head, swallowing the dry lump in my throat, "I'm forgetting things I shouldn't... I..."

Number one was going to kill me! _I will kill you with my own hands if you dare oppose me._

"I have to go! Everything is going wrong!" I shouted, quickly turning on my heel so I could take my leave.

"Wait! Six!" Demyx shouted, making me stop in my tracks as my shoulders tensed a little before I turned back around to look at Demyx. I grabbed onto my hair, not being able to focus on one single thought as too many were rushing through my mind... It was all so confusing... Why couldn't I just...

_Do not love, do not care, do not like. Color is an enhancement to our vision only to help us fade within the shadows before our enemies, it is not to make us smile. Your missions are but a minor aid to a bigger cause, never forget our cause. My cause, my life, my plan. It is not about you, it is about me. It is not about the thirteen, it is about One!_

"No!" I shook my head, "Fuck this! I am sorry, Demyx, but I am going to swear very, very bad words for the following couple of sentences..." I warned, glaring at the ground before me. I'd freaked out three times in less then an hour in his presence. Three times did I nearly make Demyx unhappy. Three times did I freak him out... I'm not even sure how many times he's asked me to wait and stay up until now...

_None but I may ask you to stay._

"I am so fucking tired of follow all the orders. So freakishly over the top, beyond hell and straight back annoyed by always having to follow the fucking rules! I always, always do what is asked of me!" It was true. Number one could ask me to shoot myself, and up until I'd met Demyx... I wouldn't have thought about it twice... I would have pulled that trigger, believing that Number One probably had a good reason to ask this of me..."They don't care what I do for them... They don't thank me for it. They don't care who I am and how I feel... For once in my life I finally figure out what smiling is about and I'm about to screw it up because..." I grimaced, wincing at the same time, "Because I believe the Organization comes before all..." I shook my head, trying to push the first, seventh and thirteenth rule out of my head, "The Organization come before all..."

_The Organization comes before all, Zexion._ I gritted my teeth. Fuck it.

I inhaled sharply, looking up at Demyx, "Fuck it!" I said out loud, making my thoughts fall back in place as my determination wasn't going to led the rules take this from me. Number One would not take this from me.

_Listen to me, Zexion! _

Not this. I marched over to Demyx, throwing my arms around his neck right before I shoved my lips onto his, making sure I didn't leave an inch of space between our bodies.

His arms came around me quickly, "Mmph!" I loved that sound... But then he pulled back, making me frown, "Wait. We have to wait..." He said this breathlessly, obviously not all that sure about his suggestion.

I disagreed vividly, shaking my head, "No more waiting, never waiting..." I was about to kiss him again, but he framed my face, stopping me from doing so.

"I still have forty-five minutes before I close... I can't really be necking with my boyfriend in the middle of the store." He pointed out. Boyfriend was all I could focus on.

I sighed internally as my mind remained silent... Number One was gone for now.

"But if we keep going, maybe it'll scare the customers away and then you can keep necking with your..." I licked my lips, grinning a bit, "boyfriend..."

He shook his head, smiling, amused, "Need customers so I can continue paying for ramen." But then he leaned down, kissing me hard. He broke away again before I could make him... not stop kissing me, "You can hang out on the bean bag chair in my office. I need the customers, Six."

I sighed heavily as he moved away from me, placing himself behind the counter so there was an obstacle between us, "That's not fair. Retaliating with logic will always make you win our arguments..." I sighed dramatically, allowing myself some fun as nobody was stopping me from it. My mind allowed it. I could feel joy and nothing more, "Oh, alright... If you can really say no to me, then I will behave and sit in your office... Waiting for you, thinking of you, dreaming of certain things..." The blush heating my cheeks I welcomed, "In my head your hands are very soft, Demyx. Will I be able to hold out for forty-five minutes?" I murmured shyly. I'd seen this rather graphic documentary that had explained to me the art of seduction. Maybe it would work on him...

His eyes widened, his lips parting, "Holy crap. Drumsticks!" I saw him swallow nervously, "I have to organize the drumsticks!" He announced clumsily, "For the sake of ramen, Drumsticks!" He shouted, scanning his eyes over the counter to find said drumsticks.

The guy in the documentary hadn't reacted that way... I frowned, "You weren't supposed to react this way, you weren't supposed to start organizing things..." Maybe I did it wrong? Maybe my shyness had blocked the effect of my words, "You were supposed to..." I stopped myself from talking, my blush too prominent to allow me to explain this in detail, "Maybe the documentary was wrong, it can happen." I shrugged it off.

Demyx released the drumsticks, giving me a funny look, "Documentary? What kind of documentary teaches you about seduction?" His eyes widened and the pink tint on his cheeks turned a vivid red, "Six? Please explain." He walked around the counter, coming to stand before me again.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably, "Well... Well... I." I cleared my throat again to try and shove the stutter out of my system, "You see, ever since this..." I gestured back and forth between myself and Demyx, "happened, you know, us?" I bit my lip in worry, "I'm not..." I coughed in discomfort, "inexperienced, I've been with men, but I've never..." I winced, "I don't know how relationships work. I had to research because I didn't want what we have to be like the thing I had with those other men." I'd gone to the red district three times in my entire life. First time was to get rid of my virginity. Second time was to make sure I'd really lost it and the third time I'd needed to scratch an itch. I knew it would be nothing like that with Demyx... "You're special, so I researched some stuff to make sure I did things right." Shoot me, please? "This video showed this guy who was talking very seductively to this other guy and it didn't take very long for the other guy to get naked and jump the guy who was talking seductively..." I blurted out and then frowned, "It had seemed to be very effective in the documentary." I pointed out uncomfortably.

And then I sighed heavily, "I thought I would try it on you because I really don't want to sit and wait..." I whined out the word 'wait', not being able to stop myself from stamping my foot.

Demyx dropped his face into his palm with a slight smacking sound, "Oh my god... you watched a gay porno to seduce me?" He looked back up at me and I was pretty sure he was overheating because of the blush, "I should feel flattered. Okay, Six, I am going to close my shop, take you to my office, and explain exactly what that 'documentary' was." He air quoted the word documentary before turning and locking the door to his store.

My eyes widened, "It worked..." I whispered in wonder.

"I heard that!" He shook his head, muttering under his breathe as he grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me along with him to his office, "Okay. First off, porn, while it can be educational, its not about proper seduction. It's about" he paused, clearing his throat, "screwing to screw. So... don't expect it to go like that. Second, I, I can't just start having sex in the middle of my store in the middle of the afternoon. No matter how cute you look." He looked away from me, "And third, I'd really like you to meet my family, namely my cousin." I blinked. Well that was sudden.

I couldn't help but pout though, "So we're not having sex yet?"

Demyx shook his head, sitting down on the bean bag chair in his office, pulling me down with him so I could sit next to him, "Not right this very minute. I'd like it to be in a bed at least." He paused, looking at me with a frown, "So? Meeting my cousin?"

I smiled at him quickly, "You're right. We will wait. I'll meet your cousin," I winced a little at that, "I'm a bit scared about that part, but I'll do it if you really wish me too. And not just because I want to have sex with you. I'll meet him because it's important to you. what's important to you, is important to me." I tilted my head so I could look him in the eyes, "I like you too, Demyx." I murmured. He smiled broadly at me, pulling me against him, hugging me... I closed my eyes, relaxing into his arms as I sighed in contentment.

"Thank you. How about I call him over for dinner tomorrow?" He asked, framing my face and placing a kiss on my lips. Before he could deepen it, I broke away, giving him a worried look.

Demyx smirked, "Don't worry about my cousin." He smiled softly at me, "Maybe you could tell me your real name or a different name so he won't find out your a number? Assuming you don't want him to find out."

I shrugged, "Six is fine. I don't want you to lie to your cousin, Demyx"

Demyx nodded at me before whipping out his phone, dialing his cousin's number, "Hey Rox! Wanna have dinner with me, tomorrow? Uh huh, yes. Okay see you then!" Rox? That sounded familiar... Why did it sound familiar?

I frowned, "What's Rox short for?" I asked, smiling while speaking so I wouldn't seem to interested. The only way the name 'Rox' could sound familiar to me, is if the name was in my database.

"Roxas. Kinda weird, but then again, Demyx isn't too common. It's some kind of weird naming thing in the family. All those X's. So, what should we make for dinner tomorrow?"

Roxas was definitely a name I'd heard before. I'd have to double check this with my data later, "Is there any way you'll let me eat rice and bread?" And then I remembered something, making me smile, "Oh! It's Sunday tomorrow, I can eat meat." I leaned into Demyx, hoping he'd hug me again.

Demyx grinned at my obvious need for him to touch me, and without hesitation, pulled me in to his side, his lips against the side of my head as he smiled, "Okay, meat it is. How about some good old BBQ? And we can have a fruit salad and corn on the cob?" He sighed contently, ducking his face into my neck, breathing me in deeply, "Is that alright?"

My heart beat fast, my eyes hooding over as I shivered a bit in Demyx' arms, a small moan escaping my lips, "Okay..." I murmured. I'd agree with anything if he kept this up. Demyx noticed my sudden change in demeanor, the previously innocent hug, not so innocent any longer. His palm cupped my cheek, tilting my face up so he could place his lips over my own. I whimpered a little, clinging onto his shirt, "I'll kiss you forever if you let me..." I whispered against his mouth before sucking his bottom lip between my teeth and moving my leg over his waist so I could straddle him. I chuckled softly, "You taste like ramen." I murmured right before deepening the kiss. Demyx squawked as I pressed my hips against his own, and then he surprised me by pushing me off him. I yelped in fright as I flew off the bean bag chair, landing on my ass.

"Sorry!" He said quickly, jumping off the bean bag chair to help me back up on my feet, "We can't... Not yet. We can't do that!" He blurted out, his cheeks red. Then he started humming a tune, twiddling his thumbs before him, his eyes looking away from me.

I tilted my head in curiosity, "Does singing that tune help kill the erection?"

Demyx' eyes snapped my way, the hum dying out. He glared a little and I could only laugh in return, "Yes. Yes it does. You're not making things easy on me, Six..." He murmured, his eyes scanning over me slowly, taking my body in, "Sexy..." he whispered. I gulped nervously, knowing he wanted to take things slow... I needed to help him out a bit. He wasn't making it easier on me helping him out by calling me that. Nobody had called me that before... I liked it.

"I can get you some more ramen in less than five minutes!" I blurted out in a shout, making him blink out of his intend staring, a confused frown engraving itself on his face.

"What?" He asked, shaking his head out of stupor.

"Ramen!" I repeated nervously, straightening my clothes.

He smiled a little bit, "Alright..." He murmured so sweetly... so simply, I relaxed, smiling at him in return.

* * *

I watched Demyx place himself in the center of the plaza, looking back at me as I slipped out of the music store's entrance, circling the building by taking a left. I gave him a quick subtle nod before making my way into the ally between the music store and high school.

Inhaling deeply, I rubbed my hands together, hoping I could do all of this in one smooth flawless motion. I usually did, but...apparently my spying abilities hadn't been all that brilliant around Demyx. He was so distracting... Shaking my head out of the clouds, I pushed off my feet, grabbing onto the rain-pipe that aligned with the side of the store, climbing my way up onto the roof. Once I reached the top, I rolled over and stayed crouched out of pure habit for not wanting to be seen, but I did peek down to make sure Demyx was watching.

I smiled discretely as I could see his big blue eyes widening just a bit when he saw how high up I was, before pushing off onto my feet again so I could take to quick steps forward before letting myself drop down to the side of the building, hanging onto the edge before I kicked myself off the wall, flinging myself towards the book store that was at the same height Grabbing a hold of the book store's roof edge, I pulled myself up and then ran quickly over this roof before jumping, leaping into the air and the flipped in the air so I could land onto the ice cream shop's roof. I only took one second to breathe before I pushed directly off of my feet again, jumping forward so I could fall into a crouched position on a bench. I sat down for just a second, because... For some reason I felt the need to show of for Demyx.

He didn't require me to be invisible. He didn't want me to be. He wanted to see me. Who I really was.

Breathing in contently, I stood and then nonchalantly made my way through the people that walked over the street, and when I reached the other side, I was happy to see nobody was standing in line at the ramen stand. Making the order, I waited patiently, checking my watch. I had two minutes left. I nodded at the man who handed me the ramen, paid him quickly before I slipped behind his stand and then knelt down to pop the lid of the sewer entrance up, pushing it aside with my foot before I made my way onto the ladder that went down into the sewers. I held onto the ladder with one hand, and then quickly pushed the ramen bowl under my chin, sticking it stuck between my neck and the first step of the ladder while I quickly pulled the lid of the sewer entrance back in place.

I took the ramen bowl and then simply let myself drop to the ground, the sound of my feet echoing through the sewers, water splashing between my shoes. Twenty three steps. I knew this. Twenty three steps and then there would be another ladder on my right. Keeping my hand on the wall to guide me as it was pitch black, I smiled when my fingers closed around the metal steps and then made my way up the ladder, pushing the lid aside when my palm touched the bottom of it.

My calculations had been correct. This entrance to the sewers opened right up next to where Demyx was standing. I smiled sheepishly as I climbed my way up onto the plaza, pushing the lid back in place with my foot as I smiled sheepishly at a staring Demyx, presenting him the bowl of ramen.

He bit his lip, not knowing whether he should be drooling at my spy moves or the ramen, "That was amazing. Seriously, wow." He took the ramen from my hands, frowning at my other hand, "Where's your ramen?" He asked.

I blinked in surprise, "Well... I needed my second hand to climb up the ladder." I pointed out logically.

Demyx grinned, stepping closer as he smiled slowly, "Wanna share mine with me?" He asked softly, slowly... seductively. I frowned down at my belly. That tingly feeling just wouldn't leave when I was around him. Looking back up at him, I blushed a little while nodding as I let my eyes scan over his face. He had a dimple in his right cheek when he smiled... His blue eyes shined a little as he looked back at me.

"You're pretty..." I murmured sincerely, not caring if pretty was the right term to use in this case or not.

Demyx licked his lips nervously, making me gaze down at said lips, "Thanks... You're pretty... sexy..." He mumbled shyly, blushing as he did so.

I grinned, "Don't say that. I'm not responsible for my actions when you say that. Last time you did, it made me jump my way over three roofs..." the blush on his cheeks faded a little, replaced with a soft chuckle, making him seem more comfortable, as I had wanted him to be.

He placed an arm around my shoulders, guiding me back to the store, "Well then, lets get you out of the public eye before I get molested." He said, sounding amused.

I perked up at this, "Are you going to let me?" I blinked at my own words, realizing how forward that had been. I looked sheepishly up at Demyx, "I'm sorry, I don't know where my brain filter has gone..."

He laughed a little, but I could hear it was forced, and maybe even fake, "We can still have fun together without having to have sex." He paused, giving me a funny look I'm not sure I understand, "Or is that all you want from me?" He tried to stay cheerful, "Just my body?" My heart ached at the layer of vulnerability I could hear pushing through the facade of laughter.

He couldn't really be thinking that I...? I shook my head furiously, "No!" I shouted, dragging Demyx into the store, slamming the door shut behind us before I turned to face him, "I mean... yes." I frowned at myself, "I mean no. I mean, partly. I mean, you... You're." I huffed at my own lack of intelligence, wondering where all my vocabulary had gone. I breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself down a little before I was going to properly explain to him.

As I let my eyes travel down over his body, I couldn't help but sigh happily at the sight, "I'm so very much attracted to you..." I murmured, but then shook my head out of the gutter, "But that's not all I like in you!" I assured him, "You laugh all the time!" I paused, and then giggled at myself, knowing I needed to elaborate on that subject.

Sighing contently, I looked up at Demyx, "It's a beautiful sound, I need to hear it just as much as I need to hear the monks chant. I want to hear it all the time." I bit onto my lip in concentration, "I try to repeat the sound in my head, but I can't possibly make it sound right because it's so unique and I don't think my brain is capable of re-producing such a beautiful sound. And..." I stepped closer, letting my palms carefully cup Demyx's cheeks as I stared into his blue eyes intently, "You make me see things in a way nobody has made me see things." I whispered softly, "You make the black in my life bright. You make me smile when nobody can. You make me want things I never thought I'd want..." I took in a shaky breath, closing my eyes as I appreciated the sensation, "Air..." I looked at Demyx again, "I want air... I never wanted air. I always have known I needed it, but around you I actually want it..." I murmured softly, standing up onto the tips of my toes so I could inch up, tilting my head a little as I pressed my lips softly against his, "You're wonderful, Demyx. Body and mind..."

His lips were parted, his eyes slightly hooded as he stared at me for what seemed to be minutes. He didn't move, stayed silent for a moment, looking at me as I waited patiently for him to process what I'd just told him. He then placed the ramen bowl onto the counter, and I could see a flash of bright lively blue glaze over his eyes before he... Well, he pretty much attacked me.

He crushed his lips against my own, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist as he walked me backwards, pushing my back up against the counter. He nibbled onto my bottom lip before pushing his tongue into my mouth, seeking entrance that I granted him without hesitation. His hands traveled along my back, his fingers gripping my sweater occasionally, telling me he was obviously frustrated with the clothing barrier.

He turned his head to the side, pressing more firmly against me as he deepened the kiss. He moaned, the sound of it sending my heart flying, "God, I want you so bad..." He said against my lips, almost sounding pained.

I moaned in return at his words, letting my fingers pull onto his blond locks as I kissed him feverishly, "I want you just as bad." He needed to know that. He surprised me, startled me, as his hand palmed my crotch, making me groan into his mouth as my hips rocked forward involuntarily, reflex... His other hand he placed on my neck, guiding me through the kiss, wanting to lead. I didn't mind, I let him.

"I can't imagine life without you..." He moaned as he settled into a steady rhythm against my pants. I was panting and I couldn't seem to get close enough. Thankfully, he pressed his body firmly against mine, trapping his hand between our erections, rocking his hips against my own, his hand creating the friction we both desperately needed. His lips detached from my mouth, but only so he could continue the kisses down my cheek, jawline and then my neck, "Don't ever leave me." And then he bit me. And I loved it.

I gasped, bones practically turning to jello as I tried to hold onto him as best I could while he sped up the pace, making me moan continuously, my lips dragging lazily over the skin on the side of his head as he continued to work his magic on my neck.

"Never." I promised in a breathless whisper, grabbing onto his hair tightly. Demyx let the hand he had on my neck slide down over my body, hooking it underneath my right thigh so he could prop my knee onto his hip, changing the angle of our position, giving me more, "Oh fuuuuck..." I groaned low, wincing at the swear word, "I'm sorry! No more swear-" He interrupted by jerking his hips harshly against my own, "Fuck, fuck... I can't help it..." I apologized, dazed, at the swearing, not exactly coherent at this point, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as his fingers squeezed my erection through my pants over and over...

He lifted his head, his eyes closing as he pressed his mouth against mine again, quickening the pace of our movements as he kissed me passionately, "Moan for me..." He asked softly, and the words alone made me moan. I dug my fingers into his jean clad ass, pressing even harder against him. My breathing was no longer in control and neither was his, the moans were constant as we moved faster and faster, driving each other to that delicious brink... And it was so much more amazing with Demyx...

I broke the kiss, gasping for air, "Done for..." I said, a moan lacing itself in the words as I came hard. Demyx followed just a second afterwards, my hands still in his hair, my lips against his throat as he murmured a soft, "Six..." while he came.

I was panting and so was he, and while I let my forehead drop to his shoulder, he mimicked the action, letting his forehead drop onto my own shoulder. Our muscles were locked in place, holding onto each other tightly as we slowly came down from the high. I was sensitive all over... And I don't think I've ever felt quite this good before...

Demyx moved first, just moving his head off my shoulder so he could look at me, cupping my face, "Wow..." He breathed, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to just attack you..." He murmured, smiling as he brushed the hair out of my face.

I smiled at him, "More than okay..." His cheeks were red from exertion, and I knew mine were as well. My breathing was still a little on the odd side, but I didn't care.

He took a small step back, looking down between our hips, grinning widely, "We need to clean up. Good thing I live upstairs. You can borrow some of my clothes." He leaned into me again, kissing me softly, deeply and pulled away, seemingly reluctant as he did so, "Gotta stop, or we'll end up worse off than we are now..."

I blushed, but grinned nonetheless, "Maybe we should run away together and find a place where we can be naked all the time. We'd never have to do laundry." I wrinkled my nose, "Four is strict with laundry." I muttered absently as the thought suddenly crossed my mind. I shrugged it off happily as Demyx chuckled softly, placing another kiss on my lips, humming while he did so, "Hmmm... Naked bum... Lets go upstairs." He whispered. I smiled, nodding my head and let him take my hand and guide me up the stairs.

**

* * *

**

**Meeting Roxas:**

Did he have to keep testing me as he did? Roxas was an extremely important name in my database. He was an ex Lustitia Agent! Glaring across the plaza, I growled as I jumped off the Inn's roof, landing next to some people who passed by, eyeing me warily as they tried to figure out where the hell I'd come from. I didn't care. Like I hadn't cared the last time I'd done this. Demyx was going to have to stop pissing me off! It was going to get me killed!

I'm sure he had a perfectly logical explanation to this as well. I could not connect him to his cousin in that sense... The fact that Roxas was his cousin was probably a coincidence. I had to believe this. Demyx couldn't betray me as such... I marched across the plaza, but this time I did have the cloak properly pulled over my head. I was willing to oppose One a little bit, but I still owed him some loyalty.

I threw the door to the music store open, "Demyx? Where the fuck are you?" I shouted, slamming the door shut behind me, not even flinching as the glass of the windows rattled just a bit. I tugged on the cloak again, making sure it was still properly in place. That Roxas could be here...

Demyx popped out of his office, rolling his eyes at me as he was trying to re-string a ukulele, "You, my friend, have got to stop bursting in here dropping the f-bomb all the time. You're just lucky there's no one in here."

I glared at him, "I'm not your friend!" Never would we be friends... We were more than that. I marched up to him, kissing him fiercely, quickly, "Never friends..." I muttered, "Now fucking explain to me how your cousin happens to be a former Lustitia agent." I frowned at Demyx, even though he couldn't see, "I don't like Roxas. He knows too much, same qualifications I have... I don't like it." I shook my head, feeling nervous and scared over the current situation, "I don't like this, Demyx! You better give me a logical explanation to all of this before I freak out more than I already am!" I shouted at him, the shake in my voice making me sound vulnerable, and I was at this point.

Demyx dumped the ukulele onto the counter, grabbing a hold of me so he could kiss me, "Calm down, Roxas isn't an agent anymore. Relax... I'm not surprised you were able to deduce who Roxas was, but that has nothing to do with ME. Just like your number doesn't have anything to do with ME. Do you understand? I am not defined by what Roxas or you do." He rubbed his thumbs softly over my neck, looking softly at me even though he couldn't see me, "None of that should matter when we are together, alright?" He murmured.

I fiddled nervously with Demyx' shirt edge, nodding quickly, "Okay. Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry. I-I... I'm just. The Lustitia agents are a threat to us, Demyx. I just need to be extra careful... I'm breaking so many rules already..." I shook my head, leaning up so I could place a soft kiss against his lips, "I don't care. I really don't... This is all just so scary and new. But I trust you, Demyx." I inhaled sharply, hoping I could calm down a little, "I do, because I knew it meant nothing. I just needed to make sure, it's in my nature to doubt everything... It's my job to doubt everything and double check. So I double checked. I'm sorry I swore...I'm calm now. We can have dinner now."

He shushed me gently, pulling me against him, "It's okay. I am trying to understand, just like I tried to understand when Roxas told me about his job. But I can't have you guys freak out, okay? You're both important to me, your jobs aren't. Please don't let it define you. You are more than your number, Six."

I sighed a little, nodding against his chest, "I will try." I promised.

I pulled away from Demyx a little as I heard footsteps entering the room, "Well, this isn't what I was expecting..." I looked over Demyx' shoulder, stepping away as I let my eyes scan over the blond that was definitely Demyx' cousin, Roxas. He gave Demyx a pointed look I didn't understand, "I'm Roxas, Former Lustitia Agent." He directed at me, looking at my cloak curiously, "I overheard. What can I do to make you feel more at ease, Six?" At least he didn't beat his way around the bush. He extended his hand my way and I couldn't help but growl lightly in reaction.

"Nothing. I will behave because Demyx assures me I can trust you..." I muttered, placing my palm in his.

Demyx sighed, smiling, "How anti-climactic. Six, this is my favorite cousin, Roxas O'Malley. Roxas, this is my b-boyfriend, Six." He detached his eyes from Roxas, turning his gaze on me instead. I could see he was nervous... "Ramen?" He suddenly shouted, making me chuckle as he pretty much used that as a defense now.

"I can't believe you forgot to mention your... boyfriend, is a Number..." He grinned my way.

I frowned at him, "At least we can agree on that," I walked over to Demyx, snuggling against his side, hoping he knew with that action that I could understand why he hadn't told me about Roxas' former job. I went to give Roxas a pointed look, but realized he wouldn't see because I was still wearing my cloak, "Roxas O'Malley. I will kill you if you make use of my identity..." I grinned beneath my cloak, "Better yet, I'll have Thirteen kill you..." I said, before tugging on my cloak to show my face. I instantly turned my head to Demyx, giving him the proper smile he'd been looking for the last couple of minutes.

He glared at me though, "No death threats in my store, I mean it." And then he glared at Roxas, "Both of you, play nice." He nodded and then he gave me his sweet smile again, "You were a little early, so why don't you and Rox pull up some stools while I finish this ukelele, then we can go have a nice, CALM, un-threatening dinner. Alright?"

I pouted and then grimaced as Roxas had pouted at that as well. Demyx rolled his eyes at us, "I am the king of pouts, you two have nothing on me. Stools!" He pointed in the stools direction, pushing us towards it. Sitting down on a stool, I felt a little uncomfortable when Roxas, after having sat down himself, turned his gaze on me, eying me curiously... The identity of Numbers was sacred, Lustitia agents knew this just as well as Numbers did.

"So..." He began, "Aren't you a little on the short side to be a feared Number?" He asked innocently.

I snorted, "Right, because you're size screams scary Lustitia Agent." I retorted.

He frowned at me, "Former. And I'm not that short." His frown deepened, obviously troubled with my comment, "Get up." He ordered, making me raise an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, tugging on my arm so I slid off the stool, "Demyx! Measure us, would you? I'm sick and tired of being the 'shortstack' around here."

"Seriously? You guys are exactly the same height, and I am taller. Get over it." He walked over to me, "Hold this, Six." I held onto the instrument as he retied the strings carefully, "Rox, why don't you grab a guitar and wow Six with your skills."

Roxas sighed heavily, following Demyx' order nonetheless, "I still think I'm taller by a couple..." He muttered.

I growled, "Bite me!"

He grinned, "With pleasure..."

My eyes widened and I quickly turned my gaze on Demyx, "Demyx...?" I asked worriedly.

"Hey, there will be no nibbling on my boyfriend by my cousin!" Demyx scolded Roxas.

I smirked, satisfied, "I win." I announced happily.

Roxas shrugged, and then picked up the guitar, playing a soft tune at first, "Should have known!" He sang, sounding off key, "That the nuuuuumbers!" He slammed his hand down the guitar, "Are... Chickenwusses!" He finished off, waggling his eyebrows at me.

I glared in anger, gritting my teeth. Calm down, calm down... I grabbed Demyx's face, kissing him fiercely, hoping that would calm me down... It did... It was so good... I sighed contently, "Okay, good, that helped... The killing urge is gone..." I smiled up at Demyx in a gooey manner. He looked dreamily down at me.

"Roxas, I'm gonna kick your butt." He said calmly before pinning a glare on him, "Do I have to separate you two? You're acting like three year-olds. In fact, three year-olds don't get autographed drum sets. Give it back!" Demyx shouted, making me frown in confusion as I had no idea what he was talking about.

Roxas stopped playing the guitar, "How do you know I have an autographed drum set? A-" He faltered, making my eyebrows shoot up in surprise... "My boyfriend gave it to me." He finished.

"Yeah, well, who do you think he 'bought' it from?" Demyx narrowed his eyes on Roxas.

I stared curiously at Demyx's sudden change in demeanor, "You're air quoting the word bought... Why are you doing that?" I thought for a moment and then gasped in shock, "He stole it from you?" I glared at Roxas, "That's bad!" I pointed out.

Roxas stared dully my way, "Do you need me to list the wrongs you do on a daily basis? Or are you getting my point?"

I ignored him, "I can steal it back for you." I offered Demyx with a smile, "All I have to do is follow Roxas and spy on him." I turned to look at Roxas, pushing all jokes aside and making sure my voice made that clear as I said the following, "I trust Demyx, Roxas, but I do not trust you. Whatever plan you have going on behind my back... Be careful."

Roxas gritted his teeth, giving me a quick nod, "I hear you. Alright, let's back off. We're here for Demyx..." He offered a truce.

I pursed my lips, "Done deal."

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey guys! Quick note: aliceupsidedown and I have another collab going which you can find on her profile under the title "100 themes series" - they are short and fun little chapters. Go lookit!_


	7. Riku's Interjection

**A/N: ****This story is a collaboration between myself and aliceupsidedown! *spaz* Read, ****Enjoy**** and Review, please! :D **

* * *

**Riku**

Any second now, and I should be getting a call from Roxas, informing me how the mission with his cousin and Number Six was going. I still wasn't sure we could trust Demyx. From what Roxas had told me, he wasn't at all interested in helping us take down the Organization, and it had only been that Roxas had appealed to him in a family sense, and explained as much as he could, that Demyx had reluctantly agreed to help us. I didn't understand it. But I'd been trying to take the Organization down longer than anyone else I knew.

Thirteen years. Half of my life had been dedicated in some way or another, to the downfall of the Organization. When I was thirteen, my younger brother had been kidnapped and killed by them. All so they could take over Destiny Islands. My parents and I, in order to save him, had abandoned the people of the Islands and moved to the mainland, and Xemnas had moved in to take over. In the end, it had proven fruitless. Zexion hadn't been returned and I'd only just learned recently that he'd been killed shortly after his kidnapping.

I was so angry. Up until a year ago, I'd still held on hope that he was perhaps alive and just forced to work for them. That was, until I'd gotten slightly careless in my spying on the Organization. I still shuddered at the memory.

_"Excuse me sir, can you help us? One of our tires has gone flat, and we can' seem to get it to work." _

Two woman. Who'd have thought that two woman, both innocent looking, would be Numbers for the Organization. Sora had warned me about doing good deeds. Not to stop, as that would be against his nature as well, but to inform him immediately about stopping on the way home. I'd ignored his advice and paid for it. They'd tag teamed me, knocking me out, and running my car into a ditch.

I'd woken up in a cell. No windows, one door that I was facing, tied to a chair. They'd introduced themselves as Number Eight and Number Nine. And that was all I wanted to remember about the week they held me captive. Sleep deprivation, crazy noises that drove me insane, they had a unique form of torture. Somewhere amidst that week, they'd told me about Zexion. My brother hadn't lasted long, they'd told me. Anger burned inside of me. Sora had defied orders and somehow rescued me. I didn't remember a whole lot, but he'd gotten Roxas to figure out where I was being held.

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. This wasn't about my most recent torture. This was about the pain they'd inflicted on my family. I no longer had my brother to save, but I wasn't going to let his murder go unpunished.

My phone rang. "_Cartwright?_" It was Roxas. He was supposed to be having dinner with his cousin, and hopefully Number Six.

"O'Malley. Report on the situation. Is everything going according to plan?" I hadn't been to excited to involve Roxas' cousin. A civilian. But no one else was of the mentality to be as effective.

He grunted unhappily at me. "_Everything sucks major ass, Riku._"

"What's going on, Roxas?" This did not sound good.

He sighed. "_The plan is still in motion. Everything can still fall into place like we hope it will. It's just that my dumbass cousin has fallen head over heels for Six._"

What the hell? I took a deep breath. "What the FUCK, Roxas! How is the plan okay?" I smacked my palm against my forehead. "Oh my god, what is it with the O'Malleys and the fucking numbers? It's like you can't keep it in your pants!" I knew I was shouting, and I knew that at any minute, Sora would come and see what it was all about. "Please explain why I shouldn't just yank him out right now! He is compromising the entire operation! One word, one word about the meeting set up and he is dead, Roxas. We're all fucking dead!" Didn't he see how serious this was? We weren't a fucking matchmaking service!

I could hear him sputter. "_Leave the O'Malley dicks outta this, aight? You'll be happy to hear that Six is just as stupidly in love with my cousin as my cuz is with Six. From what I've managed to observe, I actually believe this will work to our advantage._" He took a deep breath. "_Calm the fuck down first and I'll give you a piece of information that'll beat Sora's blow jobs tenfold._"

Now I sputtered. "Leave Sora's blow jobs out of this!" I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm down. "Alright, 'WOW' me with this information." I tell you, I didn't get any respect anymore.

Roxas cleared his throat. "_We aren't working for the Lustitia anymore, Carthwright, ease down on the freaking control, would you?_" He sighed. "_Six recognized my first name when Demyx mentioned it to him in order for me to meet him tonight. From the results, Six researched me during his time apart from my cuz and obviously found out who I am._" He paused so I could take it all in. "_Now here's whats interesting. He went to Demyx first. He found out about me, and instead of going to Number One and reporting the data, he kept the data to himself, deliberately lied to Number One, went to see my cuz and confronted Demyx about it._" He laughed. "_And will continue to lie to Number One about my whereabouts as he believes and trusts Demyx._" Laughing louder, I could hear the edge of relief in his voice. "_Shit. Riku? I'm on the island while a number is aware and I'm not dead. I'm thinking fucking progress!_"

I sighed. Maybe this wasn't a total fucking disaster. "Alright, alright. I can see that this is not a disaster. Barely though. God, this is too important to us though. We gotta fucking get him to meet all of us and be willing to switch sides before he somehow finds out about the set up. This is fucking hopeless." I was betting everything on this. If Demyx couldn't get him to open up to us, we were wasting our time.

Roxas grunted at me. "_Cheer the fuck up, would you? Give Demyx a little bit more time. The trust needs to settle in a little deeper before we spring ourselves on him. I don't like being patient either, but ask Sora's opinion and he'll tell you the same thing I just told you._" Pausing, I heard him take a deep breath. "_With your permission, my suggestion would be we have Demyx pry Six's real name out of him and when Six relinquishes that... That's when I think we can introduce ourselves. Shouldn't be too long. He showed me his identity._"

Wow. That was something. "What does he look like? He WILLINGLY showed you his identity? Shit, maybe we should have Demyx have all the numbers fall in love with him."

Roxas chuckled. "_I know, Right? I swear to god, whatever doubt I had on my acting skills are completely gone. I kept the facade real nice when he pulled that cloak off his head._" He sighed, amused. "_He's my height, blue-ish hair... kinda like yours, actually._"

I snorted. My hair was an annoying shade of silver. It made me stand out too much.

"_Anyway... Sapphire,_" He snickered, "_eyes, as my cuz described them and athletic physique. He's a wall jumper, Riku. Demyx proudly babbled on about how Six pretty much jumped his way over half of the plaza roofs to get him a bowl of beef ramen._"

I rolled my eyes. Show off much? "How did he act? Was he shy or anything? Assertive?" Then what he said sank in. Ramen again. "Fuck, is your cousin a ramen junkie like you?" Only the O'Malleys would manage to make that a part of every mission.

He groaned back at me. "_He's a rude little mother fucker! I swear, I haven't had an argument this wild without it ending up in a make out session in forever._" He snickered. "_I love Axel._"

I laughed. "So he back-talked you, did he? I like him already." He sputtered.

I rolled my eyes as he continued, "_Ramen is O'Malley religion, dude. Don't dis it. Anyway. He's... I wouldn't go as far as saying that he's bipolar, but there is a little bit of that in him. He is shy on subjects he doesn't understand, but when he's certain to know, he is quite secure and confident. Since the subjects switch every two minutes with Demyx, it gave me the impression of bipolarity . He's maybe a bit skittish... It's clear that although he wants to be where Demyx is, he is very aware that he's putting his neck one the line._"

"And it's that he realizes that his ass is grass if he betrays Demyx to the Org." I added. "They'll kill him along with Demyx, but if he betrays us, he could leave Demyx out of it. So we have to be careful and not let him turn us in when he meets us. When can you see him next? Somehow he has to get used to seeing you around."

He cleared his throat. "_I hear you. And, no. Seriously, Riku, this guy does not like me. And I don't like him, we just don't get along! He is severely uncomfortable with the fact that we both do the same job. I'm not the right person for this... _" He trailed off, thinking. "_Now don't try and kill me over the phone alright, but I'm thinking Red._" He paused. "_He's heard of Axel already. Got jealous when Red paid Dem a visit. Six was spying on them - meaning Six is already aware of my boyfriend, it wouldn't be too strange to merge Red into the mission._"

"Fucking Axel? Let me get this straight." I paused. "You want the FORMER Number Eight, who betrayed the Organization to meet the CURRENT Number Six because you can't play nice? AND he already has a negative impression because he was spying on him and Demyx?" I sputtered. "I'm amazed you passed the psychological portion of the interview process for Lustitia, for you are surely crazy."

"_Yeah, sounds exactly right. That's what I want._" He grunted. "_Okay, listen up Cartwright, I'm going to talk to you as a friend to another friend. You ain't my boss in the following couple of minutes. Ready? Good._" He took a deep breath, "_Axel needs to get the fuck out of that base or else he himself, as opposed to his bombs, will explode. My sexual stamina can't keep up with his boredom, you hear me? Aside from my sore ass. Axel, being a former number, knows EXACTLY what Six is going through. He will know what to say and what to do to make Six feel comfortable, because although Demyx might be the key to Six's freedom, Demyx has no idea what is going on in Six's head right now. Axel does. He's been through the exact same shit, and I'm thinking, score._"

I grumbled, seeing the logic. "Fine, I can see your point." I winced. "But, please, never in the future will you tell me about your sore ass. Ever. Contact Demyx and set up a meeting then. This better fucking work Roxas. I don't want to lose anybody else."

He sighed. "_Consider it done. And right there with you, Riku. We are going to make this work, and if it doesn't, we pull out of this before anybody gets hurt. I don't fucking care about the law anymore. I'm willing to try and take down the Org without it, but nobody dies, I won't allow it._" His voice was clipped and determined. I didn't want him to lose Demyx.

"Good." I jumped when I felt hands creep over my shoulders to sweep my hair off of my neck. Sora leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Have him pick up some lotion. We're out." What he said didn't really register until I'd already passed the message on to Roxas.

"Um, Sora asks that you buy some more lotion. Apparently, someone has been using all the lotion up rather quickly." Oh fucking hell. I did NOT just say that over the phone. Whirling around I glared at Sora, who gave me his 'innocent' expression, "I don't FUCKING want to know!" My breath hitched as Sora started to breathe and ghost his lips over my neck.

I forgot I was still on the phone until I heard Roxas chuckle. "_Are you panting?_" I could hear the grin on his face. "_What's Sora up too, Ri? Naughty. You guys want a specific flavor, or..._" I pushed Sora away, trying to not sound like a sex lunatic.

"No FUCKING way, SORA! Not now!" He just laughed, before starting to tickle my sides. "Dammit, I've gotta go Roxas, and I DON'T want to hear any wise ass comments about this!"

He was laughing, "_Wise ass comment! Wise ass comment!_" He paused before shouting, "_Nail him hard, Sora!_" Click.

I dropped the phone and grabbed Sora's hands. "Come on, Sora. What was that for?" I whined at him, giving him my best hurt look.

He rolled his eyes before giving me a quick kiss. "You are too tense. Knock it off or I'll make you spar with me." Sighing in defeat, I let him rub the tension out of my shoulders, trying not to think too much about the hopelessness of our current situation. Hopefully, Axel and Demyx could change Six's current loyalty before anyone else got hurt.


	8. Chapter four: The Date

**A/N: ****This story is a collaboration between myself and aliceupsidedown! **Read, Enjoy and Review, please! :D

* * *

**Demyx**

I was almost regretting inviting Roxas over for dinner last night. I mean, besides the obvious reasons it could have blown up in my face, he'd been giving me the evileye the entire time. Especially since I'd introduced Six to him as my boyfriend. My boyfriend. A Number for the Organization that was slowly killing life on the islands. I don't know what I was thinking. Talk about your tough relationships. Not to mention that it seemed like it was going really fast. I hadn't known Six that long, but already I'd jumped him in the middle of my store. I dropped my head into my hands, and groaned. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

Sighing, I got up from my kitchen table, grabbed my toast that had popped up and tried to eat without wanting to vomit. I guess things hadn't gone so bad after they'd declared a truce, they'd tried to get along for me.

"_I trust Demyx, Roxas, but I do not trust you. Whatever plan you have going on behind my back... Be careful."_

_Roxas gritted his teeth, giving Six a quick nod, "I hear you. Alright, let's back off. We're here for Demyx..." He offered a truce._

_Six pursed his lips, "Done deal." _

_I did a little sarcastic squee, "Awww, you guys are so cute. Getting along for me?" I threw my hands up in the air, and put the ukelele I'd been restringing down. "I don't expect you to be friends, but can you ease up on the melodrama? Let's go get food!" _

_Six quickly walked over to me. "Didn't you say we were going to have BBQ?" He stared me, giving me puppy dog eyes. "Not ramen again, please...?" Leaning forward, he'd given me a few small kisses to emphasize his point._

_Roxas snorted, "Like that's going to work..."__Little did he know the powers of persuasion that Six had over me. Losing my ability to think clearly with Six so close, I just nodded and replied, "Yeah, BBQ. Upstairs. Come on Rox. I promised Six some BBQ." I turned and started heading to the back of the store and up the stairs. "I have salad and corn on the cob too."_

_Roxas gaped at me, pointing his finger. "What? The dude puts the whammy on you and you let it happen?"_

_Six couldn't help but taunt my cousin, "Of course."_

_I wasn't really paying attention, "Huh? What? You don't wanna have BBQ with us, Rox?" I guess he could run down to the ramen stand if he really wanted._

_Six chuckled, enjoying this far too much. "Sure he does!"_

_I shrugged, "More for us, I suppose." I lead them up the stairs. _

_I heard Roxas shout as he followed me up the stairs with Six. "No, no! I want!" I could hear them pushing each other, bickering. "I don't like you." _

_Six responded, "Neither do I like you. Deal with it. I lo-" I faintly heard him stutter, as my face went red at what he almost said. "I don't just really like him."_

_Unwilling to hear what Roxas would say to that, I shouted down at them, "Hurry up, you two! And there had better not be any blood or guts spilled on my stairs." I heard Six run up the stairs and he came to my side as I was setting the table, "Can I sit close to you?"_

_Roxas was still grumbling, "You sound just like my mother." I rolled my eyes at him, thinking of all the times she'd threatened us about destroying the house._

_"Hey Rox, you wanna set the table?" I tried to maneuver around Six, who'd basically glued himself to my side. Turning to him I said, "Yes, Six you can sit by me, but how about you grab the salad from the fridge and put it on the table?" I gave him quick kiss before he could pout. "Thanks." After he disappeared into the kitchen, Roxas finally made his move on me._

_"Your boyfriend?" He hissed at me in anger._

_I couldn't suppress the anger in my voice as I answered back just as fiercely. "This is all YOUR fault, you idiot! Don't blame me! He practically jumped me! What was I supposed to do?"_

_He rolled his eyes, "Oh, I don't know, Demyx. Ever heard of something called, self control?" He hissed sarcastically, "You seem pretty willing when he jumps you!" _

_I furiously snapped back at him, "Self-control? Like how you were with Axel? I can't help it that I'm in love with him! I tried to keep it as just friends, but if I push him away, then what? Where does that leave this fucking 'mission'?" I grimaced, hating the curse that dropped from my lips. I tried to calm down, hoping that Six couldn't hear us._

_Roxas' eyes widened at my words. "Shit. You love each other." He sighed heavily. "If he fucks you over don't come crying to me alright?" He shook his head. "No wait. If that happens just allow me to tell you, 'I told you so!'" I glared at him and we both smoothed our expressions as Six came back into the room. _

_He plopped the salad bowl onto the table and propped his hands on his hips, giving us both pointed looks. "I feel offended by the fact that you both doubt my skills as a spy. You really think I didn't expect you to talk behind my back?" Oh crap. Hopefully he hadn't heard everything that had been said. He narrowed his eyes at me. "I love you too, but you will have to make up for telling," he jerked his thumb at Roxas, "him first." He turned and glared at Roxas again. "Being a former Lustitia agent you must know that everything in the Org works because of a system." Six's voice had dropped to a soft and dangerous tone. "That system works because there are rules. Break those rules, and they break your neck. I love your cousin, Roxas O'Malley, and I'm gladly putting my neck on the line. I will allow you to not trust me for what I do, but I won't allow you to doubt my sincerity towards Demyx... The logic in my actions proves that your doubt is unreasonable." So, he'd only heard the last thing that Roxas had said, about loving each other. I turned away from him, my stomach twisted with guilt._

_"Sorry, Six" I reached out and hugged him close, bent my face away from Roxas, and whispered quietly in his ear, "I love you." _

_He hugged me back, lightly. "I'm not really mad." I was relieved when he chuckled and kissed me. "Never at you anyway... Love you too." I shouldn't have felt relief, but I did. I turned back to glare at Roxas. "Are you okay?"_

_He cleared his throat, obviously not liking what he was seeing, but unable to do anything about it. "Fine. You guys are going relatively fast though." At our glares he threw his hands up in defense. "Just saying! I've warned you, now I will back off and let you both deal with the consequences." Rubbing his hands together he added, "I want my meat. Now._**"**

I'd been unable to look Roxas in the eye after that exchange and immediately after dinner he'd left, saying he had someone to meet. I figured it was Axel, but by the way he kept glaring at me, I thought maybe he'd go straight to Riku and tell him how I'd messed up the mission. Six had left a few minutes later, saying he'd been gone long enough, but not before giving me a deep and meaningful kiss. "I love you, Demyx." The last thing he said to me, then he'd gone out the window again.

Crunching down my toast, I shuddered at how close last night had come to blowing my cover in front of Six. I resented the fact that I even had to have a cover. Letting my thoughts wander, I imagined what it would have been like if I'd just met Six by a REAL coincidence, instead of a fabricated one. I think I would have acted much the same. But, I would have insisted that he spend more time with me. I hadn't pushed him so much to really hang out with me, mainly because I was so unsure about being attracted to him and screwing up this stupid mission Thinking about it, I had openly called him my boyfriend in front of Roxas, kissed him, done other things with him, and had admitted to loving him. Could I really love him already?

I hadn't loved anyone in a long time. Was that affecting my ability to think clearly when it came to Six? I sighed again. He just needed so much and he was just so forward about his wants and needs. I'd responded to him before I could help myself. But, besides him being a number, what else did I know about him? Absolutely nothing. And I wanted to know things about him. I wanted to know about his childhood, about his favorite things, and most of all I wanted to know why he stayed with the numbers when I could tell that he wasn't happy. A normal relationship was going to be extremely hard, but I wanted one with Six. So very badly.

There wasn't a whole lot I could do that would make things easier for us. Roxas would continue to ask me questions about him, and I would continue to answer them. Why was I doing that? Oh yeah. In the end, we were trying to bring down the Organization and I was trying to save Six. It almost seemed futile. I wanted to be with Six, but I couldn't be, not while the Organization was around and not while I was secretly reporting his every move to Roxas.

I got up, grabbed the dishes I'd dirtied, and proceeded to wash them, still thinking about Six. He seemed to like being around me. I loved being around him. Would he consent to go on a date with me? He still wore his Organization cloak, but no one outside of the Organization knew what he looked like. Heck, people INSIDE the Organization probably didn't know what he looked like. Hopefully that meant that he could go out in semi-public areas with me. I'd ask him whenever he popped back into my store. I smiled. He was just so random sometimes. Finishing the dishes, I headed down to my store to open up for the day.

* * *

Around two in the afternoon, I was surprised when Merlin the owner of the bookstore, the shop that shared a wall with mine, stopped by. I hadn't really gotten to know many of the other shopkeepers in town. I was quite a bit younger than they were, and I hadn't been here as long. However, Merlin had stopped by the first month I had owned my shop, and introduced himself to me. He was an older man with a long white beard and wore a lot of bermuda shorts and button up shirts with large colorful flowers on them. Kinda reminded me of one of those crazy old uncles you read about it books..

"Demyx, good afternoon." Merlin waved at me, peering intently at a small harmonica.

"Good afternoon to you, Merlin. What can I do for you?" I was trying to re-stack the boxes containing the music stands. It wasn't going well.

"I was wondering if you had a minute to chat with me." He smiled at me, and I figured he just wanted to shoot the breeze for a minute. Shrugging and glancing around, I noticed no one in the store. I stood up, and made my way over to the corner that had a small stage set up for performances. An old couch sat a little off to the side and I motioned for him to sit down.

"What did you want to chat about?" I smiled at the bright orange flowered shirt he was wearing today. It clashed horribly with everything.

"Well, I was just talking to some of the other shop owners, and well, we've noticed a gradual slowing of shipments coming to our islands. It seems that it takes longer and longer each time to get our merchandise." He paused and looked around. "Have you been affected by this at all?"

I shrugged. To be honest, my shipments were never regular to begin with, and any problems I had, I just chalked up to regular shipping errors. "Well, you know that I don't really get any regular merchandise passing through. So, I really couldn't say." I wondered a little at his reasoning for asking. It's not like there was anything we could do. Our island was just one out of five in the area, and any shipment problems usually originated from the mainland.

He stroked his beard, and adjusted his glasses. Turning to me, he smiled. "I was hoping that perhaps your shipments were regular, and it was just a few that were affected." He patted me on the shoulder and stood. "Well, there isn't anything we can do about it now. Perhaps it was just a fluke." I glanced up at him, smiled and waved as he left.

It was interesting that there were shipment problems, but I guess I hadn't really noticed. And I just figured that since the Organization pretty much ran everything, it was them being lazy or something. I mentally shrugged. If it started to affect me, I'd adjust. I wasn't going to let the Organization shadow my life.

* * *

"Okay, now try it in the Key of G. Remember, F sharp!" I beamed at the youngsters sitting in obediently at the piano benches in my store. They grinned back at me, each one putting their headphones back on, and playing their sheet music on the different keyboards. I couldn't fit full size pianos in the small corner, but electronic keyboards worked, plus, I have it hooked up to a system where I could listen in to what they were playing, correctly mistakes and not disturbing the other students or customers. Once a week I gave piano lessons, inviting anyone who wished to learn. Two of my students were pretty persistent and I was hoping that when they got a little older, I'd be able to employ them. There was one little girl who was new, but I had I hopes for her as well.

They finished up the exercise and I grabbed my candy jar from behind the counter, offering each student a tootsie pop for a job well done. My two regulars grabbed their favorites, waved and ran outside to meet their parents, the last little girl, however, was eyeing me with suspicion.

"What's wrong, Lisa? Don't you want a sucker?" I asked, shaking the jar a little to emphasize the candy.

"My mommy says I'm not supposed to accept candy from strangers." She said solemnly.

I nodded, hoping to reassure her that her mommy's advice was worth listening to. "You know, my mother used to warn me of two things, the full moon and tall dark men wearing long black trench coats hiding in ally's." I grimaced, remembering that... "And I couldn't manage to listen to that..." I sighed, thinking of Six. All he'd had to do was wave his candy self at me and whatever rules installed in my head had gone whoosh.

Lisa sent me a look of confusion and I snapped out of it. "How about you take a sucker, then ask your mom when she gets here if you can eat it? Okay?" She nodded, so serious for a child, and grabbed one then ran out the door.

I put the candy jar back behind the counter and thought about all the trouble I was running into since I hadn't take my mom's advice about men in black cloaks.

* * *

It was later in the evening when I was interrupted by a soft voice behind me. "Hey, Demyx? I'm a bit worried about your security in this place. I'm not surprised Roxas' boyfriend managed to get in here and steal your drum set... All I had to do was push the window to get in this place."

"Holy Crap! Six, what the heck are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I jumped and spun around. _Speaking of tall dark men wearing long black cloaks lurking..._ He frowned for a moment and then 'oh'd' in understanding.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to use the door from now on?" He asked uncertainly.

I sighed. "No, just, I don't know. Make some noise before speaking, so I jump at that and not your voice."

He wrinkled his nose just a tad, "I don't know how to do that, make noise..." He perked up a little though, "I could knock!"

I nodded. "Yes. Knocking would be great. So, how are you?" I was blushing a little. I really didn't know what to do when he just showed up unannounced. Yeah, we'd already confessed our love, but I was so uncertain on how to act around him. He walked over to me, and then without hesitation, wrapped his arms around my waist, his face against my neck.

"Considering that I am in love with you, I am doing great." He paused, "Does it frighten you?" He added in a soft uncertain whisper. My arms immediately wrapped around his shoulders.

"It does. But not for the reason's you're thinking of." I smiled. Trying to lighten the mood a little. "Hey, wanna go on a date?" What better way to get to know my boyfriend?

He frowned, "A date is where two people go do something together for the sake of doing something together, right?"

I leaned back to look him in the eye. "Yes. But it's more than that. It's also a way for two people get to know each other better. Is that okay?"

He sighed, looking at me intently for a moment before he nodded, "Yes. I do want you to know me, as I wish to get to know you. I've never done this before though. The telling of myself to another person," He looked uncomfortable, "I'm not sure I'll be very good at that. But I'll try!"

I grinned, and leaned in to peck his lips. "I'm glad."

His hands shot up so he could frame my face, not letting me pull back as he pressed his lips more firmly against mine, making sure the peck didn't remain a short peck, "Where are we going? Like, for the date?" He asked with a smile.

"I was thinking I'd take you for ice cream and a walk along the beach. How does that sound?" I didn't want to move away from him. He was so intoxicating to be around. But I needed to restrain myself.

He faltered in his smile, "Will you hate me if I wear my cloak until we get to the beach?" He murmured. I sighed internally, but didn't let my disappointment show on my face.

"Of course not. But instead of wearing your cloak, how about you just borrow some of my clothes? They might be a little big, but that way you would blend in a little more?" I smiled, hoping he would give it a shot.

"Take off the cloak?" He wondered out loud, "I... Yes, I can do that. I won't look like myself wearing regular civilian clothes... I'd still be hidden." He grinned, "That's a good idea! Nobody would know I am a number!" Nodding, but internally jumping for joy at this small victory, I let go of him, and went to lock the front door.

"Alright, lets get you upstairs and undressed!" I blushed. Crap, that came out wrong. He blushed too, sapphires eyes round and big as they stared back at me.

"Maybe you could, like give me the clothes and I'll change in the bathroom while you wait for me in the bedroom? That way we might actually get to go on the date..." He was beat red as he detached his eyes from me while he trailed off, looking down at the ground as he was most likely imagining all the ways we could not go on the date.

"Yes. That...that's probably the best idea." My face felt extremely warm. I grabbed Six's hand and took him upstairs, ignoring the pounding of my heart, and trying to focus on what I had that would fit him. "Maybe I have something in your favorite color. What is it?"

"I can have a favorite color?" He sounded so surprised.

"Well, yes. You can decide which color you like to see the most. So you pick one, and then I'll tell you what mine is." That way, he couldn't just agree with me, he would have to pick one first.

He thought for a moment, "I like your eyes best." He announced firmly. I blushed. My eyes were a sort of blue green color.

"Thank you, Six." I murmured. How did he do that? Sure I'd had people dating me who complimented my eyes before, but why was it so much more wonderful when he did it? I must really love him. And I still hardly knew anything about him. "My favorite color is blue. An ocean blue. In fact, it's almost the exact shade of your eyes, Six."

He blushed too, "Oh, I see. That's why you blushed when I told you that..." He chuckled, "I swear, my heart is so alive when I'm around you... And my belly tickles too." I opened the door to my bedroom, letting Six see it for the first time. I was sure glad I'd cleaned it up last night.

"Your belly? You mean, right here?" I leaned forward to touch Six's stomach, my heart pounding. He gently clasped my wrist, shaking his head in amusement. "I'm only ticklish under my feet."

I grinned. A challenge was it? Clothes forgotten, I slowly brought my hands up to rest on his sides. Leaning forward to ghost my lips about an inch from his, and started softly running my fingers up and down the outside of his ribcage. Let's just see if he was ticklish ONLY under his feet. He squirmed a bit under my touch, trying to kiss me back seriously.

"Honestly, Demyx. I've tested it on myself. I'm not ticklish."

I laughed. "You can't tickle yourself, silly. And is that a squirm I am detecting?" I pressed my fingers a little harder, still lightly, but hard enough to be felt. He bit onto his bottom lip, obviously trying to keep the grin of his face as he shook his head in a negative too quickly to be true.

"No. Demyx..." He warned right before a loud squeak escaped his lips. His eyes grew wide at the sound and he looked worried. I didn't say anything, instead I started attacking his sides with my hands. It's a good thing we were near the bed, because Six was VERY ticklish. He squirmed and his knees gave out, making him fall onto the bed. I jumped up next to him, still attacking his sides. His laugh was amazing and light, making my heart lighten. Finally. Something good was happening. His hands were pushing and clinging to mine, trying to stop the onslaught.

"Are you sure, Six? I mean, I can't quite tell. Are you ticklish?"

"Stop! You can't do this to me!" He was laughing so hard as he tried to get away. "I am a number dammit!"

"And I am your boyfriend, so shut it!"

"Oh... That's right..." Six gave me a soft loving smile, and I stilled my hands. I didn't even try and stop myself this time. Instead, I leaned over him and softly kissed him, putting my weight on my hands so I didn't crush him with my weight. He then wrapped his arms around my waist, tugging on my clothes so I would lie down on top of him as he obviously didn't care about my weight. He made a soft noise against my lips, it sounded needy, but happy and content all at once.

Deciding that no matter what, MY clothes were staying on, a barrier against any...other activities, I let myself explore Six's mouth with my tongue, taking my time, just enjoying laying together and kissing my boyfriend. His arms were around me, and I let my hand crawl up into his hair, playing with the soft strands. I kept the kissing light, but firm. After a few minutes, I moved to roll off of him, intent on getting him changed and finally going on a date with him. Surprisingly, he allowed me, not stopping me and he himself sat up, intent on finally going on a date with me too.

"Can you pick the clothes?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I think I've got something that will fit you." And I knew exactly what I wanted him to wear. He was just a little shorter than me, but about the same waist size. I grabbed him a pair of khaki shorts, a belt, a white t-shirt with a random band logo on it. I looked down and decided that I would probably want shorts as well, grabbing a pair of dark grey ones, and a light blue t-shirt.

"Here. You can go change in the bathroom, and I will just change in here."

He grabbed the pile of clothes, giving me a quick nod before he closed the door of the bathroom behind him. It was a minute or so later, while I was in the process of changing myself that I heard a surprised exclaim, "I've never worn white in my entire life!"

I grinned and refused to think about how sad that was. I'd was not going to let anything bad mess up my good mood. "Well, I'm dressed, so why don't you come out and show me?"

"Okay. But don't laugh or anything..." He called out uncertainly before he opened the door and walked back into the bedroom, his feet shuffling shyly and he was biting his bottom lip as he tried to push the blue lock of hair out of his face. It just fell right back down though.

"Wow." My brain did a sputter and stopped working altogether. Six looked transformed. The white lightened his entire demeanor. Shaking my head, I blushed and motioned him to move closer to me.

"You look pretty." He offered, meaning the words as I could see his eyes scan over me slowly all the while walking closer to me. I smiled, grateful for the compliments he always managed to shower me with.

"Thank you, Six. You ready to go?"

"Yes!" He said joyfully, taking my hand and then guiding me to the bedroom window.

"Six. Umm, we can use the front door, remember? No one is going to recognize you and it will look extremely odd if people see me climb down my building. Okay? Trust me." I could see he was a little unsure, but I squeezed his hand.

He scratched his head, "Yeah... Okay." He muttered somewhat reluctantly before following me down to use the frontd door. The walk to the ice cream stand wasn't very eventful. Six was clinging a little to my hand, but he seemed to be acting like a normal guy as far as I could tell. I sighed with relief. I guess it helped that it wasn't that crowded and the sun was getting lower on the horizon. "What kind of ice cream would you like?"

He squeezed my fingers gently, "Demyx, I really like it that you ask my opinion whenever we go get something... But maybe you should give me a list of things that I could pick from, as I've never had ice-cream before." He paused, sighing softly, "I'm sure that after a while I'll be more familiar with everything, like you are." I smiled at him, kissing his cheek to reassure him I didn't mind.

"Okay! Let's see, there's vanilla, chocolate and strawberry. Those are the standards. Hmm, perhaps a little scoop of all three to start? That way you can decide on which one you like best? Oh, and since I am getting butter pecan, that's 4 flavors that you get to try! How does that sound?" I must have sounded ridiculous to the ice cream guy, but I didn't care.

He grimaced, "Strawberry and chocolate?" He shrieked, which led the ice-cream man to sigh as he figured this may take a moment, "Are you sure? I mean, you know I trust you Demyx..." He quickly amended.

"Well, they don't actually touch. It goes chocolate, vanilla then strawberry." I laughed at the grimace on his face. "If you don't like it, I can eat it." I laughed. "I can eat any flavor of ice cream. So, wanna try it?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"Well, if they don't touch... Alright then." He nodded with a smile, but then pinned a glare on the ice-cream man as the very man groaned.

I watched as Six glared at the ice cream man for groaning. Of course the ice cream guy didn't care that he'd annoyed him. But I think Six was bothered that the guy wasn't more frightened of him. I paid and we walked away a little bit. Six was staring at his ice cream. "Are you going to taste it?" I asked.

He turned his confused stare onto me, "Why didn't the man back off? He didn't react to my glare at all..." He then opened his mouth, taking a big bite out of the ice-cream, which led him to pull back, his right eye-twitching as his lips pressed together tightly because of the cold, "My teeth hurt..." He pouted.

I tried not to laugh. Really. And that should count for something. "Why would he react to your glare? You look like a regular college kid. And don't take such big bites. Just small ones and then work that around with your tongue." I gave him another quick peck on the cheek, trying to distract him.

He tugged on the edge of his shirt, remembering his clothes, "Right. Well that's going to take some getting used too." He brought the ice-cream carefully to his lips again, giving me a worried look before he simply licked some off. There was a beat of silence and then... He moaned, "Oh, more sin..."

I swooned. I mean, internally. But he should not be allowed to look that good licking ice cream. I needed a distraction. "Okay, come on follow me. I am going to take you to my very favorite spot on the beach. Are you ready to be 'wowed'?" He 'hmm'd' somewhat absently in consent to my question, too distracted by eating the ice-cream to give me a proper answer. I could tell that I had a goofy grin on my face as I led him down to the beach. Good thing he was too distracted by ice cream to notice though. We walked down to the water and I started leading him away from the stalls and merchants that were near the pier. The beach curved a little about a half a mile down, opening to a small cove that most people avoided because of the numerous rocks that lined it. I loved it though. If you knew where to walk, it was easy to navigate the area, and I'd found the perfect natural bench to sit and watch the sunset on. I glanced over and Six, and noticed that he was almost done with his ice cream.

"How was it?"

He grinned up at me, chocolate around his lips, "Nearly as good as you!" He told me brightly.

Blushing I leaned over and gently kissed his lips, licking at the chocolate around his lips. I pulled back, hoping I hadn't grossed him out. His eyes were closed, and he touched his lips gently with the tip of his finger before opening his eyes.

"Is that why they invented flavored condoms?"

My brain went adslfkjasd. "Wh, wh, what did you just say?" I was completely red, I could feel it. "How does that translate into flavored condoms?"

He laughed at me, the brat, "I love your face!" He exclaimed, "Teasing you is going to be my new favorite hobby." His eyes then widened in surprise, "I've never had a hobby before!"

I smacked my face with my palm. "I can't believe you just said that." It didn't really register what he was saying about never having hobby. "Yeah, hooray you have a hobby teasing your poor, defenseless boyfriend." I pouted at him. "I need a kiss."

He quickly obliged, leaning up so he could press his lips against my own. I could feel his lips quirking up into a smile before he pulled back just an inch, "I like these clothes. They make me feel normal. Today is normal... You make everything so... Normal." It was said with so much gratitude, the word 'normal' wasn't announced as if it were a bad thing, or boring.

I grinned. I threw our trash away, and grabbed his hand leading him to the spot I'd been thinking about. He climbed up easily, and I let him help me up. We were facing the sunset over the ocean just in time to see the sun set. It was breathtaking. I'd never invited anyone else up here with me. Grabbing Six's hand without looking at him, I squeezed it, trying to convey my happiness to him.

"This place is personal to you..." He murmured in a soft statement, not questioning, "One day, I'll return the favor if you'll let me." He squeezed my hand in return. It was perfect. A perfect first official date. We sat like that, just enjoying the breeze for a few more minutes. But with the sun down, the breeze was a little nippy. I turned to look at Six.

"You ready to head back and maybe watch a movie? or we could grab some ramen on the way home?"

He chuckled at the word 'ramen', but then shook his head, "Could we stay a bit longer? You could ask me things..." He offered, "You want to know more about me right? I don't think we can do that while watching a movie." He pointed out gently, sighing contently as he leaned his head onto my shoulder.

I hate to admit it, but I was nervous about asking him things. What if I offended him? "What kinds of things do you do for fun when you aren't working?" That seemed pretty harmless right?

I could feel him shrug, "Well, being part of the Organization doesn't exactly allow you to have much fun. But..." He trailed of, reached out with his other hand so he could caress the back of my hand, "I like to rile up Number One when he wishes to have conversations with me that aren't in relation to the Org. I pretend to be stupid and he sighs and groans a lot, talking extra slow to make sure I understand what he's saying, which is funny because I'm smarter than him, but he's to arrogant to realize this."

I didn't really respond. Just focused on his fingers caressing my hand. I imagined that he didn't belong to a dangerous Organization, but instead worked in the bookstore next to my shop. That way I could listen and not think doom thoughts. "Yeah, I've noticed how smart you are. So now that I know your favorite color, do you have a favorite food?"

He pulled on my hands, silently asking me to turn a bit so he could face me. When I did, he gave me a sad sort of smile, "I know you don't like it, Demyx. But it's who I am... Or at least, it's part of me whether I like it or not. I won't speak to you of the dangers in the Organization as you clearly don't like to think of me being in danger..." He lifted a had to place it on my cheek, "I

appreciate that more than anything, but to know more about me... The Organization will be a major topic, as that is the only thing I know."

I shut my eyes, trying to get a hold of myself. I didn't want him to be upset. I didn't want to think about this anymore. "I know. Believe me, I know. Six, someday, I want to be with you. Just you. Not the Organization, not your number. Just you." I kissed him before he could respond. Pulling back, I smiled. Pushing my thoughts away, I was just happy to be here with Six. "I'm happy you're here with me, Six. I don't regret meeting you at all. Now, tell me something you haven't ever told anyone about yourself."

He frowned a bit, "I'd tell you about happy moments, but I haven't had those up until I met you... So..." He sighed a little, "I have no memory of the time before the Organization. I don't remember my mother at all... I wouldn't be able to remember my father as he was her..." He cleared his throat, "Customer. She was a... Prostitute. Number Four saved me from my own mother as she wished to rid herself of me when I cost her too much money. Number One saved me by allowing me to stay within the Organization. I was eight, and I don't understand how I cannot remember a thing from before that time. Not even her face..." He puffed out some air, "Depressing, I know... But yeah, I never told anybody about my lack in memory in that department."

I wasn't going to add how I thought that was depressing and downright horrifying, but I was curious about it a little. "Do you remember your name the name you had before you became a number?"

"I do. But I only know because I found a missing person's flier on Number One's desk. It was my own missing person's flier, I recognized my face and the words asked if people had seen me and that they should call the number written on it when they had. My name was on it..." He frowned, "My last name was crossed out though, I never managed to clear that up."

"So someone reported you missing? That means someone was looking for you." I paused, afraid to ask next question on my mind. "Will you tell me your name someday?"

"Yes, I wanted to call the number, but Number One wouldn't allow it, said it was the red district, and that they knew I was safe already." He then smiled at me, "I'll tell you, someday." He promised.

"I'll look forward to it." I didn't want to push him. But I really wanted to know it. The curiosity was killing me! And the whole thing sounded a little weird to me. Maybe Roxas could find something out about a missing persons report filed for a kid.

"Tell me about you, Demyx." He requested, "What about your parents?"

I tilted my head to the side, wondering what I should tell him. "Well, lets see. My dad and uncle were killed when I was just a kid. They were brothers. So my mom and Rox's mom moved in together when we were little. And we grew up together. He's more like my brother than my cousin sometimes." It had been a sad event, but I didn't remember a whole lot about my dad. I'd been really young when it had happened. Roxas was a few years older than me, so he had more memories of his dad. "I don't look like my mom at all. But Roxas looks just like his mom."

He kissed my cheek quickly, "I'm sorry they were killed..." I could hear by the tone of his voice that he knew the Organization had been involved in their deaths, "Is your mother loud and funny like you are? Does she make music too?"

I laughed a little. "No. Actually, I'm about the only one that can carry a tune, besides Roxas. I think maybe our dad's were musical, but I've never really asked about it. She is loud. And she swears a lot." I grimaced. the fact was, all of my family swore a lot. I didn't really like it. It just seemed mean.

He tilted his head in curiosity, "Why is it you dislike it so much? There's got to be some reason for it..." He paused, gazing at me carefully, "You dislike it so much... I can see you feeling upset when someone swears too often." I sighed. No, I didn't like it when people swore.

"My father had taught me to speak with respect and to never swear when speaking. After he was killed, my mom fell back into her bad habits." I smiled, she was funny and nice, but she just had a potty mouth. I loved her though. "And since we lived with Rox and my aunt, they just kinda picked up on it too. But that one memory of my dad, telling me that swearing is hurtful, I remember that. I choose to honor his memory by always trying to speak with respect to everyone." I hoped I didn't sound too preachy, but it was almost the only solid memory I had of my dad."

He kissed me, "I would do the same... If I remembered something good, something nice... I'd want to try and keep it in tact." He smiled, "Want to go back now? We can get some ramen..."

"Yeah, but can you stay a bit longer tonight?" I blushed. "I mean, I feel like I only get to see you for a little bit before something happens." He'd left so suddenly after the dinner the other night, I'd been hoping to spend some time with him then.

He looked down at his watch, "I..." He nodded his head firmly, "I have to report to Number One every twelve hours. I'll call him now and demand another twelve hours." He announced. He pulled a cellphone out of my shorts he was wearing and speed dialed the number of the Organization's leader, lifting a finger to his lips, silently asking me to keep silent.

"I need twelve." He replied curtly after I could hear a muffled 'Six' from none other than Number One himself. There was another muffled reply from the Organization leader before Six shocked the hell out of me by cutting Number One off with a loud groan, "I said I need twelve more hours. Give them to me." He ordered.

A beat of silence, a curt muffled reply and then Six simply hung up the phone, turning my way with a smile, "I got twelve more hours."

I was shocked. He'd just interrupted Number One. "Six..." I whispered. What the hell? Was I the reason he was acting like this? I cleared my throat. "Are you going to get in trouble?"

His facial expression smoothed over into a serious frown, "He's starting to loose power." He almost sounded disgusted with this, "Demyx, you know very well that I am already in trouble. Don't pretend you don't know what we are doing here, us being together, is harmless." He said this softly, not harshly.

I looked away. He was right, I did know. I felt an overwhelming desire to just run. Run from this entire situation. Take Six and run somewhere that no one was going to bother us. But that's what kids did. I wasn't a kid anymore. I'd gotten myself in this situation and I wasn't going to give up on Six. I loved him. Today more than anything had cemented my feelings. It was quick, but it was real.

"Let's go home then Six." I grinned at him. He was mine for the next twelve hours at least. I was going to memorize it and cherish it. He smiled, getting up on his feet like I had to head back, "Home..." He whispered so softly, I'd barely heard it. We climbed down from the rock and started walking back towards the pier.

I grabbed him, kissing him hard, hoping he would forget any unpleasantness from the date, and only remember the fun we'd had so far. Pulling back, I rubbed my nose against his. "Race you to the ice cream stand?"

"You want to race me?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking as he was so sure of himself.

I knew he was fit, but I had the advantage of longer legs. "Yeah, you think you can beat me, shortie?"

The glare was full force, "I believe I can..." He murmured darkly, letting go off my hand so he could get ready. He looked over his shoulder at me, "On three?" He asked and I nodded, moving over to stand beside him, but then, "Three!" He shouted, running off.

"Hey, you little cheater!" I was caught off guard, but I was fast enough to catch him, but I think he let me, because right at the end, he pulled ahead, leaving me in the dust to tag the back of the ice cream cart. Touching it a moment later, I leaned over panting and rested my hands on my knees. "You. (pant, pant) cheater."

He laughed happily, "I know! I've never done that before, it was awesome!" He shouted out joyfully.

I had to laugh along with him. "Well, today is a great day then. First time for ice cream, first time cheating...I feel like I'm opening up a whole new world for you." I started singing "_A Whole New World_" as loudly as I could, drawing some attention to us. I was secretly hoping to embarrass Six a little. I threw my arms out, singing loud and dramatically, gesturing towards him.

He grabbed my arms, giggling loudly as he pressed his face against my chest, blushing furiously, "Invisible!" He managed to get out between chuckles, peeking carefully to see if people were still looking. I just laughed, singing a little louder. And in a fit of dramatic, I grabbed his shoulders and dipped him, as if we were dancing. His breathing hitch, his eyes darting all over the place as he was so unused to attracting attention, he didn't stop me though, falling into a second round of as he tried to hide within the safety of my hug again. I finished the song, grinning like a demon. I glanced down and tried to pry his head from my chest.

"Are you all right?" I giggled, trying to speak. "I'm sorry. It was too good to pass up."

He popped his head up, the blush still heating his cheeks full force, but he grinned, "I'm definitely alright. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm great." I pouted a little. "But I'd be even better if you kissed me again."

He stepped away instead, pulling me along with him in direction of the ramen stand, "We should get ramen, and then pretend to be good as we eat it and watch a movie, and then we should make out on the couch like all teenagers seem to do in movies." He paused in his words and tracks, "We can do that right? Even if we aren't teenagers anymore?"

I laughed. "Yes! Making out on the couch! Live dangerously!" I pumped my fist in the air, then blushed as two old ladies passing us, glared at me, whispering to each other. I continued, quietly, "Ramen, movie, making out. Let's hurry before I embarrass myself again."

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. We ended up watching as many Disney movies as we could, and I blushed as I remember how long we'd made out for. It was like a high school crush. We'd fallen asleep on the couch, snuggled together, but I'd woken up alone, with only a small note, letting me know he'd gone. _Love you, see you soon._

_

* * *

_

It'd been about a week since our first date together. Six had stopped by for a few minutes every couple of days, saying he was a little busy, but he'd try and get some free time soon. I refused to think about how much I missed him, and instead concentrated on remembering the short times we had together. It was later on in the evening about a week after our date that I heard my phone ring.

_Ring,Ring._

"Hello?"

_"What the hell happened? Oh shit, shit, shit! Monday the Minister of Sports was found shot in his bathroom. Tuesday a fisherman was bombed along with his boat that was supposed to transport the fish to Twilight Island and be served at a ball the Mayor was holding. Wednesday... Oh dear lord, Demyx, it's not stopping. Six assassinations so far, one for each day and every time the Organization is the source of it! They are a horrid bunch, but they've never been THIS active before! What happened? Did Six tell you anything major was going to take place? Because this is beyond major, this is royally fucked up! What the hell is going on?"_

"CALM DOWN, ROXAS! I can't get a word in. What the heck are you talking about?" He'd barely stopped to take a breath, and from his hysterical speech, I could tell he was staring at his computer screen, reading data at an alarming rate. Crap. He was doing that thing again where he was in the zone compiling pages of data only to spew it out in order, like a report. That meant he'd probably been on his computer for days. I needed to snap him out of it before he had a breakdown.

_"I am telling you that Number One has lost his goddamn mind! Assassinations used to have a specific purpose, that purpose being a small minor detail to a bigger scheme that would help the Organization grow in power. This, these assassinations that are taking place the last couple of days? They have no plot, no purpose, no motive. They are random, and they are messy!" He managed to take a short breath before starting up again. "Did Six show or tell you anything that might make Number One act out like this? There has to be something that is pissing him off! Because, let me tell you, Demyx, Number One is pissed off!"_

"Shit." It slipped out. "Roxas, please calm down. Look away from your screen RIGHT NOW. I mean it, look away for a minute. You know you need to." I could hear his chair creak, as he listened to me. "Good. Now, I can't be sure, but I think Six is the reason behind this. He called Number One in front of me and he, well, he was kinda...rude."

_"Okay, I'm up. And I'm off my chair... I'm walking out of my office... I'm going outside. Fresh air should help right?"_ His voice sounded exhausted. I wonder how much coffee he's been drinking to stay awake these past few days.

"Yes. Thank you. Don't freak me out like that. I can't take it." I laughed weakly, thinking how relieved I was that I didn't have to find him and throw water in his face to break him out of it.

_"Okay. Okay. I heard you. Six might be the reason behind it... Okay. That's not making me feel so good, I don't like this. Do you mind if I pass the phone over to Axel? He understands numbers better than anyone, he might actually be able to figure out how Six is involved."_ He breathed in and out slowly. _"I'm actually going to have you introduce Axel to Six at some point in the next couple of days. I'm obviously not the right person to become buddies with your boyfriend..."_ He grumbled and I grinned as I remembered his and Six's bickering. _"Considering Axel was a number, I think he might be the best person to show Six the Organization isn't right for anyone."_

I was surprised. "What? Let me get this straight. You want me to introduce Axel to Six?"

_"Six needs to see that getting out of the Organization is possible. Who better to tell him this than Axel?"_

I paused, mulling it over in my mind. "I guess. But I want you there, just in case. Okay? How about a double date?" Six already didn't like Axel, but maybe when he saw how Axel was with Roxas, he wouldn't be jealous.

_"Very well. I'm going to give Axel the phone now, tell him what you told me."_

"Alright, Rox. Later."

_"Thank you for calming him, Demyx. I've been trying to get him away from that computer for hours now."_ Axel's voice was tired and relieved. Poor guy. He hadn't known Roxas as long as I had, and I wondered how he had tried to break the cycle. You needed to be diabolical.

I smiled, "Your welcome Axel. You'll be able to understand him like that in time. You were probably being to nice about it. He knows not to test me when I tell him to get off of it. Last time he didn't listen, all of his boxers ended up bright pink." Good times. "So, you think it's a good idea to meet Six? I think he really pissed of that Number One guy the other day."

_"Did he, really? Hmm..." _He paused, humming under his breath. _"Tell me something, Demyx, what is it that happened exactly, I need you to tell my all the details."_

"Okay, so Six stopped by the other day, about a week ago, and I told him I wanted to go on a date. So I dressed him in some of my old clothes and we went and had ice cream and walked on the beach." I was thinking and trying to remember what had happened.

_"Good, that's good. Keep going."_

"Well, we were talking about things we had never told anyone before. And then the sun went down, and I wanted to go home. But I asked him when he had to go back, I think I may have told him I wished I had more time with him." I blushed, still feeling a little embarrassed. "Well, he told me to be quiet, whipped out his phone and demanded 12 more hours. The guy on the other end was talking, and then Six interrupted him"

I heard Axel inhale sharply. _"He demanded 12 more hours? That is what you said, right? Did the person give it to him after he openly interrupted and disresp-"_ He cut himself off. _"Did he get the 12 more hours, Demyx?"_

"He said he did. And then I asked if I got him in trouble, and he sorta brushed it off, saying that 'He's starting to lose power.' What's going on Axel?"

_"Lose power?"_ Axel shouted, and I heard Roxas in the background asking what is wrong. _"Listen to me, Demyx, I need you to set up a meeting between me and your boyfriend. Everything is fine now, I swear to you, but I absolutely need to talk to him and show him he can get out of there." _ He sounded upset and desperate, and it was worrying me.

"You are SERIOUSLY freaking me out right now Axel. I don't know..."

_"Demyx, I'm going to have to ask you to trust me. I know that's vague and an annoying thing to hear, but please..." _Pausing, then slowing down his words and lowering his voice. _"Six is fine, he's not in danger, I promise you. I just need to show him that the Organization isn't everything, I need to show him how damaged numbers are because of Number One. You are showing it to him, but I need to smack it into his face. I'd rather he take his confusion out on me than on you. You keep him happy and I'll work on the mess."_

I was getting a very confusing vibe from Axel over the phone. I didn't like being confused. It make me want to swear. "Axel, I want you to listen to me. I am going to trust you. Not because your dating my cousin, and not because you used to be a number and you hate the Organization. I am trusting you as a friend. Don't let me down."

He gave a relieved sigh. _"Thank you. This means a lot to me. I wouldn't keep things from you if I knew it wasn't for the better. I'll clear it up to you once I am absolutely certain. Without certainty, there's only unnecessary worry. I'm giving you back to Roxas. Please occupy him so he doesn't run after me and press for details." _

I snorted and rolled my eyes. Yeah, sure. "Okay, but you owe me Red. You had better buy a bass guitar for this."

_"Better add a violin to that, as Roxas is doing that particular glare that he does."_ I could hear the smile in his voice.

I laughed. "I don't know whether to feel bad for me, or to feel bad for you...Alright, put him on."

I heard a shuffle and then Roxas' voice, tinged with annoyance, snapped, _"Occupy me then."_

Well, this could suck. "Okay Rox. You don't gotta be all doom and gloom. I have some info about Six's past that he hasn't told anyone before. You want?" I was dangling information in front of his face, and I knew he couldn't resist it. He inhaled sharply, and I imagined him rubbing his hands together in glee. _"Give!"_

I laughed, of course. Information was like his crack. "Okay. Six told me that he doesn't remember anything about his life before he was brought to the Org at about eight. Only that he saw a flier with his name on it, saying he was a missing person." I felt only slightly guilty about sharing that story. He'd wanted to find out his last name, and I think Roxas was able to help.

_"You said eight, right? Yes or no, Demyx."_ Roxas' voice was sharp and demanding.

"Yeah. Then he mentioned something about a prostitute being his mom, but I got a funny vibe when he told me that."

_"Oh my shit... This is surreal..." _Click.

"Roxas? Hello?" I pulled the phone away from my ear to glare at it. "Why does he do that?" I shrugged and set the phone down. Sighing, I ran my hands over my face. I really wanted to see Six, but with the Organization the way it was now, I wondered how long I would have to wait before I could see him again.


	9. Axel Interrupts 2

**A/N: ****This story is a collaboration between myself and aliceupsidedown! **Read, Enjoy and Review, please! :D

Tomorrow we'll submitted the next chapter, which will be in Zexion's pov :) - Otherwise, we got two other collabs on the side. A one shot under the name of "Dream a little" and an ongoing series of short chapters with multi-pairings under the name of "100 themes" - You can find them on aliceupsidedown's profile! :D

* * *

**Axel**

Looking over my shoulder, I made sure Roxas was staying where he was, and I sighed in relief as he was indeed not moving or running after me. Turning my gaze back onwards, I quickly marched to the front door of the ranch, through the kitchen and straight for Riku and Sora's quarters. I didn't even knock.

"Sora. I need to talk to you. Now." I said curtly, nodding in Riku's direction who was frowning.

"Okay. Riku, I'm gonna take Axel out and to spar. It looks like he needs it. You gonna be alright?" Riku kissed Sora's cheek, waving us off before he returned to reading reports. Sora now on my heels, we made our way out of the ranch through the back so we didn't have to pass by Roxas and he wouldn't be tempted to follow us.

"Stay close, I need to show you something."

"Alright."

I led us to the garage, quickly getting into Sora's car. He stepped into the passengers seat quickly, "Keys?" When he handed them to me, I popped them in and started the motor, driving out of the country side of Destiny Island, avoiding the city center, driving passed the swimming pool instead. I remained silent throughout all of this, trying to clear my mind as much as I could before it would start reeling with memories...

"Forest." I said quickly after a long couple of minutes of silence, so Sora at least knew where I was taking him. Once we got to the edge of it, I stopped the car and got out, gesturing for him to follow me. I walked fast, trying hard to keep my mind as blank as possible until we got there...

"Hey Axel, you wanna tell me where we're going, besides the forest?"

We were nearly there... "It's a place I found shortly after we all moved to the ranch. First time I went out, remember? Roxas was furious with me for leaving without informing any of you..." I frowned, stopping in my tracks for a moment as all trees looked the same to me all of a sudden. But then I remembered the way, "After meeting Roxas and when he began to trust me, he told me everything he knew on the Org. As you know, that's a lot as he's the keeper of data. In any case, he told me about this particular thing concerning the Number Ones..." I trailed off, eyebrows knitting in concentration as I could finally see what I'd been looking for.

"Number Ones? You mean, there's more than One?" He sounded confused.

I nodded my head, stopping so I could look at Sora, "Numbers are replaced, the number never dies, it gives a sense of immortality to the Org to outsiders. When I was in the Organization, I didn't know One's name. You on the outside though, you knew. Roxas knew and told me... Number one, Xemnas O'Hara..." I frowned deeply, "This place never meant anything to me when I was a number because I didn't know the name O'Hara was Xemnas' name." I grabbed his wrist and then pulled him along with me to the slight opening between the trees, a spill of light falling onto the twelve grave stones alining themselves one next to the other. I pointed at the engraved names on them, "O'Hara. Each and every stone carries the same name, just the name, nothing else."

"Woah. You think this is the grave site of all the previous Number Ones? But wait, why is that important now?"

I nodded, "It is. This is where the previous Number Ones lie. I didn't think it mattered... It's why I never told you all, I actually figured you knew about this..." I shook my head at the stones, "This tradition. The leadership, the title as head of the Org? It's passed on from father to son."

"Father to son? So Xemnas has a kid?"

I shook my head, "He doesn't. I was rather certain the Organization would die on it's own because I could never imagine Xemnas to willingly give his title away to someone..." I shoved my hands into my pockets, gritting my teeth, "This is important now because I believe Xemnas is preparing to relinquish control to his leadership." I looked at Sora in confusion, "I think he's going to give the Number that is One... to Six."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? The guy just assassinated six people this week, because of Six. Why do you think that?"

I sat down onto the ground, my mind reeling with too much information... I grabbed Sora's sweater sleeve, pulling him down to the ground as well so my eyes could remain level with his, "That's why I'm worried. If Xemnas is willing to make Six the new leader, then why would he be upset about it? If it's his own choice... Six apparently has been acting out, showing disrespect to Number One. He actually ordered Number One around through the phone, and here's the crazy thing... Number One let him. He let him, and then the assassinations occurred. Why let him and take his anger out on others when normally he would punish the number themselves?" I nodded, "That's how I figure Six is to become the new One." then I sighed, "It still doesn't explain why Xemnas would be upset... But Sora, this is bad... Or good. I'm not sure. We can use it to our advantage, but... it could end up disastrously as well..."

"Holy Shit. What are we going to tell Demyx? What the fuck are we gonna tell Roxas? Wait, does Six know he is being chosen?"

"That's why I didn't tell Demyx over the phone, and that is why I didn't talk to Roxas about it. It's why I came to you. Six is gaining power at the same time One is loosing it. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but... Why would Six allow himself to act up if he didn't know about One wishing for him to take over?"

"But wait. Six loves Demyx. Didn't he defy One for Demyx? Doesn't that mean he doesn't know?"

I grimaced, "Right. I'm sorry, Sora. This is all so confusing. All I know is that Number One is a title that is passed over from father to son. And..." I 'Oh'd' in realization, "Oh my shit. Okay. The Six number is the number given to the sons of the current One leader. I know this much because every time a One changed person, it was the previous number Six. Here's the thing though, the Six always acts out before becoming the One. It's what told me that our current Six is about to take over our current Number One's position."

"Argh, this is so confusing. So Six is supposed to take over, but right now, he doesn't really know he is supposed to take over?" He froze all of a sudden, "Fuck, Axel. We have to get to him before he finds out. We have to get him out of there!"

"Exactly. I don't know the details, but we can't let Six, our Six that is supposed to help us get rid of the Organization, realize he's about to receive the key to the kingdom. He may love Demyx, but for all we know he's greedy for power. I doubt it, but we can't risk it."

"Alright. So what's the plan? We need to work it out before Roxas and Riku get wind of it. I don't think they'll be able to see the advantage of getting to Six first right now. Not with all the murders going on."

I sighed in relief, loving Sora a lot at the moment, "I'm so glad we have this secret sharing thing going on, I think I was about to explode... I haven't felt that intense ever since I was a number..." I breathed out, patting Sora's knee in thanks.

Sora shrugged rather simply, "Meh. It's what I'm here for of course. But, I still think you need to spar to get some energy out. Poor Roxas might not be able to sit down if you don't release some of that energy."

I chuckled tiredly, shaking my head in humorless amusement, "You know what I really want to do Sora? Piss on each an every one of these mother beeping grave stones. They fucked up so many generations and it's still going on... I am exhausted!" I growled out, punching the ground beneath me. I looked up at him and nodded, "Maybe a spar might be a good idea."

He laughed, "After we piss of course." And then he winked, giving me a knowing look, "I think maybe some pink graffiti would lighten the mood here too? What do you think?"

I jumped on my feet, offering him my palm, "Beautiful idea, my friend. But how about we do the graffiti after we've won this battle as I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only number that bumped into this place... I wouldn't want to trigger any other out of control murders."

"Deal. I am SO looking forward to that. So, is Demyx going to introduce you to Six?"

As I looked over Sora's head, my eyes widened and I quickly placed my palm over Sora's mouth, spinning him around so his back was pressed against my chest. I walked us quietly backwards, silently crouching done behind one of the stones as I pointed over it in the direction of what I'd seen, "Number Alert."

Sora gasped, "Axel, there's two of them. I thought they weren't supposed to meet?"

I shook my head at Sora, having no idea, "I figured it was Eight and Nine... They aren't though..." I said confusedly, "It's Three and Ten..." I said, slightly shocked as Sora was right, numbers weren't supposed to meet outside of the conference room, with the exception of Eight and Nine.

"Shit. Do you think they are suspecting the thing about Six and One?"

"They could be..." I whispered softly, not sure if Six and One were the reason for these two to meet up.

"We should totally kick their asses. I am SO ready to kick some Org butt." Hell no, Sora.

I grabbed his shoulder, keeping him from launching himself at them, "Hold on there tiger." I muttered, "And..." I drawled, nodding as I pointed over his shoulder, "Hello there, Number Seven."

"Number Five... And there's Number Two!" I whispered harshly in surprise, but the shocker wasn't over yet. I swallowed nervously, my palms beginning to sweat spontaneously and I quickly pulled Sora tightly against me, hoping to make us as small as possible, "Number Thirteen. We are fucked. Number Thirteen just showed up." I informed. I sounded scared. I didn't care. Thirteen was scary.

"Axel, I am gonna kick YOUR ass if you don't loosen your hold. I think you broke a rib. Calm down. We can sneak out of here, okay?" He breathed in deeply, thinking stuff over fast, "Alright, you first, you giant freak. You are the bigger threat to them. They may know you, but that's not important. Get moving, and if I need to, I will distract them. Alright?"

I shook my head, "If this is anything like how they do conferences, we can't move yet. They're on alert now. If we so much as move a muscle they'll hear, see and smell it." I took in a shaky breath, "What would Riku tell us to do if he knew we were in this situation? He'd ask us to stick around and keep our ears open to see if we can hear something important, right?" I loosened my hold on him, feeling a bit more steady, "Are we set out to bring them down or not? This may be our shot at finding out something really important."

He grumbled, making me grimace in fear as he obviously didn't know how to stay the fuck silent! Before I could scold him, he whispered, "Fine, but the SECOND this starts to blow up in our faces, you owe me six sparring sessions. Now, try and memorize what they are saying."

I nodded my head at him, "I memorize the words, you go over their body language, you're good at reading body language. Make sure they don't detect us." I muttered softly, squinting in hopes I could see them more clearly, straining my ears for when they would speak...

"Gentlemen!" Thirteen shouted through the forest, his voice echoing through. "We are gathered here today to discuss the matter of One. Now as you all know by now, I may be a number, but I take orders only when the order works with my personal... wants..." The other numbers chuckled low, "I'm here to offer you this same freedom."

He growled low, shutting all the numbers up in one go, "I don't know about you, but I was not pleased to see Number One back off so easily on Six's behavior. I have seen this happen before... I have seen it happen when our current Number One was still Number Six. I remember when our previous Number One backed off when our current Number One began to act up. I was there when our current Number One finally realized his father, our previous Number One, was no longer able to rule. I was there when current Number One rid us of previous Number One." He paused, letting all of that sink in before he said something particularly... Shit.

"I was not only there, but I was the one that killed previous Number One so current Number One could take over the lead." Thirteen chuckled low, "Why did I do this? Because I knew current Number One was unable to produce an heir... I had hoped he would break the chain and I'd gain the position of One. Unfortunately..." He grumbled low, "Our current Number Six has decided to show some back bone. I'm afraid my position has been compromised..." He sighed, "So I'll just have to do it the none traditional way. Who's in for some mass murder?"

Sora pushed back into me nervously, "Okay, Axel. Now would be an awesome fucking time to run, m'kay?"

Grabbing his arm, and then gulped, "Yeah, right there with you buddy." Looking out over the forest, I hoped they wouldn't see us. Please let them not detect us... "No distracting. We are both getting out of here. I'm not leaving you behind and I'll hope you'll return the favor." I whispered harshly, darting my eyes over our surroundings. I pointed behind us, letting myself drop onto my chest and I started crawling away from the gathering of Numbers, hoping Sora was following my lead.

Sora rolled his eyes at me as he crawled beside me, "Yeah, like I'd be able to leave you behind. Didn't I just say you owe me six sparring sessions? This totally blew up in our faces..."

I kept on crawling, "Should we talk to the others about this? If we do, we have to explain why we were here in the first place. We'll have to tell them what we know about Six. But we can't exactly leave this out either. I mean, Sora! Numbers are rebelling against One!"

He smacked me over the back of my head, "Axel, I forbid you to say anything to Roxas until I tell you to. It won't take me long to figure this out. Maybe an hour. But can you hold it in? This needs a careful plan, not some rushed idea. Okay?"

"They're going to kill us when they find out we kept it from them." I said, agreeing that I wouldn't say anything until he knew what we should do.

"No they won't. Especially since I think they know we confer without them. You really think Roxas is turning a blind eye to you running off with me? They know we aren't sparring because you don't come back all bruised. So they know we confer. And I think they expect us to. So relax. I'm not saying it isn't going to suck to explain it, but you won't get cut off for it." He winked, obviously completely at ease with his plan and determined to make it all happen just as he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Confer doesn't mean us keeping this a secret. I don't know if you paid attention, Sora, but the word 'MASS-MURDER' is still relatively fucking present in my mind!" I was freaking out. I didn't care. This was NOT normal. Numbers did not do this... Thirteen had gained power over numbers...

I winced as he kicked me, "Shut up. I'm not going to keep this from them! I just need a minute to think through how to explain it. And they aren't going to do Mass murder yet. But we seriously need to figure out how to kill Thirteen. He is too dangerous."

"You think? He's the one that has me hiding like a rat in that godforsaken ranch that makes me feel claustrophobic! He is my nightmare, Sora. That man terrifies me to my very core and I am SORRY if I am worried... I just don't know how to deal with myself when I've been in close proximity to that assassin." I stood, figuring we were far away enough now to start running instead of crawling. Sora followed my lead, jumping up onto his feet as we set off in a fast sprint, not taking any kind of pause as we just kept on running and running... We had to get as far away from them as possible...

"Axel, have you ever fought him before?" Sora ended the whispers, talking at a regular volume as he pushed off his feet steadily, keeping up with me easily.

I took in a shaky breath, "You've seen me bare chested right?" I muttered darkly, "That scar on my lower back was Thirteen's farewell present from him to me. He was in charge of knocking me out cold so I would stay where I was so the Lustitia could get me. Roxas got there first."

Instead of a sympathetic pat on the back, Sora asked, "What is his style? I need to know everything you can tell me about him Axel."

I nodded shakily, trying to keep clear headed as I tried to remember my fight with the assassin clearly, "Although tall, he's very fast. What could play in our advantage is that he likes to play with his victims, he taunts them, tortures them slowly. It makes him happy but also distracted, he's arrogant, he doesn't think anyone can touch him. I will say that it is hard, but not impossible. He never fights bare handed, he always has something he can cut with. I don't think he actually enjoys punching and kicking... Almost like he's afraid his victims will taint him with some sort of bacteria if he touches them with his naked hands." I tried to explain.

Sora rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "Oh that is brilliant. So somehow, we need to get that fucking sword away from him. I could take him." He turned his head to look at me, "You will not fight him. I will. Besides Eight and Nine, he's on my list. You got that Axel? Have you fought any of the other numbers? I want to make sure we can take them all."

"He's all yours, Master Yoda." I muttered, thinking of whatever else I could tell him. I was starting to get tired... I hated running.

"I haven't fought the others. Numbers aren't supposed to communicate, remember? The only times I saw them was in the conference room. I got in a fight with Number Seven once. But that's because I'd deliberately insulted him in front of all the others. He has a mean right hook, but not meaner than my own."

Sora found this interesting, humming under his breath as he absorbed the piece of information, "So you insulted him and he reacted, did he? That is also important to know."

"I'll tell you what I know of their personalities, as apparently this can help you." I said breathlessly, letting Sora tug on my elbow as he forced me to keep running. Dammit, I wasn't in shape like he was. And I didn't want to be. "Number Two is loud, likes to talk more than he likes to fight. He uses weapons that allow him to stay far range, meaning that if you get close to him? I think you'll be able to take him down that way. Number Three is viscous in his entire nature. I don't know his weapons. Number Four is a mystery to me... He is close to Number One and Number Six, that is all I know." I frowned as we ran past something we shouldn't have run past, but decided to finish off what I'd started explaining.

"Number Five is big, but he's also slow. Number Six... We'll go with the idea that he's on our side and we don't have to get rid of him. Number Eight and Nine..." I didn't need to explain them. Number Ten, Elven and Twelve aren't fighters.

Sora grunted, his jaw locking as he thought of Eight and Nine, "I'll kill those fucking bitches."

I stopped running, realizing we were heading straight into the country side for the ranch... "We forgot the car."


	10. Chapter five: The Name

**A/N: Very sorry that this chapter was out of order. FFNET was being a bitch or something happened. Not sure what. Anyways, sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

**Zexion**

"I love you like a son, Zexion." I lifted my gaze off One's desk, staring up at him instead. He was standing, his palms flat on the table as his head was dipped low, the cloak making his figure look so sombre...

"I understand now why my father hated me as he did..." He murmured, making me frown and pull the cloak off my own head so I could make my confusion visible to him. He chuckled softly at my facial expression, reaching up so he could reveal his own face.

"What is the link?" I demanded, "What are you trying to tell me?"

He pulled one of his desk drawers open, lifting a stack of newspapers out of it which he then dropped in front of my nose. Placing his palm on the top one, he pushed it to the left, fanning them out so all seven headlines were displayed. Murders... I looked up at him, still confused as I didn't understand.

"This is to be your future, Zexion..." He ticked off the titles with the long nail of his right middle finger.

I shook my head stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest, "I am a spy. I do not kill." I reminded him. He laughed softly, sitting down on his large desk chair, pressing his fingertips against one another as he eyed me curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you daft, Six? Do you not hear what I am saying to you?" He asked. I sprang to my feet, slamming my palms harshly on top of his desk. He didn't seem all that surprised with my sudden violent reaction.

"I don't understand!" I shouted at him, wanting him to speak straight to me... Why couldn't he just say things as they were?

His upper lip curled back in slight disgust, his left hand waving in direction of his door, "Get out."

Growling in anger at him, I pulled my cloak roughly back over my head as I did as I was asked. Slamming the door shut behind me just because I could and I wanted One to know I was frustrated with him, I stepped into the dark tunnel, turning my body to the right so I could make my way outside. As I walked through, I could hear Eight and Nine giggling over something in their quarters and a little further along the way, the microwave was on, probably Five making himself some more hot chocolate. I blocked out the rest of the sounds, needing fresh air... I needed to breathe.

Stretching my hands out, I walked on, patiently waiting for my hands to connect with the stone door that would lead to the cursed grounds. Once there, I let the inner device read my prints and then sighed in relief as the fresh air of the night filled my nostrils. I stiffened as I could hear paws disturbing the ground not to far away from me, and turned my eyes in that direction slowly, gazing at the three wolves standing between a couple of trees further ahead. They were eying me curiously.

"You've already eaten." I said softly, "You won't harm me." Bowing their way in form of respect, I straightened back up and then walked slowly passed them, making sure they were no longer watching me before taking off in a sprint. Was it because I was starting to see things differently ever since I'd met Demyx? Was it because of that, that everything seemed to be changing in the Organization? Maybe things weren't changing... maybe I was. I didn't stop to take a break, simply continued to run through the opening in the trees, quickly jumping my way up onto the roof of the Monastery. Maybe I was changing and the Organization was too... I slowed my pace, gently coming to a halt as I reached the large bell at the top. Smiling a little bit, I reached up with my hands, about to pull off the cloak so I could enjoy the brisk breeze of the night completely.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." A voice said, making me pull my hands back down to my sides quickly.

"Thirteen." I said curtly, a frown playing on my face that he couldn't see. What was he doing here? Again? As he laughed hauntingly low, darkly, he stepped out from behind the bell, "What is it that you want now?" I tried to keep the slight tremble out of my voice. I knew that if I showed him I was scared that it would only amuse him. He liked people to be scared of him, it gave him great pleasure...

"You are becoming quite the difficult pawn, Six." He murmured curiously, his hand reaching behind his back. I gulped nervously as he revealed a short knife.

"You're here to strip me off my number." I said confidently but the confidence slipped away instantly as Thirteen laughed loudly, shaking his head back and forth.

"That is one order I shall never get from One..." He trailed off, stretching out his armed hand so the tip of his knife was pointed at me, the moonlight bouncing off the blade, "You, my dear Six, are extremely spoiled." He breathed in deeply, that dark chuckle present again, "You could have become an important figure on my chess board..." He shook his head in a regretful manner, "Unfortunately, you've become so important, your shadow is starting to loom over me. I don't like that, Six..." He said sternly, as if scolding a small child for stealing cookies out of the jar right before dinner. My posture tensed as he shuffled his body slightly towards me.

"I'll give you to the count of ten." He whispered, my eyes widening in fear.

"One!" He shouted loudly, his voice echoing over the Monastery, "Two!" I took a fearful step back from him, my eyes darting every which way as I didn't know what to do. Run? What had gotten into his mind?

"Three!" For some reason he hated me on a personal level. The last time he'd gone behind One's back was with previous Number Eight... "Four!"

Demyx...

"Five!" I inhaled sharply right before I ran right passed him, my shoulder nearly touching his as I flung myself down the Monastery's roof. Demyx. I had to run to stay alive. For Demyx.

"Six!" Tuning him out, I ran as fast as I could, straight into the forest and away from Thirteen. He was going to follow me. He'd catch up with me. He was the Organization's Assassin. Whenever he needed to kill, he rarely failed in it. Turning off my thoughts, I ran to wherever, hoping I could keep outrunning him. Hoping I'd stay alive.

He was too close. Why had I come here? I was putting him in danger... Why did I have to go here? I sucked in a sharp breath, placing my palm over my mouth as I crouched down lower in my knees, making myself as small as possible so my cloak's black color could fade into the brick work of the chimney I was hiding behind. Pressing my back firmly against the small expanse of stones, I leaned over to the right, peeking from the corner to see Thirteen standing in the center of the plaza, his cloaked face tilted to the left in curiosity as he slowly turned around to see where I was hiding. He'd never find me... Not even Thirteen could find me when I was invisible... Only Demyx could... Because he really saw me. The true me... Why had I run here? Breathing steadily through my nose, I plastered myself against the chimney of the book store, grateful for the rain as the big drops of water clattered noisily onto the roofs, helping me when it came to Thirteen's perfect hearing... Fucking assassin... Why had I become his new game?

"Come out, Come out, wherever you are!" He sing-songed in an amused, dark and hauntingly tone of voice, sending shivers down my spine. If I stayed here long enough, he'd get bored and leave. He had too...

Swallowing nervously, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, hoping the blindness I offered myself would help my heart calm down... I was terrified. The rain was soothing though... The rain would help me... Chants... Remember the chants... I inhaled deeply, trying to smell the incense the monks used to purify the grounds instead of the humidity of my cloak. I hoped Thirteen hadn't woken anyone with his shout... What if Demyx woke and went to see what was going on? Thirteen would kill him, surely he would... Nobody could stand in the way of his cat and mouse game... Not even the love of my life was allowed to interrupt him. Why did I have to go here? I opened my eyes, leaning to my right again to take a quick peek. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes blinked in surprise... He was gone?

I reached for my cloak, pulling it more tightly against me, grimacing as the wetness of it bothered me. If he wasn't gone, then showing myself would get me killed. If he was gone... Showing myself... My breathing sped up, my heart beating fast again as I stood from my crouch, looking out over the chimney. Scanning my eyes over the plaza I climbed on top of the chimney slowly. My hands were cold...

The rain was cold. I was cold... My limbs were shaking... I wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or because I was just scared. Taking a deep steadying breath, I jumped forward, landing on my feet at the edge of the book store's roof, only to push off them directly, leaping into the air, flipping over and landing in a crouch before the entrance of the book store. I snapped my head left and right, making sure nothing had moved in the time of my jump before I stood slowly, gripping my upper arms, rubbing them as those too were starting to get cold. As I nervously let my eyes dart over the plaza, I slowly walked to the center of it. Once I had reached the middle point of it, I stood, letting my chin drop to my chest, closing my eyes. I was soaked from head to toe at this point, but I didn't really care. I needed to stay here, make sure that if Thirteen was still here, he'd only get me... Not Demyx. Only me. I was out in the open, if he wanted me, he could come and get me.

Time seemed to drag on forever as I kept my ears strained to hear every little sound that surrounded me, hoping I could hear him move if he ever did, if he was still here... He wasn't though. I knew for certain that he wasn't here anymore... He liked to play, but he wasn't patient. He'd given up... I slowly opened my eyes, uncrossing my arms from their tight hold to let them hang by my sides, turning slowly so I could look at each and every corner. When my eyes landed on Demyx' music store, I hesitated, taking one step towards it before stopping in my tracks... Would it be wise to go see him now? What if my instinct was wrong and Thirteen was still here? He'd find Demyx...

I took another step forward, as if this unexplainable urge was pulling on my limbs, forcing me to go to Demyx whether my logic agreed with my movements or not. He's already in danger, isn't he? Just being with me... I gritted my teeth as I took a couple more steps towards the music store, standing right in front of the entrance now. I was selfish. I shouldn't... But I was going to.

I jumped up, grabbing the edge of the front door, pulling myself up so I could grab the edge of the wall that defined the first floor from the second before pulling myself up, pushing off with my feet from the front door's top edge. Once I'd climbed up to the second floor bathroom window, I placed my palm against the glass, but then pulled it back, instead, climbed up onto the roof with help from the bathroom window, before walking over to the right side of the store, letting myself drop down from the side, hanging on to the rain-pipe. Feet dangling in the air, eyes aligned with the top of Demyx' bedroom window, I knocked... it was the least I could do.

It didn't take him very long to appear in front of the window, a smile playing on his lips as he quickly opened the window, "Six?" The smile faltered though as he saw the weather outside, "Wow, come inside. You're soaked!"

I kicked my feet up, stepping into his inner window ledge so I could get inside. He closed the window quickly, turning to me with worried eyes as he took in the state of me. He was too sweet for his own good... "I'm sorry, I know it's the middle of the night... I... Apparently I just really needed to see you." I pulled the cloak off my head, shaking my head so I could get the water out of my hair.

He chuckled as he blocked the water droplets coming from my hair, "Hey! Don't shake there! Come here, lets get you out of those soaking clothes and warmed up." He smiled, guiding me to the middle of his room, "I don't mind you stopping by, but take better care of yourself, Six." He pinched my cheek, a worried look in his eyes, "You're going to get sick."

I smiled quickly at him, but I couldn't seem to make it a warm smile as I was still scared... "I... I was running..." I told him honestly. He was the only one that listened to me...

"You were running? Here, lemme go grab you another towel. Why were you running in the rain?" He asked as he let go off me for a second to get me some towels from the closet beside his bed.

I undid the knot of my cloak, letting the soaked thing fall to the floor and then I quickly pulled off my black sweater, lifting my arms so he could dry me off, "I'm really stupid for coming here... I'm... I was running from someone..." I whispered shakily, looking over my shoulder so I could take a quick peek out of the window.

I grabbed his hand, placing his palm flat against my bare chest so he could feel the beat of my scared heart as I shook my head in a negative, "Things... They're bad, Demyx... I don't understand half of what is going on and that scares me, I'm supposed to know all the details. I don't know what he wants from me!" I shouted out nervously.

I stared as he asked, "Who were you running from?"

I stared as he asked, nodding my head quickly to show him I was listening, "I... Can we... Demyx, I'm cold..." I muttered, feeling my bottom lip pouting outwards, "Thirteen... He's bad, Demyx. He's very, very bad... He's like the big bad wolf bad..." I told him, feeling myself calm down as I was safe in his arms. I sighed contently as my body warmed too.

He undid my pants in a very clinical kind of way, "Was he...He was chasing you?"

"Yes. He challenged me during a conference, questioned my methods... He... A couple of weeks ago he found me on the Monastery!" I shrieked, "Numbers aren't supposed to communicate... Never, Demyx. I'm not allowed! They're not allowed! The only reason Thirteen would communicate with me is to strip me of my number and if that were the case, I'd be dead by now. He's not stripping me off my number... I know he's not because he's playing with me. I don't know why, Demyx! I'm his new game... He's bored and he's decided to scare me and it's working. He cornered me on the Monastery again tonight and and... and!" I inhaled sharply, remembering to breath as I remembered how he'd counted down... Counted down, giving me a head start to run.

He slapped me out of it, "Calm. Down. Right. Now. He isn't here, and you're still shivering." He looked scared... "Come on. Shower time."

"Okay... Okay... I'll try and explain again after the shower... I'm sorry I'm freaking out..." I clung to him tightly, never willing to let go, "You'll stay with me in the bathroom, right?" I pleaded, "You don't have to be in the shower... but..."

He blushed, but the worry in his eyes didn't fade away, "I...I..don't mind. I'll do whatever you want, Six. Please, tell me what you need, and I'll do my best."

I nodded at him, letting him pull me along with him to the bathroom. Once inside, he turned his back to me, a red blush on his cheeks as he offered me privacy to strip the remaining piece of clothing off. I turned the shower on quickly, wincing a bit as it was a little on the hot side as I stepped inside. I closed the curtain, adjusting the water afterwards, "You can turn around again..." I murmured.

He pushed a washcloth through a small opening in the curtain, "Is the water hot enough?"

I took the washcloth he offered, "It is. Thanks Demyx... I'm sorry for... loosing it."

"No worries, Six. I was gonna tell you, I sold an entire band set today. 2 guitars, 1 bass, a 7 piece drum set, and even a keyboard-"

I heard a loud crash, making me yelp in fear. Thirteen! I should have never led him here! I ripped the curtain aside, grabbing Demyx' arm so I could pull him in the shower with me, cutting him off mid-sentence as I placed my palm over his mouth to keep him silent while pulling the curtain back in place with my other hand. I squeezed my eyes shut, straining my ears, hoping I could hear Thirteen's footsteps on the roof... He had to be on he roof...

He pulled my hand off his mouth, giving me a reassuring smile, "Six. It was thunder. There isn't anyone there."

Oh... I blushed, my entire body did actually as I nervously darted my eyes down to my nether regions before looking shyly back up at Demyx, "Whoops?" I offered.

He looked uncertain for a moment, but then a blush appeared, "Well, now that I'm in here..." He began pulling his shirt over his head, "We'll just keep it all above the belt, k?" His eyes stayed on my face, never peeking down, "Just relax, Six."

Relax? You're getting naked! Last thing I can do is relax. My lips parted as Demyx pulled his shirt over his head... "Yeah, lets see how good you'll do," I muttered, grabbing his face as it popped out from the shirt, kissing him hard. I moaned as my skin touched his naked skin for the first time, eyes rolling into the back of my head... Oh god... Now I was going to have to thank Thirteen.

He moaned into the kiss, not moving as he allowed me to do whatever I wanted. Spurred on by the moan, I grabbed his shoulders, turning us around so I could press his back against the shower tiled wall, leaning in so I could mold my body against his, kissing him fiercely as my palms slid down over his chest along with the warm water spraying down on us, "I won't stop if you don't tell me to stop..." I warned before sucking in his bottom lip.

"Crap." He looked conflicted, "Okay. We're going to stop, wash, then go make out on the couch. Yup." He pushed me away, quickly turning me around so my back was facing him, "Okay?"

I grumbled, "Not okay, but if that's what you really want." I could just get him naked on the couch again... Or! I could spill a drink on him once we were on the couch and get us back in the shower again. He wouldn't be able to resist the second time around...

He laughed, "Why do I feel like you're plotting something devious?" His fingers slid over my neck and into my hair, the tips of it pressing softly against my scalp, "Come on, the sooner we are done, the sooner you get dressed and cuddle with me on the couch." I leaned my head back, groaning in delight as his fingers worked like magic on my scalp.

"But naked is so much better..." I muttered somewhat incoherently as what he was doing just felt so good. But then he suddenly stopped. I made a noise of protest as he made the bottle of soap appear before me.

"Well, I'm going to slip off my shorts, but DON'T turn around okay?" I could feel his glare burning the skin on my back, making me grin, "It sucks to be all wet with your clothes on..." he grumbled.

I chuckled, "You're making it so hard for me to behave..."

"I know! I'm sorry! But I seriously hate wet clothes."

I closed my eyes, willing myself not to move... He didn't want this yet, did he? Why else would he want us to go back to the couch? It was so hard to concentrate and behave though... He was getting naked behind me... How did he expect me to ignore this? I hadn't... I wanted him. I shivered in delight at the idea of turning around, of seeing him, I wanted to touch him. I turned around, my eyes still closed as I still couldn't tell if he was truly uncomfortable with this situation... If he was, I didn't want to force him. But...

"Demyx?" I pleaded.

"Six?" His voice dropped an octave, "Fuck."

My eyes popped open at the curse word, surprised as Demyx never cursed... He hadn't cursed because he was mad though... My lips parted as I realized he was looking at me, and I bit onto my bottom lip as I let my eyes scan over him from head to toe slowly.

"Not the couch." I said firmly, taking that one step forward that would allow me to touch him. And I did. I let my fingers twine their way into his hair, kissing him desperately as I pressed my body against his, moaning loudly as I slowly rolled my hips against his own.

"No." He murmured softly, lovingly, "Here is fine, too."

I smiled against his mouth, letting my hands slide out of his hair, down his neck, over his chest, his sides... I gripped his hips tightly, biting onto his lip as I jerked roughly against him. I needed him so bad... I tilted my head, breaking the lip lock so I could drop my head into his neck, lavishing his skin with hundreds of tiny pecks as I let my grip on his hips relax, my fingers sliding over his wet skin so I could reach for his ass, "You trust me, right?" I whispered.

He cupped my face in his hands, smiling, "Yes."

My heart swelled at the simple reply, and I smiled at the sincerity of it... I tipped my head up, kissing his lips softly as I tilted my body to the left, letting my right hand move over his side and to the front, flattening my palm against his stomach. I quickly looked into his blue eyes, swallowing nervously before I closed my eyes again, kissing him deeply as I let my hand move down. I moaned as my fingers wrapped around his erection, and I stilled my movements for a moment so he could get used to the feeling of it all.

I sighed in relief, glad he was okay with everything, before I let my lips slide off his own and over his cheek, down his neck. I sucked hard onto the skin beneath his ear at the same time I moved my hand over his length, squeezing the base before I began to move my fingers up and down slowly... I hoped I was doing this right. I'd never actually done foreplay before...

"Six?" He questioned, his hand moving down my stomach. I popped my head out of his neck, blinking in surprise as he'd broken me out of my deep concentration. My hand faltered in it's pace for a split second, but I quickly got a hold of it again when I realized where his hand was...

Oh god, "Oh god..." I moaned, overwhelmed with all the emotions running through me. Where was my brain? I don't think I cared... He moved his hand lower, tentatively gripping my erection before he started moving. I whimpered at the contact, letting my forehead drop against his chest, my breathing speeding up as he moved his hand in the same rhythm mine was moving. My eyes rolled backwards, and I shook my head a little, kicking my brain partly off cloud nine before I dipped my head down, parting my lips so I could place an open mouthed kiss on his nipple, sucking gently on it...

"Oh, shit..." He tilted his head down, kissing my neck in response to my own kisses. I released his nipple with a popping sound, chuckling at his words as I nodded my head in agreement, seeking a kiss.

I sped up the pace, and moaned as he mimicked it, "I'm not... I..." I inhaled sharply, not sure I knew how to breathe anymore, "I'm not going to last very long..." I told him before I resumed the kiss.

"Yeah, same here." He replied breathlessly, his other hand running through my hair, pushing in gently back.

I released his erection, moving my body back in front of him, effectively making him lose his own hold on me. Reached up with my hands, I cupped his face, deepening the kiss as I rolled my hips firmly against his in a steady pace. I yelped in surprise as he spun us around, breaking the kiss for a moment before he simply continued it, pressing me into the cold tiles. He nudged my legs apart with his knees before gripping the outsides of my thighs, making my breathing hitch as he simply lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Six, put your arms around my neck." He moaned as he increased our friction, one of his hands gripping my ass for support while the other he braced against the wall above my head, his hips moving firmly against my own. I wrapped my arms quickly around his neck, complying to his request as my eyes widened at the sudden position change.

"Oh fuck... Fuck!" I shouted, my heart trying to dig it's way out of my chest. I let my head drop backwards against the tiles, my neck exposed to the water as my breathing was ragged, moans continuously breaking through the rapid breathing. I moved my hips along with his, tilting my head back so I could look at him, "Demyx..." I panted, before my entire body began to shake and I repeated his name in a load groan, squeezing my eyes shut tightly as I came hard. His lips clamped shut, the sight of him throwing me over the edge, and I knew he would soon as well. His head dropped into the crook of my neck, and I winced as his teeth bit into my skin as he came. I liked it though...

After a moment of just pants filling the shower stall, I pushed my back off the tiles, wrapping my arms more tightly around his neck, hooking my heels together so he was forced to hold me up without the support of the wall, "I love you..." I chanted against his neck, shivering in delight, my muscles tightening and then relaxing as they tried to come down from the high.

He held me more tightly against him, leaning back against the wall to find some stability there, "I love you, too Six." He murmured, kissing me softly afterwards, "Love you too." He chuckled low, "Oh man, you're so amazing."

I yawned, shaking my head, "No I'm not... Can you bring me to bed? I'm gonna fall asleep..." I murmured sleepily.

He rolled his eyes, grinning, "Can we rinse and dry off first? Then, yes. Bed." He promised.

I gripped him more tightly, willing my limb to lock in place, "You do it. I'm not moving from where I am. I can sleep like this."

He laughed softly, "Six, you do realize that the parts that need to be rinsed off, are in fact the parts that are between us? Well, at least lean back a little, so the water can get between us." He had a shit eating grin on his face as he pulled his head back to look at me, pushing the hair out of my face in a loving gesture.

I grumbled, letting myself slide off him. Once my feet were connected with the floor, I quickly grabbed the shower head and then sprayed us down in less then two seconds. On the tips of my toes I put the thing back in place and then turned to Demyx, jumping back up in his arms without warning whatsoever, "We can dry while we sleep." I instructed stubbornly.

He laughed loudly, his hands holding me steadily, never a moment of hesitation as he'd caught me, "Okay, okay. You win. But just be glad I'm not some weak little guy, or you'd fall." He pointed out, carrying me out of the shower stall, out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

I smiled in victory, placing a quick kiss against his neck before just laying my head there, closing my eyes as I sighed contently, ready to fall asleep at any second, "I'm very glad you're you." I mumbled.

"Who else would I be?"

I chuckled sleepily, "You wouldn't be you if you were shorter. I'm very glad you're a big tree that packs enough muscles to deal with monkey me."

I giggled as he let us drop down to the bed, the air whooshing by us, "Umph! Okay, we're in bed, naked. Happy?" He asked.

I exhaled loudly in form of happiness, holding him close to me, "Yes," I yawned, "Sleep..." I mumbled, somewhat half asleep already.

"Six?" He whispered, nudged me gently.

"Hmmm?" I kept my eyes closed, but smiled at him so he knew he had my attention.

"Want to go on a double date?" The words sounded somewhat strained, as if he feared my response to his question.

I cracked one eye open, raising an eyebrow, "With who?"

"Roxas and Red." he smiled, "I thought we could go to the beach again."

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of spending more time with Roxas... And Red? That should be interesting. I sincerely hoped that killing urge was gone now. I grinned... Yes, it was... Demyx and I had business hours in the shower now... I opened both my eyes so I could look at him a bit more seriously, "Would it make you happy to go on a double date with them?"

He sighed, "Yes, it would make me very happy. But I am not going to force you."

I sighed in return, "I'd be lying if I said I'm jumping up and down with joy over the idea... But, no you're not forcing me. I know this is important to you, and Roxas is like your brother..." I smiled, "I remember. I'll do my best to get along with him better." I told him honestly, "I want too." I added for good measure.

He hugged me, "That means a lot to me. Thanks." He pulled back a little, blushing, "I love you." he whispered shyly.

I kissed his lips softly, smiling as I did so, "As I love you.. Sleep now, Demyx..." I suggested happily.

* * *

_I woke up at the sound of my beeper, my head popping up from Demyx's chest and I quickly untangled myself from him, jumping off the bed so I could shut the device up before my sleeping boyfriend would wake. Checking the alarm on his nightstand, I sighed heavily. It was nearly seven in the morning. His alarm would go off at eight and then he would start working. I had to go back... _

_Pouting at his sleeping face, I dropped my pants along with the beeper, climbing in bed again so I could snuggle back up on top of him. Still sleeping, he automatically wrapped his arms around me and I smiled at him for it. I kissed his forehead, nose and mouth quickly before carefully slipping back out of his arms and then walking back to my clothes, that had dried since then, dressing myself so I could head back to the base. Stupid One and his interruptions. _

_Grumbling, I walked out of the bedroom and into his living room, quickly finding the note pad I'd located the other day. I scribbled down that I loved him and would be there to meet his cousin's boyfriend like I'd promised after our awesome shower. Walking back into the bedroom, I pulled the cloak over my head, placing the note on the pillow beside his, leaning over so I could place one last kiss on his lips. I chuckled as his lips puckered out to return the kiss, but it was followed by a short snore. Silly, lovely Demyx... I loved him so much._

* * *

Someone grabbed a hold of my wrist, stopping me from knocking on One's door and I gulped as a knife pressed against my throat.

"Six..." Thirteen. I swallowed the noise of fear that wanted to escape me, not wanting him to hear it.

"Numbers never run." He whispered against my ear, making me cringe back in disgust as none but Demyx' lips were allowed to touch me.

He chuckled softly, "Never do they run. Except..." He trailed off, pressing the knife more firmly against my throat as I tried to wiggle my way out of his hold, "Except once. Once there was a Number that ran. He was a Number in love..." My eyes widened in fear. He couldn't? No... He was gone! He hadn't been there anymore!

"I am not in lo-" I winced as his nails dug into my skin painfully, cutting me off in my statement.

"Choose your words carefully..." He murmured.

Thirteen was right. Had I not been in love with Demyx, I wouldn't have run from him last night.

"Tell One about our little game and I will find and kill the one you love, Six." He announced the threat clearly, releasing me as he knew... He knew...

* * *

**Meeting Axel**

Cloak, or no cloak? It's not like Roxas hadn't seen me already... I crouched down behind the large rock as Demyx turned around again, his eyebrows furrowed as he was probably wondering where I was. That was the seventh time he'd turned to check ever since I'd gotten here. I breathed in deeply... I can do this. Red is tall, but he's lanky looking too... He can't be that dangerous. The tattoos were probably just for show. Nodding at myself, I decided that I would keep the cloak on until I reached Demyx. Demyx would help me breathe... He'd make me feel comfortable in less then two seconds and then I'd... I wouldn't freak out.

I peeked out over the rock again, and tugged on the hood quickly before I popped my head out from behind it completely, Demyx' face smoothing over with relief as he smiled and waved me over. I jumped over the rock, and then continued to sprint from stone to stone so I could make my way down to the small patch of sand the three were standing on. Not so much as giving Red and Roxas a glance, I made my way immediately over to Demyx, wrapping my arms around his waist so I could hide my face in his neck as I breathed him in. There... Much better...

"Six! I was worried there for a minute." He giggled as my face in his neck tickled him a bit, "Come on, meet Red."

"Okay..." I mumbled nervously, quickly grabbing his hand so I could keep steady, "I love you." I added really fast before starting up this whole ordeal. My muscles hurt that tense.

He smiled at me, gesturing for Roxas and Red, "Six, this is Red. Red, this is my boyfriend, Six. You can take your cloak off now." He suggested gently.

I gave Demyx one last nervous glance before I let go off his hand, taking a step towards the tall redhead. I reached up, grabbing the edge of my cloak to pull it off. I hesitated for a split second as I could see the redhead's eyes narrow curiously, but then resumed in my gesture, revealing my identity to yet another person before I extended my hand for him to shake. He stepped forward, placing his palm against mine as his eyes scanned my face. I tilted my head in curiosity, "Is Red really your name?" I wondered out loud.

The redhead tugged on my hand, forcing me to step closer as he leaned in, a slow smile spreading over his lips, "Names are not that important..." He murmured, and I could feel my eye twitch as... I tugged my hand out of his hold, taking a careful step back as I eyed him warily.

His eyebrow raised in question, and as he smirked, he closed the distance between us again, humming a tune...

My eyes widened and as they did, his narrowed. I reached for my boot, grabbing the knife I had hidden there ever since Thirteen has started playing tag with me. Pulling it free, I flipped it over in my hand, grabbing a firm hold as I snarled in form of anger, my eyes pinning on Previous Number Eight's face, "You!" I shouted angrily as I swung the knife in his direction, aiming for his throat. There was a moment of blindness, a moment of nothing, no sound, no vision, no hearing... And then... I gritted my teeth, tilting my chin up as I could feel the distinct sharp edge of a knife against my own throat while I had my knife pressed against his throat.

"Careful..." Eight whispered menacingly, the joy I'd heard in his voice before gone... Roxas took a careful step towards us while Demyx froze in fear, his eyes wide and lips parted in shock.

"Axel..." Roxas asked in tone of warning, probably wondering what was wrong.

"Six..." Demyx whimpered, looking hurt...

I darted my eyes over to Roxas and Demyx, "He's previous Number Eight!" I shouted.

Eight chuckled low, "They know, Six."

I frowned in confusing, my grip on my knife faltering as I couldn't process that bit of information fast enough, "I..." I shook my head, pressing the knife against his throat again, and this time he winced, "You're supposed to be dead!" I snarled.

"Oh no you don't!" Roxas interfered with me.

"Back off, Blondie!" Eight snapped, before returning his glare on me.

"Six..." Demyx repeated and I got worried as his breathing began to sound off.

I tried to turn my head to look at Demyx after having him heard saying my name, but Eight's knife bit into my skin, making me grimace. I narrowed my eyes on Eight before swiftly removing my knife from his neck so I could duck to the right, spin around and try and attack again. Only... He did the same thing and this time our knives clashed against each other, forming an X shape as we glared at each other in between the two tips of sharp metal.

"I'm not that guy anymore!" Eight shouted furiously, pushing hard on his knife so I was forced to take a step back at the same time he did.

My breathing was fast, my heart beating rapidly, "I... I'm confused." I told him honestly. He nodded his head silently, telling me he understood exactly what I was feeling.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" My eyes snapped to the side and I frowned in surprise as Demyx was shaking in anger, "Quit it! Drop the fucking knives! I mean it!" He shouted, making my heart ache at the fright so clear in his voice... "Back the fuck off, Axel. Six, get away from him!"

Seeing the state he was in... I dropped the knife as if burnt.

My breathing hitched as tears began to roll down Demyx's eyes, "What are you guys? Fucking god damned children? GOD DAMMIT!" He glared through the tears, his hands clenched into tight fists as he seemed to try and calm himself down without much success.

Axel and Roxas forgotten, I took a couple of steps towards Demyx, holding up my palms so he could see I wasn't holding the knife anymore, "Demyx?" I asked softly.

He stepped away from me instantly, putting more distance between us, "No. NO. Stop right there. Don't fucking come near me right now." My heart hurt as he turned away from me, "I'm leaving. You guys do what you fucking want." He began to walk away, "Don't fucking follow me." He whispered painfully.

My eyes widened in fear as he started to walk away, "Demyx!" I shouted, about to run after him, but Roxas was the one that gripped my wrist, shaking his head at me.

"Don't." He told me gently, surprising me.

I winced in pain, my heart aching as I watched Demyx' retreating figure. I think I stared until I couldn't see him anymore... What had I done? I gritted my teeth, glaring. Eight! I turned around sharply, "This is all YOUR fault!" I shouted at Eight.

His eyebrows raised up to his hairline as he snorted, "My fault? Who's the fucking idiot who pulled a knife out of his boot?" He shouted back, walking right back up to me.

"Guys!" Roxas warned. I ignored him, and so did Eight.

"Why are you carrying a knife, how do you explain that?" I sneered.

He crossed his arms, taking a relaxed stand... Oh I hated it when he did that. He did that back when he still wore his cloak too. Cocky fucker...

"I am being hunted by ALL of the numbers, you dumbass!" He reminded me angrily. I could see the hate pooling in the green of his eyes... I'd never seen his eyes before... I'd never seen his face before...

He pursed his lips at me, "It is weird, isn't it?" He asked me, sounding very calm all of a sudden.

I frowned, taking a quick step away from him as... I was talking to another number? I nodded at him uncertainly, "Things aren't like they used to be, Eight. Even a harmless spy like me has to arm himself within the Organization in this time." I offered, sounding like my calm self again... The calm I adopted when in the conference room.

He uncrossed his arms, giving me a quick once over, "Different times indeed, Six. And not just within the Organization, things have changed on the outside as well." He paused, his demeanor portraying that of when he had still been a number, "When did you realize it was I?" He asked softly.

"Your voice betrayed you." I replied curtly, "As did your singing..." I smirked, knowing full well that was a secret I wasn't supposed to know off. I knew everything...

Roxas stepped to Eight's side, smacking the redhead's arm who then snapped out of his serious demeanor, wincing as he pouted down at the blond, "What was that for?" He muttered.

"For ignoring me, you giant idiot!" Roxas pointed out the obvious.

I bit my lip, keeping myself from snickering as Eight leaned down for a kiss but was denied. Roxas snapped his eyes on me though, pointing a stern finger in my direction, "You don't deserve him!" He shouted... Not so much sounding angry... but upset, and hurt... and upset some more. I inhaled sharply, taking a step back as I grimaced at his words.

Eight grabbed Roxas' shoulder, spinning the blond around as he glared down at him, "I apologize for ignoring you, Roxas, but don't you dare ever utter that out again. Why doesn't he deserve him, Roxas?" He demanded.

Roxas' eyes widened, and he looked down quickly, "I..." Eight puffed out some air in exasperation, "Fuck that, Roxas. I'll let you have this one time slip because of the current situation, but I swear to god... You should know better than to judge him by his number." Axel clipped out. I blinked in surprise... Axel? I'd thought of him as Axel...

I frowned a little, holding up a hand to cut off their bickering, "My number doesn't matter... Demyx keeps telling me that, and I don't think I've listened so far..." I whispered in realization.

I sighed, nodding my head at myself before looking up at the couple who were staring at me curiously, "A former Lustitia Agent? A former Number?" I shook my head, "I don't know anything..." I grimaced, "I'm sorry things happened as they did... I... I hope I'll get to meet you both again some day and make up for the mess that occurred this afternoon." I mumbled, bowing my head down as I reached up at the same time, pulling the cloak back over my head, "I must go."

"Wait!" Roxas shouted, making me stop in my turn, "Are you going to see Demyx?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Can't." I responded, somewhat angrily.

Axel nodded his head, pulling Roxas against his side who then seemed relieved the redhead wasn't all that mad at him anymore... I understood why when Axel said, "He has a conference." Indeed I did. Of course he could tell... Only a number could... and that is why I knew Axel wouldn't fight with Roxas once I was gone... Because he now remembered how lucky he was. Wincing as I took a last quick look at them, I finally turned and then quickly ran off.

* * *

I can do this. I can do this. Breathing in deeply, I detached myself from the Inn's wall and walked across the plaza in direction of the Music Store. Nobody looked, because there was nothing to look at. The jeans were a little big, but Demyx was taller then me, so that was a given. I remembered that he'd really liked it when I'd been wearing regular clothes... So I hoped this would work. I kept my hands behind my back, fingering the little gift nervously before I held onto it with one hand, before reaching out with the free one and knocking on his front door. Yes... His front door. Knocking. Like a normal person.

He looked up with a frown from his instrument, squinting in direction of the front door before the squint turned into a monotone stare. Demyx was never monotone... Dammit... He was still angry. I bit onto my bottom lip nervously as he put the instrument down, walking around the counter and to the door. He raised an eyebrow in question at me before he reached out and opened the door.

"Why are you knocking? Business hours are still right now. You can just walk inside." He said blandly, "How can I help you today?"

I opened my mouth but then froze. I hadn't thought about this part! Why hadn't I thought about the talking part! My eyes widened and I swallowed nervously as I could feel my palms starting to sweat. I shuffled my feet awkwardly, "I... I knocked because..." Why didn't he appreciate it? Didn't he understand how much it went against my nature to use a front door? "I'm really very sorry!" I blurted out in a shout at him, cringing back instantly.

He winced at my loudness, "Come inside. We're making a scene."

I turned my head, looking over my shoulder to see if we were actually making a scene. One person had stopped in their tracks, looking at us weirdly. I blushed, lowering my eyes to the ground as I nodded my head and walked into the shop, tilted my body a little so I wouldn't brush against Demyx, as I was pretty sure he wouldn't like that right now.

He locked the door behind him before turning and giving me his attention, "What do you want Six?" His voice sounded so... neutral...

I squeezed my eyes shut at his tone of voice, that stab in my heart back all over again, "I want to make things right." I told him shakily, shakily because that lump in my throat was making it hard for me to speak.

He reached up with his fingers, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed heavily, "I don't know if there is a way to make things 'right'. I guess that entire thing could have been handled differently by everyone." He paused, his eyes scanning me over curiously, "Are those my clothes? Why are you wearing them and how did you even get them?"

I looked up from the ground, smiling sheepishly his way, "I figured you wouldn't appreciate the cloak..." I mumbled and then cleared my throat, "I paid your apartment a visit earlier today... When you were working..." I was feeling a bit worried... Maybe that hadn't been such a good idea?

He gaped, looking a little angry again... "What? You snuck in and stole my clothes?" He shocked me as he threw his hands up in the air, right before pulling on his hair tightly as he screamed at the ceiling in frustration, "Why can't things be NORMAL with us? Ugh!"

I took a step back in surprise at his outburst, staring at him intently. When he finally looked my way, I shook my head at him in confusion, "Demyx... things aren't normal." I told him, feeling my blood rushing a little faster, "I'm NOT normal, you hear me? I wish I could give you normal! I wish that so fucking bad, Demyx, you have no idea! But I can't! I'm a number and I am part of the Organization! I'm sorry, but that's how it is and you knew that! I told you from the very beginning. I WARNED you that things weren't going to be normal!" I shouted at him, but instantly felt bad doing so, so I lowered my eyes, quickly wiping away a tear. I wasn't so good at confrontation. Sighing heavily, I looked back up at him, "I'm sorry for how things happened at the beach. It shouldn't have happened that way and you were right to be angry. I'm so sorry, I don't even know how to tell you how sorry I am... But don't ask for a normal relationship when you know there is nothing normal about me..." I murmured, wincing at the sting the words gave me. How I wished to be normal... Breathing in deeply, I took a step towards him, giving him a small smile...

"I'm trying though. I'm trying to keep my number out of our relationship... It's hard though..." I whispered before taking another steadying breath, "I think I know how to make things better..." I murmured. I extended my hand, waiting for him to take it.

He closed his eyes, looking thoughtful right before he took a deep breath, opening his eyes. My heart skipped a beat as he offered me a very small smile. A smile was good. He placed his hand in mine carefully. I smiled back, pulling on his hand so he was forced to step up close to me. Once my face was inches away from his, I leaned up, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. I pulled my other hand out from behind my back, placing the gift in his palm, closing his fingers over it as I stared deeply into his blue eyes.

"My name is Zexion..." I whispered, and then I quickly released him, walking around him and then straight out of the Music Store.

A/N: Again, sorry for the mix-up!


	11. Chapter six: Revelations

**A/N: ****This story is a collaboration between myself and aliceupsidedown! **Read, Enjoy and Review, please! :D

* * *

**Demyx**

_Zexion._

_Zexion._

_Zexion._

His name. He gave me his real name. I was still in shock from yesterday. Rolling onto my back, I stared at the ceiling above my bed. I was testing his name on my tongue.

_Zexion._

It was perfect. It suited him much better than Six ever could. Would I be allowed to call him by his name from now on? Sighing, I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Yeah, I probably could if he even wanted anything to do with me at this point. I'd screwed up something bad the other day. The image of Axel and Six with knives, attacking each other was permanently etched into my brain. I'd been so surprised at first by their actions, I still don't even know happened. First, they were shaking hands, then they were attacking each other. I'd yelled, and walked away.

Walked away. Away from the situation that was entirely my fault to begin with. I was a coward. Closing my eyes, I felt the shame of that weigh on my shoulders. Everything that Six was going through right this very instant was a direct result of me. Me 'running' into him. Me talking to him, me persuading him to break the Organizations rules. And then, when he is confronted with something that obviously scared him, a former Number in front of him, I take my anger and guilt out on him. Brilliant Demyx. Really fucking brilliant. It's a wonder that he even came to see me at the shop. And even when he did that, I acted like a cold bastard and yelled at him about being normal.

I turned to look out my window. It was one of the windows that Six frequently climbed through to come see me. What I wouldn't give to have him climb through right now so I could hold him, and tell him over and over that I was sorry about everything. Sorry for letting myself be dragged into this by Roxas. Sorry for letting my anger at myself, turn into anger at him. And most of all, I was sorry for gaining his trust when I wasn't worthy of it. I'd tricked him. He loved me, and I wasn't telling him the truth.

Whether or not I really loved him back was irrelevant at this point. Once he found out about my betrayal, it would be over, and we were both going to be crushed. Him, for believing me, and me for loving him. Six would leave, and I would be left with nothing. I felt tears leak down my cheeks and fall into my hair and the mattress. It was inevitable. I believed completely that Roxas and the rest of them would somehow take down the Organization, but then what would happen with Six? Roxas had promised not to harm him if I asked. But hadn't I harmed him already? He just didn't know it.

I glared at my alarm clock. It was 2 hours before I had to get up and open the shop. Shaking my head, I decided to have a sick day. It happened every so often. People wouldn't be the wiser. I'd just put up a note on the door, and stay in bed all day. Rolling so that my back was to the window, I pulled the covers up around my shoulders and slumped down. As painful as it was to even think about this stupid situation, I needed to think of something. I knew it was only a matter of time before Six found out about my betrayal. It was going to hurt. My pain would be nothing compared to his. He would run.

Six would run from me and my heart clenched at the thought. I didn't want him running from me. But he would. But...I would chase him. I'm not going to let him get away. I love him. Blinking the tears from my eyes, I turned and looked out the window again. I loved him, and even if it took fifty years, I was going to gain his trust back. Whatever happened, I'd follow him, and prove that I did love him. Because I did. Despite everything that had happened, I loved him.

Everything else paled in comparison to him. My shop, my students, my ties to Roxas. I knew my family would always be there. Heck, they wouldn't care who I loved, as long as I was 'happy'. I am willing to choose Six over everything else. The realization hit me hard. I felt the first real smile in awhile, on my face. It wasn't so bad, giving everything up for Six. Nothing lately had made me smile as much as being with him had.

Giving up on sleep, I couldn't settle my thoughts anyways, I rolled out of bed and headed to the shower. Dropping my pajamas into my laundry basket, I climbed in and turned on the water.

"Oh crap!" I yelped and dropped the soap. I needed to tell Roxas! I needed to tell him about Six's real name.

And that brought me right back to where I had been when I woke up. I loved Six, yet I continued to betray him. Ugh, this sucked so much. I sighed. Roxas needed the info to take down the Organization. Take down the Organization, and Six would be free. He would be free from everything and maybe he wouldn't hate me for lying to him. I clung to that small sliver of hope. He could be free...

I dressed quickly and grabbed my car keys. No time like the present to go see Roxas and the rest of the people responsible for making my life interesting. I smiled a little, feeling a lighter, maybe I would get a chance to talk to Axel and meet Sora. I put a note on my door, locked it and made my way to my car.

* * *

I parked my car in front of a older looking house set deeply in a grove of giant trees. The house was rather large and I figured it was completely there for show, as the guys probably didn't do a whole lot with it. I glanced around and noticed empty corrals and what looked like a run down barn behind the house and off to the side. It used to be an old ranch, run by an older couple who would give tourists horseback riding lessons and rent the horses out. They'd left a bit before I'd settled here, and the place had been empty until Roxas had moved in. The general population of the island still believed that is sat abandoned, with the occasional drifter squatting in it.

Knowing that Roxas had for sure picked up on my arrival, I felt comfortable to just head inside. I pushed open the front door. I heard voices coming from what I assumed was the kitchen. Coming around a rather large counter and into the dining room and kitchen I saw Axel and a shorter brown haired person standing next to him. They were both leaning over what looked like a mixing bowl.

"Hey guys! Whacha makin'?" I asked, and wasn't surprised when neither one jumped.

Axel broke away from his intense staring on whatever the short brunette was preparing, throwing a smile over his shoulder at me before tugging repeatedly on the brunette's sleeve.

"Dammit, Axel! What? I'm trying to measure here!" Snapped the brunette.

Axel patted his head which only led the brunette to intensify his glare. The redhead ignored it though, "Demyx is here." He announced before walking over to me, a quick dance step on the way before he circled around me, pushing on my shoulder blades to guide me over to the brunette, "Sora, Demyx, Demyx, Sora." He introduced.

So this was Sora. Hand to hand combat was his specialty, according to Roxas. I was a little timit in my hello. I mean, the guy could probably kill me six ways with just one hadn. "Hey Sora. Nice to meet you." He glanced up at me and I fidgeted as his eyes swept over my body.

"Hello Demyx. Yeah, nice to meet you too. You want pancakes?" He smiled and gestured to the mixing bowl which was filled up with a lumpy batter.

"Yeah! Sounds great!" I was in such a hurry this morning, I didn't bother to eat. I glanced around really quick, before looking back at Axel. "Hey wheres Rox?"

Axel's right eye twitched at that and he shook his head with a grimace, "Don't go near him. He's been going over some data, bordering on the historical considering the date, since... Well, lets just say that he hasn't stepped away from the computer long enough to take a shower and I don't want him in my bed sleeping beside me until he re-installs the logicality that is hygiene." He sighed, "It's hard to date a nerd."

I glared at Axel, and put my hands on my hips before snapping out. "Axel! Dangit, you need to get him away from there!" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "After breakfast you need to do anything you can to get him away from his computer. I'm serious. It isn't healthy for him to do that, and you shouldn't let him. Can you promise me you'll take care of my cousin?" I pleaded at him.

The redhead pinned his eyes on me sternly and Sora murmured a small 'uh oh' slightly on the absent side as he was still busy with the pancake mix. Axel... Oh, he looked exhausted...

"You don't think I tried? I swear, Demyx... That cousin of yours just won't listen to me."

That wasn't a good enough excuse. "Unplug it. His computer. Do it. Or if you want, I will."

Both Axel and Sora gasped in shock. Sora actually dropped his spoon, whirling his head around to stare at me wide eyed.

"He'll never marry me if I do that!"

For scary ex-Lustitia agents, these guys were a bunch of pansies. "Relax you guys. I've known Rox a long time. He'll only be mad for a little while. I think."

Sora snickered and went back to mixing. "Shit, Demyx. I'm surprised you're still alive..."

I winced as he swore, and thought back to the different times I'd had to resort to that particular brand of discipline for Roxas. "I almost didn't make it..." I sighed dramatically, then perked back up. "He'll be fine."

Axel placed a hand on my shoulder, biting his lip in worry, but he looked determined anyway, "I will do it, Demyx. He's my responsibility and I want you to believe I'm capable of taking care of him. I need pancakes first though..." He winced at... Well, probably at Roxas' reaction to when he'd unplug the nearly unpluggable if you left it up to Rox.

Sora glanced up from the batter and snickered while he looked at Axel. He was probably grateful that he wasn't dating my cousin. But from what I knew about Riku, it couldn't really be a picnic for him either. "So, what brings you by this fine morning? Worried about Roxas, or you just wanted free breakfast?" He asked while he grinned at me.

Oh right. The entire reason I was here. I smiled, getting excited to share this phenominal news with them. Surely they could help out. "Oh! Six came by to see me. After your little argument the other day." I snapped a glare at Axel, not really angry, but just annoyed that it hadn't gone better. "And guess what?"

"Should we hold our breath? You look excited." Axel said, snatching the spoon from Sora so he would stop making the pancake mix and give me their full attention. Sora glared at Axel for stealing his spoon, but dutifully turned towards me and waited patiently.

"You know how you overkill your dummies? Yeah, pancake mix doesn't need that." Axel told Sora. Sora looked at him and casually flipped him off.

And then they turned their heads towards me, looking at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath. "Okay! Here it is..." I paused for dramatic effect. "I KNOW HIS NAME!" I shouted and was gratified as they jumped a little at my shout. I waited to see what they would say.

Axel grinned widely, "They finally had sex!" He shouted happily.

Sora looked up funnily at the redhead, "How do you figure that?"

Axel shrugged, "You know... Demyx probably went: Oh yeah... Six! Harder!" He did the theatrics and everything, moving his hips back and forth making Sora roll his eyes and then the redhead continued, "And then Six probably went, No Darling Demyx! Call me insert name here!" Axel snickered as Sora smacked him over the back of his head.

"I apologize for the idiot." Sora muttered.

I blushed at Axel's words. "No! We didn't have sex!" I flailed my arms, trying to get them to believe me. "You're a pervert! No, he" I paused, thinking about what happened the night before. "gave me a present, and then whispered his name before disappearing."

I jumped as a tall silver hair guy walked into the kitchen. He didn't acknowledge Axel or me, but instead made a beeline for Sora and the pancake mess. I grinned as he reached out and gathered Sora in his arms and kissed him soundly. "Good Morning, Sunshine." He grinned before pulling back and smacking Sora in the behind. "Makin' pancakes?"

Sora grinned and smacked Riku's hand before he could taste the batter. "Yes, and wait for them to be done. Bad Riku! Oh! Riku, you've met Demyx right?"

I gulped as Riku turned aquamarine eyes on me and I got a strange sense of deva vu. I'd only met him once, from a distance when Roxas had first moved back to the island. He turned from me and glanced at Axel who was still making the sex motions with his hips. "So, a little desperate today, are we Ax?"

Axel growled, "Not only does he stink, but he's forgotten he has a dick that needs taking care of. Of course I am desperate!"

I laughed at how frustrated Axel sounded and waved at Riku. "Hey, Riku. Did you hear my big news?"

He gave me another piercing look and shook his head. "No. Does it have something to do with Six?"

"Behave." Axel warned Riku, having noticed the slight scowl.

I didn't care, but grinned and shouted out, "Yeah! I KNOW HIS NAME!"

Before Axel could butt in with another wise ass comment and before Riku could ask for the details, the kitchen door flew open, revealing a... Was that Roxas? Dear lord... His hair, you could see it was greasy from where I was standing, and that was across the kitchen. He had deep marks underneath his eyes, informing me he had barely slept at all, and I'm pretty sure that if he had, the letters of his keyboard had to be pressed into his cheek as he'd have to have fallen asleep on top of it out of pure exhaustion.

His eyes were wide though, his hands in the air as his lips were pressed tightly together. I knew that look. He was onto something big. It was huge because he was bouncing on the back of his heels, looking extremely excited. Oh my... This is the kind of data he categorized in a folder called 'orgasmic findings'.

"Axel!" He shouted and the redhead sprinted over to his side instantly. Rox grabbed onto his boyfriend's ears, pulling his head down to give him a loud smacking kiss before he pulled back and then seemed to have difficulty to speak some more.

"Riku!" He blurted out in another shout, shoving Axel away so he could march over to Riku, who walked away from him nervously, his eye twitching as he didn't know what to do with himself as Roxas looked determined to grab a hold of him.

"Spit it out, Roxas." Sora ordered, and that seemed to help as Roxas snapped out of his tense state, inhaling sharply before he shouted the impossible...

"Your brother is still alive!"

There was silence at that exclamation, and Sora quickly moved to Riku's side. Riku was frozen, his eyes wide and hit breathing was becoming frantic. "Riku?" He asked softly. Riku's throat moved as he gulped and tried to catch his breath. His eyes were still on Roxas and he was finally able to get a quiet, "What?" past his lips.

Roxas opened his mouth to explain but then paused, giving me a funny look.

"Demyx? What are you doing here?"

Since no one had bothered to ask his name yet, I was hoping to at least get that far before I was chased off so they could focus on Riku's missing brother. "Zexion! His name is Zexion! Isn't that great?"

I heard a strangled cry, and my eyes widened as Riku went white and immediately slumped against the kitchen counter. Sora grabbed him and moved him over to the table to sit down. He forced Riku's head down between his knees, commanding him to breath. And that was when the shit hit the fan...

**

* * *

**

"STOP!" Axel's voice carried over everyone's, and everybody stopped as he'd ordered, looking at him as the redhead gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath, "Can't believe I'm going to suggest this, but... Let's all sit down at the table and conference. Speak only when you are sure the other has finished." He clipped out, pointing his finger sternly at the kitchen table. Riku gave the redhead a grateful smile, and Axel patted his shoulder in sympathy before sitting down on his left while Sora sat down on Riku's right. I was nervous about being here with all of them, but I slowly slid into the seat opposite Axel. I was afraid to look at Riku, afraid of the emotions that were surely conflicting him.

"If everyone agrees, lets let Roxas explain." Axel suggested, looking around as everyone was now seated, making sure nobody minded if the computer whiz took the floor.

When nobody objected, Roxas sniffled his nose, looking a bit uncomfortable as everyone was directing their eyes on him. I guess they didn't do the 'around the table, lets fess up' ordeal very often.

Clearing his throat he looked at his boyfriend, who gave him a funny look back, "Do I have to stand? Or like.-" Axel chuckled, breaking the tension a little as he tugged on Roxas' wrist, making him sit back down. Roxas smiled nervously at the redhead, who leaned over, placing a soft kiss on his lips. When Axel leaned back and away from Roxas, Rox suddenly looked a lot less tense. I smiled to myself, gratified that Axel could handle Roxas.

"Okay!" Roxas began, "When Demyx called me a couple of days ago, he reported some interesting stuff that Six-" Roxas grimaced, "Zexion..." He corrected, giving Riku a wary look, pausing a bit, making sure Riku was okay with this and when he figured Riku was, he continued, "That Zexion told Demyx in private. So..." Roxas looked giddy again, getting to the data bit now.

"We know that Zexion was kidnapped at age eight, forcing his family, which includes Riku, his older brother, to move off the Island, giving full control to the Organization. The promise was to not harm Zexion if they left peacefully and discretely and fast. Years later, Riku hears from current Eight and Nine that Zexion was offed-" He winced, looking nervously at Riku who was actually just staring rather dully at the table before him. Sora shot Roxas a glare though. Axel patted his boyfriend's hand.

"Easy on the terms there, honey." Axel suggested.

My tactless cousin gave a nod, clearing his throat before he continued, "Well. Demyx told me that Six - whom we didn't know is Zexion - Has no recollection of his life before the Organization. And... He was eight when he joined the Org, this we found out thanks to Demyx, Thank you Demyx," He nodded my way, "He has no memory, guys! That's just off. And Demyx mentioned a missing persons file, soo..." He breathed out deeply, slouching back down into his chair, and it was obvious he'd been working this hard just to make sure all his data was correct... Because making a mistake? It would break Riku's heart...

"Riku never showed us a picture of Zexion, which you know, I understand, but yeah, I found the missing persons file, saw a picture of Zexion at age eight and having seen Six for myself. Well, it all adds up. Six is Zexion, Zexion is Riku's brother. Number Six of the Organization is brother to the former Lustitia agent in charge of the Org file."

The shocked looks all around should have given off a scary vibe, but I was only focused on Riku at this point. Roxas had confirmed it. Six had a brother, and he was sitting at the same table as me right now. Feeling a little intimidated, but happy I looked at him and asked softly, "Riku? Umm, would you like me to get you a picture of Six, I mean Zexion?" I felt bad that I had basically seen his brother almost everyday this whole time while he'd been convinced he was dead.

He smiled up at me, and the gratitude I saw there floored me. "Thanks Demyx. Yeah, I'd like that."

Sora cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Um, yeah, we may have just a small snag in all of this." Everyone's attention was now on Sora, who glanced at Axel. "Zexion, or Number Six, may also become the future Number One if we don't get him the fuck out of there."

Riku, jumped at that statement before turning to Sora and shouting, "WHAT?"

"Axel?" Roxas shouted.

Axel offered Roxas a sheepish look, "Okay... Just, let that couple fight first and then we can fight."

Sora wasn't going to let anyone fight until he'd had his say, apparently. "Calm the FUCK down everybody!" We all jumped as he slammed his hands down on the table. It seemed a little over the top to me. I mean, Riku and Roxas were the only ones flipping out...

"Okay. Now that I have your attention, I would like to explain a little bit about the trip me and Axel took the other day. Mainly it was because Axel was remembering different things about the Organization, and he wanted to bounce some ideas off of me." He snapped his gaze to Roxas who was about it interrupt. "Zip it, Rox. I'm not done."

"Okay. So we took a little drive and Axel brought me to a grave site, with tombstones for all of the past Number One's in the Organization. He explained to me that the position of Number One is usually passed from father to son, and that the current Number One had been, at one point, Number Six." He paused, "Which is interesting in and of itself." Turning to Axel, he waved his hand, "Axel, why don't you tell us why you came to that conclusion."

Axel gave a quick nod at Sora, wrinkling his nose as he stared at the wall behind me... His eyes were glazing over. He looked, hollow?

"Zexion and Six are not the same people. Six is a different person altogether. Demyx can agree on me with this, he isn't the same when he's thinking of the Organization or doing something for them." He looked at me, his eyes snapping back to attention for a split second as he said the following, "He's different when he takes his cloak off, isn't he?"

I nodded, remembering, "Yeah...it's like his 'invisible cloak'." I used my hands to make air quotes. "He can't be seen with it on..."

Axel nodded, his stare become hollow once more, "He's their spy... Having been introduced to Demyx, he's been introduced to life in it's entirety. He's started to realize the Organization is not as homy as he believed it to be. This is what we wanted, because by making him realize this, we can lure him over to our side and get the data we need. Problem is..." Axel sighed, "This works in One's advantage as well. By making Six realize that he is being taken for granted, Six rebels. He's currently acting out on the Org's system, he's defying One's orders. He's going up against One in ways that not even I would have dared!" I blinked at the sudden fright I could detect in Axel's voice... Roxas placed his palm on Axel's cheek, shushing him gently as he whispered something at the redhead.

Axel smiled nervously back at his boyfriend, breathing in deeply before he resumed, "By rebelling he's showing back bone, by showing back bone, he's showing to One he's capable and ready to take One's place... The assassinations? The random murders? That is One taking out his frustration over the fact that soon? He's going to have to relinquish control over his leadership... And he intends to give it to Zexion."

I looked over at Riku. I was shocked by what Axel said sure, but Riku was being bombarded left and right by all of this information. Sora was rubbing his back and every once in a while would lean over and whisper something in his ear. Riku's eyes were hooded and he leaned forward letting his hair fall forward in a way that reminded me of Six. Now that I knew the connection, I could see the resmeblance. "Axel, are you sure?" I asked. It would be nice if he was wrong about the take over. "I mean, Six, er, Zexion doesn't even kill or whatever. He's the spy. How can he take over?"

Axel nodded his head for confirmation, "I'm sure. Who better to take over? Zexion knows everything he needs to know about the Organization. This is why we were interested in him, why we need him. It, unfortunately, also makes him the best candidate to take over and continue the plan that is the Org. By knowing everything there is to know, he can control everything the way One is controlling all now." Axel frowned a little, "Number Six's are never violent... Not as far as I am aware anyway... It's the role of the spy, they find the information the Org needs in order to set the other numbers in motion..." He groaned, throwing his head back on his shoulders in frustration, "See... There you have it. Without number Six? The Org doesn't work. One has been preparing Zexion ever since he gave him the Number that is Six..."

We all turned as Riku cleared his throat. "Okay, umm, I need a minute." With a haunted look, he got up and left. Sora looked after him, before getting up and turning towards us.

"He'll be fine. I'm going to go with him. Just, don't make any decisions right now without us. Okay?" With that, he turned and ran after Riku.

Roxas turned to me, giving me a wary look, "How are you dealing with all of this? I mean, Zexion is Riku's little brother, but he's your boyfriend..." The blond murmured. Axel placed his hand on the back of Roxas' neck, seeking closeness obviously, as he gave him a soft smile, before turning that soft smile on me.

"Want me to find some cookies?" Axel offered.

I laughed a little at the absurdity of the situation. "Yeah, cookies would go a long way to make this day less...crazy. And honestly guys? I'm fine. I've known him as Six for awhile now. It makes me happy to know that he is Riku's brother." I smiled, and looked out the kitchen window. "He IS normal. He isn't his number. Now he just has to believe that."

Axel grinned, giving Roxas a pointed look, "You hear that? Numbers are normal people." He patted his boyfriend on the head who simply rolled his eyes in return. Getting up, the redhead marched over to a cabinet, crouching down before it so he could stick his head inside and rummage around. Roxas turned on his seat, eying Axel strangely.

"You hid them there? Why?" Rox asked curiously. Axel popped back out, throwing the pack of cookies onto the table so all three of us could reach them. He smirked at Roxas, sitting back down beside his boyfriend, pulling Roxas into his side, kissing his nose quickly.

"Have you seen Sora on sugar? Those poor dummies never knew what was coming to them..." Axel murmured.

I laughed as Axel turned and grabbed a cookie. "Poor Riku."

Roxas shrugged, "They balance each other out very nicely. Riku lacks in that thing we call emotion from time to time... It's eery. I don't know how Sora puts up with that sour face all the livelong day." Axel shook his head, mouthing that Riku wasn't that bad. Roxas looked up and Axel quickly smoothed his face over, looking innocently back down at the blond right before he quickly changed the subject so he wouldn't get caught.

"There's another thing..." He edged, looking reluctant, "Sora is probably explaining it to Riku right now, and it might be best that Riku gets to hear it in private as it's a big deal and considering the amount of info he had to swallow down today? Yeah, I don't want to be present when he hears this."

Roxas snorted, "What makes you believe I won't react just as scarily as Riku?" Axel grimaced, giving me a pleading look that clearly stated 'Be my savior!'

I smirked at Roxas. "Cause you know I won't help you hide the body. Now stop being so mean to Axel. You've been torturing him for days. Go ahead, Axel. And don't worry, I can take him." I glared at Roxas, letting him know that he may have been an agent, but I could always take him in a fight.

Roxas grumbled something about Axel being a tattle tale, but the redhead ignored it relatively beautifully, putting on a serious face instead as he started, "There's a glitch in the Organization."

"Huh?" I looked up from my cookie, confused.

"I do not like the sound of this." Roxas growled.

"Well, you shouldn't." Axel agreed with Roxas, "Sora explained how we went on that little trip to the grave sight, right? So... While we were there, we were sort of interrupted." He grimaced, shaking his head, "Or luckily we weren't interrupted because otherwise both him and me would be dead by now, even if Sora believes himself to be superman." Axel pouted, giving Roxas a worried look, "Kryptonite is dangerous you know..." He murmured and Roxas patted his cheek, gesturing for him to continue.

The redhead took a deep breath and then... "We had to hide because Number Three and Ten showed up." He paused, "Like. Together..."

"But wait, aren't they like, not supposed to talk or whatever?" I said, remembering the different things that Six had told me during the times he mentioned the Organization.

My cousin was frowning intently at his boyfriend, "That's not all, is it?"

Axel shook his head, "You're right, Dem, the aren't supposed to talk. After Three and Ten, Seven showed followed by Five and Two..." He trailed off, his face becoming paler and paler by the second.

"You're hurting my hand, Axel!" Roxas said worriedly, trying to pull his hand out of the redhead's

"Thirteen showed up last..." Axel whispered hauntingly.

I froze. "Thirteen?" I choked out. The Number had been chasing Six the other night. Enough to wear he'd been completely panicking. "He was chasing Six..."

"What?" Roxas shouted at the same time as Axel, both looking wide eyed at me.

I jumped at his shout. Glaring at him, I snapped, "Easy there, killer." I cleared my throat and gathered my thoughts. "Yeah, Six came to me the other night, all wet from the rain, saying he was being chased by Thirteen..."

Roxas exhaled, sounding exasperated, "Okay. We will get back to that in a minute. Axel, what happened? All those numbers gathered? What the hell was going on?"

"Thirteen is the one who killed previous Number One so current Number One could take the leadership. Thirteen hoped that through this act, current Number One would consider Thirteen for leadership of the Org. As we now know, One is considering Six, not Thirteen. This does not make Thirteen happy..." Axel muttered, "The Numbers are restless... I remember when I was there, there were moments where One didn't..." Axel shook his head, straightening his shoulders a little, "I'm no longer a number... I can say this now..." He whispered to himself more than us. He looked up, "One is different from the other Ones before him, What the Organization refers to as 'the weak link'. Thirteen plans on getting rid of One and those who follow him..." Axel winced, "Mass murder was the term he used to be specific."

"Shit." I whispered. Looking over at Roxas, who's face mirrored my own, I asked. "What are we gonna do?"

Roxas was staring at the table intently, the wheels in his head spinning mighty fast as he was thinking stuff over. He then blindly reached out for Axel, turning his head towards the redhead when he'd pulled Axel close, and then kissed him fiercely.

"Never, ever, take off like that again. Don't go near the forest. They all want you dead!" Roxas reminded his boyfriend, "As for what we are going to do." Roxas pulled away from Axel so he could look at me, "We're going to speed up our process a little bit. We took things slow because we didn't want to scare Zexion off, that isn't a possibility anymore... We need him to get his ass to the good side right fucking now."

I nodded quickly. We really did. I didn't want to lose him to whatever sick plan that Number One had for him. "So, what should we do? Have him talk to Axel again?" I tried not to wince at the memory. "Or do you think he should meet Riku?"

"Zexion is far from stupid," Axel announced, "I'm pretty certain he has an idea of what is going on... He just doesn't know your involved, Demyx. He knows I myself and Roxas are up to something, but he doesn't link you back to us. I think-" Roxas cut him off, shaking his head.

"No. I'm sorry Demyx, you can't tell him how you are involved yet. It's going to make him run." He sighed, "Axel, I'm going to need you to pull a magic trick and make him trust you. You need to tell him what we plan to do and show him that it's for the better, for everyone and himself."

"How exactly is he going to do that?" Why wouldn't they let me tell the truth? It would hurt, I guess, but it was killing me.

"Riku..." Axel murmured, "I'm going to tell him about Riku. I'm going to show him the Organization lied to him about everything..."

"But," I was shocked. "I mean, wouldn't Riku want to be the one to tell his brother the truth?" It was his brother.

Axel shook his head, "A Number must not lie, a Number must not listen those who are not with the Organization, a Number cannot believe what a stranger tells him. A Number may only reveal his or her identity if it is to make a stand where his or her face's visibility is necessity." Axel sighed, "All those rules obviously don't apply considering not even One follows them... But, If I wear my cloak again, I can show Six that I'm being serious. I won't be stranger to him like that. He'll understand that with that gesture, I speak truth."

This was too heavy for me. Axel had a history with the Organization that Six was a part of. He had a connection that I didn't share. Nobody but Axel could help him through it.

"Are you sure? You think you can do that?" Roxas asked softly, his gaze worried as he scanned his eyes over Axel. The redhead snapped his eyes on Roxas, his lips pressed tightly together as he shook his head curtly.

"I have too. Zexion needs to see and that is the only way I'll make him hear and believe me." He pulled himself away from Roxas, the blond frowning up at the distance Axel put between them, "I know you want justice, Roxas, and I understand certain things need to be done, such as me wearing my cloak or us bending the law a little bit to get where we need to get... But making Demyx lie? Still?"

Axel grimaced, "I was a Number, Roxas... Zexion won't appreciate it. I see your logic, but believe me when I say Zexion will have a hard time grasping it." With that, Axel exited the kitchen, leaving me with Roxas.

I glanced at Roxas. "You okay?"

Roxas looked miserable, "No..." He muttered, "I'm only trying to make things work... If we tell Zexion about your situation now..." He groaned, "I'm so sorry, Demyx! I don't like making you lie but I don't see any other way!"

Unhappy, I just nodded slowly. "No. I get it. I hate it, but you are the one who came to me with this." I sighed. "I'm out of my depth here, Rox. Just remember your promise okay?"

"No harm comes to him." He nodded, "I remember. That, and I have to buy out your entire store, still."

**

* * *

**

I didn't make it home in time to open the store that day, I couldn't concentrate on anything. I'd ended up staying an just watching mindless movies while everyone just sat around tense. So the store stayed closed. The next morning, I glanced over at the present from Six that I hadn't touched yet. A small package of beef ramen. The ramen was less important than the seven numbers scrawled on top in black sharpie. I was pretty sure that it was Six's cell phone number. A direct line to him. It was the second big step he had taken for our relationship in one day. First, his name. Then, his phone number. I was pretty sure that only other numbers had that. I was scared at the same time that I was giddy. I missed him and I wanted to see him. Reaching over to grab the package, I took it with me downstairs so I could get ready to open my store.

The day flew by, and before I knew it, I was closed and the ramen was taunting me, sitting on my desk and asking why I hadn't called him yet. I pulled out my cell phone and punched in the numbers. Taking a deep breath, I brought the phone up to my ear and listened to the ringing.

_"Why won't it show me the number?" _My breath caught as I recognized his voice.

"Hello?"

_"Oh! Demyx!" _

"Six? I mean, er, ..." Was I supposed to say his name now?

_"Yes..." _He paused,_ "Ehm..." _Another pause,_ "I'm not very good at phone calls, Demyx." _

"Well, um, would you like to stop by and have dinner with me, um right now?"

_"Okay! I'll be right there!"_ Click.

"Okay...and he's gone..." I looked at my phone and was about to slip it back into my pocket when I heard a voice behind me.

"No I'm not."

"Holy Crap! Six! What did I say about knocking?" I whirled around.

He frowned, "You didn't say I had to knock. You said I had to make noise..." He pointed out, "I made noise! When I walked down the stairs," He winced, "Well... I did try."

I grinned at him. I couldn't even think about being mad or even a little upset. I nervously opened my arms, hoping he would accept a hug.

He eyed my open arms warily and then tilted his head curiously, "Are you trapping me? Like, are you sure you're okay with that?" That being my waiting hug as he pointed at my open arms.

I grinned, and nodded. "Come on, I'm not going to bite." He sighed a huge sigh of relief, quickly making his way over to me as he threw his arms around my neck, my eyes widening as he simply climbed me by wrapping his legs around my waist as well.

"I missed you." He murmured against my neck.

"I missed you too." I whispered into his hair. I gripped him and walked us over to the bean bag chair to fall down onto it. "Come here, let me kiss you." I tilted his head back a little, and gently pressed our lips together. He moaned instantly, his hands gripping the back of my shirt tightly as he tilted his head away, breaking our lip lock quite suddenly.

"I missed you very, very much." He amended, "Like, I want you very bad... So you, maybe wanna make it a small kiss so I don't," He blushed, "attack you or anything."

I blushed. "Okay, um, thanks for the warning." Looks away. "Six, um, maybe we should sit side by side, instead of you sitting on my lap...It's. um, kinda awkward..."

He framed my face, pulling me forward so he could kiss me deeply. It was a chaste kiss, but it kept going after he pulled away, making blink dazedly up at him.

Brushing his lips over mine, I could feel them turn up into a smile, "It's Zexion." He whispered shyly before moving off my lap, sitting down next to me instead of on top of me.

"Zexion..." I whispered. I'd been afraid to use his real name. I don't really know why, it just made me nervous. "I wanted to say thank you for the gift. And um, I'm sorry about the thing that happened with Axel." I was nervous about bringing that up, but he needed to know that I was sorry about springing that on him, especially since I knew that Axel was going to be meeting him again.

He glared at me, making me blink in surprise, "You're not allowed to be sorry. I was the idiot boyfriend who pulled a knife on your cousin, nearly brother's boyfriend. I was very misbehaved and I apologize for it." He nodded his head at himself, "When you left, Axel and I talked for a little bit..." He grinned, "See! I call him Axel now!" He said cheerfully.

I gaped. "Really? I mean, I'm glad you talked to Axel. He's a good guy." I nervously plucked at my shirt hem. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry for swearing at you like I did. I'm so embarrassed about that."

"But I swear all the time. I don't mind, you're the one who doesn't like swearing, Demyx." He reminded me, taking my hand so I would stop plucking at my shirt hem, "You got angry because I was being a dumbass and then when I came to apologize I made sure to tell you that normal isn't going to happen," He pursed his lips, "Not anytime soon anyway." And then he shrugged, Looking up at me with his big, big blue eyes, "Will you say my name again? I like it when you say it."

"Zexion." I said his name a little louder this time. It gave me shivers to say it out loud.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted.

I looked up confused. "Why? I should be the one being sorry...I really want to kiss you some more..." I whispered, not able to tear my eyes away from his lips.

"I'm sorry because," He pressed his lips tightly shut and then shrugged, pushing me back on the bean bag chair so he could straddle my waist again, his lips roughly attaching themselves to my own, "I had to attack you." He announced quickly, "That's why I'm sorry. I'm going to continue now." He informed, doing just that as he kissed me again, his palms settling on my cheeks as he tilted my head back to deepen the kiss. He then pressed down on my jaw gently, silently asking me to part my lips and when I did, he let his tongue slip in, playing with it with his own tongue, a soft groan vibrating through his chest and then caught into our mouths.

I lost myself in the kiss, just enjoying the sensations of my boyfriend kissing me. I gripped his backside, and let my hands run up and down his back, ended the rub with a small squeeze to his cheeks. Pulling away a little, I trailed my lips along his jawline, and down his neck, nibbling is softly. Talk a bit later, kiss some more now, was what my brain was telling me.

"Demyx..." He murmured, pulling on my shoulders so he could roll us over. We landed on the floor instead though.

"Ignore that." He suggested, his fingers running through my hair as he wrapped his legs around my waist, pulling my head down. I guess he'd managed to get me on top after all. I did hurt my knee in the process though...

"Ow..Okay, ignoring. But ow..." I trailed of and continued to kiss him. Now that I was on top, I found I couldn't stop my hips from moving a little, and that posed another problem. A major problem. "Okay, let's just slow down a minute..." I whispered.

He shook his head in a negative, "No slowing down. I disagree." He said firmly, pulling my face down again so we could continue kissing. We knocked our teeth together instead though.

"Ouch..." He whispered, rubbing his front two teeth.

"Yeah, ow." I laughed a little, despite the sting in my teeth and gums. "Um, you know, I closed the store for the night...We could go upstairs and sit on my couch instead of laying here on my dirty office floor." I blushed a little. Yes, must use couch. Couch equals safe zone.

He nodded his head, looking mighty giddy at the idea as he pulled me onto my feet all the while pushing onto his own feet. Grabbing my hand, he guided me out of the office and towards the stairs that led up to my apartment.

My eyes wouldn't stay looking straight ahead. They kept dropping to Six's cute backside, I couldn't hold in my urge to reach forward and give it a small pinch. That probably wasn't a good idea, as we were walking up the stairs at that exact moment. Whirling around, he looked at me wide eyed, and then gasped as I nearly fell backwards. He grabbed my elbows though, keeping me steady as he chuckled softly.

"I'm a spy, I have to be stable on my feet in these types of areas." Zexion explained at his fast reflexes. Smiling he inched his face down, giving me a quick kiss. The rush I'd gotten from nearly falling down the stairs had my heart beating though, and a small kiss just wouldn't do. Kissing him more deeply, he moaned while wrapping his arms around me. And then...

"Demyx!" He shouted, breaking away from the kiss as he slipped back, pulling me with him so we slid down the stairs. Once we were at the bottom, myself on top of Zexion, he popped his head off one of the stair steps, groaning loudly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What was that you said about being 'stable on your feet'?" I snickered at his expression. Then I extracted myself after kissing his cheek. I put my hand out, offering to help him up.

"You make my abilities go whoosh!" He accused, giving me a stern nod before marching up the stairs, most likely expecting me to follow him upwards.

I grinned and started up the steps slower, just enjoying the view. "Hey, Zexion. Did you ever want brothers or sisters growing up?"

"Never thought about that, actually." I could hear him snicker, "A brother like Roxas? No thank you."

"Hey, Roxas wasn't that bad." I thought about all the pranks we pulled on each other, and his annoying computer habits. "Okay, well he's kinda bad. But having a brother is actually pretty cool." Entering the living room, I could see Zexion sitting on the middle of the couch, giving me a funny look.

"Aren't we supposed to be making out?"

Blushing and laughing, I made my way over to the couch, surprising him by straddling his waist with my legs. "Yeah, so get on with it Zexy..." I whispered.

His eyes grew comically huge and his lips parted, "That was really brazen, Demyx." He whispered.

My face heated up, and I felt my nerve begin to waver. "Sh, should I stop?" Did he want to sit on me instead? Was I crushing him?

He chuckled, framing my face, "You're really sweet!" He said cheerfully, kissing me, "I liked it," He whispered, letting his hands slide down my back, gripping my bottom firmly as he pushed his hips upwards, a blush heating his cheeks now as well, "Demyx?" He murmured as he kissed me again.

My entire body was on fire, I gasped as our hips met. "Y, yes, Zexion?" He pushed up again, grasping my hips tightly so he could deepen the friction.

"Do you top or do you bottom?" He squeaked out.

"Oh, well, I um, I top." We were both blushing so furiously, I'm surprised the couch didn't light on fire. "What about you?"

He wrinkled his nose, looking confused, "How are we both going to top?" He wondered.

I paused, finally letting the situation sink in. "Um, well, we can't." I thought about it. "Have you ever bottomed?"

"No."

Well, that was to the point. I placed my hands against his cheeks, framing his face. "Zexion, do you trust me?" This was quickly turning from a make out session, to a serious discussion as a couple.

His facial expression turned into that of stubbornness, "Have you bottomed?" He asked instead.

I nodded, keeping my face neutral. "Yes. And while it hasn't always been pleasant for me, I am asking if you trust me enough to make it amazing for you."

"Because I can't make it amazing for you?" This was going to suck. I could tell.

I sighed, and sat back. "I don't know how to explain this to you Zexion. But, I guess if we can't agree on this, then we'll just, I don't know, not do it." My chest was tight, and I was fighting unhappiness. "This is something that isn't going to change for me. I'm sorry." I stood up and moved to the other end of the couch, not running away, but definitely settling in for a 'talk'.

Zexion turned on the couch, crossing his legs as he frowned at me, "But if you've done it before, then why can't you now?" He pressed.

I suppressed a shudder. I didn't like talking, thinking, or remembering the reasons. But I guess I owed it to my current boyfriend an explanation. "I've been, well, I've been in a difficult relationship before this one. And I've had some bad experiences within that relationship. Zexion, " I turned to him, frowning. "You keep telling me you've never had a relationship like this before, well, I don't think you can understand that there are relationships that aren't nice like this one. There are people who aren't loving like you are, who don't care what they do or how they can hurt someone else. Okay? So just please listen when I tell you, I won't bottom. Can you try and understand?"

He crossed his arms, giving me a strange look, "You're asking me to bottom while refusing it yourself. I've never bottomed before, which is why I told you I top. I know how to top and the guy I was with before never complained." He puffed out some air, tearing his eyes away from me to look at the shut off television instead, "I understand logic, Demyx. If you tell me you wish me to bottom because it would be fair as you'd bottom as well, then I could see what you were getting at and for you?" He looked at me again, "I do trust you, and for you I would do the tit for tat deal and..." He blushed, licking his lips nervously, "I'm sure you would make it amazing..." He whispered shyly, but then shook his head, giving me a weird look, "But you're asking me to bottom exclusively. You're asking me to trust you to make it amazing for me, yet you're not allowing yourself to trust me or let me make it amazing for you."

"I can understand your logic, Zexion. And I do trust you. But I have bottomed before while you haven't. And I am telling you, that I won't bottom again. I know it doesn't make sense to you." I winced, even the memory was hurting me, and I could tell that Zexion still didn't understand. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. "I'm sorry, but I can't." Miserable, I turned away. I know it wasn't logical. I knew it, but that didn't make me want to ever go through that again. Perhaps I was being irrational, but I didn't give a crap.

I frowned as he crawled over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as he placed his lips against the side of my head, "We're not there yet, anyway. But..." His voice a bit shaky, "I'll... I... I'll bottom." He whispered, "One thing though, Demyx... I will ask you about this again. I'll bottom, but I won't bottom forever." He said a bit more firmly, "Want to put this aside for now and cuddle?"

I closed my eyes tightly, and whispered, "Yes."

He let go of my shoulders, biting his lip as he lay back down on the couch on his back, settling his head on a pillow as he then stared at me, waiting for me to lay down on top of him. I gulped, and crawled over him, gently laying my body on top of his. I gently kissed him, trying to forget about the uncomfortable conversation that had just happened.

"I love you, Zexion." I whispered, kissing him again, more urgently.

His breathing hitched, a small and needy whimper escaping his lips as he returned the kiss, his arms coming around my back so he could hold me against him, pulling back only an inch so he could say, "That's the first time someone said that to me while using my name..." He pressed his lips to mine once before returning, "I love you also, Demyx."


	12. Riku's Interjection 2

**A/N: Collab between myself and aliceupsidedown! :D **

**This takes place during Chapter 6, after Riku leaves the room.**

**

* * *

**

**Riku**

Six was Zexion. Zexion was alive. How? My mind was not able to process what had just happened in the last five minutes. One thing after another, but the main thought, the only thought that was on my mind, was that my brother wasn't dead, he was alive and he was a fucking number. I'd been on the same island as him for the past couple of months, hell I could have passed within 5 feet of him at some point and never known it.

Goddamn those bitches for telling me he was dead. Why would they do that? But I knew why. The whole point of kidnapping me, was to break me. Break me and use any information that I spilled on the way.

My heart clenched, and I clutched my chest. Why? Why? Why? It hurt. I'd given up hope that I would ever see my brother again, and now, when I find out that it was all some elaborate lie they'd told me, I find that my brother isn't dead, but he may as well be. He was as close to dead as anyone could be at this point. A Number of the Organization.

I wasn't watching where my feet were taking me; I was on autopilot. I glanced around and noticed the small area outside that had Sora's sparing dummies. Stiffly I went and sat the bench that faced inwards towards the center of the chalk ring he'd drawn on the grass.

It wasn't fair. Goddammit. I dropped my head in my hands and tried to come to terms with everything that Axel had just told us. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that they could turn a normal young kid, like my brother, into a Number. He'd been so young when they had taken him, and we had never understood why they had never returned him. My parents had never given up hope that he was alive, and had died before I had been told he was killed. I was slightly grateful for that. But the years of hope had been cruelly torn apart when Nine had told me he'd been killed. I'd given up and even put a gravestone up next to my parents. What would Zexion do if he knew I'd given up on him? 'Oh hey Zexion. Nice to meet you, again. Oh yeah, here's your headstone and grave plot.' I wasn't fit to be his brother.

My head snapped up as I heard footsteps coming near and I stared numbly at the figure that was Sora. He didn't walk all the way over to me, no, he knew better... Instead he stopped a few steps away from me, slowly sitting down onto the grass as he tilted his head skywards. He knew I wouldn't like it for him to look at me.

A soft smile appeared on his lips, eyes still fixed on the blue, blue sky above us, "Don't fall in too deep, Riku," He murmured softly, "Let it take over like you let it after your kidnap and you'll never be able to steady yourself in order to actually meet him."

"Sora..." I could barely say his name. He shouldn't even be here. He'd given up everything to follow me. Everything to rescue me from the Organization. I couldn't understand it sometimes, how much he loved me. I wasn't really that great. In fact, I was kind of an asshole.

I stared at him, wondering if he would have ever given up on his family. He was an orphan, but that didn't matter. I could never see Sora giving up on anyone.

"I gave up on him." I choked out, trying to get him to see, to understand how much I'd messed up. His head slowly moved down, his big blue eyes fixing on my face as he stared at me without judgment or anything in the like.

"Riku," He shook his head, "When he was kidnapped you supported your parents. When you were old enough, you took on a job that had never even entered your mind to get into in the first place, just so you could help track Zexion down. You worked so hard, you made our team the leading team on his case file." He sighed, crouching up, "The moment you got a hint to his whereabouts you'd run in without so much as thinking, scaring the crap out of me every single time I may add, but you know, that's not what matters, what matters is that you never, ever gave up. Not even after Nine and Eight lied to you. Believing he was dead didn't stop you from trying to take down the Organization." He reminded, "And why did you not stop, even after his death? Because they needed to pay for what they'd done to your brother." He stood back up onto his feet, taking a few steps closer towards me, "What you believe is wrong. You never gave up on him." He said firmly.

"Argh!" I shut my eyes and fisted my hands into my hair, squeezing my head, trying to make him understand. "I shouldn't have believed those fucking bitches about him, Sora! How could I believe them? They are fucking numbers, which as it turns out, is just what my baby brother is right this fucking minute!" I couldn't stop the yelling and Sora had jumped just a little. "And not just any Number. Xemnas' chosen heir to the whole GOD. DAMNED. ORGANIZATION!" I slammed my fist down onto the bench, breaking the skin a bit, but not even registering the pain.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted harshly, glaring at me full force, "Blaming yourself for believing numbers is going to get you absolutely nowhere, you hear?" His gaze didn't soften, but his posture did relaxing a little as he took another couple of steps towards me. He didn't shout the following, "Didn't you understand anything that was said before it was announced he was still alive, a number and most likely the chosen one?" He muttered, shaking his head as he offered me a smile, reaching out with a hand and beckoning me to come closer, "He has been turning his back on the Organization, Riku. He's been going up against all the rules just so he can see Demyx. That," He clipped out, "That," he then said again more softly, "is what is important. And since you haven't given up on him so far, are you telling me you are gonna now just because he's a number? A number that is obviously willing to drop the cloak?"

"No, I guess not." I sighed, understanding his logic. But sometimes, the heart doesn't follow logic and I still felt slightly hollow when I thought of my brother, not knowing anything about his past life, not knowing anything about me. "What if he hates me though?" I whispered, voicing my true fear out loud. He could. Zexion could take one look at me, and want nothing to do with me. He wasn't turning his back on the Organization for me. He was doing it for Demyx. Demyx, who I was trying so hard not to hate right now. He'd seen my brother almost everyday, probably done things I didn't even want to think about with him. I didn't resent him, but the jealousy I felt was hard to hold in.

Sora chuckled, "Riku, you're killing me. Get over here." Numbly, I moved over to Sora, letting him guide me next to him. Tilting his head back so he could keep his eyes level with my own, he placed his hands on my cheeks softly, his fingertips twining gently into my hair.

"You've been around Axel as long as I have. You've seen him remove the cloak slowly but steadily. We've seen him shed the remnants of what he used to be to become the person he truly is. He's gonna marry himself a Roxas," Sora grinned, "Why is he so determined to marry Roxas, Riku? Sure, he loves the blond to hell and back, but there's another very important reason that I'm afraid you didn't see."

I looked at him in confusion. What didn't I see? I knew everything there was to know about our group. Even that Sora and Axel consulted together and didn't tell me and Roxas some things. He wasn't going to tell me until I asked apparently. "What didn't I see?" I asked, annoyed that I had to admit to missing something.

Sora smiled that soft smile he had, "Family, silly. What is the one thing the Organization claims they are but truly, could never be? Family. Marrying Roxas is so that he can not only share his love with Roxas traditionally, but also openly state to the world that Roxas' family is his family." Sora sighed, letting his hands slip down to my neck, "Axel didn't have a long lost brother so he had to form his family a bit differently. But Zexion does. He might be a bit scared at first because from what I heard, he scares easy," He grinned again, "But that's not going to stop you from showing him how much your parents loved him and how much you love him. So cut the crap and realize that you," He poked my chest, "Are going to be the one thing he'll never, ever loose. Because you," And he poked my chest again, "Won't let him slip away. And believe me, he's gonna appreciate it."

I grabbed Sora and held him against my chest, ignoring the surprised squeak he let out, and just crushed our bodies together. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" I asked quietly. Really, I must have been a saint in a previous life. I couldn't ask for better friends or partners. They hadn't given up on me. Hell, they'd given UP everything for me. For Zexion. I wasn't going to give up on him anymore. I would get him out of there before the Organization completely destroyed my little brother.

Sora suddenly snuggled deep into my arms and I tilted my head in curiosity as he breathed me in deeply, "It's not so much about deserving the other, it's what you mean to each other. You have me because I wish for you to have me." He murmured before chuckling, "And of course, you need someone to make sure you don't do anything stupid." He kissed my neck, "I have you because you fill that hole that used to be... Well, you know? I had to be creative as well when it comes to family. You're mine."

I chuckled and held him close, content to just be here with him and let the problems of the day melt away. Resolve hardened in my chest and I was already plotting ways to get to see my brother. I wanted to meet him as soon as possible. I needed to talk to Demyx first though. Get to know my little brother's boyfriend and approve. I grinned. "Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to meet my little brother. A Number of the Organization." Feeling lighter than I had in a long time, I wondered what he looked like now.

Sora pulled his head back, looking up at me with a grimace, "Right. That..." He mumbled, "There's something I need to report to you."

Report. That meant it was something about the Organization. I pulled back a little, giving Sora my complete attention. "Go ahead." I said.

Sora's seriousness slipped for a second as he grabbed my face, kissing me roughly and quickly, "You're damn hot when you're all leader like." He announced and then his serious face returned as he slipped out of my arms and plopped down onto the ground, crossing his legs as he scratched his head.

"There's a glitch. Numbers are rebelling."

"Rebelling how?" I asked mirroring his pose on the ground and pulling out a small notebook from my back pocket. Turning the pages, I came to a blank one, then nodded for Sora to continue. "Go."

"Alright," He began, "Axel brought me to a grave site a couple of days ago. Twelve graves all carrying the name O'Hara. We are a hundred percent certain these were the previous Number Ones." First point made clear, he continued with the second, "I won't go into detail when it comes to the conversation since it's unnecessary, but that place is how Axel and I figured out Zexion, carrying the Number Six, is to be chosen as next Number One." Sora shook his head, shrugging all that off as he sighed heavily, "We were about to take off when two numbers appeared on the grounds. We managed to hide before they noticed us and as you can see, we got out without being detected since we are still alive."

He looked over the edge of the notebook, making sure I was writing everything down before he continued, "Two numbers in one place? Nah, uh. Not allowed, against the rules. Here's where it whacks out completely. More numbers showed up. All except One, Six, Eight, Nine, Eleven and Twelve." Sora then grimaced, "Thirteen worries me. You should have seen Axel, Riku... I've never seen him so scared. Axel doesn't get scared."

"Thirteen, you say? He was the one that had framed Axel and caused him to turn against the Organization. He is a big threat, on the same level as Xemnas as we know next to nothing about him." I glanced at Sora, wishing I didn't have to ask the next question. He was my love and I hated having to rely on him to face any kind of danger. "Now. Tell me honestly. Can you match him?"

He pursed his lips, "I'm gonna have Roxas run through the database again to make sure we didn't miss anything on Thirteen that could possibly work in my advantage. Otherwise," He smirked, "I'm excellent at winging things." He leaned over, kissing the tip of my nose as, although it didn't show, he of course knew I worried, "I'm not rash, Riku, remember that. If I doubted myself I wouldn't take him on."

Taking his word at face value, I glanced at the information I'd written down. "Have Roxas gather as much as he can about the other Numbers and we'll start compiling a new system based on the split that is happening in the Organization. It isn't just Xemnas that we need to be worried about now. The threat has split, but we can use this to our advantage if Six, er, Zexion can be persuaded to help us." I grimaced, but continued. "He is the key to either driving them apart or helping us recover from when they split. In any case, we need the information that he has in order to predict what Thirteen and the others might do. We need to talk to Roxas." I jumped up, putting my hand out to Sora, and pulled him to his feet.

Sora nodded to all I said, grasping my hand as he guided us back over to the house, "I'm gonna pick up in training and after you've met Zexion and talked to him..." Sora sighed, "At some point or another, when you feel the time is right, you are going to have to tell him to ease down on Xemnas. The random murders have to stop and Axel is pretty certain it's linked back to the fact that Zexion is acting out."

I nodded. "Done. Now we just have to convince him to meet me..."


	13. Chapter seven: Brother

**A/N: Collaboration between myself and aliceupsidedown! :D**

**

* * *

Zexion**

Things were starting to shift... They'd started changing a while ago but now it was starting to show out in the open. It wasn't a secret any longer... Not something I could push away for later observation. There were things about the Organization I had once ignored but couldn't anymore as Demyx was now part of my life. Including and involving him into my routine... I had to make sure my decisions were good not only for me but also for him.

Sighing, I let myself slide down the roof a little so I was slouched against the big Monastery bell instead of sitting up neatly pressed to it. He knew my name... It was lovely to hear it fall from his lips when he used it. His voice so hesitant when he did... It showed me he realized that me having given him the name? Was truly something special.

To bottom for him was to show him that I was willing to give him something in an easy manner, not too much thinking about it... I need to give him something like this because he'd given me his name without hesitation. Demyx deserved something special. Would he ever trust me enough to switch over though?

I smiled, closing my eyes as I could hear the monks begin to chant. I'd come here for this, needed to hear their magical sounds to ease down the nerve ball bouncing around in my stomach. So much had happened lately...

Appreciating the echoing voices and the smell of incense floating through the air, purifying the grounds, I let their chants become a lullaby to my ears... I was a bit tired. I'd had to leave early again, leaving only a note in Demyx's fingers. I kinda hated doing that. We deserved to have proper breakfast together. Maybe someday...

"Six." Popping my eyes open, I whirled around, grasping the sides of the bell tightly as I peeked over the top of it. That wasn't Thirteen... I frowned, replaying the voice in my head and then blinked in surprise as I could recognize the figure of previous Number Eight in the dark Organization cloak. Why was he wearing that?

"Axel?" I asked softly, making my way around the bell without hesitation as I stepped towards him. He wouldn't hurt me, I believed that. Axel shook his head beneath the cloak, making the fabric flow gently through the air as he dipped his head down.

"I'm Eight for now. Listen to me carefully, alright?" Reaching behind me, I followed his instructions and pulled my cloak back over my head, hiding my identity.

His hands slowly went up, grasping the edge of the cloak on either side, "I am Eight, my name is Axel," He pulled the fabric back, revealing the brilliant red that was his hair, "Hear me." He demanded, as his green eyes pierced onto my concealed face. Straightening, I bowed my head low, letting him know that I was aware of what he was doing. He was willingly revealing his identity for the sake of truth.

"A Number must not lie, a Number must not listen those who are not with the Organization, a Number cannot believe what a stranger tells him." I murmured, "A Number may only reveal his or her identity if it is to make a stand where his or her face's visibility is necessity."

"Indeed." Axel agreed, pulling the cloak off his shoulders entirely, grimacing as he dropped it to the ground. The moment the fabric pooled down to the roof, flowing down the tiles and falling off the edge to the ground surrounding the Monastery... Axel breathed. The inhale shaky, but relieved and he looked... Less tired.

"What is your stand, Axel?" Feeling rude, I reached up and pulled the cloak off my head to reveal my face to him again. Axel raised an eyebrow at this and I faltered in my questioning look as I realized what he just realized. I'd just revealed my identity because I felt it rude not to show it...

"Things are changing." Axel hummed, and I nodded my head, releasing my cloak to show him that that was obvious.

"Sit down," Axel suggested and when I did, he sat down beside me, his eyes forward as he looked out over the tree tops, "I'm going to tell you a story now..."

Leaning back onto my palms, I nodded my head, giving him my full attention. Axel didn't look at me as he sighed and then parted his lips, beginning the tale he so desperately wanted me to hear... Had to be important, otherwise he wouldn't have made the stand he'd just done earlier.

"Many years ago, there was a powerful man carrying the last name O'Hara. He had managed to get his hands on many of the islands, making their territory his own and into his personal playground. He received this power through his father, carrying the same name... He was to continue the work his father, and the father before that and the father before him even... had started." Axel looked back at me over his shoulder, "Absolute power is what the Number Ones want, Zexion..."

Sitting up, I stared at him wide eyed, "How do you know my name?"

Axel smiled slowly, "Demyx is an excited fellow... When something amazing happens between you two he has the need to talk to someone about it... Share the excitement?" He offered, "Roxas and I are his friends... Why wouldn't he share this with us?" Relaxing, I nodded my head reluctantly at him. He was right, I could see the logic in this. Of course Demyx would share this with the people he was close too. I would have if I'd been in his situation.

"I know the history of the Organization, Axel. I am the spy, I am the one who holds all data... I know everything there is to know." I reminded him gently.

Axel chuckled humorlessly, "There is no way to say this to you in a gentle manner..." He gave me an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, I'm going to change everything you believed to be your truth." He murmured. I swallowed nervously, feeling my body stiffen as I could sense I wasn't going to like this...

"You're not stupid, Zexion. You must know that Roxas and I are planning something that is in relation to the downfall of the Organization." He gave me a wary look, trying to gauge my reaction to his words. He was right, I wasn't stupid. I'd figured.

"Considering your lack of response, I'm going to assume you know and don't wish to say the words out loud because you'll feel you are betraying the system that makes the Organization, the Organization." It was so easy to forget he'd been a Number... that he knew exactly how things worked in my head as he'd thought in the exact same fashion at one point in his life...

Axel turned around completely, crouching down in front of me as he stared at me intently, "We need your help to make this happen..." Eyes widening, I jumped up onto my feet and shook my head nervously as this was... No. He couldn't!

"You're asking me to betray my family!" I shouted, quickly placing a palm over my mouth as I nervously looked around the roof to make sure I hadn't disturbed the peace of this place.

"Your family has been lying to you ever since they got their hands on you!" Axel's voice was so firm... Not angry, just... As he stood, his green eyes pinning onto me sternly, he silently dared me to leave and not want to hear the rest. He loved and shared his life with the one person who could compare to me when placing the Organization and Lustitia side by side. Of course the sneaky bastard knew how to make me stay and want to hear him out. Offer me data and I was done for.

"Be careful, Axel... You better have some serious proof to follow with the words that are about to leave your mouth." I warned, showing him at the same time that I was ready to listen.

Why wasn't I running? Why wasn't I already back at the base telling One I knew Previous Eight was alive and where he was... I should be turning him in. But... All I really wanted to run from today was the Organization... I wanted to remove the cloak, take Demyx's hand and get the hell away from the Islands. I wanted to give him the normality he was so desperately seeking... Not just Demyx. I wanted that too...

Axel grunted, informing me he had solid proof before saying, "When you believed Four to have saved you from your mother, the Mayor of Destiny Island and his family lost a son to the Organization. Xemnas and the Numbers came settled their base here in order to be able to control the oil that was found on this Island, keep a close watch. To do that, Xemnas had to have full control over Destiny Islands paperwork and he got it by kidnapping the Mayor's eight year old son, threatening the Mayor an his family that if he didn't leave this place and hand over everything Xemnas needed to control Destiny Island, that his son would die." No! Axel didn't listen to my internal shout though, "You do not remember a thing from before you were eight because your brain decided to shut it out. Four made sure you'd forget so you would be able to merge into the Organization system without issue."

"Why didn't they kill me then?" My voice rough with emotion as I flung my arms backwards, my heart wanting to collapse within my chest as my mind tried to absorb what Axel was telling me, "You're lying!" I shouted, "Xemnas couldn't have allowed this as I'd be dead! If I am who you say I am than I am considered the enemy!" I pointed out, hoping my logic wouldn't fail me...

Axel raised his palms face up, sign of peace, "They kept you alive because Xemnas is unable to conceive an heir..." My knees buckled, leading me to fall down onto my ass as I stared shocked up at Axel, who gave me a pained look.

"I'm a spy... I do not kill." I said, "I'm not evil, Axel. I'm neutral! Good and Bad are a balance that needs to keep tilting over from one side to the other in order to keep things running. If one tips over too harshly... The world cannot keep turning if there is only good or only evil." I shook my head, grasping my hair tightly, "I am neutral! I will not become One! I do NOT kill!" I screamed as

Axel quickly moved over to me, his hands gently grasping my elbows as he guided my fingers out of my hair, "Breathe..." He instructed, "Maybe it's time the scale tipped back over to the good side for a little while..."

I grimaced, a tearless sob tearing out of my chest as I squeezed my eyes shut, letting Axel try and comfort me. He couldn't though...

"Are you absolutely certain I am who you say I am?" My voice miserable.

I heard him inhale sharply, "A hundred percent. Roxas has DNA to back up our theory and make it a reality."

My eyes opened so I could give Axel a strange look, "DNA?" I asked, "Axel. Tell me what you came to tell me."

"You have a brother."

**

* * *

**

_"Axel! I can't breathe... My lungs!"_

_"Go to Demyx."_

_"But..."_

_"Roxas helped me breathe..." _

Sprinting over the book store's roof top, I flung myself off the edge, grabbing the rain-pipe that aligned along the side of the Music Store. Dropping down quickly, I settled onto the ledge before Demyx' bedroom window and knocked loudly before pushing it open and making my way inside. It wasn't that late yet... He probably was in his living room. Crossing his bedroom, I opened it quickly, my heart still panicked as I rushed over to Demyx who had heard my knock and was already making his way over. Meeting him halfway, I crushed myself against him, hiding my face in his neck as he wrapped his arms around me, shushing me gently as the tears started to flow. Axel was right... I could breathe now.

"Zexion? What's wrong?"

_"His name is Riku Cartwright."_ Riku Cartwright... Lustitia agent... He was supposed to be dead. Eight and Nine should have killed him.

"Demyx!" I pulled my head out of his neck, looking up at him through the water gathered around my eyes, "Everything is wrong! Everything I believed to be the truth is a lie! And it keeps unfolding and..." I gasped, quickly trying to steady my breathing again.

"Zexion! Calm down, please. Shh, it's okay. Breathe with me." He cupped my face in his hands, forcing my eyes to meet his, and matched his breathing with mine. "I'm here."

Doing as he instructed, my breathing settled slowly as Demyx guided me through it. Grateful as I'd never been before, I slowly leaned back into him, closing my eyes as I appreciated that he was here. He is here.

"Roxas hasn't given up the job... He's no longer a Lustitia agent, but he's still trying to take down the Organization," I sniffled my nose, clinging to Demyx more tightly, "He and Axel want me to help them bring it all down... And!" Frowning and feeling more steady now, I pulled Demyx over to his couch so we could sit down. Once he was seated and we were facing each other I tried to explain.

_"A Number may only reveal his or her identity if it is to make a stand where his or her face's visibility is necessity." _

_"What is your stand, Axel?"_

"Having met you... It made me hesitate. I hesitated and let Axel speak." I shook my head in wonder, "I would have never allowed this if it hadn't been for meeting you..." Sighing, I smiled at him, "I trusted Axel... And although I still need him to give me the proof he has to back up his words... He..." I swallowed nervously, scared of what I was to say out loud next, "I... He has logical reasoning for me to think it over. The Organization has played tricks with me, Demyx... Axel revealed them to me and has given me a logical reason to help Roxas and Axel..." Okay... That hadn't been to hard... I'd managed to say it. Not the actual words, but I'd just made clear I was going to help bring down the Organization. I had too... They'd lied... I...

_"You have a brother."_

"I have a brother..." I couldn't possibly figure out how I felt about this... I'd need time... Processing time.

He reached over and enveloped me in a warm hug. "I know." He whispered.

Blinking in surprise, I let him pull me close, returning the soft gesture as I frowned, "You're going to have to start warning me what you tell those two... I keep getting surprised," I made sure my voice held no accusation, "I don't really like getting surprised like this..."

"I'm sorry." He spoke into my hair. "I was a little overexcited the other day." Demyx tightened his hug for a second. "Forgive me."

I nodded, pulling back slightly, "Do couples tell each other how they feel about something in particular? Because I have a funny feeling and it includes you..."

Smiling, he nodded. "Yes. Sharing is what couples do. What's up?"

"Xemnas keeps screaming no in my head," I was aware I'd just spoken his name instead of using his Number, "Of course he is, I'm considering going behind his back and..." I breathed in deeply, "Destroying what he and his family before him have tried to obtain. He'll be doubly mad because from what Axel said, Xemnas wishes to give me the Organization legacy."

_"They kept you alive because Xemnas is unable to conceive an heir..."_

Pausing, I gauged Demyx's reaction to this and when he nodded in understanding, I resumed, "I have given my life to that man and his plan. Everything I am and everything I own. Everything except you... I'll never give you to him, Demyx..." smiling uncertainly, I told him, "I feel lighter. I should be scared to even think about helping Roxas and Axel... but instead I feel like this is..." I framed his face, looking into his eyes. I loved him so... "If I do this, I'll be able to get out. If I get out, I can be with you. Actually be with you... Things could maybe become normal..."

_"All you need is love..."_

He froze. I worried for a split second before he, well, once again attacked me. Throwing himself forward his lips caught mine, one hand cupping my cheek and guiding my head to the side to deepen the kiss, the other hand, crushing us together as he leaned me backwards on the couch and laid his body over me. He was right, I didn't want to talk more either. He always knew exactly when talking wasn't necessary anymore. Smiling against his lips, I closed my eyes and poured my heart into the lip lock, snaking my arms around his waist so I could pull him down on top of me.

Oh! But wait, "I know you don't like being involved into this, but..." I chuckled as his lips simply continued down my jaw, kissing me there instead, "You'll come with me, right? I don't think..." I moaned as his teeth bit down onto my skin, my hips jerking upwards as my fingers tightened on his hips, "I'm going to need you there to keep me from freaking out..."

_"When we found out Demyx was dating a number... We saw our way in. How else would we have gained your trust if it wasn't for your unexpected meeting with Roxas' cousin? We were lucky."_

"Yeah." He paused in his kisses, leaning up to look me in the eye with a small smile on his face. "I'll be where ever you are, Zexion." Leaning down, he gave me a slow kiss, letting his tongue tease mine.

**

* * *

**

I am Zexion, I am a spy and I believe in what is most logical to me. I'm serious and respectful to others. Crossing a line or breaking a rule was something that was unthinkable. I'd believed that if I ever were to do one of those two things, I'd feel extreme guilt.

Which I did in a fashion, I was betraying those I'd believed to be my family ever since I could remember. Unfortunately, there was this thrill that went with going behind Xemnas' back. I knew my punishment would be deadly if he ever found out, but it felt kind of nice to feel the way teenagers felt when they climbed out of their window to meet up with friends after bedtime hours. Would be nice if being grounded was the only retaliation I got from the man I'd seen as father figure all these years... Oh well.

Pushing all that aside, I pushed off the Book Store's roof and gripped the rain pipe alining the Music Store's roof, knocking on Demyx's window rapidly before making my way. We were very, very late. This was very bad. That stupid conference down at the base had taken longer then I thought. Now I was going to be late for my second conference.

"Demyx!" I hissed, sprinting over to his bedside to shake his shoulders. He could sleep through an earthquake, silly man, "Demyx, we're going to be late! Axel will be very displeased!"

He groaned and grumbled a little before opening one eye to glare up at me. "Zexion? What time is it?" I so very much loved it when he said my name. Shaking off the gooey expression I was surely sporting, I shook him again, which led him to glare.

"It's eight in the morning! Axel told me to be at the ranch in the morning." I pushed my watch in his face, pointing at the tiny number six, "The sun broke out over the horizons at six. We are late!"

He rolled his eyes a little, then proceeded to roll over again. "This isn't the Organization, Zexy. Axel isn't going to care if we are late. Which we aren't." Absorbing this, I thought about crawling into bed with him but couldn't help ignore the speed of my panicked heart. Grabbing the edge of his blanket, I pulled it off him and let it drop on the floor by the foot of the bed.

"I'm in the Organization, Demyx. Being late produces panic attacks, so be the nice boyfriend you are and humor me." Tickling the bottom off his foot I added, "We are late!"

"Alright, already!" He snapped his foot away from my hand, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sighing. "I'm up! Be a 'nice boyfriend' then and find me some pants." He air quoted nice boyfriend, making me smile a little. Making my way over to the closet while he slowly got out of bed, I pulled the door open and let my eyes scan over the fabrics, looking for a particular pair of pants... Where was it... Ah hah. Grabbing them I smiled broadly as I turned and made my way over to him, pushing the jeans into his waiting hands. They were much tighter then most of his other pants. It gave me a good view on his awesome bottom.

"Zexion, is there a reason you picked this particular pair?" Demyx was eyeballing me suspiciously. "Perhaps, because they are the wrong size? Hmm?" He glared at them.

I hoped my eyes were as round and innocent as they could be when I shook my head quickly, "No reason. I think they look good on you." That was safe, right? "Do you want ramen?" And that should pull his thoughts away from the pants.

He chuckled and stood and went to his dresser to get an clean pair of boxers. "Can I trust you to find me a shirt while I go to the bathroom and get changed? Or will I be forced to go shirtless?" He grinned at me as he headed to the bathroom.

I grinned back at him, "Would you? Because you won't hear me complaining." Opening his closet again, I looked over his shirts, "Maybe I should just burn all of your clothes." I announced, picking a deep blue shirt I had liked on him the other night.

"I heard that!" Demyx shouted from the bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom, I offered him the shirt with a broad smirk, "I wanted you to hear that."

Giving me a quick kiss, he grabbed the shirt and pulled it on. Grimacing at his stomach, he shrugged. "We can just eat when we get there. I'm sure Sora will have some pancakes or something."

"Pancakes are round and delicious." I quoted. Demyx had explained to me what they were when I'd asked what they had been when they'd come up in one of our 'nearly asleep but not quite yet' conversations.

Laughing, Demyx grabbed his keys and wallet before motioning me to the stairs so we could go. "Let's get going. We'll eat while we talk to Axel, and just enjoy a relaxing breakfast 'conference'."

Letting him take my hand and drag me with him, I stared at the back of his head as if it were an alien, "Eat while conferencing? Xemnas would kill Axel for that alone." I frowned, "You know... besides the framing, stealing, bombing, murdering, lying, deceiving, cheating-"

He turned and covered my mouth with his. Pulling my hand around his waist, he simply kissed me until I relaxed in his grip. Feeling me start to kiss him back, he pulled away grinning. "Just wanted to stop the torrent." Laughing, he rubbed noses with me. "Relax. We can eat, interrupt, yell, and basically do whatever we want at this conference. Okay? Relax Zexion."

I smiled up at him in a dazed manner, "Maybe we should just go back and stay in bed all day."

"But Zexy, aren't we late?" Pouting at me, Demyx gave me puppy dog eyes.

I pushed his lip back in, "You didn't care about that earlier. But alright, we'll go." I took the lead, pulling him along with me until he kept tugging, trying to make me stop walking. Frowning, I looked back at him and silently asked him what was up. He pointed at a car and I shrugged, "It's a car."

Demyx rolled his eyes a little and dug keys out of his pocket. "Yes, Zexion dear, it is a car. My car. And I would like to drive it to the ranch. It's like 30 minutes on foot. So climb in." Doing as he asked, I got inside and sat down on the passenger seat, staring at him as he turned on the motor and then he was staring at me, obviously expecting me to do something.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, safety first? Put on your seatbelt." He said.

I frowned, "Because you believe we'll get an accident?" Turning my frown into a grimace, I eyed the seatbelt strangely, "Why would we go with the car if you think it's necessary for me to prepare myself for an accident?"

"No, I don't think we are going to get into an accident." He huffed. "But it's the law. And...and...I just want you to be safe." He nodded, apparently happy with his logic.

Frowning still, I reached for the seatbelt and clipped it in place, "But if we aren't going to get into an accident then why would I need the seatbelt?"

When he didn't say anything for a long while, I said, "You're ignoring me, aren't you?" He just nodded, smiling. "Oh alright." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest as I stared out of the big front window, the streets and buildings passing by quickly. Maybe I should get my drivers license... I shook my head. No. It wasn't necessary. Demyx could drive.

"So, Zexion." He paused. "Um, are you excited to meet your brother?"

I'd been trying very hard not to think about that. Turning to look at him with pursed lips, I grimaced, "I'm not sure how I'll react." And then turned my gaze back to the window.

"It's not something that you experience every day, that's for sure. Well, Riku is a nice guy." He stopped, and I felt like he was unsure about whether or not he should continue talking.

"You wish to say more."

"I've met him. Would you like to know a bit about him?" He said quietly.

Looking at Demyx worriedly, I breathed in shakily but nodded my head, "Yeah, okay. I guess that would be alright, sure. Go ahead." I'd been pushing that revelation to the far back of my mind as I didn't know how to deal with it. That was clear in my voice. I barely managed to believe I truly had a brother in my head... I suppose I would understand how I felt a little better when I'd actually meet this Riku Cartwright.

"He's tall, not as tall as Axel, but about my height. His hair is very much like yours." He leaned over and put his hand on my leg, squeezing it. "His eyes aren't blue like yours are. They are a little more green. Riku is a little serious, and I am kinda afraid of him." Demyx chuckled weakly, trying to lighten the mood.

I snapped my eyes on him, giving him a worried look, "Has he threatened you?"

"No, no! He hasn't done anything like that. It was a joke. He is just intimidating for someone like me." Demyx smiled and glanced back to the road, grumbling under his breath. "And Sora really doesn't help much either.."

"Who is Sora again?" I'd heard him mentioned a couple of times, but I think they sort of thought I just knew everyone. Well... I did know that Sora was former Lustitia and his specialty was hand to hand combat. I didn't know why he wasn't helping much either, as Demyx had said it.

He blushed. "Well, he's Riku's...er...partner."

I blinked, "My brother is gay?"

"Crap. I didn't tell you that!"

I nodded my head, "Yes you did. To empty my mind from all my thoughts I watched a lot of documentaries last night," Demyx's eye twitched and I patted his knee, "Not pornography." I assured, "I just wanted to see how family dynamics that aren't within the Organization work. And there was this one recording that explained that when a child is gay, it can often lead to..." I frowned, trying to remember the word they'd used, "Difficult discussions." That had been the one, "They say some family members have issues when a family member isn't heterosexual. Now that I know he's gay, he can't have a difficult discussion with me."

"Oh thank god we're here." Demyx sighed. "Now you can meet him face to face, and I will just be the supportive boyfriend."

I chuckled, "I'm just trying to understand normality, Demyx." I liked poking him. Looking out the window, the smile faded a little as I eyed the ranch. I was going to betray the Organization... I quickly jumped out of the car, racing to the other side so I could pull Demyx out and hold his hand.

"I need to hold your hand."

Grinning down at me, he laced his fingers in mine. "Are you ready?" He asked softly.

"I'm about to break every rule within the Organization," I gulped, "I'll never be ready. But lets go." I let Demyx lead me over the path that led to what I assumed to be the front door. Standing before it, I saw Demyx reach for the doorknob and I couldn't help but quickly pull the cloak back over my head. When Demyx eyed me worriedly, I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"It's like a security blanket. It'll get better..." I promised in a whisper. Nodding, he opened the door and pulled me inside. We found ourselves in a kitchen and my heart beat picked up when I saw the tall figure that shaped Axel, a short brunette beside him who was scolding Axel for something while the redhead simply sang cheerfully in return, obviously ignoring whatever the brunette had said to him. Swallowing nervously, I took a step behind Demyx, partly hiding myself behind him.

When Demyx cleared his throat, they both turned, smiling at Demyx in greeting and then eying me when they noticed I was here too.

"Not invisible..." I murmured softly as Axel stepped around the kitchen isle, making his way towards us, smiling slowly as he took in the cloak that was I.

"Well, there you have it Sora. He isn't going to rat us out." Axel announced, never taking his eyes off me, "Zexion. Welcome." Sora, or who I assumed was Sora as he was the only other person left in the room that needed to be named, glanced over at us and gave a little nod. I felt like he was keeping his distance, giving me a chance to focus only on the reason I was here. My thoughts were reeling. I was inside the base of an enemy, technically speaking as right now I was floating between the enemy and my supposedly allies. I had a brother, I had a boyfriend, I was in love, I was scared of Thirteen, I'd found former Eight. Axel, his name was Axel. Riku! My brother's name was Riku. Riku is gay. Sora is his partner. Organization! Xemnas. Thirteen. Demyx, focus on Demyx. My boyfriend. Were those cookies? My brother has a boyfriend!

"Are you my brother in law?" I blurted out.

Sora started a little, before turning his body towards me. "I really would love to sit down and have a chat with you. But there is someone far more important than me who has been looking for you for more than ten years." His eyes were warm, and his voice tried to convey understanding. "Zexion, I think you need to talk to Riku."

Stepping into Demyx' side, I clung to him as I tried to hide myself, yet I wanted Sora to hear the following, "You're less scary to talk to."

He laughed, loudly. "Yeah, I get that a lot." And he send a pointed look at Axel. I smiled up at Demyx even though he couldn't see as I felt his hand hold onto my hip tightly, reassuring me with this touch that he was here for me. He understood what I'd meant... I hadn't meant Sora to be non impressive. I'd meant that meeting my brother would surely give me a heart attack as I had had no idea I have a brother. I had to do this though, I had to meet him... Sora said he'd been looking for me for ten years... Maybe seeing me would assure him I was still alive. I could do that. He was my brother. Wasn't it my duty to reassure him I was alright?

"Do I have time to meet him before we conference?" I pointed my question at Axel who shook his head in amusement at me.

"Yes, you have time. It's not a conference, Zexion. We're just going to share information." He winked at Demyx, "Over tea and cookies."

"All right! Cookies!" Demyx laughed, taking me hand and leading me over to the table.

"Does he know I came here today?" I asked worriedly, sitting down on the chair beside Demyx, but then standing up again. When I sat again, I shot back up on my feet, again. Okay, I couldn't seem to decide whether I wanted to sit or stand. That was alright. Breath goddamnit! "Demyx, can you kiss me?" He didn't answer, just stood up and swept me in his arms. Bringing our lips together, he kissed me soundly, licking my lips before snaking his tongue into my mouth. He moaned a little and brought one hand up to cup my cheek.

Melting in his arms, I kissed him back just as fiercely, appreciating the way my lungs filled with air steadily, his hand on my back rubbing back and forth helping me exhale stably. He never moved my cloak, had simply leaned his face into the shadows of it to connect our lips. He pulled back when a new voice could be heard from somewhere beyond the kitchen within the house, and although it sounded new, it wasn't. Freezing in Demyx' arms, my eyes widened as my ears strained to hear that voice. It was low, it hadn't always been... It hadn't been that low last time I'd heart it, yet it I could still recognize it...

Muscles springing back in action, I quickly shot forward, grasping Demyx's face so I could peck his lips, "I love you." I told him fast before turning on my heel and jumping for the open window above the sink. Before I could hear anything else or have Demyx protest to my actions, I flipped my body around, gripping the edge of the roof so I could pull myself onto it and then sprint my way to the top. Chimneys. I loved chimneys. Crawling behind it, I pressed my back against the bricks, making myself as small as possible, tugging on the cloak with shaky hands to keep my face concealed. My breathing was erratic and my heart was beating wildly. How could I do this? How was I going to be able to face Riku? He was everything I believed never to have. He was a past I hadn't been allowed to remember.

**

* * *

**

**Riku**

I nodded to Roxas as I passed by on my way to the kitchen. Today was the day. Zexion was alive and while I still couldn't quite wrap my mind around it, I would be seeing him today for the first time in 13 years. Would he even remember me? Demyx had said that his memories weren't really there. It hurt to think that I remembered him, when he wouldn't know me.

"Hey Roxas. Are you not going to go eat with the rest of us?"

Roxas tore his eyes off the computer for just a split second, looking at me in his doorway and then returned his eyes on the screen, waving his hand flippantly in my direction, telling me I was interrupting something. With Roxas? Behind a computer? You always ended up interrupting him.

"No, I'm good. I'm not much for family reunions." When I didn't move, he added, "I'll pop over for dessert." Nodding, I headed into the kitchen. When I arrived, I looked around and saw Sora, Axel and Demyx all staring at the kitchen window. Glancing over, I just glimpsed a pair of shoes disappear upwards.

What the..."Um, what was that?"

Red was the one that answered, sounding rather bewildered, "Your brother."

"What!" I raced over to the window and stuck my head out, trying to catch another glimpse of him. Why? Why was he running? Did he not want to meet me? It made sense I guess. Trying not to feel bitter towards everyone else in the room, for they had all gotten to meet him, I sighed and went to sit down at the table. Staring down at the wood, I asked to no one in particular, "He's not coming back is he?"

It was Demyx who answered. He came over to stand next to me and put his hand hesitantly on my shoulder. "Riku, he came today to meet you. He is just a little nervous." I glanced up and he smiled at me. "He didn't run away. He just retreated to the roof. It's sort of his comfort zone." Grateful at least that Demyx was there, I pushed down the jealousy that popped up. He knew more about my own brother than I did.

"Should I, I mean, would he run again if I went up there?" I asked hopefully.

"You might break your neck before that can even happen." Axel snickered, receiving a smack on the upper arm from my very own personal hero, Sora.

Demyx glared over at the red head. "I'm sure he'll feel more comfortable up there, then cooped up in here with the pancake twins over there." He patted me gently and I gave him a small smile in gratitude.

"Thanks, Demyx." I said and stood up determined to see my brother.

"If you don't hear back from me in an hour, send Sora up." I clipped out to no one in particular, and headed towards the back door. I am pretty sure there was a ladder some where out back, but if need be, I'm sure I could climb up the side of the house, just as Zexion did.

"Good luck!" Demyx called.

Walking out of the front door, I let my eyes scan the roof slowly as I walked around the house towards the back, hoping to find that ladder. I couldn't see him... Where was he? He was up there. Demyx said he was up there and hadn't run. Puffing out some air, I brought my gaze back before me and quickly ran over to the back of the house, grimacing as there was no ladder. Turning to face the wall, I eyed the wall carefully. If Zexion could do it... Well, I could at least try. Determined, I stepped up to the wall and tried to jump up. It was a bit too high... Eying the wall from left to right, I decided the rain pipe might help me up. I don't remember Zexion being any kinds of athletic when we'd been younger...

Pushing that thought away, I grabbed the rain pipe as high as I could, stepping onto the little ledge of the side that held the nail to keep the rain pipe steadily against the side of the house. Now this was just like a ladder. I just need to step upwards. Easy...

It wasn't really though, halfway up there I decided to just try and jump for the edge of the roof, hoping I could get my hands on it and then pull myself up. The Organization had turned my little brother into a monkey... Grumbling, I did as I planned, pushing off my feet and reaching out with my hands to grab the edge of the roof. I managed to grasp it, but I think... Shit. I was slipping. Eyes wide, I tried to kicked my feet off the wall to give me extra support, but the soles of my shoes simply slid down against the fall, my fingers now straining a bit because of my own weight. Fuck!

"You're doing it wrong." Looking up in surprise, I felt relief run through me first as the cloaked figure gripped my wrist, tugging me up onto the roof.

"Well, it's not like I've had the practice." I said, feeling my heartbeat speed up and I finally made it onto the solid roof. I couldn't see his face, the fucking cloak was in my way. I wanted to reach out and hug him, but was afraid of the reaction. He looked uncomfortable, his feet shuffling while his fingers toyed with the sleeves of his cloak shakily. Although I couldn't see it, I could feel his eyes on me. He was scanning me...

"You..." He started, "Your face is familiar to me."

I simply stared at him. It hurt. A lot. But I didn't blame him. No, I blamed that fucker Xemnas and the damned Organization. "I sure wish I could say the same, but I can't see you." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry if my lack of memory hurts you," When I wanted to protest, he quickly added, "I can tell by your facial expression." He paused, his hands clenching into fists as he was obviously trying to calm himself, "If it helps, I remember your voice. Not the way it is now though, but the squeaky one you had when we were little. I'm... I'm very good at remembering sounds."

I couldn't help but chuckle. He was the same, but different. Zexion had always been good with sounds. And smells. My mother had once caught him burying his head in a pile of laundry, trying to pinpoint the dryer sheet. He'd said it smelled like lavender. I licked my lips and glanced down. "Can I see what you look like now, Zex?" I called him by his old nickname unconsciously.

"Zex..." He repeated carefully, not seeming to be overly bothered by it so I took this as a good sign, "Did I have a nickname for you?"

I grinned. "Yeah, you did. You just called me Ku, sometimes cause you couldn't say your R's." I was glaring at that stupid hood on his head. "Are you going to be interrogating now? Cause I am totally going to need to sit the fuck down and get comfortable." And I did just that, plopping down and let my legs dangle off the side of the roof. If he wanted to pretend to be a Lustitia agent like when we were kids, that was fine. I just wished he take off the fucking cloak.

There was a pause in his movements, before he carefully walked over to where I was sitting, crouching down beside me, his hands gripping the edge of the roof, his posture stiff. God, he was completely stressed out...

"How did you know I was going to interrogate you? Ku is a funny name, did you like it? If you don't, then I'll use it because I read somewhere little brothers are supposed to annoy their elder brothers as a general rule. Almost like a law. And who's hair color do we have?" I grinned, staring straight ahead and just letting myself relax a little. He sounded interested in brothers at least. Maybe we couldn't get the past back, but that wasn't stopping me from getting to know my brother now.

"I knew you were going to interrogate me, because you used to do it all the time when we were kids." I laughed a little. "You wanted to be a Lustitia agent. Went around interrogating everyone. Mom got a kick out of it." I winced at the fact that he would never know them, and they had died not knowing what had happened to him. "We look like our dad. Except, you have mom's eyes." I said quietly. "Can you take off the fucking cloak so I can see what you look like now?" I snapped out, pained.

"Again, it pains me that I do not remember anything from before the Organization as I know it pains you," He murmured, "I will never be a Lustitia agent as I apparently wanted to become. I am neutral now." He turned his cloaked head towards me, "That should ease an ache. I'm just a simple spy." His tone of voice told me I needed to hear something underneath those words. Having tried to understand the Organization for years, I knew what he meant. He did not kill.

I could hear him sigh, his cloaked face returning to look forward, "Give me a moment, Rik-" He faltered, pausing for a moment before he corrected himself, "Give me a moment, Ku. I'm trying very hard to trust everything I was taught not to trust."

I nodded. I didn't want to pressure him at all. I smiled to myself a little. Ku. It warmed my chest and I could feel the smile on my face get bigger. "Is there anything else you would like to ask me?"

"Many things, but I'm having a hard time forming actual questions. This is very hard... It doesn't feel wrong though." I felt hope rise up in me as his posture relaxed and he sat himself down beside me, dangling his legs over the edge the way I was doing, "Logically... I really quite like logic," He informed with a nod, "Thinking about it logically, I have every right to spend time with you as you are my brother. It's a bit frightening because of the Organization of course..." He murmured, suddenly sounding puzzled, "They believe you dead. Or at least, Eight and Nine lied and told One you are dead." He turned his cloaked head towards me, "Which is very weird... There's something going on there and I can't quite put my finger on what it is. In any case, I feel quite alright sitting here with you, so logically..." He shook his head, "There's no fucking logic about it, but my curiosity is strong enough to keep me here."

Laughing, I nudged his shoulder with mine. "No, there isn't any fucking logic about it. I imagine that Eight and Nine didn't want to admit that they were outsmarted by Sora when he came to find me. Bitches." I grimaced, but chose to forget about it. "I can imagine that One would have killed them or punished them." Shrugging, I just relaxed and waited for him to talk to me some more.

"Is Sora my brother in law?" He asked curiously, "He wouldn't answer."

I smirked. "Yeah, he gets like that sometimes. He wouldn't tell anyone at work for awhile, even when Gay is written in big black letters on my forehead..." I trailed off. "So yeah, he's your brother in law. Sora Legrand."

"Gay is written in big black letters on my forehead too," He murmured, "I told Demyx that when his silly ass doubted it." The chuckle... That sound had been rare when he'd been young, but now I knew it had to be even more rare. He leaned back onto his hands, "Sora Legrand. Alright then. You can't have a difficult discussion with me about homosexuality as it would be contradicting since you have gay written in big black letters on your forehead as well."

I glanced at him confused. "What makes you think I would have a problem with it even if I wasn't gay?" I frowned. "By the way, should I be interrogating your boyfriend? You know, to make sure he's good enough for you?" I tried to sound intimidating. "Can't have my little brother dating a delinquent now can I?"

He snorted, "Technically, I'm the delinquent, Ku." He reminded me, "And I was just watching some documentaries to prepare myself for this meeting. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't get very scared and run away from you had you had have a problem with my being gay."

"That's kinda weird, Zex. But I understand. So, am I a good big brother so far? Am I passing your test?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I have nothing to compare you too. You're quite nice so far though and I suppose I'd like to spend more time with you." He breathed in shakily, "It wasn't so much a test as it was a way to calm myself down. I needed to do this part," He gestured his hand back and forth between myself and him, "without Demyx. Demyx is my air." I'd heard that before. Axel.

"I'm happy for you, Zex. I can't wait for you to meet Sora." I grinned. Sora would probably glomp him, given half the chance.

"Happiness is hard to get by..." He whispered, "I just hope I can be normal one day." Reaching up with his hands, my body froze as he grasped the edge of his cloak tightly, slowly pushing it back to reveal the light blue hair. His skin pale, one of his bright blue eyes like those of mum's hidden by the bang of hair, colored like our father's.

I choked out, "Zex? Holy fuck. Is that you?" He looked so familiar to me, and yet, so different. I couldn't stop myself; I put my arms out slowly, wanting to pull him into a hug. Slowly, hoping that he would let me. Please, let me.

He eyed my arms carefully, before standing up on his feet. I figured he was rejecting me but he gestured for me to stand up, "Safety first. If we hug on the edge of the roof we might fall off and we have no seatbelts." I squinted up at him, shrugged and jumped up. I was a bit taller than he was, and this angle I could see so much more of his features. Putting my arms out again, I waited.

He gave me a stern look, "I'm going to trust that you have no cooties." And then he stepped towards me, his bright blue eyes looking at me curiously as his eyes scanned my features. I was beginning to think he'd reject me again but he surprised me by launching himself forward, throwing his arms around my waist and holding me tightly as he hid his face against my chest. His body was trembling a bit under my hands...

"Zexion. I've missed you, little brother." I felt tears leak from my eyes slowly.

"If Four hadn't made sure I didn't remember, I would have missed you just as much."

I promised myself that I'd have revenge on that fucking number. The one who was responsible for my brother not knowing me. Pushing that from my mind, I concentrated on finally being reunited with my family after thirteen years. I smiled and laughed a bit as I couldn't remember feeling this happy in a long time.

"Did you know that Eight and Nine told me you were dead?" I asked softly.

He snorted against my chest, "I did not. I'm not surprised though, those bitches have wanted me dead ever since they joined the Organization." He popped his head out of his hiding place, frowning up at me. Tears were gathered at the edge of his eyes too. "They're really evil..." A tear spilled over as he kept staring, "Our parents are dead, aren't they?"

I felt my own tears fall. I nodded. "Yeah. For two years. It was a car accident. A completely legitimate car accident." Tightening my arms, hating what I had to tell him, I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm the only one left."

Inhaling deeply, he surprised me again by returning his face against my chest, resuming the hug instead of stepping away from it.

"Just don't lie to me like the people I thought to be my family did."

**

* * *

**

**Zexion**

When later that day everyone had agreed I should come back another day to talk and give them information - giving me a break from all the emotions I'd had to deal with... I'd gone to the Monastery. My sanctuary. The place that remained true and would forever more stay exactly the same. This place... It was my constant. It's also the place that marked all the great events in my life.

This was the place I'd first seen when I'd opened my eyes at age eight, being carried by Four, back to the Organization base. I had had no idea I'd been kidnapped. It was also the place where I'd trained to become the invisible spy skulking in the shadows under the title Six. It is the place where I'd hide when I knew One was in one of his moods. It was the place I'd been at before One had send me off on one of his ridiculous missions. A ridiculous mission that became the most happiest day in my life. Demyx.

_"Dude, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? I totally wasn't watching where I was going and you were just standing there, minding your own business and man, I'm such a klutz."_

Closing my eyes and letting a smile spread on my lips, I leaned back against the large Monastery bell. Demyx was a klutz. I loved him for that and that love for him tampered with the stability of my heart, making me light headed when I was around him in the most brilliant way I could ever feel. It threw me off balance and whacked out my spying abilities. I could care less though. Spying never had made me particularly happy. It hadn't made me happy at all. It had kept me occupied, kept me from becoming bored. Spying was unnecessary now that Demyx was in my life.

Demyx had asked me after coming back from the ranch if I was alright. Of course he'd asked me that, he constantly cared about how I was doing. Which was something none had ever done before...

I was fine. Why would I keep on letting the Organization suffocate me as they did, lie to me like they did, when I'd found something that let me breath. I could breath.

I had a brother. Wrapping my head around this one had been complicated, but the DNA proof Axel had given me had calmed me. Logic calmed me. Truth calmed me. The fact that this man had been looking for me for the passed ten years? No member of the Organization would have done that. Why wouldn't I give Riku a chance to show himself to me. The Organization had been my family because I had nobody else. I had family now. People who cared about me for who I was, not for what I could offer to them.

I could have doubted this. After all, they did wish to get Organization information out of me to bring it down. Bring down One. Bring down the Numbers. Bring down the plan that was O'Hara's heritage. I didn't doubt these former Lustitia cared for me though. I didn't doubt that my brother wished to meet me to see his little brother and not because he wanted to get information out of me. No doubts because first thing Demyx, Riku, Axel, Roxas and Sora did? Was ask me if I was alright. And they meant it. None had pressured for information and although they would greatly appreciate it, if I told them I couldn't give it to them, they wouldn't kill me for it.

Now... playing a major role in bringing down the Organization. It scared me. But it was for the better. _If I do this, I'll be able to get out. If I get out, I can be with you. Actually be with you... Things could maybe become normal..._


	14. Chapter eight: Sunshine

**A/N: Collaboration between myself and aliceupsidedown! :D **Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews -HUGS We shall respond to them soon!

**Mature content - be warned!  
**

* * *

**Demyx**

The drive back to my store was a quiet one. Zexion seemed to be drained by all that had happened. Meeting his brother, spending time with him. It wore him out. So many revelations in so little time for him. First, the Organization had betrayed him. He thought that they were his family and it turns out that they were not. Second, his real family had in fact, been searching for him for so many years, hoping beyond hope to meet him again. Third, he had a brother. A real flesh and blood brother.

Roxas had indeed given him the actual DNA proof that was required. Apparently, he'd noticed some strange hair on my couch when visiting at one point, and guessed that it belonged to Zexion. Having easy access to Riku's DNA, he quickly sent it out to be tested. So many things were clicking into place.

I couldn't help but wonder where this was going to leave me. In reality, I had done my job so to speak. Roxas had needed my help to gain access to the Number Six and that is exactly what I had accomplished. But now they actually didn't need me. They had a stronger tie with Zexion, not the Number Six, which was by far the more important one. You didn't get any stronger than family.

I glanced over at him, he was just gazing out of the window, watching the scenery. I didn't want to break the silence, afraid of overwhelming him in some way. I could tell that he had connected with Riku, and in doing so, he'd accepted a part of himself that he'd forgotten. He may not remember his entire early years, but now he knew that they existed in some way, shape or form, and how long would it be before he actively sought out ways to get those memories back?

Arriving at the music store, I slowly parked and turned the vehicle off. I didn't want to break the silence, so I just got out without saying a word, hoping that he would follow suit. He did, staring some more at nothing in particular before blinking and making his way over to me. He slipped his arms gently around my waist, waiting for me to spread my arms before stepping up closer to me, placing his face in the crook of my neck as he breathed in and out softly.

"I couldn't have done any of that without you, Demyx."

I held him tightly, not wanting to let him go back to the Organization after everything that had happened today. He needed to stay, needed to be with me. Nothing was more important to me than Zexion at that moment. His happiness would become my happiness, where he went, I would go. I asked a question that I had no real business asking, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Stay and wake up with me?" I whispered into his ear.

He shook his head, making me sigh in disappointment, "I can't. Not even for a couple of hours. I need to report back to Xemnas. Not just by phone." He kissed me right below my jawline, "But before that I need to go to the Monastery. It'll help calm me before speaking to One." Nodding my head, unable to speak, I just leaned in giving him a hard kiss, letting him know that even though he couldn't stay, I loved him all the same. I didn't know when I would see him again, so I let myself get carried away a little by that kiss, my hands were holding him tightly and slowly stroking his back.

A small noise of appreciation escaped him as he kissed me back just as passionately, his fingers clinging to my shirt as he pressed his body against mine. He did pull away after a moment though, letting his hands reach up to frame my face.

"You have my number, Demyx," He smiled, "Use it."

"Oh, I will definitely use it." Giving him one last peck, I stepped back and gave him a small smile, since I couldn't seem to be that happy he was leaving me, and watched as he pulled his cloak back on.

"I have to go now," He murmured from beneath his cloak, "See you soon." He added in a whisper before slipping his hand off my face, turning and walking across the poorly lit plaza, fading perfectly with the shadows. Invisible is what he'd told me the first time. Kind of what was happening now...

Crap! I forgot to tell him I loved him! I whipped out my cell phone and having memorized his phone number already, I quickly stabbed it into the keypad and brought it anxiously up to my ear. Pick-up...

Looking at him walk away, I saw him pause in his steps, reaching for his pocket and pulling his cellphone out of it. He stared for a moment and then turned, pulling his cloak off his head as he pressed the device against his ear.

"Demyx?" He asked, a smile present on his face and tone of voice.

"I love you!" I blurted out, needing to get that out just in case something disconnected us. Smiling when nothing happened to the connection, I softly added, "Miss you already."

I grinned as I could see the blush on his face from this far a distance, "Love you too," He cradled the phone to his ear, "And I always miss you when I'm not with you." He added, nearly taking a step back in my direction. He resisted though, giving me another smile before ending the call, pushing it back in his pocket and then slowly pulling the cloak back over his head. Waving, he then turned and resumed in leaving. I knew I was grinning like a maniac, but I didn't care. Things certainly felt like they were going to be changing and I could only hope that it would all be for the better.

**

* * *

**

The first thing I did when I woke up the next morning, was call Zexion. Okay, maybe it was the second thing, a guy has to use the bathroom after all. But, the first thing I wanted to do, was to hear his voice again. My phone was charged and ready to be used.

I hit speed dial #6, not that I really had any other numbers on my speed dials, but it was easier to remember that number for him. I held my breathe as it rang.

_"I'm going to need you to call me back at a later moment of the day." _What? He sounded..._ "Did you get me that data?"_

_"Who dares interrupt our conference?"_

_"I apologize, One." _Zexion then said, scaring the crap out of me with that announcement, _"He has information on the recent delays concerning the shipments." _

Holy crap! I'd called during a conference. A Number conference. Number One was at that moment speaking to Zexion and I was the reason that there had been an interruption in the first place. What was I going to do? What should I say?

"Um, I'll be with Red today." There. That was something vague and couldn't get him in trouble in case they could hear me. Nobody knew about my nickname for Axel, I'd only called him that in front of Zexion. Please, oh please don't get in trouble because I called!

_"Well? What does the man have for you?"_ One demanded.

I heard a shuffle and then, _"Hmm. Yes. Okay, no, I understand,"_ Zexion was winging it, _"Thank you, yes, keep an eye out and I'll be with you shortly to go over the paperwork you've found." _Click. Oh dear lord, I felt lightheaded. That voice. That voice was not one I ever wanted to see the face of. Exhaling, I slowed my heartbeat and ran to my closet to grab clothes. I needed to get to the ranch, and hopefully I'd understood correctly that Zexion would be coming there shortly.

I pulled into the driveway of the house less than ten minutes later, skidding to a halt as I was driving a bit recklessly. But I didn't care. I needed to be here in case he was able to get away. I needed to know that I hadn't gotten him into any kind of trouble, or drawn any attention to the rules he was already breaking. I jumped out of my car and ran inside, heading straight for Roxas' area, knowing that he would see Zexion first, what with all the surveillance equipment he had sitting around.

I gave a halfhearted wave to Sora and Axel, cooking and eating again, turned the corner and headed down the hall. I barely stopped to knock on his door, flinging it open as soon as I heard the clackety clack of a keyboard.

"I need to know when Zexion shows up! Where are the cameras?" I said breathlessly. Roxas didn't miss a beat, seeing my distress he reached for the top of his keyboard, pressed two buttons and the four screens in front of us switched over to the four corners of the house, giving us view of the Ranch's surrounding areas. Pulling a chair out from underneath his desk, he patted it, gesturing for me to sit down.

"My screens will flash red if someone enters the territory." He murmured, which then explained why he hadn't been surprised by my arrival.

"Okay. Good." I sighed a bit, relieved that at least I would know right away if he was here, but still a bit stressed, hoping that he could get away. Without taking my eyes off the screens, I yelled down the hall. "Bring me some of those pancakes, please! And some orange juice!" I heard Sora laugh, and then yell back to me.

"It's waffles this time, and give me a minute!" Satisfied that I could eat and watch at the same time, I heard Roxas clear his throat a little.

"You gonna tell me what's up, cuz?"

"Sure. I called Zexion this morning, and apparently interrupted a conference." I clipped out, not wanting to think about it.

"Holy shit!" He shouted, "Guys! Get the fuck in here!" I jumped as he shouted right in my ear, and I heard dishes clatter and feet start coming down the hallway. Refusing to take my eyes off the screen however, I waited for Roxas to tell me when I could continue. Axel shoved Roxas off his chair, sitting down on it before pulling the blond back on his lap as he fixed his green eyes on the screen. Sora was leaning on the chair behind me and after a moment, Riku ran into the room as well.

"Repeat that." Roxas told me.

"Please." I muttered automatically. Old habits die hard, and sibling banter was essential to survival. "I called Zexion this morning, and I interrupted a conference. Number One shouted at him, and he had to obviously cover with something. He pretended like I was informing him about why the shipments have been slower lately. Then, I said I would be with Red today, " I nodded at Axel, "just in case someone could hear me." I gulped and continued. "Then he said he would be there shortly and hung up. Which is why I raced here and am now waiting patiently to be reassured that my boyfriend is in one piece after screwing up like I did." I finished miserably.

Axel patted my knee, "The idiot should have turned his cellphone off." I blushed, figuring that I was the reason he hadn't.

Sora smacked Axel in the arm. "Leave him alone. The damage is done, lets just see what the consequences are and move on." I send Sora a grateful look, then snapped my eyes back to the screen, hoping I hadn't missed anything.

"What are you guys all looking at?" I jumped as I heard the familiar voice of my boyfriend and turned, tripping a little as my body was moving forward on it's own. I didn't care how he had gotten here, but I know I needed my arms wrapped around him assuring me he was real. He chuckled, catching me as I nearly fell, obliging me by letting me hug the hell out of him. Giving me a quick kiss he then pinned a look on Roxas.

"You really should keep surveillance on the sewers. I use those and I know a lot of other Numbers do. Thirteen doesn't though, thinks it's icky." Roxas grumbled in return, obviously displeased Zexion had beaten his system. Riku cleared his throat a little, and I jumped aside, making room for him to greet his brother. He didn't immediately move to hug him, but waited, hoping Zexion would make the first move, I think.

Zexion grinned up at his brother, "You should have seen the look on One's face! He was so pissed!" Why did he sound excited? Did he want me to have a heart attack? "Hi!" He was awfully jolly today... Stepping forward, he gave Riku the hug he'd been hoping to get and just as soon as the hug ended, Zexion stepped over to my side again.

"Are you okay? I didn't get you into trouble did I?" I asked nervously. Hearing the concern in my voice, Zexion calmed a bit, looking around the room to see all the worried faces staring at him. He smiled a bit.

"I'm fine. Xemnas has been trying to find info on the delays for a while now, which is why I used it. because I knew he wouldn't push and try and find out who you were personally."

"Oh thank goodness." I sighed, relieved. That meant that I hadn't almost gotten my boyfriend killed. But I better find out what kind of schedule I could call him on. "So when is a good time to call normally?" I asked.

"I really should have turned off my phone." He mumbled sheepishly. Axel let out a 'Ah hah!' in triumph, giving Sora a pointed look who then rolled his eyes in return. Zexion patted my chest softly, "I'll do that from now on, turn it off when I can't be interrupted. You're the only one who actually has my number besides Xemnas. He doesn't know that though. He didn't press for more after I hung up." He grinned at Axel, "He did that sound he does when he's not satisfied but has to back off because there's nothing more he'll get and he knows it."

Axel chuckled, "Best moments of the conferences. A disgruntled One." I looked around the room. Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel, and now Zexion. Smiling and relaxed, the look of it was too good to pass up. I wanted to keep it like this forever.

Clapping my hands to get everyone's attention, I smiled deviously. "Okay. Now that we are all here, we are going to do something a little different today. I demand that we do something fun." I crossed my fingers, hoping that we could really spend time together. I saw Riku make a move to protest, but he didn't get a single word out before Sora stomped on his foot, causing him to curse a little and mumble out that he'd love to relax and have fun today.

"No data sharing?" Both Zexion and Roxas said simultaneously, pouting at the same time, which then turned into a full on glare as they cursed at each other.

"Hey, if you two can't get along, you'll be punished." I said sternly, channeling my own mother's attitude. "That means that you'll have to each write ten things that you like about the other one before you get breakfast."

"Ten things? That's an impossibility." Zexion announced, nodding at me which then told me he'd behave.

"Watch it, shortie!" Roxas clipped out. And then Axel laughed, patting his head to point out he wasn't that tall himself. Roxas then pointed out to Red that he was just a couple of inches taller then Zexion and that it was important to remember. And I zoned them out as Axel continued to poke my cousin, just because the opportunity was laying out in front of him for the taking.

"Okay, you guys. Let's go grab some breakfast and we can decide what we can all do today." I grabbed Zexion by the hand, and saw a smile tug on Riku's lips. Oh good. I really really hoped that he didn't mind that I was dating his younger brother. That would have just sucked. Sora followed right behind me, asked everyone if they wanted waffles, or if he needed to whip up pancakes instead.

**

* * *

**

After breakfast we found ourselves wondering around outside, letting our breakfast digest. I glanced out of the corner of my eye, watching as Riku talked to Roxas about something. It couldn't have been anything too serious as he was chuckling a little and Axel had his arm around Roxas, just playing idly with his hair. It was nice to see Riku smile. I couldn't help but feel worried and just a little nervous whenever I was around him though. I was in love with his brother, and they had just been reunited after so many years and I didn't want to complicate things for them. I was only half listening to Sora and Zexion chat excitedly about something next to me.

"I can show you how, if you wish." Zexion said to Sora, who then happily agreed that he should.

Riku glanced over, and smiled as he came to stand next to us. "What exactly will you be showing Sora, little brother?" He quirked his eyebrow and looked like he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Oh, that was a devious smirk, wasn't it? "Sora says you suck at sports," Yes, that had been devious, "And I agree considering I had to save your ass when you nearly fell off the roof. Sora wants me to show him how."

"To move on rooftops." Sora finished, making clear that Zexion was going to show him that and not how to fall on his ass like Riku did so well, apparently.

Riku huffed. "I do not SUCK at sports. I am just less amazing at them than Sora." I grinned at the brotherly exchange and looked at Zexion, excited that he was bonding with Sora as well.

Sora smirked and just patted Riku's head. "Sure thing, Riku. Come on, Zex. Show me what you've got!"

"Logically speaking," I grinned as Zexion began to explain, guiding Sora over to the side of the ranch, "You're going to show me what you've got and not the other way around because I'm very good at what I do."

I could hear Sora laugh before they popped out of sight for a moment. Hearing Riku sigh, I glanced over and noticed a small smile playing on his lips. "It still amazes me that he is here. Thank you Demyx." I blushed, and shook my head.

"I'm not the one who made him come here. He came here on his own." I grimaced and wondered just how much Riku knew about what happened between me and his brother. Did he know every detail that I had told Roxas? And how much did he suspect I hadn't told?

He put a hand on my shoulder and motioned me over to a couple of tree stumps that doubled as benches. "Come on, we have some stuff to talk about." I gulped, and wandered over there with him. It gave us a good view of Sora and Zexion who were still chatting a bit.

They were on the left side of the house, standing between the house's wall and that of the smaller in size cabin that probably held Sora's weapons and dummies or something. I saw Zexion's hands move energetically explaining things to Sora, of what I didn't know, since we were too far of to hear. He then pointed his finger up and Sora instantly jumped upwards. When he landed back on his feet on the ground, he frowned at Zexion, who was shaking his head and giving Sora a stern look, making me grin because it looked like he was scolding the brunette.

Some more words were exchanged before Zexion turned to face the wall of the cabin, sprinted up to it and climbed the wall, the roof being much lower on that building. Hanging from the edge of it, he looked down at Sora and when the brunette nodded, Zexion pushed off the wall with his feet harshly, flinging himself to the other side and grabbing a hold of the larger house's roof edge.

Zexion gripped the rain pipe, nodding at Sora who then turned and then repeated Zexion's moves. In one shot he managed to grab a hold of the cabin's roof edge, barely taking a moment to fling himself to the other side. I heard Zexion shriek, scrambling his way up on the ranch house's roof quickly to make some space for Sora. Sora was laughing as he hung there while Zexion glared down at him, shaking a stern finger at the brunette.

I heard Riku chuckle as Sora seemed to be catching on surprisingly well. I was just glad that he seemed to be having fun and getting along. I turned to Riku, curious to see what he wanted to talk about. I'd never really had anything to do with him, just whatever Roxas or Axel told me.

"I wasn't at all happy when I found out about you and Six, Demyx." I grimaced internally. This didn't sound good. "From an agents perspective, feelings like that compromise missions and get people hurt or killed." His voice was monotone and reminded me of when Axel talked about the Organization. "So when I found out about you and Number Six getting emotionally involved, I wanted to pull the plug on you and him." Ah, that made sense, I guess. I still didn't say anything, sensing that he still needed to get something out.

"You should be thankful for Roxas. He reminded me that we weren't agents anymore, and the rules didn't really apply to this situation. I still thought it was unsafe for you to become so involved with a number, but..." He paused. "I could see the change in Axel. I saw the difference and transformation that he went through. I was reminded by everyone that this is what we had worked for."

"I am sorry that you have to lie to him, I really am. As his brother, I don't want anything to hurt him, ever. And you are going to hurt him." My breathe caught a little. What was he saying? "But Demyx?" He asked and I looked over at him, blinded by the smile on his face. "You make him happier than I can ever remember him being, even as kids. Thank you for that, and I will do everything I can to make sure you guys stay together."

I nodded at him, my throat tight at the trust and friendship he was offering me. Despite everything, he approved of me dating Zexion. I felt like I had just won an important battle. Well, I guess if you thought about it, I had.

Turning my attention back to the roof, I saw Zexion balancing himself perfectly on the very top of the roof, his arms spread wide as he walked with ease on the narrow bit of footing. Sora stood while looking at his every move. Zexion moved over to the edge of the roof by the front, facing us. He sent me a quick smile before returning his attention on Sora, who looked... stubborn. The brunette bent through his knees and I could see Zexion visibly tense.

"No! Sora! You can't do that yet!" Zexion shouted all the while Sora ignored him, running over the narrow ledge. He slipped though, sliding down the side, his feet knocking into Zexion's legs. Sora flipped over onto his belly, grabbing the edge of the roof so he wouldn't fall down to the floor, instead, dangling in the air while Zexion actually did fall down.

He landed on his feet though, "I'm okay!" He shouted my way as he'd seen me shoot off the bench. I relaxed for only just a second, wanting to offer him a smile but then I heard a shriek and not long after, Sora fell down on top of Zexion. My boyfriend now lay flat on the grass, spitting out dirt as Sora sat on his back, scratching his head as he looked up at the roof and pursed his lips at the height.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Riku was up and racing over to where they were laying on the ground. I was close behind him, worried that Sora had basically smashed Zexion into the ground.

"He's fine!" Zexion shouted, grabbing the hand I offered him, "I broke his fall." He clipped out, sending Sora a look of murder.

"Zexion, are you okay?" Riku asked, helping dust his brother off, and checking him for any injuries.

"He's fine." Sora returned, grinning, "I'm not that heavy." Zexion rolled his eyes, grimacing a bit as he reached up and then did something that surprised me quite a bit. He untied the knot of his cloak, letting it drop down to the floor, pooling around his feet as he sighed contently, the action in his hands showing me the thing had been choking him a bit. I didn't say anything, just glanced at it on the ground and smiled, letting him know I heartily approved. Riku and Sora glanced at each other but wisely let it go without commenting on it.

"Come on, Zexion! Let's go again!" Sora said enthusiastically.

Zexion's eye twitched as he took a step behind me, shaking his head furiously, "Some other time. When you promise not to do anything rash anymore." He then turned his attention to me, pointing at the cloak, "Remind me not to forget it?" I nodded, excited that he didn't want to wear it while he was here. Sora was pouting a bit, but let Riku soothe him. "It's okay Sora. Maybe next time." Riku glanced at me and winked, shaking his head lightly.

"How about we all head back inside and play a game of some kind?" I said quickly, hoping to avoid anymore strenuous activities that threatened the well being of Sora and Zexion.

Riku nodded and grabbed Sora's arm, dragging him inside and ignoring his whining. And here I found myself a half an hour later playing Organization trivia. It had all started with Roxas peppering Zexion with questions about the Organization, no doubt hoping to pry information that he was missing out of him. Zexion at first let him question, but after about the fifth or sixth question, he'd become tense and cuddled up to me. I glared at Roxas, who had the decency to look sheepish, but suggested Organization Trivia as a alternative. Basically, it was Riku, Zexion and me against Roxas, Axel and Sora. Riku and Sora would come up with questions, and each team would try and come up with the answer.

"Two!" Roxas shouted, slamming his fist on the table as he glared at Zexion.

Zexion shook his head calmly, "There are three woman who are numbers now. You forgot number Eight, the one that replaced Axel is a woman as well." I laughed at the look on Roxas' face. He was always competitive in nature, and to be proven wrong by Zexion was clearly messing with his head. I glanced at Zexion, who had a sort of smug smile in place, no doubt patting himself on the back internally for stumping a former member of the Lustitia. Seeing me looking at him, he smiled my way, leaning over so he could place a quick kiss on my cheek, whispering, "We are so going to win this thing."

"Yes, we are." I smirked at Axel and stuck my tongue out at Sora. They owed us ramen if they lost and it was so in the bag. "So, the score is 3 points for us and 2 points for you guys. Next question?" I glanced at Riku, who had been one of the people coming up with questions for Zexion. But before he could say anything he was interrupted.

"No!" Roxas shouted, standing up something violently which led the chair to shoot backwards as he slammed his fists on the table, leaning forward so he could glare more pointedly at Zexion, who simply grinned back at him, "I will ask the questions because obviously mister Spy isn't going to let me win whatsoever." Roxas clipped out, "Why thirteen?"

Zexion sighed heavily, somewhat dramatically as he cleared his throat before standing up and then offered, "One has this thing called obsessive compulsive behavior."

"Really?" Axel butt in and Zexion nodded for confirmation.

"Everything he does has to revolve around the number Thirteen. If it's not, he literally has a melt down. I only know because if I wasn't with Four, I was with One up until the time they deemed me old enough to take care of myself." I raised my eyebrows. That was weird. How did the leader of the Organization get to where he was with OCD?

"You're serious?" Riku asked, his eyes wide in disbelief. "You mean, we could mess with his head by messing with his OCD? The possibilities are endless..." He trailed off looking away.

Zexion nodded, "When Axel disappeared? The Organization was a mess for a long time. One was going through one of his melt downs because the numbers weren't thirteen anymore, we were only twelve all of a sudden. It's why Nine managed to get away with what she did because One was so desperate to just have thirteen numbers. His peace returned when Eight replaced Axel. And..." Zexion grinned as he looked at Roxas, probably about to divulge a secret that Roxas would have loved to discover on his own, "Before current number One was One... Before I was in the Org and even Axel... There were more than thirteen numbers..." Zexion shrugged, sitting back down and obviously pleased with how Roxas' mouth hung agape, "One has his ways... He made sure none remembered those who once had the title Fourteen, Fifteen, Sixteen and Seventeen."

I couldn't help but grin and hug Zexion. My boyfriend was smart and certainly had the gift of getting under Roxas' skin. Riku had whipped out a small notebook from his back pocket and was furiously scribbling information down, obviously intent on not forgetting a single thing that we had just learned. You had to admire his dedication to taking down the Organization.

"So, that pretty much means that we win right? Cause there is no way that Roxas can top any of your information, right? So ramen all around?" I grinned cheekily at Roxas.

Roxas grumbled, "Fine. But we'll have a Lustitia Trivia sometime in the future so my pride can be restored."

Sora chuckled and elbowed Roxas, making him almost land in Axel's lap. "No worries, Rox. You'll always be smarter than Axel over there. Be proud of that."

"I'd be offended, but you lack in brains in order to make space for all those muscles." Red said quickly, retaliating as best he could. I laughed and marveled at how much fun everyone was having. How did we even make it here? Two former numbers, three former Lustitia agents, and one normal store owner all getting together, getting along, and having fun?

Sora growled and pushed Roxas out of the way, tackling Axel to the floor and trying to put him in a headlock. Riku snapped to attention, and after rolling his eyes, he reached down and physically lifted the raging ball of human that was Sora off of the laughing Axel.

"Sora, remember what happened last time you guys wrestled outside of the practice area? Yeah, two broken lamps, and we'll never get that stain out of the carpet. Now, everybody calm down."

"Fine." Sora huffed, then smiled at Axel. "Your ass is mine next session, Red."

Axel got up on his feet, grimacing as he wiped his clothes, "Why must he take his rage out on me?" he muttered, sighing heavily, "There are others here, I'll have you know. You probably aren't sexually satisfied." He shook his head at Riku, then grinned as he hummed, sitting back down beside Roxas who looked scared for him.

I fell off the couch laughing at the look on both Riku and Sora's faces. It promised swift and horrible punishment for Axel. "Oh man, that was awesome." I gasped out, trying to catch my breath. "Come on, Zexion. Let's get out of here before we're dragged into an all out war." I jumped up and grabbed Zexion's hand so I could lead him into the kitchen. Sora had a scary look on his face, and he was cracking his knuckles.

"Yes," Zexion agreed, suddenly taking the lead, "I don't want to know about my brother's lack of sexual stamina and being unable to satisfy his boyfriend."

Axel roared with laughter, "Team former numbers are winning!"

"Hey! Sora is VERY satisfied, I'll have you know!" Riku shouted at us as we escaped around the corner. I heard Sora echo the sentiment with a loud, 'Yeah!' followed by Axel laughing.

Zexion giggled, closing the kitchen door and settling into my arms as he was clearly very happy with his mischief, "And if he isn't, Riku will make sure he is starting tonight."

I blushed and sputtered. "H, hey! I don't want to even think about it. Lalalala!" I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to get the image of them doing it out of my head. Cracking on eye open, I glanced down at Zexion's grinning face and I couldn't resist a quick kiss on his lips.

When I pulled away, the grin on his lips had disappeared, his eyes hooded over instead as his hands grabbed my face gently, his lips connecting on the rough side onto my own as he clearly wasn't done with me yet. Kissing the hell out of me, he pressed me against the door, the moan tearing out of my throat loud enough to shut up the bickering that had been taking place behind said door Zexion was currently pressing me up against... He ground his hips into my own, another noise of pleasure pulling out of me. Sweet baby jesus, my boy was horny something severe!

Ignoring the voice in my head telling me this wasn't the best idea, I wrapped my arms around his waist, my hand resting on the small of his back, pushing him against me roughly. I returned his grinding with some of my own, moaning out again as our groins were pressed hard against each other. My tongue was in his mouth, exploring and tasting everything about him.

I could no longer hear anything coming from the living room area, but I didn't care. Maybe they'd left to go outside or something. Not my problem. I pulled Zexion to me and suddenly spun us around forcing him up against the door, the hand that had been on the small of his back lowering to palm his butt and my grinding didn't let up as I continued to kiss him feverishly.

He broke away, gasping as a somewhat high pitched sound escaped his lips as his head fell back against the door. His knees buckling, which led me to chuckle in satisfaction as I held him up, his fingers clinging on my shirt as I tilted my head back, giving him the space he wanted so he could ravage my neck. So good...

I moaned his name at the same time he groaned mine, but before we could continue our ministrations, the door suddenly was pushed open harshly, leading me to fall backwards with a yelp, Zexion tumbling down on top of me. Taking a couple of seconds to wonder 'what the heck?'... Zexion then popped his head out of my neck, looking over his shoulder to see Riku standing in the door frame, eyebrow raised, arms crossed.

"No, Ku!" Zexion said sternly, "I'm old enough to be allowed to feel up my boyfriend whenever it damn well pleases me." Using his foot, he kicked the door closed in his older brother's gaping face, giggling as it shut, "I'm not actually going to grope you some more because that would be awkward what with them being aware," Zexion confided, pecking my lips quickly, "I just really wanted to do that. It was fun." I groaned and let my head fall back onto the floor, suddenly aware of a small problem that I was now suffering from. How could I let myself get carried away like that?

"I appreciate that. Thanks." I grunted out, waiting for him to get off of me. I closed my eyes and tried to think of the most nonsexual thing I could think of, willing my erection to go away. I heard Riku knock on the door quietly before asking, "Umm, guys? Maybe some other time, or some other place please?" He sounded pained. Zexion jumped up onto his feet, helping me up before opening the door again, grinning up at an uncomfortable looking Riku.

"I just really wanted to try the whole annoying, not listening, younger brother thing." He explained, "It was fun." He repeated his earlier words to me, to Riku. "We'll behave." He then promised, having the decency to finally blush.

Riku rolled his eyes and nodded at Zexion. "Mission accomplished, little brother. Now, how about you guys go outside and relax for a bit? I think Roxas and Axel are going to take a nap, and Sora is in the mood for sparing. Unless you guys wanna watch?"

Sora popped out from the living room, frowning, "No. They're not going to want to watch. They have to go occupy themselves for the next little while." I blushed at the implication. Geez, we were standing right here! I nodded and grabbed Zexion's hand.

"Okay! We're going! You guys, just, keep it down!" I whirled around and pulled Zexion behind me as I made my way to the door leading outside. "Horny ex-agents." I muttered.

Zexion seemed to find it all quite amusing, letting me tug him outside as he asked, "You think Axel and Roxas are really napping?"

"I don't want to think about it!" I shouted frantically. I figured they were doing something like that. But I _really_ didn't want to think about it. I let my eyes roam over the yard and noticed a tire swing hanging from a tree by the abandoned barn. Perfect. Far away from the house, and entertaining.

"I read this research one time that claims men think about sex every three minutes or so and women only once a day." Zexion announced, walking with me towards the swing, "So since women don't think as often about it as men would... does that mean gay couples are more horny than your regular straight ones?"

I thought about that. "Probably." I muttered, trying not to think about how often I thought about having sex with Zexion. Life wasn't really fair. "But really? In the middle of the day? With company over? I think Axel has turned Roxas into a sexual deviant." I grumbled as I inspected the tire swing, checking the rope for sturdiness and the swing for cracks.

"If Roxas is anything like you," Zexion murmured, tilting his head curiously as he watched me check the stability of the thing, "Then they probably really are napping."

I whirled around, slightly upset by what he said. "Hey, what do you mean by that? I'm just as adventurous and devious as the next guy!" Did he think me repressed?

Zexion chuckled, "I meant that as a good thing, Demyx, as in, you're well behaved and know it's rude to go have sex in the middle of the day when you have people over."

"Oh." I blushed, realizing that I'd just admitted to being a sexual deviant to my boyfriend. Could I be more of a spaz about stuff? "Okay, Zexion. You first, hop on." I waved my hand over the tire swing, satisfied by my inspection that it wouldn't break.

Zexion hopped on, wiggling his butt in place, "Although... You are kind of uptight sometimes." He ducked my playful smack beautifully, "It's okay! I like the challenge!" He laughed at my glare, "It's fun to feel you up until you break!" And then he cleared his throat, "Or, you know? Until you attack me?"

I glared at the back of his head and pushed him a little forcefully. "So, you just like to push my buttons? Is that it? You should be glad that I'm a little uptight. You wouldn't be able to walk straight for months if I didn't have a little self control." I couldn't really see his face while pushing him, but I knew mine was pretty red from my blush.

"Demyx!" He hissed, looking over his shoulder, and yes, he was furiously red as well, "Don't say such things! I swear, my level of horniness has been skyrocketing! Push it too far and I'll take you up on that." He then swiftly turned his face back around, probably blushing some more at his own words.

A laugh burst out of my lips before I could stop it. "I'm sorry! I don't know what's gotten into me lately!" But I did know. I was very very interested in Zexion. And I couldn't stop my wanting of him. He was straining my self control almost past the bounds that I could control myself. Swinging forward, he lifted his feet when the tire went forward, pulling them back in when it went backwards.

Leaning his head downwards, he looked at me upside down as he swung up again, "I want you all the time as well." I didn't respond, just nodded as he swung back and forth. It was so nice outside, not too hot, but with a slight breeze. It was really peaceful on the ranch, something you didn't see too often on the islands these days. I envied my cousin and the others for being able to spend all of their time out here. I wonder how often they took advantage of it all.

Looking back to Zexion as he sat in the tire swing relaxing, I was glad that he was here. "Okay! My turn!" I pulled the rope and slowed him down.

Clutching the rope tightly, he shook his head stubbornly, "Either you climb on top of me, or you skip your next hundred upcoming turns. I'm not getting down." Giving me an innocent look, he patted his lap, blushing of course because he could try and be forward all he wanted, he just couldn't pull it off without being shy about it.

Gulping a little, I really wanted to try it, I shook my head. "Nope. How about you sit on my lap? I'm taller. Then we can swing together?" I gave him a puppy dog look, and held out my hand. He smiled, nodding at my suggestion as he jumped down, letting me climb up onto the tire before grasping the rope tightly above my own hands, jumping up, hanging in the air for a split second before slowly settling his legs across mine. Both our asses settled on each our own bits of tire, I reached down and hitched his legs up more stably before smiling at him as we were facing each other.

He chuckled, "I don't think we'll be able to actually swing like this..."

I shrugged, not really that interested in swinging now. "I'm good. I just wanted to sit down for a bit. It's been a fun day." Leaning over, I kissed him. Not the usual peck that I was prone to do, but a longer more meaningful kiss, reassuring him that I was fine with not swinging.

He nodded, his lips still against my own as he smiled, "It was fun. I..." He sighed, ducking his head down, "I don't want to leave." He confessed in a soft whisper as he pressed his face against my shoulder, hiding there. There wasn't anything I could really say to him to make leaving less painful. He would always have to leave as long as he was in the Organization. I brought my hand up and stroked his back.

"You can always come back. I'll be here whenever you want to come swing with me."

* * *

Dinner was an extremely entertaining event, to say the least. We'd finished up swinging, then headed inside to watch a movie, waiting for the others to finish up whatever they had been up to. And no, I still didn't want to know. After finishing up dinner, we'd said goodbye and I started driving us back to my store. I glanced briefly over at Zexion then returned my eyes to the road. I know I was grinning like an idiot thinking about dinner. Who knew that Riku would throw mashed potatoes at Axel? I chuckled remembering the mess that we didn't have to clean up. My excuse being that I had work in the morning. Which I really didn't, but I was not going to clean corn and all the other types of food out of the carpet.

"So, did you have a good day?" From the corner of my eye, I could see his body tense as he nervously looked my way, but then returned his gaze back out of the window, replying with a 'Hmm' for a 'yes' as agreement to having had a good day.

That was a little weird. I wonder why he seemed so tense. Maybe because he'd spent all day without his cloak on, and playing around instead of working for the Organization. I focused on getting us back to my store in one piece even though I really wanted to sooth him. I parked my car behind my building and got out, making my way over to the back door. Glancing at my watch, I figured I had about a half hour before he would really have to go. I better not ask him up, just kiss him goodbye. I didn't want him to be late.

Zexion shuffled after me, nervously plucking on the cloak I'd reminded him to bring back with him. His fingers clenching and unclenching on the fabric as he looked at the ground, apparently having no idea what to do with himself as he shyly made his way up to me. I opened my arms, eager to kiss him without any interruptions.

Licking my lips in anticipation, I reminded myself not to get too excited like I had earlier that day in the kitchen. Although he did step into my arms, the kiss wasn't one he'd usually give me. Actually, it was just as tense as he seemed to be. I pulled back from the kiss, resting my forehead against his. I hated myself for asking him every time he had to leave, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Stay and wake up with me?" I whispered, knowing he couldn't. The moment the words left my mouth, Zexion visibly relaxed in my arms, becoming his regular puddle of goo in my arms as he melted his body against me, face in my neck and I felt his lips quirk up into a smile against my skin.

"Can I stay for three days?" My brain didn't really process what he asked, my body deciding on it's own to nod my head in response to his question. Five seconds later, I jumped away from him, finally understanding what he'd asked me.

"What?" I sputtered out, my heart leaping in my chest hopefully.

He bit onto his bottom lip, "Well. This morning when you interrupted in the conference and I had to lie to One, telling him I had left my cellphone on so a made up man could report back to me with information on the delays concerning the shipments?" A pause and when I nodded, he continued, "Well. After hanging up I told him this made up man was located on Twilight Island and that I needed to go down there as soon as One would allow me."

Zexion grinned then, "He gave me permission for a three day trip... I just have to call in every twelve hours." He gulped then, quickly adding, "I wasn't sure if you would be okay with me crashing at your place the entire time so I was really nervous about telling you and, and! If you'd rather I didn't stay the entire time, I'm sure Riku and the guys won't mind borrowing their couch!"

I just stood in open mouthed shock as he basically told me he was mine for the next three days. I gulped and licked my lips trying to think up a proper response to that.

"You can stay." I choked out. Staring at the ground I gripped his hand and tried once again to get my emotions under control. Zexion, alone with me in my apartment. For three whole days. No interruptions, no quick goodbyes, just us. I raised my eyes and gave him a smile. "You are always welcome to 'crash' at my place. For as long as you want to." I gave him my best one handed air quote and leaned in to kiss him.

Zexion leaned in as well making the short kiss so very heated... "Can we go have sex now?" He said breathlessly, making me blink at his bluntness, "I've met your family, you've met mine." He pointed out, leading me to remember I'd told him no so long ago because things had been going too fast. I'd told him I'd wanted him to meet my cousin first. Sneaky little brat. Screw the consequences. I needed him and here he was, in front of me, asking to have sex.

"Hell yes." I whispered right before attacking his lips with mine and pulling him towards my door. His hands shot up to my neck, thumbs stroking my jawline as he pushed his face up, demanding the kiss we were locked in to pick up in speed as he guided me into the hallway that contained the stairs leading up to my apartment. Considering our failed attempt at making out and going up at the same time a little while ago, I pushed him away and when he whimpered in annoyance, clearly unhappy with my pausing things... I chuckled, gesturing at the stairs. He bit onto his bottom lip, nodding his head as he followed my line of thought. Taking his hand, I tugged him along with me up the stairs and into my living room. Couch? Bed? Hmm...

Bed. I didn't want to have to worry about rolling and landing on the floor like we'd ended up doing when we were in my office. Now that we were up the stairs though... I turned and pulled Zexion into my arms and using one hand to cup his face, started kissing him again. I never wanted to stop. He returned the kiss, making it clear that he didn't either. His hands were roaming over my back, tugging on my shirt, trying to pull it off.

We broke away from each other for just a moment so he could pull the fabric over my head, making me blind for just a second and we nearly tripped over my dining room chairs on our way to my bedroom. Zexion quickly threw the shirt down to the floor, his palms connecting on my now bare hips to keep me steady. His lips attaching themselves to my neck as he continued to guide me backwards.

I tugged on his cloak, groaning as I had more layers to go through than he did. That is just unfair. My back hit my door and stopped, determined to remove some of his clothing before we made it inside. He removed his hands from my hips, and undid his cloak letting it drop to the ground around his feet. Now that it was out of the way, my hands gripped the bottom of his shirt and ripped it over his head. Pressing out bare chests together, I moaned a little and dove right back into our kissing. One hand snaked behind me and opened my bedroom door, and Zexion's weight against my chest caused us to stumble into the bedroom.

He made a sound that sounded like irritation before pulling himself away from me, his hand flat over his heart as he tried to catch his breath.

Looking up at me, he said, "Lets just get naked ourselves and then..." He pressed his lips together, smothering a smile, "You know..."

I smirked, giving his body a once over. "How about I just undress you first?" Without waiting for a response, I moved forward and let my hands begin working on his pants while my lips caught his again in a delicious kiss. Undressing someone was always an incredibly intimate act in my opinion and I'd been waiting a long time to undress him. My hands worked fast on his pants, my mouth running kisses over his throat and neck, nipping a little.

"Faster, Demyx." He moaned out impatiently, his fingers closing over my shoulders so he could keep himself steady on his feet. Groaning at his words, I finally managed to finish undoing his pants and without any warning I yanked them down around his ankles, leaving him standing before me in his boxers. Grinning I trailed kisses back up his stomach and chest, letting my tongue lick and pleasure each nipple before continuing upwards to nip along his collarbone, raising little love bites along the way.

His fingers shot up into my hair, his head falling back onto his shoulders as he moaned at the ceiling, knees shaky as he repeated his words, telling me to go faster. Such a brat. Restraining myself a little, I pulled away laughing a little at the glare he sent my way. I winked and backed up to the edge of the bed, wiggling a finger for him to follow me. I didn't wait for him to respond, I just unbuckled my belt and undid my own pants letting them fall to the floor and just waited for him to make his way over to me.

He took one step towards me, then halted before surprising me by letting out another one of his impatient sighs. Shoving his boxers down to the ground, and before I had time to even appreciate him in all his naked glory, he then reached for my hips and yanked my boxers down as well. Struggling with my feet for a moment, he tickled them in the process of getting my boxers off and then unceremoniously throwing the fabric over his shoulder. He nodded in satisfaction before grinning and shoving me onto the bed, letting himself drop down on top of me.

"Oomph!" I grunted as he landed, his warm naked body pressing into mine. My hands trailed themselves over his back and down his sides before finally coming to rest on the cheeks of his perfect bum. I squeezed and was rewarded by a quiet squeak from Zexion. My eyes looked into his, silently asking one last time if this was okay.

"If I don't have you now, I'll die." He implored rather seriously, giving me a nod before capturing my bottom lip gently between his teeth, tugging before sucking and then kissing as he pressed his erection roughly into my own. Well if that wasn't a giant YES, then I don't know what was. I let him continue kissing me, concentrating on memorizing his body with my hands. His skin was smooth and soft in some places, while I could feel the muscle definition in his arms and stomach from his active lifestyle. Feeling a little self conscious about my lack of muscle, I flipped us over so I was resting on top of him. I snaked one of my hands into his hair, brushing it out of his face so that I could see both of his eyes. They were so blue, I was drowning in them.

His nails raked softly down my back, goosebumps covering my skin as his arms hooked underneath my own arms, circling them up over my back so his fingers could hold onto my shoulders from behind. Letting his legs fall open, he hooked his ankles together right above the small of my back, tilting his head back as he smiled at me when I'd made both eyes visible to me.

"I love you." I whispered letting my nose rub his. He knew I did, but making love wouldn't be complete without saying the love part, in my opinion.

He didn't hesitate in returning the sentiment, "I love you also." A murmur before he pressed down onto my shoulders, making clear he needed another kiss. I granted it to him without issue, rolling my hips firmly but slowly into his, the loud moan that pulled out of him caught into our mouths as his back arched off the bed.

If we kept this up, I'd embarrass myself. I threw my right hand out and fumbled for my nightstand drawer. Feeling around, I gripped the handle pulling it out too quickly and I grimaced into Zexion's mouth as it clattered to the ground, spilling it's contents on the floor. Dangit! I blushed, pulling away from Zexion and I leaned over the side of the bed looking for the lube I'd had in there.

As I lay on my stomach, hanging halfway over the edge to be able to reach the floor, my head popped up as I felt Zexion crawl over me, his bare chest settling on my back as his teeth nipped my shoulder gently, his hard on pressing into my bottom. Moaning and surprised by his sudden action, the bottle of lube fell out of my fingers and of course the smug little something had to laugh.

"Hey! Quit laughing, you brat! Unless you'd rather just have a blow job instead of finally having sex." I smirked. His hands slid over to the edge of the bed, his fingers gripping the bottle as he pushed his upper body up, giving him just the right amount of leverage to rock his nether regions firmly against my butt. My head fell back onto my shoulders, a moan escaping me. Well that just wasn't fair play.

"You wouldn't dare..." He whispered, chuckling as he quickly rolled himself off of me, lying next to me with a sweet smile on his face, his fingers trailing softly down my back, beckoning me to come back to him.

"I might." I said, but I could tell he didn't believe me. Heck, I didn't believe me. I couldn't stop now. I crawled my back onto the bed all of the way and grabbed the lube from his hands.

"Gimme that. I'm topping here, not you." I smirked and winked down at him before covering his face in small kisses and letting one hand drop down to gently grip his erection. He inhaled sharply and I felt very smug as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, hips jerking upwards, seeking more friction.

Unable to stop myself, I leaned down and gave it a quick lick, then slowly letting my tongue circle the tip of it. Deciding that sex could wait just a few minutes, I moved my body down so it would be more comfortable to give him my proper attention. His taste was very addicting and I let me hands knead his hips and thigh, moaning as I sucked him inside my mouth.

His knuckles were white as they gripped the sheets of my bed, he was panting and clearly having a hard time keeping himself from bucking up. Gripping his hip, I steadied him as I swallowed around him, letting my other hand trail over the inside of his thigh, hoping the reverent attention on his length would help him relax. He tensed anyway when my finger reached his entrance and I released him from my lips, telling him to relax because otherwise it would hurt. He breathed out shakily, giving me a quick smile as he told me he trusted me before letting his head fall back onto the bed, moaning as I sucked down onto him again.

Releasing him completely for just a split second, I squirted some lube from the bottle onto my fingers, slicking them up before returning my mouth onto him. With my left hand, I pushed his right leg up, returning my right fingers back to his entrance, not entering, simply teasing him there gently, waiting for him to get used to the sensations before actually penetrating him with one finger only.

I halted in everything I was doing when he tensed, but as a loud groan tore out of his throat, I grinned, continued bobbing my head up and down his length and following that exact rhythm with my finger. When he began chanting my name over and over, I released him with a pop, not allowing him to come just yet because that just wouldn't do. He made a noise of irritation, leading me to smirk as I crawled back up over him, adding a second finger. He'd been about to kiss me but because of my action, instead he threw his head back, telling me it felt so very good. Awesome.

I stretched him carefully, his hands gripping my shoulders as he moved down onto my fingers and he just looked completely lost in all that he was feeling. When I asked him if he was okay, he tried to answer, but it ended up being an incoherent mess of words. He was breathless, panting and moaning and when he managed to catch a moment of stability in his mind he told me I was turning him to mush.

Holding onto my cheeks, he leaned up, kissing me feverishly before asking, "Sex now?"

"Yes." I grunted out, this whole thing had been a strain on my sanity as it was. I couldn't wait any longer. I reached down to the ground again and grabbed a condom. Wrenching myself back onto the bed, I quickly ripped open the package and took the condom between my fingers so I could unroll it over my length.

The moment it was settled, Zexion slapped my hand away, gripping my erection firmly in his palm, guiding me to where I really needed to go. His breathing hitched as the tip touched him and I leaned down, kissing him hard, giving him courage as I slowly pressed inside of him. I pulled away, moaning loudly as the head slipped in, breathing harshly as I remained still, giving him time to adjust before continuing pressing into him. When I looked down into his eyes, I could see a little bit of discomfort, but he quickly assured me he wasn't hurting.

"It feels a bit funny though." He admitted in slight surprise, making me laugh softly at the cute pink tint appearing on his cheeks.

"Are you ready for more?" I asked quietly. He nodded, his hands gripping my hips as he pushed down onto them all the while arching his hips up. He winced as I slid inside of him completely down to the hilt, but he didn't let me stop, instead wiggled his butt left and right, trying to get comfy. Apparently he did because a startled moan popped out of him, his legs falling limply onto the bed as he groaned out a 'more'.

Happy to oblige him, I leaned down to give him a rough kiss while withdrawing a little and pushing back inside of him. I moaned as his heat enveloped me again, throwing my head back a little at the sensation of it.

I snorted as he announced, "This is so awesome..."

"This is very awesome..." I smiled down at him, rocking my hips back and forth again, making us both moan. As I settled into a steady rhythm, I smiled as I found out apparently Zexion was a talker while doing 'it'. Didn't make him any less concentrated or focused on the matter at hand though.

Moan, "One day I'll get out of that place," Groan for an interruption, "And then we'll go-" Split second of a pause, "Oh god, right there..." I was making just as much noise and enjoying it plenty as he was, but now I wanted to know what he'd been about to say... "Run away and live happily ever after." He finished after having nibbled on my neck for a while.

I smiled dreamily at him. Happily ever after? I had to believe it was possible. Looking down at the sweaty and appealing body beneath me, I promised him silently that I'd make sure he had happily ever after. Bracing one hand above his shoulder on the bed, I used the other to lift his leg up to angle better, I started moving a little faster.

Gasping, he chuckled then, "Not fair," Not fair I was trying to shut him up, "Now I won't be able to go over our grocery list for tomorrooo-" There we go.

Holding onto his leg, I kissed him roughly, pounding into him rather determinedly and he seemed all for it as he kicked his leg free from my hold, planting his heels onto the bed and lifting his butt off the bed some. His hands closed around my wrists, my name falling from his lips continuously and I couldn't get enough of it. Leaning over him more, I trapped his length between us, giving him indirect friction and making him moan even loader.

Panting loudly, he let go of my wrists and then pushed against my shoulders so he could have me sit back, our connection never breaking as he managed to sit himself down on top of me. His arms were wrapped tightly around my neck as mine were around his back. Kneeling on the bed, he moved himself up and down on top of me, our lips inches away from each other as we just stared at one another and felt all the sensations we were giving.

"Zexion." I panted, not even able to form complete sentences at this point. I could only think, smell, breathe him.

"I know..." He agreed with my thoughts, not really needing to be a mind reader considering my facial expression was most likely an open book at this point. His fingers twined their way into my hair, tugging a bit as he let his head fall back onto his shoulders his entire body tensing. As he tightened around me, I was instantly done for, following him into that awesome bliss we mere humans titled 'orgasm'.

I didn't have much time to let myself turn into jello as Zexion did before me, his limbs relaxing entirely as he flopped down against me, making me chuckle as the sudden weight of him made me fall down onto the bed. He groaned out a 'oh my god soooo goooood...' into my neck, his naked sweaty body lying limp on top of my own.

"Ugh. Grab the wipes on the floor, Zexy." I murmured against his shoulder. We could clean up, then go to sleep. Then hopefully wake up together. Finally.

"You're asking me to move?"

"Yes. I can't. You're on top of me." I chuckled out. That's right, Zexy. Respond to my logic. He lifted his head, giving me a huge puppy pout before rolling over, letting his arm flop down over the edge of the bed, padding the floor for the wipes rather blindly as he seemed too tired to even move his head. My boyfriend was officially useless after coming.

I wasn't much better, but I refused to sleep covered in lube and come. Waking up in the morning covered in it made me grossed out. He finally seemed to get a grip on them, but flailed his arm letting me know he needed a hand back up. I laughed and pulled his other arm so he could get back onto the bed completely. Kissing him for a reward, I pulled out a couple of wipes and cleaned up our stomachs, wincing at how cold the wipes felt against our flushed bodies.

Not caring, I thew them onto the floor, telling myself I could clean them up later. "Sleep?" I asked Zexion, nudging him with my hand. I frowned as he didn't respond, lifting my head up so I could look at his face. The brat was already asleep! Smiling softly, I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Oh well.


	15. Chapter nine: Number Nine

_**A/N: This is a collaboration between myself and alicecupsidedown!** Alright so this chapter is shorter than the usual, but... read and you'll see that some stuff has changed quite heavily. We hope you are still enjoying this story! Thanks for all the lovely reviews :) - Heads up! Two more chapters and an epilogue and this story will be finished! Exciting, right?_

* * *

**Zexion**

I'd once felt heartless. Hadn't appreciated anything in particular, had no interests. It had been unnecessary. It had been better. Being able to breath was a very nice thing and everything but it hurt ten times more when that same person that allowed you to breath? Cut it off. I felt strangled and One's nails scraping the long wooden conference table couldn't even pierce through the numbness I was feeling.

The Organization, One and Four in particular, had betrayed me. Lied to me, used me, taken me for granted and insulted my very being. But if it had been so easy to understand, swallow and get over this? Cutting off my ties with them and going behind their backs to help the good guys in all of this bring down the Org? It's because I'd always expected the Organization to screw me over and stab me in the back. It was expected and so although overwhelmed with the information Riku and the others had given me, I wasn't particularly angry or surprised at the Organization since this was their nature. I had known it to be a possibility ever since I could remember.

This though? What had happened not too long ago? Getting screwed over by the one person I believed would never be capable of doing such a thing? I couldn't swallow that. I couldn't shrug it off and let go before moving on and hope for better times. The Organization was evil to begin with, them doing bad things? Expected. But Demyx? How could he?

"One?" I asked softly, making sure I didn't interrupt him and only requested his attention when he'd finished speaking, "May I have your permission to take my leave? I'm not myself today." His nails froze in surprise for a split second before his hooded figure gave me a nod. With his permission, I stood from my chair and exited the conference room, leaving the other numbers whispering in wonder.

Closing the door behind me, I leaned against it for a moment as I breathed in shakily, tugging on the cloak securely before stepping into the dark underground hallway that was the Organization base. Mouthing the number of steps I had to take, I slowly made my way back to my quarters, wondering how the hell I was supposed to keep on living now. I'd gotten a taste of freedom and then been forced to return to captivity...

_Legs crossed, I sat on the bed beside Demyx. He was still sleeping, which was okay because I didn't mind just staring at him. Nibbling on my toast, I smiled as I took him in. I didn't care if staring at him like this was creepy... It wasn't. Demyx was everything I'd needed since... forever. He'd shown me things none had taken the time to explain to me... Whether it'd be things to see, to eat, to touch and then I think the most important out of all, to feel. _

_I chuckled as he suddenly grimaced through his sleep, slapping his hand across his eyes as the sun spilling through the window seemed to bother him. He was so cute... And sweet and beautiful and nice and such a good lover... I moaned at the memory of last night. Never thought I'd bottom for anyone, but I'd gladly do it every day with Demyx. Although I felt a bit sore, I kind of wanted to do it again... Grinning in anticipation, I poked my big toe into his side repeatedly, waiting for it to annoy him so much, he'd wake._

_"What?" He whined out, clearly not too much of a morning person. Reaching around he grabbed my foot to stop it from poking him. "Zexy...five more minutes..." Swallowing the last bit of toast, I sat up onto my knees, hovering above him. He opened one eye, giving me a pout I normally wouldn't have been able to resist if it weren't for the fact... _

_"But I want to have sex with you right now." I whined. _

_He smirked and pulled me down to lay beside him. "Is that right? You're not sore or anything from last night?" Laying me down in his arm and shoulder he tucked me against him and turned to let his other hand play in my hair. "It was your first time after all."_

_I sighed contently as I lay in his arms, never wanting to leave... "Maybe a little bit. But what better way to get used to it and stop being sore by doing it again? Practice makes perfect, Demyx..."_

_"How about we just relax this morning, and then we have another go at it tonight, okay?" He tilted my chin up to place a soft kiss on my lips and then pulled back to look in my eyes. "Okay, Sexy Zexy?" _

_Huffing out, I grumbled, "Fine. But I'm only allowing you to postpone it because my ass does feel sort of sore." I frowned, looking down at said ass, "You know, if you just bottomed as well we could be having sex right now." I made sure to keep my eyes averted, knowing this was a rather touchy subject. I'd bottom for him forever if he was that opposed to it... but his logic had not been reasonable. I'd let it go because he'd been upset, but I'd keep on asking the question regularly, occasionally, until he either saw my point or he could give me a reason that actually made sense._

_Happily, he looked only slightly uncomfortable instead of completely miserable about the idea. "Can we wait a bit longer before we decide that? I've been thinking about it, and well, just give me some time, please?" His voice was still tight with unhappiness at the mention of it, but still...he had been thinking about it which gave me some hope._

_"Yes. I'll give you all the time you need." I murmured, placing a soft kiss on his lips. I wanted to ask him why he didn't trust me... He said he did and I did believe him... For the most part anyway because how could he say he trusts me and then refuse to bottom? He'd actually said 'trust me' when he'd suggested I bottom instead. It just didn't make sense... Whatever was going on in his head didn't grasp onto my logic. I wouldn't push him though. "Can you make us pancakes? And can we shower together?" _

_"Sure! Pancakes or shower first?" His smile was back and he looked relieved, but just a tiny bit more relaxed than usual. Maybe I was helping him work through his illogical hate for bottoming. That works._

_"Shower first. Your breath smells." He blinked in surprise at my statement and I chuckled, "It's okay. So does mine and our bodies are sorta sticky from last night still." Wiggling my way out of his hold, I jumped out of bed, offering him my hand. Whatever. I'd bottom for him forever. It didn't even matter. I love him and he loves me and I had three days away from the Org. My first vacation and I was going to spend every minute of it with Demyx. _

_Reaching up to grab my hand, he let me lead him into the bathroom. I couldn't help but appreciate the nakedness that he didn't bother to cover at this point. His hair...looked ridiculous though. I giggled a little when looking at it. _

_"What?" He asked, eyeing me warily. Grabbing his shoulders, I turned him to face the mirror and was about to point out the state of his hair to him but fell silent as I saw myself, my own hair was a disaster as well. Thats not fair... Now I couldn't make good humored fun of him._

_"Wow. We look horrible. Shower time! Now!" Spinning us back around, he pulled me into the shower and turned it on. _

_"Cold! Fuck! Demyx!" I turned around, about ready to scramble my way back out of the shower._

_"No!" He grabbed me and being bigger than me, he lifted me easily. "You are my shield!" Shouting and laughing, Demyx held me in front of him while I tried desperately to escape the chilling water spraying on me. I sighed with relief as the water suddenly got warmer, and then finally was hot. _

_"You better watch your back now. I will get back at you for this at some point during the day." He didn't seem to care much, his hands coming around my waist, palms flattening against my stomach while he leaned his chin on my shoulder, placing numerous kisses on my neck, jawline and cheek. Sighing, I forgot about the payback for now, smiling as I leaned back into his arms, placing my hands on top of his. I will never leave._

Standing against the large bell at the top of the Monastery, I eyed the monks without much care as they walked around the building, incense filling the air while their chants purified the grounds. Even their routine seemed dull to me now. Frowning at this thought, I slowly slid down so I got sit, fiddling with the cloak some. I was neutral. Why was this bothering me so? I love Demyx. Why couldn't

I just forgive and forget like I had with the Organization? Our meeting may have been a set up but... I smiled sadly. I didn't even know if part of his instructions had been to make me fall in love with him. Of course I didn't know, I hadn't stuck around long enough to ask him this question. Too angry... enraged, broken and hurt. It felt like everything we'd gone through together had been fake because he'd purposely not told me that little detail on how we'd met. I'd believed he'd been the first one to see me. That I hadn't been invisible to someone for the very first time and then he tells me that he'd been led there under orders of Roxas. Of course I hadn't been invisible... He'd known I'd be there, beside the Inn. Roxas and the others had made sure I would be there because they knew how the Organization worked... that I was the first one send out on the field to get data before any actions would be taken.

I couldn't let this go because I cared while I'd never cared for the Organization... that was the difference. Why would I run back to this place? Of all places... I could have just left everything behind. Demyx, Riku, the Org. Everything... I was scared though. Running away on my own? That had never been my idea. The idea had been to leave with Demyx. Now that I doubted his love for me, running away seemed silly. Getting back to my old routine was difficult though... Could I go back to following One's orders precisely? I guess I'd just have to wait and see what would happen next.

_Slurping the ramen into my mouth like Demyx had taught me how, I grinned at him, "So, in this hypothetical scenario of ours... Do you think I could find myself a job in one of those libraries? I'd be beyond normal, right?" _

_"Yeah! Just think! You could read all day and just helping people find the information they needed! The perfect normal job for you." His enthusiasm was catching and I grinned as he waved his chopsticks around. "Just think, we'd both have normal jobs and we could do whatever we wanted to. Totally perfect." He sighed happily and slurped up some of his ramen._

_"Exactly!" I said excitedly, feeling my heart swell at the idea as I let out a dreamy sigh. "We can go wherever we want to go. Far away from the Organization and it's problems. Oh! We can go on main land!" I frowned, "But then you'd have to give up your store here on the Island... But, this is hypothetical so we'll just go with that because running away means far away. We can even go beyond the borders!" I loved that idea, "Like, a complete different country!" _

_He laughed. "I could always start a new store somewhere else." Frowning he swallowed some ramen. "But so far away, we'd never see our families. But they could come with us! Yeah! How about that?"_

_Riku... I smiled, "Yes. We'll have a cozy home and then we'll invite Riku and Sora and Axel and Roxas for Christmas! We'll celebrate it together! And Easter and Thanksgiving too! And Birthdays! We're the nicest couple anyway so we'll be great hosts!" _

_"They are really great and they deserve to get away from it all too. Especially Roxas." He snorted thinking of his cousin. "It was his idea to introduce us in the first place anyways. He really needs to get away from it all." Slurp. My hand froze in it's way up to my mouth and after a split second of nothing, I slowly brought the chopsticks back down into my nearly empty bowl of ramen. Introduce us...? No, I hadn't heard that right. _

_"Demyx... We bumped into each other. Your cousin is a former lustitia agent by coincidence." I reminded him, feeling my blood run cold. He glanced up, perhaps only now realizing what he had just said. Gulping and looking suddenly nervous, he stared in my eyes. _

_His voice was clear when he answered. "No. Roxas told me to watch for Number Six. I found you." Was all he said. So clear and...intentional. Muscles unlocking, I moved off the couch, putting a lot of distance between us as I stared at him, my heart racing. _

_"No, Demyx! You bumped into me by accident, it wasn't planned!" Please... Please._

_He jumped up, but came no closer his eyes and face no longer nervous, only determined. "Zexion. You need to listen to me. And believe me. I love you-"_

_"You love me?" I shouted, cutting him off, "What a bunch of bullshit, Demyx!" I opened my mouth to curse some more but was halted when I felt tears stream down my face. Crying? "You lied to me! You never told me that our meeting was set up by Roxas! Roxas of all fucking people!" He lied! "You're supposed to be the good guy!" I screamed, slowly walking backwards so I could make my way to the window... Roofs. _

_"I thought this was real and you had me believe you thought the same thing." I kept on talking, never letting him put in his own word. He tried... His mouth kept opening to let out the words he wanted to say to me, but maybe he'd just lie again. He didn't love me... And I hurt so bad! I never felt this way. "Leave me alone. You and your friends. I won't be a tool any longer." I clipped out and then climbed my way out of the window and onto his store's roof, without so much as giving him a last glance. Time I cut the crap and went back to the place I belonged..._

Standing in the ally between the book store and music store... I frowned as I realized Demyx's store was closed still. He hadn't been working for a couple of days now... Sighing, I shook my head and returned my focus on what I'd come here for in the first place. It was nearly the end of the day, working hours almost over. I had no idea why Riku was here... He was really careful on his way to the book store.

Had I not followed him from a distance and on purpose, I would have never seen him get inside the place. Deciding that going through the front door would be much too obvious, I circled around the back and tried getting in by the door. At least the book store's owner did lock things up unlike Demyx... Don't think about him... Licking my lips, I shoved the thought away and then managed break in without hurting the lock.

Climbing inside, I saw the old man who owned the store walk up the stairs as I plastered myself against the wall to make sure he didn't see me. He was wearing shorts, hawaiian shirt and sandals while he toyed with his long white beard with one finger. My data ID'd him as 'Merlin'. I waited for him to be at the top of the stairs before slipping passed it and into the front where the book store was held. Riku was already making his way out of the store, hand nearly on the doorknob.

"Ku!" I whisper shouted. His head snapped up and he froze not moving for a second before turning and looking back, trying to locate me.

"Zexion?" He whisper shouted back. Stepping out of my hiding place, I quickly pulled the cloak off my head as I walked up to him. He seemed startled with the sudden action and nearly took a step back and away from me. I didn't blame him... But I wasn't going to let him either. I hugged him fast, sighing as although everything had fucked up... I had my brother. I knew I had him.

"I just needed to tell you that I'm still your brother." Even if I returned to the Organization. I didn't have to say this out loud. He knew what I meant.

His arms held me close and he sighed in happiness. "Thanks. I needed to hear that. And Sora will also be relieved." I looked up at him perplexed. He smiled. "Apparently, I've been a 'whiny little crybaby' instead of a big brother." Pulling away he ruffled my hair. "Good to see you still alive and all that though. Good to see that I still have a brother."

He wasn't going to scold me for being an idiot and letting myself be swallowed whole by evil? "I..." I smiled, "I'm glad I came, apparently I needed to see if I still have a brother as well." I winced then, "I can't help you anymore though. No more Organization stuff..."

He shook his head. "No. Don't even say that word. The only thing we are is brothers. That shit, that crazy shit that rules our lives, it doesn't get to come between us anymore. It does not get to keep us apart."

He paused and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "That being said...Zexion, I know that you and Demyx, well, it's none of my business. But, have you seen him? He disappeared and Roxas is flipping shit about it."

Disappeared? "What?" I shrieked, feeling something pierce through the numbness that I'd been feeling these last two weeks... Fear. For Demyx. "I, no, I haven't seen him!" Of course I hadn't! He'd lied! I... I couldn't deal with this! Riku stepped closer as I'd pulled away from him in the process of the freak out, but we were interrupted by my beeper. My breathing erratic at this point, I fumbled some before being able to fish the thing out of my pocket. Xemnas. "I have to leave right now. One demands our presence." Sighing, I tried to calm myself down... He'd lied. I couldn't worry about him anymore, it wasn't my... "I'll find you again sometime soon." Giving Riku a quick smile, I then retreated and quickly made my way back out through the way I'd come in. Whatever One wanted, hopefully it would keep my mind off Demyx until further notice.

* * *

Nine... Myself, like all the other numbers, except Eight, stared at the figure that stood from their chair beside Eight. When had One found out about Nine's lying? When had he demanded she be stripped of her number? Things were happening and I had had no idea... Eight was sagged back against her chair, looking lifeless even beneath her cloak. She and previous Nine had been so close...

One cleared his throat, "If Eight is still among us, it's because living without previous number Nine will damage her more than death." He slammed his palm flat onto the wooden conference table, "Let this be a lesson to you all. Lie to me and you'll receive no mercy." Eight's whimper sent chills down my spine... "Now." One said, sounding less stern, "If I demanded your presence here today it's because I'd like to introduce you to the one that has replaced previous Number Nine." One nodded his head at the new Number Nine, "Speak your number out loud so the others may know your voice." Xemnas instructed.

I sat back, waiting patiently as I kept my ears wide open. I am Six. I am the one that holds the data. I know everything that needs to be known. I remember things the other numbers forget. I would remember Nine's voice now and forevermore so I could always recognize it.

The hooded figure shifted, his head... It tilted in my direction? "I am Number Nine." His voice clear, firm and confident. My heart stopped. I am Six, the one that holds the data, the one that knows everything. I remember things others forget. I'd remember Nine's voice now and forevermore... I am Nine's lover.


	16. Chapter ten: Normal

_**A/N: This is a collaboration between myself and alicecupsidedown!** _ We really, really hope you like this chapter as we spend a lot of time figuring out how we wanted this one to go... this is what we believed to be close to perfect for Wonderwall Demyx and Zexion. Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Demyx**

I counted to myself trying to remember exactly how many steps it was to my room. How on earth did they remember all of those ridiculous rules anyways? Sighing, I found my door and went inside. Everything was dark and dreary here, but I didn't really notice. The cloak thing took some getting used to, but I could cope with that as well. Everything here was new and sort of scary, but I would do whatever it took to stay here. This is where I needed to be. He was here. I'd seen him or rather his cloak in the conference room.

I know I'd surprised him. I could tell by the stiff way he was moving as we all exited in the order of our numbers. He was three numbers ahead of me, and I kept my eyes on him as well as I could the entire time. Number Eight sort of freaked me out. She was almost catatonic, whimpering as she left the conference room. Freaky.

I switched on the light in my room and hung up my cloak on the door. At least I didn't have to wear the thing in my room. And if I was supposed to? Oh well. Adjusting to life in the Organization had been easier than expected. The only thing I was worried about was Zexion and Roxas. Zexion, who I must now call Six again, and Roxas who had no idea where I was.

Glancing around my room, I noticed something on the small card table next to my bed. A piece of paper? But who was in here? Unsure, but curious, I walked over and picked it up. Sitting on the bed, I gasped at the familiar handwriting...

_When you can, meet me inside the Monastery. The Monk will guide you. _

_Zexion._

What the hell? Zexion was in here? I should be excited. Excitement wasn't the thing I felt right away however. I'd done so much in the past two weeks...my quota was overflowing. What I wanted was to hold him. And of course not have him hate me. I couldn't believe that I'd just blurted out the secret that had been gnawing at me the entire time I was with him. But I was so very glad that I did. He needed to know, and we couldn't be together if I'd kept it to myself. I had not expected him to run away like that. I'd wished he would have hit me instead. After a week of searching, I had finally found him.

Beep Beep! What the...oh yeah. The beeper. I had my own now and that meant that I needed to see Number One to receive a mission. Grimacing a little I tucked the note inside my pants and threw my cloak on trying to remember the number of steps to that guys office. I'd only been there once before, and that was enough. I really didn't want to go back, but being a number meant doing missions.

_Breathing deeply, I continued jogging through the woods looking for that place that Axel had mentioned the numbers had gathered. My heart was burning up thinking of Zexion. It had only been a few days since he'd run, but I knew where he would go. The Numbers. They were his family. Well, sort of. They were at least familiar and therefore, safe. I didn't know how, but if Zexion was a number again, then I would be a number. Somehow. Where was it?_

_One moment I was moving and the next I... Well, I wasn't. A cold hand closed around my throat while another locked around my body, trapping my arms against my sides. I felt a hot breath against the side of my face and from the corner of my eye I recognized the color of the cloaks the numbers wore. _

_"Six's lover..." A man's voice murmured. It was deep and freaking scary sounding. That haunting chuckle that followed as he eased his tight hold just slightly on my windpipes, leading me to gasp for air, made me realize that he was the guy I'd been looking for. _

_I feared for my life just a moment, but then he released me, pushing me forward all the while grabbing my wrist so I would turn and face him. Now standing a few steps away from him, he crossed his arms, his hooded head tilting to the side._

_"Why are you looking for me?" Thirteen asked._

_"I want to become a number." I said. No need to embellish or explain anything. He knew who I was and what Zexion, err, Six was to me. Begging and pleading would do nothing to help me at this point. I was either a number now, or I was dead. And the only thing on my mind was Zexion._

_"Killing Six serves no purpose at this point. He holds the data." I stated calmly. Yeah, I'd paid attention to my cousin, and Six and everything else that people had said. "You are going to need him alive if you are going to take over. I can control him. Or rather, if we're together, we are not against you. But only if I'm a number and he remains unharmed." There, that should be worth something. But last and not least, the one piece of data I knew could secure me a spot. "Eight and Nine lied. Riku Cartwright lives."_

_"What you say is not a lie." He said, absorbing the information I'd given him easily, calmly. Very composed creature... "I do need Six and having you, the one he loves, promise you'll stay on my side? Yes, that certainly makes my future plans a lot easier." He paused for a moment, "I will secure you a place within the Organization. I don't have to voice my threats aloud. You know very well what I would do to you if you take a wrong step. Or, better yet, to Six." _

_"You're right. I do know what you can do. Which is why you were the Number I looked for." Flattery will get you everywhere Demyx, I told myself. I couldn't believe this was working. I should be scared right now, and I'm sure that in a minute the fact that I was basically talking to Death would hit me and I'd freak out. But not yet...not until I saw him. I wouldn't let myself think about anything else until I saw him, alive and unharmed in front of me. _

I heard 'Enter' from the other side of the door. Checking my hood, I slowly entered One's study. It looked the same, piles of thirteen books and files and other random things littered the place. I hoped that Roxas and the others would remember everything that Six had told them, because it was all they were going to get. Roxas. I couldn't think about him without feeling a pang of regret. Pushing it down inside was the only option. I waited for One to offer me a seat. He looked intimidating, but I knew that Thirteen was my only real worry. And so far, he needed me.

"Nine." He gestured for the chair, "Please, take a seat." When I did, remaining silent because I had nothing to say really and I knew better then to talk... I waited for One to say whatever he needed to say, give me the mission.

He sighed a bit, turning in his chair. I knew he was looking at me, even though his face was cloaked, I could feel his eyes on me, "I shall be honest with you... When Thirteen first suggested you replace previous number Nine, I was hesitant. Those who become numbers always have a strong connection to the Organization. You have none..." Except Six, Zexion... Six. "I would like to congratulate you." Why...? "You did something for me without being aware. Receiving a cloak, a number? Six is normally in charge of doing a heavy background check on the person. It's a lot of trust I put in him." One sighed, turning his hooded figure towards the wall on our right, "He has been complicated... Acting out. Making you a number without informing him? It gave him a shock. Not being in on the decision? Must have hurt his feelings. So yes, congratulations, you've served your purpose well and assured me I have made the right decision."

"If it means getting my favorite ice-cream again, consider it done." This was so stupid and really horrible. And I unfortunately had to do it. But maybe I could do it in a way that wouldn't really harm everyone? Or maybe I could warn Roxas? No, I was a number now. And numbers did bad things. It was just something I would learn to live with I guess. I cringed internally. How far was I going to go? How far could they make me go? I didn't know. I'd have to find out someday. God, please don't let Roxas find out where I am and what I am doing.

* * *

I left One's office with permission for 24 hours to get it done. Check-in at 12 hours and so on and so forth. Considering I knew a lot of the different rules already, this wouldn't be too hard. The water supply would be easily disabled. Pushing that thought to the back of my mind, I decided to go and try and see Zexion, err Six. Leaving through the passage that let to the forrest, I turned and saw the Monastery. It was so beautiful here. Yet, so much evil was beneath it. Including myself. Pulling my cloak around me I went to meet the monk.

Apparently, The Monk had been waiting for me inside of the doorway. He'd immediately gotten my attention and without a word motioned me to follow him. My eyes were drawn to the many archways and the beautiful artwork that decorated the inside. I could hear the monks chanting and I'd remembered how much they had meant to Zexion. Somewhere in this building, there was a giant pipe organ that I'd desperately wanted to play when I moved here a few years ago. But the monastery was closed to outsiders and now I know why. The monk came to a stop outside of a door.

Glancing around I noticed that we were in a hallway with many doors, side by side. It made me think of the numbers hallway and how the doors were a certain number of steps apart. I motioned for me to open the door and I nodded, grateful for his help, but unwilling to voice it into the silence. Gripping the handle, I took a breath and pulled it open. It wasn't dark in the room, but the cloaked figure somehow blended with what shadows there were. Closing the door behind me, I waited for Six to make a move.

He turned around quickly and surprised me by rushing up to me. Standing just a step away, he reached up and angrily pulled his cloak off his head, so he could show me his face.

"Demyx!" He growled, glaring full force as he then smacked my chest, "Breaking my heart wasn't enough? You had to add a heart attack on top of it?"

"Numbers aren't supposed to talk outside of the conference room, Six." Was the only thing I could think of. He was talking to me? He was worried about me? I guess I should give him a little more credit. He'd been sincere in his feelings from day one. I had as well, but he didn't know that. My heart was beating fast and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Oh, I'd missed him.

"Hell no! You're not shoving the rules in my face. You became a number for a reason and you're going to tell me that reason now." He crossed his arms, looking at me with narrowed eyes, "Come on. I'm not running. You tell me now or else!" He frowned, "Or else nothing because I can't think up with anything. But you're going to tell me anyway because you owe me an explanation dammit!"

Fine. He wanted to know? I reached up and pulled my hood off, following his example, wanted him to see my face. "I'm never leaving you, Zexion. I was not told to fall in love with you. I was asked, by Roxas, to meet Number Six. I didn't know who you were, or what you looked like, or how amazing you were." My voice was steady and angry sounding to my ears. "But guess what?" I stepped forwards and invaded his space a little. "I met you, Zexion. From the moment I laid eyes on you, you weren't some fucking mission. I'm not a god damn agent, okay? I'm a regular guy who fell in love with you. Everything I said, everything I did, was me doing it. No script, no directions. Just me. So when I said I wouldn't leave you? Yeah, I'm not fucking leaving you."

My breath was coming fast and I was holding back the tears of hurt and frustration. This wasn't how I wanted to see him again. I wanted to hold him, and hug him, telling him how much I loved him and was worried about him. But seeing him here, knowing that it was my fault again, how everything up till this point could be blamed on me? The shame was overwhelming. His eyes had widened throughout my words, lips parting and he now blinked as I'd fallen silent, reaching out. His fingers grabbed my cloak somewhat nervously as he just stared at me in shock for a couple more minutes.

"You said fuck... You must really love me." Of course I- "I doubted it because I thought Roxas had told you to make me believe you loved me but a while after having run out on you I realized that I hadn't given you the time to explain. And you lied." His wide eyes turned into a glare, "You lied! But-" He shook his head, clearly battling with his own thoughts, "You're a number! Oh my god!" And now he looked scared. His other hand shot up, palm against my cheek, "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry... I should have stayed and listened to what you had to say because then I wouldn't have returned to the Organization and then you wouldn't have been forced to become a number to get my attention. And shit, Demyx, you have my attention." He smacked me again, "Bad! You scared me to hell and back with that stunt! And damn you I love you and I know you love me because you're good. So good... you wouldn't join the evil team for other reason then love and I'm so sorry I doubted it!"

Hell. Yes. I grabbed him quickly and pressed my lips to his. Yes. I hadn't kissed him in so long, days, I needed to kiss him and breath him in. He pulled himself away with a glare, and the hurt that shot through me nearly doubled me over.

"I forgive your lying." He clipped out, eying me carefully. That's it? The way he looked at me... Did he want to take things slow? Build up the trust again? I could do that. If time is what he needed then I would give him-

"Umpf!" My eyes popped as he'd suddenly launched himself at me, arms around my neck, legs around my waist as he kissed me hungrily. Oh thank god... Wrapping my arms around him, I kissed him back just as desperately.

Wait. "Wait." I pulled back from Zexion and he growled at me. "Wait!"

"Why?" He asked, exasperated, or like confused.

"I want to, I really do." I said motioning to the bed that was against the wall. "But, I have a mission..." I trailed off, shamefaced at the way I was behaving.

"A mission?" He squeaked, "What's the mission?"

I tilted my head to the side, trying to remember. "Oh! I have to disable the drinking water to the commerce district. They are delaying their shipments on purpose and Number One wants to teach them a lesson." I couldn't hide the cringe now. Two weeks ago, and I was one of those merchants in the commerce district.

I saw him gulp and then he stared some and then he dropped his forehead against my chest, groaning, "They're going to turn you evil. In order to stay alive, you're going to need to do what One asks you to do and those things are going to be evil things. Demyx doesn't do evil things. My boyfriend is the sweetest guy ever. So sweet, he turned me good." He looked up, wrinkling his nose, "And I'm supposed to be neutral, Demyx." He said meaningfully.

I took a deep breath and decided to just tell him everything right now. "Zexion, I think you should sit down for this." Frowning, he let me guide him over to the bed so we could sit down on the edge of it.

"You're scaring me..."

"I'm scaring myself." I chuckled weakly. "Okay, didn't you wonder how I became a number?"

"Yes of course I did. You became a number without having me do a thorough background check on you. One was trying to irritate me. I was too busy freaking out over the fact that the love of my fucking life was standing in the same room as the most evil people I know."

I took a deep breath, knowing that he was going to freak out when I told him everything. "I went and found Thirteen." I continued without letting him say anything. "He knew I was your, erm, lover. I told him that I wanted to be a number. Then when he wanted to know what I could offer him. I told him about Eight and Nine lying about Riku." I'd agonized for a whole day about that. Would Riku be targeted because of this? Maybe, but no more than anybody else. The investigation had derailed so the purpose had been served. Riku was safe to an extent. "He threatened you, so I told him to make me a number and we wouldn't stand against him. It was the only thing I could think of that would get me close to you. I'm sorry." I hung my head, my chest hurting. I'd put so many people in danger...But, I was NEVER going to leave Zexion.

Cupping my face he brought our eyes level again, "Would have done the same for you, Demyx..." He whispered, "But this is bad. One? He's mean. Thirteen? He's the very definition of evil. We can't let him go through with whatever he's got planned..." He sighed then, "But I don't want this anymore Demyx... I ran back to the Organization because I freaked out and didn't know how to think clearly, but I've never been so miserable in my life as I was without you these last couple of days. The idea of being without you for the rest of my life? I never, ever want to feel that again." Looking completely sad, he sighed some more, "I don't want to fight evil, Demyx. I don't want to be part of team good or team evil. I want what we talked about. Cozy home with an ordinary job and a place where I can just be with you."

"Me too." I whispered out. I'd never wanted to be a part of this. Roxas had played my emotions a little, and I'd done what he asked. Now? Now, I wanted out as well. Not just of the Organization I was now a part of, but I wanted out of the little group that Roxas had formed. "What should we do? Is there any way we can just give everything to Roxas and the others, everything they need to take it down? I don't want to be here any more."

He looked stunned, "Really? You'll go away with me? From everything?" He blinked then, grinning, "Right..." And then he looked sheepish, "You're never leaving me again." He reminded himself, blushing, "I just. I really want to run away with you. And if you agree? Then yes, I know what Roxas will need to finish the job without our presence needed. But... We need to fall off the face of the earth for a while, Demyx..."

I gathered him up in my arms. "As long as we come back at some point, count me in."

* * *

How the hell did they move silently in these things? I growled and grabbed the cloak tighter around me, trying not to trip or anything. We had less than 24 hours before the Organization would be looking for us, well, before Thirteen would look for us. I gulped and checked over my shoulder, knowing I wouldn't see him even if he was there. We were taking a huge risk, but it was worth it.

Freedom, together with Zexion, was worth anything at this point. It was either freedom or death. And yeah, freedom sounded nicer. Zexion had put together all of his data, years and years worth of data about the Organization for Roxas. We weren't the ones who would take them down. No, that had always been the others. Riku, Sora, Roxas and Axel. They were the only ones able to do it.

I was to deliver the package to Roxas and then I'd meet back up with Zexion at some point on the mainland. My one and only mission for the Organization would never happen, but instead would provide me with the cover to take them down.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the ranch came into view. I'm sure Roxas had already picked me up on his sensors and I was pretty sure they wouldn't kill me on site. Hopefully. Maybe I should take off the cloak?

"Zexion!" I recognized my cousin's voice instantly and he did not sound happy at all. He thought I was Zexion? Right, he didn't now I was a number. In a pair of comfortable looking pajama pants, Roxas stalked over the grass, making his way up to me, pointing a stern finger, "Where is Demyx? If you know you better fucking tell me!"

I gulped and removed my hood first off. "Roxas!" Better get this over with...

His eyeballs pretty much popped out of their sockets as he saw it was me. "I knew it. I'm having a nightmare. That's the only logical explanation as to how my cousin, the good one, is a number!"

I moved closer to him, grinning at how melodramatic he was. He looked me over and I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. "Umm, yeah. I'm the new Number Nine. Crazy huh?" He was going to kill me, I just knew it.

"If my super power wasn't me being a super nerd, I would be killing you right now!"

"Or you could just tell me that it's great to see me." I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to hug him. "I just came by to give you something."

"Demyx." He clipped out, "A goodbye present? Seriously? I'm not letting you join the Organization, you hear me? I'm not letting you! I'll-" He cut himself off, taking a deep breath before looking me straight in the eye, "I'd delete all the data I have and drown my computer before letting you."

Wow. Roxas was serious. Should I tell him or tease him for a little longer...Ah, I'm not that mean. "Chill please, Rox. I already joined, but I'm already done with it. And so is Zexion. We aren't going to let it rule our lives anymore." I stopped him before he could interrupt. "But we aren't here to join you either.. This isn't our fight, Roxas. It's yours. So, here." I handed him the package that Zexion had made for him. "Here is everything you need to finish this."

Taking it gingerly out of my hands, he took a peek inside and then returned the huge most rounded eyes I'd ever seen on me, "I think I'm going to have a minnie orgasm..." He shook his head, "This is all of it. Oh my god... He... Shit, alright. He got my approval stamp, Demyx, he just gave me everything he knows. This..." He frowned, "Woah. He trusts me."

I nodded, knowing that this package was also Zexion's death sentence. If the Numbers ever found out and he wasn't gone...I didn't want to think about it. "And there's one more thing Roxas..." I didn't know how to say it. "This is goodbye."

Forgetting the package he looked up at me in surprise, "What? Why? Where are you going?"

I pointed at the package in his hands. "That's package means our death if we stay." He gulped. "Yeah, I got Thirteen to let me join in exchange for mine and Zexion's cooperation. And since we aren't cooperating..." Trailing off, I raised my eyebrows hoping he would get the message.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed, "Get out of here. I'll get right on this... I'll go through everything and-" He inhaled sharply, grasping my upper arm, "We will finish them, Demyx. You and Zexion? You won't have to hide forever. That's a promise, alright?"

"Alright." My eyes were burning a little, and I pulled him into a hug again. "Please be careful. Please." Everything was happening now, there was no stopping it. This was the end of everything they had worked for and everything they'd sacrificed. I moved away from him, whipping my eyes. "Can you tell Riku something for Zexion?"

"Yeah, sure, anything." He agreed easily, waiting for the message.

"Tell him that Zexion says he won't be gone forever. He's not missing as he has been for all these years. He's his little brother and Zexion will never forget it ever again."

Roxas pulled me in for another hug, giving me a nod, "Got it. I'll tell it to him first thing he wakes up."

"And I won't be gone forever either Rox. Watch my store for me?" I chuckled weakly, having already given it up as a number. "And I'm sorry for becoming a number." I mumbled.

He scoffed, "I had Axel break in and get the paperwork. So yeah, I'm taking care of it and will do so until you get back." He waved his hand flippantly then, "Just. It's fine. I get it, I think... Go now before they realize something is up. Be careful and... Shit. I'd say I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this, but you got Zexion so. Go."

"See ya someday again, Rox." I stepped away, pulling the cloak back over my head. My exit wasn't that graceful, but I didn't look back.

* * *

The docks were deserted and I glanced around counting the storage containers lined up. It was a giant maze and I was looking for a set that were stacked to look like a small triangle...There! I gulped and pulled the cloak tightly around me. This was dangerous...the numbers could have contacts out here and they could have discovered the situation. But, I could always play it off...I was actually supposed to be down here doing a mission after all. I glanced at my watch. He should be here any minute now. Then, freedom.

I nearly shouted out in fright as an arm closed around me but before that could happen a palm covered my mouth. "It's Merlin. Don't stop moving, lets keep walking. I'll bring you were you need to be. Someone suspicious is roaming the area and I managed to lead them off track for now, but we need to be fast." Letting him lead, I kept up with his pace as we walked through the containers, zig zagging left and right through them, constantly changing course some, yet always moving forward.

"When Zexion was little he used to come into my store to read. Is he still fond off reading?" Merlin asked in a whisper, yet conversationally as the boat finally came into our line of vision. I gulped. How did he...Oh. He'd known him before he'd become Six. Weird.

"Yes. Anything and everything with information in it. Did he have a favorite book that you remember?"

Merlin laughed softly, "He was only seven the last time he came in. If my memory serves me right he was especially fond of Winnie the Pooh."

I giggled. "Really? Cute. Merlin?" The boat was right there now, and he halted us in our steps, looking over his shoulder before sighing in form of relief.

"Yes, Demyx?"

"Thanks for everything." He was risking a lot to help us . Zexion had gone before me and was waiting for me somewhere. At least I hoped he was...

I lowered myself into the boat and Merlin motioned for the driver to leave. As it pulled away from the dock, I turned to stare at the island that held so much of my history. Would I ever see it again? Would Zexion? Could Roxas and the others really do it? I didn't know, but I couldn't stick around to see it finished. It wasn't my fight anymore. I'd come back someday and find out. That much I was sure of.

* * *

There is it. Finally. I looked at the quiet normal house in the quiet normal neighborhood with relief. It had taken me three days to get here. And I didn't even know if Zexion had made it this far yet. He'd had about a twelve hour lead on me, but I'd been hoping to catch him at some point. I'd been rushing it a bit, but I hadn't caught up to him. So I stood here, exhausted, and scared.

Wetting my lips and brushing the dirt from my borrowed clothes, I made my way up the driveway and to the front door. I didn't want to get caught standing out in the middle of the street at 5 in the morning. What would the neighbors think? Chuckling weakly at the very idea that this would be my home for the foreseeable future, I slowly dug out the key that would supposedly fit this lock.

Whew. It did. Now, if only Zexion was inside, waiting for me, hopefully with some ramen. My stomach growled a little. I hadn't eaten in hours and my body was literally on it's last legs. The adrenaline rush that I'd gotten every time I'd switched vehicles, or passed another town was wearing out. But, mostly, I was relieved to be gone. Thirteen would have a hard time finding us, as Zexion was the data keeper. And he was gone.

Sliding the key inside the lock, I took a deep breath and went inside. It was sort of dark, but the sun was starting to lighten the sky on the horizon, letting some light in through the windows in the house.

It was a cute little house, probably three bedrooms and two bathrooms. My mind was taking in all the details and filing them away for later. Moving down the hallway to my right, I searched the bedrooms I found, hoping beyond hope that he was here and waiting for me. The last door was closed and I took a deep breath and pushed it open. As soon as the door was fully opened, Zexion was in my arms, holding me close to him.

"We made it, Demyx." He whispered, his body trembling a bit as his hands moved all over me, checking me out, eyes scanning over me to see if I was in perfect condition. My shoulders sagged in relief and my body was hit with a wave of contentment and exhaustion.

"We did. Oh, god." My arms were around him, checking him out as well. "How long have you been waiting?" I asked, hoping it hadn't been too long.

"Nine hours and six minutes." He answered with precision, "I know you're tired, but you have got to see some things!" He said excitedly, bouncing up and down as he smiled widely.

I smiled knowing that I had a few minutes before my body crashed. "Okay. Okay. Calm down. Give me the grand tour of our home." Our home. It had a warm fuzzy feeling that spread through my body and gave me a small boost of energy. Not calming down at all, he grabbed my hand and then dragged me back out of the bedroom, leading me to chuckle as he was still bouncing.

He guided us into the kitchen first, "Thirty-four recipe books, Demyx! I counted." A happy giggle and then he pulled me out of the kitchen and through the living room towards a back door. Stepping outside, he pointed at the floor below us, "A porch! With a porch swing!" He pointed at the porch swing, "And!" Then he pointed at the garden just below, "A pool! It's kinda small, but imagine all the kinky sex we're going to be having in there!"

Before I could reply he'd already pulled me back into the house and dragged us back into the bedroom where I'd found him. He let go off me as we stood before the bed and then turned towards. Oh, nice! A chimney!

"Look!" Zexion said, still smiling like an idiot. Reaching up, he undid the knot of his Organization cloak and in less then a second he'd chucked it right into the fire. He stared just a moment as the fabric that had hidden his entire being for so long burned, dying in flames, before shaking himself out of the trance and sighing contently, "We can go sleep now."

Sighing in relief, I'd actually ripped mine to shreds yesterday, I pulled him close, just enjoying the warmth from the fire and the warmth from his body. So much had happened between us. So much drama, pain, love and even fear were a part of us. But here? In this house, in this place, we could start over. Start our whole lives over together. We had ties to the past, but this was our future.

"I love you, Zexion."

He framed my face, giving me a soft kiss, "I love you too." He whispered, climbing on the bed next and pulling me along with him, "Now lets sleep like a normal couple and then wake up like a normal couple to have a normal shower and normal breakfast and then we have to have..." He chuckled, wiggling down beneath the covers, waiting for me to do the same before settling himself against my side, "Our sex is too awesome to be normal, so that can stay extraordinary. But after that we'll have a normal nap and a normal day... And-" He yawned, smiling as he hummed happily into my chest.

"A normal life." I finished happily. Pulling him close, I wrapped my arms around him and settled happily into a new life.


	17. Roxas' Interlude 2

**A/N:** Collaboration between myself and aliceupsidedown! Thanks all for the sweet words, we really appreciate them and will reply to each review as soon as possible! *HUGS* - This is the last interlude which will end this story, but not to worry! There's an epilogue before we hit the complete button :D

* * *

**Roxas**

"Oh... You rock my world, Roxas O'Malley..." Yes I most definitely do. Smiling around Red's cock, I sucked him hard, loving the way his fingers tugged on my hair, encouraging me, urging me to go faster. Looking up, I moaned at the sight of him. So, so gorgeous.

"Don't pause now, Blondie, nearly there..." Oh, right. Getting back to work, I wrapped my hand around the base of his length, rubbing him while sucking him because I knew exactly how to drive him mad. "Shit!" There we go... Picking up in speed, I reached up and pinched his nipple, feeling pretty fucking satisfied myself as he came hard, shouting my name. I loved it when he shouted my name.

Releasing him with a pop, I sat back up, grinning down at my handy work. He was lying completely boneless on the bed, staring at me with gratitude in his eyes, panting and sweaty, smiling like an idiot.

"Don't fall asleep," I warned, "My dick needs attention too." Chuckling, he grabbed my wrist and then pulled me on top of him, kissing my temple and nodding. I smiled, happy he'd oblige me when he got down his high.

"Guys!" I grimaced as someone, Riku, pounded on our bedroom door. "Get the fuck out here, NOW!" The pounding stopped, then started. "You NEED to see this!"Axel frowned, as did I and then we quickly scrambled out of the bed, beginning the process of clothing ourselves as fast as we could.

"Urgent." I nodded at Axel, pulling my pants back over my naked ass and then looking for my shirt. I found Axel's, throwing it his way as he threw me mine. Once we'd both pulled it over our heads, we circled the bed, standing in front of each other as we stared for a second. Reaching up, I pushed on his hair, trying to straighten it some while he did the same with my hair. He then wiped my mouth with the back of his thumb while I tugged on his shirt to set it right. Stepping back, we nodded at each other and then closed the distance again to share a quick peck before making our way out of the room, finding Riku plastered behind the television in the living room.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting down on the couch beside Riku, reaching out blindly so Axel would sit down next to me.

"Just listen to what this fucking thing is saying. I think I know where Sora has disappeared to the past two days." Riku snapped out.

I sighed in relief, having been feeling somewhat terrified over Sora's vanish. He'd just up and left one bright morning. Kind of like Zexion about two months ago and then Demyx about a month and a half ago. After Demyx had thankfully come by to show me he was fine and inform me Zexion was as well, I'd started working instantly on the data Zexion had given me and the team. I knew exactly how to take out each and every number.

Each one of them, except... Thirteen. I'd been stressing out about it for weeks now and Sora had replied 'I'll take care of it' and then he was gone. Two days! Axel had gone over the entire Island and nothing. Riku had been worried sick and nothing I could do to make him feel better.

Turning my attention to the television, I listened curiously to what the reporter had to say...

_"And now for our top story. A cloaked body was recovered last night floating near the docks by two local fisherman. The police have been unable to identify him, only that he appears to have been stabbed multiple times, as well as having several other severe injuries. Police are asking anyone with information to come forward, as they have also been unable to find anything to identify the victim. In other news..." _

Staring wide eyed at the screen, I saw the medics place the body on top of a gurney and recognized the Organization cloak instantly. Turning sharp eyes on Axel, I watched carefully, checking if he could tell which number it was...

"Roxas!" Red crushed my fingers, jumping off the couch as he pointed at the screen, "I... Oh god!" He looked more excited then he had when he had come about two minutes ago, "I'm fucking free! That is Thirteen! Thirteen is dead!"

"Yes he is." We all turned, surprised by Sora's voice coming from behind us. He stabbed a knife into the hallway wall. "You're fucking welcome."

None of us moved as we took in the state of him. His clothes were a mess, ripped in certain areas, dirt covering him, sweat dripping down his neck and arms. There were blood splatters here and there as well, a cut on his arm, on his thigh and one small one on his cheek that I'm pretty sure I could take care off well enough so it wouldn't leave a scar.

He was breathing heavy, eyes hooded as he stood on shaky legs and when he buckled through his knees, falling to the ground looking completely exhausted, Riku jumped into action, flying across the room so he could lift Sora off the ground. I felt Axel's arms wrap around me and I knew why he was holding me so close to him. He always did when one of us got in close proximity to high danger...

The fear of loosing me, or vice versa... It always gave us a strong kick in the gut. Riku pushed the brown wet and sticky looking hair out of Sora's hair softly, placing a kiss on the tip of his partner's nose as he whispered for him to just let go for now, that he'd take care of him. Sora didn't seem to mind, pretty much blacking out on cue as Riku held him up in his arms, turning his head to give me and Axel a nod. I nodded back at him, mutely letting him know we'd be right here when he'd need it, or when Sora would need it.

As soon as they disappeared from the room, I turned in Axel's arms, sighing. "Back to work." I murmured.

* * *

Irony. I love Irony. It turned out we'd needed to put in motion thirteen steps to take down the Organization.

Number thirteen: Off number Thirteen.

Number twelfe: Go over the data again and again until you find the one glitch that'll turn everything upside down and tip the scale onto your side.

Number eleven: Remove any mention of previous Number Eight in the data given by data holder of the Org, Six.

Number Ten: Call up the contact we have in the Lustitia that isn't being black mailed by the Org. After you ask him how his wife and kids are doing, strike a bargain. Full cooperation so long they clear previous Number Eight's, Axel's record with the most powerful fucking chlorine and leave him the fuck alone.

Number Nine: Sit back and wait for them to realize this is the best offer they have gotten in forever.

Number Eight: Bargain accepted. Realize that credit doesn't matter. Although you did all the work to make this miraculous thing happen? You can't expect the Lustitia to thank you for it.

Number Seven: But they're the good guys so they did offer us all our jobs back.

Number Six: Decline and snicker.

Number five: Watch as the Lustitia makes all the arrests, taking down the numbers one by one thanks to the data you've given them.

Number Four: Stare at your computer screen and watch how the amount of money in your bank account skyrocketed. Lustitia doesn't take no for an answer. They give you a reward anyway, showering you with money for all the hard work you've done.

Number Three: Smile as live on the Islands returns to normal... The power and darkness of the Organization finally fading as each number faces their trials, already sporting orange jump suits.

Number Two: Have a minnie freak out as your skills are suddenly no longer necesarry.

Number One: Once calmed down... Re-open the music store, taking care of it and wait for Demyx to return.

It had been surprisingly easy, a long process, but easy. Convincing the Lustitia had taken a couple of weeks and then the arrests had taken a couple of months. The trials were long because the Organization had done a lot of wrong and as the Lustitia worked their way through the data and the base? More hidden evil acts done by One and the other numbers kept popping up. But, lacking in charges? Never. None of the numbers had been released, they were behind bars and had to wait patiently for their sentence to be decided upon.

To be quite honest, after having made sure Axel wouldn't run into any problems... I stopped caring. I realized that I once had had that need to fight the good fight, but after meeting Axel and seeing a lot of things I never thought real... That urge to fight the good fight had faded. I'd gone on with the job, motivated and determined only because I needed to clear my boyfriend's name.

Err... husband's name. The moment the Lustitia had agreed to the bargain, Axel hadn't wanted to wait anymore. We'd gotten the ceremony done and he'd assured me we could do it all over again when Demyx got back. He had to come back... I knew he would, but it had been almost a year now and I was starting to worry. As was Riku, I could tell. We hadn't heard from them, of course not, they were in hiding so communicating with us was dangerous.

But I did have that small fear... Wondering if they'd escaped alright, hoping they hadn't been caught by the Organization back when they hadn't been behind bars yet. How would we know if they'd gotten to their safe place properly? We couldn't. The work it took to take down the Organization definitely kept our minds off it, less worried. But now that everything was peaceful? That worry was ten times more powerful since we actually had the time to think about it. Axel kept saying that they were alright, that Demyx and Zexion would come back once One's sentence had been announced to the public.

This last year had gone by so fast... I barely registered it. Couldn't really wrap my head around the idea that the Islands were no longer tormented by the Organization. Years of high leveled crime waves, danger and evil was suddenly gone. Things were normal and although I liked taking care of the music store, loving the fact that Axel could help me out as well and walk freely through town without fearing for his life any longer. I knew I would only understand the situation once Demyx got back. Riku felt the same, I was aware... He'd only say all this was over once Zexion was here again.


	18. Epilogue: Wonderwall

**A/N:** It's the END! OMG! So here's for an end note/message: We love you guys! Thanks all for reading this fic and enjoying it as you all did, it really motivated us and it was just exciting to find out what you'd all think about our plots and written happenings with these awesome characters. This story will always be mine and aliceupsidedown's baby as it's our first collab and trigger to us collaborating like, always nowadays :D Anyway, although it's sad this story ends, we are happy with how we ended it and we hope you guys will think the same! Enjoy the last chapter of Wonderwall! *HUGS*

* * *

**Demyx**

"Zexion, no. Do not roll down the windows and shout 'We're Back!' to the island. What did I tell you about your seatbelt?" Despite my words, I couldn't help but smile at the excited face of my boyfriend. It had taken almost a year, but we were finally heading home. Home. The Islands. I barely held in a shout of joy at the very idea. We'd arrived on northern shore of the island this morning, and now we had about a half hour long car drive to get to the southern tip and our home. Hopefully Roxas had kept the place up and running or we'd need to find a hotel room until we found a new house.

Buckling his seatbelt, Zexion gave me a pointed look, "There. Happy now? Still though, Demyx, I trust you. You won't get us in an accident." Which was all very sweet of him and even though I kept telling him that whether I was a good driver or not, there was always that risk... And this, that didn't want to get in his head. Working around his logic wasn't always that logical. Of course I didn't tell him that because then he'd pout and deny me sex. Brat. "You think Merlin will let me work in his store? I really want to keep working with books..." He smiled, which led me to smile, "Books are awesome."

I grinned and nodded. "Yes they are. And I'm sure that Merlin would love to have you working there. You'd never be late and you know everything." Reaching over, I gave him a pat on his leg trying to reassure him.

I grinned and nodded. "Yes they are. And I'm sure that Merlin would love to have you working there. You'd never be late and you know everything." Reaching over, I gave him a pat on his leg trying to reassure him. "And I'll hopefully have the music store, but if not, then we'll just see what happens okay?"

Before I could retrieve my hand, he quickly took it, lacing his fingers through my own, "I'm not worried. We'll figure it out. We did great these last couple of months. Normal is something we rock at!" He still couldn't get enough of he word, and considering how long he'd been living with the Org before getting out? I was certain he'd get giddy over the word 'normal' for many years to come. Which I liked because it made me happy to see him be so relaxed and himself. He'd handled the big change extremely well and fallen into a daily routine of regular work in a library without issue.

"You sure you don't mind leaving? I know how much you loved teaching at the music institute." He murmured.

I shook my head. Yeah, teaching had been an amazing experience and I'd had a hard time saying goodbye to all of my students, but...I knew where I belonged. "I loved teaching here as well. Maybe I'll start offering adult classes as well." I squeezed his hand. "I miss my store. Or, I hope it's my store. Roxas may not want to give it up."

"Legally speaking you didn't write off the ownership to him. If he really wants to stick around..." Zexion shrugged, "Hire him or something." And then he growled, "Either way, we are reclaiming our apartment. I swear to god, if he slept in our bed, I will whoop his ass!" Ah... Yes. Trust had been given and received, but Roxas and Zexion getting along without throwing the occasional curse word or threat in the mix? Impossible.

"Hey, you think Axel and Rox ever got married?" I'd been wondering that. We'd maintained the communication blackout this whole time. No messages sent, and obviously none received. Even now after Number One was behind bars and never coming back, we hadn't contacted them. But today? Today was the first time in almost a year we would be breaking the silence.

_Sighing, I opened the front door and headed inside. They wanted me to increase the classes I would be teaching next semester and I'd been hard pressed to turn the dean down. I was already teaching more than I thought I would, more than I ever imagined. We didn't need the money and I didn't want more work. Besides. Who knew how much longer we would even be here? I was holding onto the hope that we'd still return to the Island someday. _

_"Zexy? I'm home!" I called as I reached down and untied my shoes and loosened my tie. That was another thing. Stupid dress code. I hated ties... Before I could take the shoes off, Zexion invaded my personal space, straightening me back up so he could give me a big kiss. _

_"Hi Demyx! Glad you're home. I missed you all day. I love you and we're having sex tonight." I blinked at the speed he was talking at and before I could ask him why or respond he grabbed my left sleeve and then quickly tugged on it, walking in a fast circle around me as he took of my coat. Throwing it onto the hook beside the door without so much as looking, he then proceeded in untying the tie completely, pulling it off from around my neck, giving me another peck on the lips before he sqautted down to the floor and nearly keeled me over as he started taking my shoes off for me. _

_Eyes wide, I leaned against the wall, wondering 'what the hell?'. Once he was done he jumped back up onto his feet, grabbed my hand and then dragged me at full speed into the living room, shoving me on the couch before sitting down beside me._

_"Now look." I looked at the TV and listened intently to the female news reporter..._

_"And finally, today is the day we get to hear the verdict on the Xemnas O'Hara trial that has been dragging out for quite a few months now. The Lustitia stepped into court with a strong case and solid evidence to put this man, leader of the Organization, away for life. Yes indeed Ladies and Gentlemen, the Organization is from this day onwards officially terminated..."_

_My jaw hit the floor and I sat there stunned. We knew that they'd been taken down, but this was the big one. This was the end of whatever threat had held us in hiding for almost a year..._

_"They've been putting that announcement on repeat over the last four hours!" Zexion exclaimed, "Can you believe it?" He whispered then, shutting off the television before looking at me, "They did it, Demyx. Roxas, Axel, Riku and Sora? They did it!"_

_"They did it..." Relief flooded me and I jumped up whooping and grabbing Zexion to swing him around in my arms. Laughing I fell with him onto the couch. "They did IT!" I shouted, giddy with happiness. Oh Roxas, I knew you could do it. Axel, would be free, Sora and Riku could move on and spend their lives together..._

_"See!" Zexion shouted through giggles, "Told you we were gonna have sex! Celebration sex!" _

"I hope they did." Zexion said, bringing me back to the present as he answered my question. "Axel O'Malley..." He tried, "Sounds kinda cool!" He smiled happily. I remember when Zexion and I had put our names on the mail box in our safe house. O'Malley and Cartwright, he'd been so excited to use his last name for the first time. Because Number One had never had Zexion do a background check on me, or anything to check up on me for that matter, he actually hadn't known my name, only taking the word of Thirteen that I could be trusted. And at this point, no one knew or remembered Zexion Cartwright so it had been okay to use our real names.

"I hope Riku and Sora are at least still together and happy... I have a feeling that Riku likes to brood about stuff." I snorted. Sora sure did have his work cut out for him. Not to mention all of the pent up energy that would build up around him if he didn't get a sparing partner...

"They better be." Zexion said with a curt nod, "Sora's my brother in law, they told me so themselves, so it has to be like that." He laughed then, "Also, Sora is really the only one able to handle the complex creature that is Riku." Turning in his seat some, he watched me curiously, "What do you think Axel is doing now? He was always singing... You think he did something with that? I could see Sora as a coach in the high school... Teenagers are vivid, I'm sure they are capable of tiring out Sora. Oh!" He growled again, so I knew he was going to say something about Roxas, "What if Roxas is letting Axel take care of the music store since Axel is into music and Roxas stole my job in Merlin's book store?"

"Relax. I'm sure that Roxas wouldn't be able to handle working at a book store the way you can. And I don't think Axel is in charge. Maybe they run it together? Or maybe, Roxas works behind the scenes and Axel works the salesman part?" I was starting to warm up to the what if game we were playing all of a sudden. "And Riku and Sora really are teachers at the high school. P.E and Riku could be the history teacher or something. How cute would that be?" Giggling I could just imagine how perfect it would all be.

Zexion nodded his head vividly in agreement, "Yes!" He paused, a frown settling on his forehead, "Woah... Poor kids. Sora would never give the football team a break and Riku? Well, you've seen the scowl he can pull just like I, imagine a kid comes in late?" Zexion shook his head, giggling, "They'll never come in late again after being pinned down by a glare like that."

"Alright." He said, clearly having as much fun with this game as I was, "What else could Axel and Roxas do? Like, when you get your store back and I'm stealing Roxas' spot in Merlin's store because I'm just that much smarter." Dear lord, Christmas was going to be tough. I better make sure they're across the table from each other, "Wouldn't it be cool if Axel worked in the school as well? He'd be really good with kids. And, they'd have fun seeing Sora disagree with everything Red says. Roxas... Well, you better think up something for him because I can't."

"Okay. He's going to be the computer teacher. The kids will never be able to hack anything that he'd come up with and the entire school would revolve around those four guys...think of the fangirls they would have." I shuddered and tried to block out the memories of our own set of fangirls we'd acquired after Zexion had come to the school to pick me up one day. The horror.

"I know that shudder." He said, patting my head, "I kind of liked the attention..." He chuckled as I raised an eyebrow at him, "What! It was fun! I could walk all cool and like, be all smug about you being mine and stuff. And I'd never been more visible in my life."

Rolling my eyes, I winced. "Yeah, but it was the good kind of visible for you and you didn't have to teach them. They'd ask me all sorts of embarrassing things about us! In class!"

"Well, now we have Axel, Roxas, Riku and Sora to out-hot us. No more silly questions for you," He said reassuringly before sighing contently, "I love you so much..." He said all of sudden, no longer on subject. Not that I could ever mind him for changing it if it was to tell me that.

"I love you too Zexion. And here we go!" I couldn't keep the excitement from my voice and I clutched at his hand as we turned down main street and my storefront came into view. "There it is!"

"We're home!" Zexion sounded joyful, following my excitement without hesitation an issue. "Park the car where they can't see, then I can climb on the roof and scare the hell out of Roxas!"

"Zexion... no."

"But!"

"I said no! It's mean!"

"No it's not! It's fun! Come one, Demyx! Please?"

"Zexion! No! Puppy eyes won't work on me!"

"Damn you and your willpower! I swear, I'll make sure he doesn't get a heart attack. Please, pretty please? We'll eat ramen for two weeks straight if you let me!"

"Zexion, I said no! No means, NO!"

"Fine. If arguing doesn't work, scoot over so I can grope you and change your mind on it that way. Come on, we don't have all day, let me feel you up."


End file.
